The Other Reality
by Marikona
Summary: Ein Mädchen, gefangen in ihren Gedanken und Vorstellungen, darauf brennend, endlich einmal Glück im Leben zu haben. Das Erfinden und Schreiben von Geschichten in bereits existierenden Welten, auch FanFictions genannt, und ein anderes Mädchen, das sich seiner selbst gar nicht mehr so sicher ist. Passiert das alles nur im Kopf? Achtung: Bunt zusammengewürfelte Fandoms!
1. Der Beginn

**Anmerkung: Hi Leute! **Herzlich willkommen zu meinem Projekt :) Das hier ist die erste Story, die ich veröffentliche, also seit nicht böse, wenn es noch nicht so optimal läuft. Ich habe schon ein paar Kapitel vorgeschrieben, die ich euch gern zeigen werde, wenn meine Geschichte Anhang findet. Keine Angst, am Anfang scheint alles etwas eintönig zu sein, aber das ändert sich recht schell ;) Auch bitte nicht verwirrt sein durch die ganzen Fandoms, das hat schon seinen Sinn...denke ich :D Weitere Erklärungen folgen noch, das ist ja erst der Anfang. Viel Spaß!

** ~Der Beginn~**

Ich hatte noch nie einen besonders festen Schlaf. Vor allem nicht mehr seit dem meine Familie beschlossen hatte mich zu quälen. Tag ein Tag aus musste ich für sie den Sklaven spielen, ohne auch nur ein Wort des Dankes zu hören. Ich fühlte mich einfach nur noch mies in meiner Haut. Das spiegelte sich auch in meinen Träumen wieder und beeinflusste meine Schlafgewohnheiten. Ich machte mir immer unheimlich viele Gedanken über meine Familie und ich setzte mich unter Druck um meinen Eltern zu gefallen. Doch egal was ich tat, es funktionierte nicht, so hart ich es auch versuchte. So war es also nicht verwunderlich, das ich mich meistens in der Nacht mit furchtbaren Träumen herumärgerte, die durch die Angst eines erneuten Misserfolges ausgelöst wurden. So verging ein Tag nach dem anderen und ich wurde immer blasser und schwächer. Irgendwann fing ich mir an die Frage zu stellen, ob ich überhaupt in diese Welt hinein gehörte. Hätte ich diesen Gedanken nur weitergeführt...

Die Nacht war kalt und der Himmel verhangen, sodass der Mond nicht bis zu meinem Zimmerfenster scheinen konnte. Ich träumte gerade von Schildkröten, als mein Unterbewusstsein von einem Geräusch geweckt wurde, das erst einen Knallen und dann einem Rattern ähnlich war. Es war nur sehr leise, doch wie gesagt, ich hatte einen leichten Schlaf. Als ich vorsichtig meine Augen öffnete, erblickte ich ein knallblaues Objekt, das in meiner Zimmerecke stand. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim drauf machen was das hätte sein können, obwohl ich in der Dunkelheit nichts anderes zu sehen bekam. Es war keine Angst die mich überfiel, sondern überraschender weise nur pure Neugier, als ich aus dem Bett stieg und mich diesem Ding näherte, das mich wie magisch in den Bann zog. Je näher ich es kam, desto deutlicher konnte ich es sehen. Mein Zimmer war zwar nicht sehr groß, doch der Weg bis zu dem Neuankömmling schien ewig lang zu sein. Als ich fast direkt davor stand erkannte ich die Schrift "Police Box" auf dem blauen Objekt. Augenblicklich erinnerte mich dieses Ding an etwas, was ich bereits einmal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Aber, das konnte doch gar nicht sein!

Genau in diesem Moment sprang die Tür der blauen Telefonzelle auf und ein Mann stand vor mir, der von hinten von einer seltsamen Lichtquelle angestrahlt wurde.

"Doktor Who?!" Ich konnte nicht anders als diesen dämlichen Satz auszusprechen. Wenn das ein Streich gewesen wäre hätte man mich voll geleimt. Aber wie auch sonst konnte ein fiktiver Charakter in das Zimmer eines Teenagers geraten? Und wieso überhaupt mein Zimmer?!

Der Mann lächelte kokett. Er hatte etwas unordentliche Haare und trug ein Sakko mit einer roten Fliege.

"Der elfte um genau zu sein. Ich sehe, du hast mich schon erwartet?"

Das hatte ich natürlich nicht. Eigentlich wartete ich auf die versteckten Kameras, die jeden Moment zum Vorschein hätten kommen müssen.

"Warten? Worauf?"

"Auf die Reise in deine Realität natürlich! Na komm, wir sind spät dran."

Ohne, das ich auch nur ein Wort hätte sagen können, wurde ich in die Tardis geschliffen, die Zeitmaschine des Timelords. Jetzt wurde mir erst richtig übel. Was für ein schlechter Scherz. Ich versuchte, die Scharade, etwas anderes konnte es nicht sein, mit Argumenten zu beenden.

"Sehr witzig Mister, doch wie ich weiß können sie nur durch die Zeit reisen und nicht zwischen Realitäten." Endlich schienen sich die Stunden vor dem Fernseher bezahlt zu machen.

Der Doktor grinste abermals, als er sich an der Hauptkonsole der Tardis zu schaffen machte.

"Dann bist du eben schlecht informiert. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert", teilte er mir auf geschäftliche Art und Weise mit. Konzentriert drückte er einige Knöpfe in den verschiedensten Farben und legte einen Hebel um, worauf der Boden unter meinen Füßen gefährlich ratterte. Die ganze Maschine schien zu schnaufen und weißer Rauch war hier und da zu sehen. Die Tardis hatte offenbar große Mühe zwischen Realitäten zu reisen, was mich nicht wunderte, wurde sie dafür nicht gebaut. Der Doktor jedoch ließ sich nichts anmerken, wenn einer die Maschine kannte, dann er. Das die Tardis aber auch einen eigenen Willen hatte, schien er vergessen zu haben. Die Fahrt wurde so turbolent, das wir Gefahr liefen durchgeschüttelt zu werden wie Cocktails. Ich hielt mich an allen fest, was einigermaßen stabil wirkte. Genau in diesem Moment vergaß ich alles um mich herum. Sorgen, Ängste, meine Familie. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt mich auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren und wann ich endlich aus diesem seltsamen Traum erwachen würde. Eine Reise zu meiner wahren Realität? Das war echt zu schön um wahr zu sein. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung was der Doktor damit gemeint hatte, doch wenn das, was ich zu erwarten hatte auch nur teilweise dem ähnelte, was ich mir schon seit langer Zeit so sehnlichst gewünscht hatte, dann war ich wohl im Inbegriff das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt zu werden. Also der anderen Welt, oder doch der alten? Die ganze Angelegenheit verwirrte mich doch sehr.

Der Blick des Doktors traf mich erwartungsvoll, als die Maschine mit einem großen Knall zum stehen kam.

"Wir sind da", verkündete er mit vor Aufregung bebender Stimme. Mittlerweile fragte ich mich, wer von uns beiden eigentlich angespannter war. Gerade als ich dem Doktor antworten wollte, verlor ich den Boden unter den Füßen und knallte in ganzer Länge auf einen durchgetretenen Teppich. Auf Schlag ( was für ein Wortspiel ) wurde mir bewusst, das ich nicht mehr in der Tardis war. Das lag unter anderen an den scharzen Paar Lackschuhe des Mannes, der direkt vor mir in einem Sessel saß, eine aufgeschlagene Zeitung vor der Nase. So ruhig wie er mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen da saß, war es ihm wohl völlig egal, das gerade aus heiterem Himmel ein Mädchen vor seinen Füßen auf den Boden geknallt ist. Wenn das meine wahre Welt war, dann gute Nacht.

Ein lautes Rascheln durschnitt den Raum, als der Mann seine Zeitung ein kleines Stück nach unten nahm um mich über den Rand blickend zu beobachten.

Ich lag noch immer wie tot auf dem Boden, gar so als hätte ich Angst mich zu bewegen. Meine Starre löste sich erst, als ich das Paar strahlend grün-blauer Augen und die schwarzen Locken sah die unordentlich das blasse Gesicht des Mannes umrahmten. Ich kannte diesen Mann, ja das tat ich. Nur leider konnte er nur genau so unecht sein wie Doktor Who. Jemand musste mir einen Streich gespielt haben oder ich träumte noch immer, das waren die einzigen Erklärungen die ich dafür fand. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte ich auch sonst in die Tardis geschliffen und in der 221b Baker Street wieder ausgespuckt werden? Hatte das etwa zu bedeuten, das ich selbst gar nicht wirklich **existierte **und deshalb in eine fiktive Welt gezogen wurde?

"Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du ins Bett gehen sollst?"

Die schleppende Stimme des Mannes vor mir riss mich unsanft aus meinen Gedanken. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht gezogen richtete ich mich mit wackligen Beinen auf. Geistesgegenwärtig klopfte ich mir den Staub von meinen Sachen, als ich bemerkte, dass es gar nicht MEINE Sachen waren, die ich da am Leibe trug. Anstelle meines verschlissenen Nachthemdes trug ich einen Pyjama, bestehend aus einem dunklen Shirt mit einer kleinen Schleife am Ausschnitt und einer bequemen Hose. Die Art, wie dieser Mann mich musterte verursachte mit eine Gänsehaut. Es schien mir, als würde er mich genau durchschauen können und wissen, dass ich eigentlich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte warum ich in seiner Wohnung stand. Und daher, das ich wusste wen ich da theoretisch vor mir hatte, hatte ich auch keine Zweifel darüber, dass dieser Mann mich einwandfrei durchleuchten konnte. Obwohl alles vollkommen fremd und eigenartig schien, kam mir dieser Ort überraschender Weise bekannt vor, wenn nicht sogar vertraut. Auch die Sachen, die ich trug hatte ich vorher schon einmal gesehen. Ein verrückter Gedanke drängelte sich mir auf. Könnte es möglich sein...

"Hey! Was ist denn jetzt!"

Die barsche Stimme der Mannes riss mich schon wieder aus meiner Gedankenwelt. Er stand jetzt mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt vor mir und blickte von oben böse auf mich herab. In aller Schnelle entschloss ich erst einmal so zu tun als wäre alles in Ordnung, so lag bis ich vollends herausgefunden hatte was um mich herum und vor allem mit MIR geschah.

"Oh, äh ja klar", stotterte ich wenig eloquent.

Natürlich wusste ich überhaupt nicht wo mein Zimmer war. Und das zu verstecken gestaltete sich mehr als schwierig. Zu erst landete ich im Badezimmer, wo ich darauf hin peinlich berührt so tat als würde ich auf die Toilette gehen. Als nächstes riss ich enthusiastisch die Tür zur Besenkammer auf, worauf ich voller Ungeduld in mein richtiges Zimmer geschoben wurde. Bevor ich die Tür hinter mir schoss, hörte ich den Schwarzhaarigen rufen:

"Du lässt dich morgen lieber von John untersuchen!"

John also. Klar, das untermauerte perfekt meine Vermutung in wessen Haushalt ich mich befand. Obwohl das doch gar nicht möglich war!

Schwer atmend blickte ich mich in meinem Zimmer um. Es war nicht allzu groß, an der einen Wand stand in den Raum reinragend ein einfaches Bett mit Holzpfosten und an den anderen Seiten standen Bücherregale, ein Schreibtisch auf dem ein schwarzer LapTop stand und ein großer Kleiderschrank. Für mich stand fest, was ich als erstes zu tun hatte. Zu erst dachte ich an eine Schultasche, denn ich war mir sicher, dass darin Hefte mit meinem Namen drauf sein mussten. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wurde ich tatsächlich fündig. Unter dem Bett lag eine schwarze Umhängetasche mit Schulmaterialien. Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete ich sie und fuhr mit einer Hand hinein und zog wahrhaftig ein Heft heraus. Und darauf stand mein Name in schöner Schrift:

Eliza Holmes

Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden auf einen Schlag wahr. Ich befand mich in meiner eigenen Geschichte, die ich vor einiger Zeit geschrieben hatte, als es mir schlecht ging. Ein aus Deutschland ausgewandertes Mädchen wird in London in einen Mordfall verstrickt und landet in die den Händen von Sherlock Holmes und Dr. John Watson, die sie kurz darauf bei sich aufnehmen. Eine dumme, unlogische Geschichte und DIE sollte meine Realität sein?

Mir verschwamm alles vor den Augen, als mich eine Welle der Übelkeit traf. Ich wollte nur noch weg von hier, raus aus dieser kranken Welt, die Augen öffnen und wieder in meinen alten Bett liegen.

Wie ein gehetztes Tier rannte ich so wie ich war zur Tür hinaus, untermalt von der Geigenmusik, die genau in diesem Moment aus dem Wohnzimmer drang, als ich zur Flucht ansetzte. Mühelos schaffte ich es ohne Aufsehen zu erregen in den Hausflur, worauf ich taumelnd die Treppe herunter lief und die Haustür aufriss. Mir verschlug es fast den Atem, als die kalte Nachtluft in das warme Haus strömte wie giftiges Gas. Ich konnte nichts mehr um mich herum wahrnehmen, nicht mehr als Schatten, die um meinen Kopf herum tanzten. Ich wollte nur noch aufwachen aus diesem Alptraum.

Mein Weg führte mich hinaus auf die Straße, wo ich einfach stehen blieb wie eine Puppe. Eine orientierunglose und verzweifelte Puppe. Autos kamen angefahren und blieben wütend hupend stehen, während ich mir absolut nicht im klaren darüber war was ich gerade tat. Panik und Verzweiflung bildeten eine Gemisch, das absolut tödlich war. Ich wollte meinen Verstand nicht aufgeben, ich wusste, dass es nicht da sein konnte und doch spielte es sich vor meinen Augen ab wie ein grauer, elendiger Film. Die Welt, in der ich mich befand, war von Grund auf nicht schlecht. Nur war sie nicht für die Realität gemacht. Da wo ich herkam schauten sich Leute DAS ALLES in Form einer Serie im Fernsehen an, genau so wie Doktor Who. Ich kannte all diese Serien nur zu gut, war ich doch selbst Fan von ihnen. War ich jetzt auch etwa ein fiktiver Charakter? Ich wusste wer diese Eliza war, wie sie dachte, wie sie handelte. Schließlich war sie meine eigene Figur, die ich mir früher einmal ausgedacht hatte. Doch sollte ich sie wirklich verkörpern?

Was sollte mit meiner alten Welt geschehen, mit meinen Eltern? Ob sie überhaupt bemerkten, dass ich nicht mehr da war? War es Fluch oder Segen jetzt hier zu sein?

Tränenüberströmt stand ich auf der Straße und schluchzte, ohne die Nässe auf meinen Wangen zu spüren. Betäubt von meinen eigenen Gefühlen sah ich dieser neuen Realität entgegen, die eigentlich keine war. Ich hatte Angst davor in etwas geraten zu sein, was sich nicht steuern ließ.


	2. Der Klotz am Bein

**Anmerkung:** Ich weiß, das scheint noch alles ein wenig Sherlock-lastig zu sein, doch das wird auf keinen Fall so bleiben^^ Und weil ich es im ersten Kapitel vergessen hatte: Außer Eliza und den später folgenden Figuren gehört nichts mir!

** ~Der Klotz am Bein~**

Ich erschrak nicht einmal, als wie aus dem Nichts heraus eine schwere Hand in einem Lederhandschuh auf meiner Schulter landete. Zaghaft schaute ich mich nach dem Besitzer dessen um und mein Herz pochte unangenehm schnell, als ich Sherlock Holmes erblickte, der mit ernsten Blick hinter mir stand. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Am liebsten wäre ich einfach davon gerannt, doch mir war bewusst, das der Mann mich mit seinen langen Beinen in wenigen Schritten wieder eingeholt hätte. Ich war relativ überrascht darüber, dass ich zumindest so weit klar denken konnte um mir Chancen zur Flucht auszurechnen. Ob das wohl ein Urinstinkt war? Wahrscheinlich konnte ich meinem Verstand einfach in jeglicher Hinsicht nicht mehr trauen, das erschien mir an diesem seltsamen Tag sehr plausibel.

Mir fuhr ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, als sich Sherlock kräftig hinter mir räusperte, als wollte er eine wichtige Ansprache halten. Automatisch drehte ich mich langsam und bedächtig zu ihm um. Der Verkehr um uns herum wurde nicht weniger und die Anzahl an wütender Autofahrer stieg, doch das schien den Detektiv egal zu sein. Er nahm sich etwas zu lange Zeit, um mir fest und intensiv in die Augen zu schauen. Ich schwöre, das ich bis zum heutigen Tage keine schöneren Augen gesehen habe, als die des großen Mannes mit dem fein geschnittenen Anzug. Ich merkte es fast nicht, als Sherlock zum reden ansetzte. Ich musste sehr dumm ausgesehen haben, wie ich mitten auf der dicht befahreren Straße stand und den Mann angaffte, als sei er ein seltsames und seltenes Objekt. Das war er auch irgendwo für mich, weil es einfach nicht sein konnte, dass der verdammte Sherlock Holmes vor mir stand!

"Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst und was du denken musst, doch Flucht ist keine Option. Komm."

Die tiefe Stimme ging mir durch Mark und Bein und veranlasste mich dem Mann auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen. Im Nachhinein ärgerte ich mich über mich selbst, weil ich nicht wiederstandsfähiger gewesen war. Doch was für andere Möglichkeiten hatte ich schon? Ich konnte doch nicht mitten in der Öffentlichkeit ein Theater aufführen, das sowieso im Nichts verlaufen währe. Ich wusste, wozu dieser Mann im Stande war und ich wollte ganz sicher keinen Kampf anfangen den ich nicht gewinnen konnte. Wer war ich denn schon? Eine Fremde in einer durchgeknallten Welt voller Romanfiguren die in den Jungbrunnen gefallen sind.

Wie dem auch sein, wenige Minuten später befand ich mich in einem der gemütlichen Sessel, die in dem Wohnzimmer der 221b Baker Street standen. Ich kann einfach nur immer wieder erwähnen in welcher Wohnung ich mich befand, weil ich es selbst nicht glauben konnte. Und teilweise auch immer noch nicht kann, weil sich mein Gedächnis nie komplett verändern konnte.

Sherlock selbst, geschmeidig und mit einer Körpersprache die von purer Selbstbeherschung nur so trotzte, nahm auf dem anderen Sessel platz, der gegenüber von meinem stand. Mit dem Blick stets wachsam auf mich gerichtet, verschränkte er seine Arme und schlug die Beine übereinander. Gerade so gelangweilt, als sei ich einer seiner typischen Klienten, die eine langweilige Geschichte vorzutragen hatten. Die Stille, die sich zwischen uns ausgebreitet hatte wie ein mottenzerfressener Schleier, ließ mich fast platzen vor Wut und Ungeduld. Wieso saß ich hier? Warum schlief ich noch immer? Und warum um Gottes Willen grinste mich Sherlock in meinem Traum so einseitig an, als sei ich ein spannendes Experiment?

"Was geht hier vor sich?", platzte ich heraus, als es unerträglich für mich wurde.

"Keine andere Frage habe ich von die erwartet."

Wirklich? Das hätte ich ja nie gedacht.

"Was denn auch sonst! Ist doch klar das ich-"

"Nein ist es nicht!"

Sherlock unterbrach mich so scharf, das ich automatisch kerzengerade im Sessel saß.

"Und wenn du mir nicht dumm dazwischen redest kann ich auch versuchen dir zumindest grob zu erklären was hier passiert ist und warum du mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Boden aufgeschlagen bist wie ein Zementsack. Ich kann dir nur so viel erzählen wie ich bisher selbst heraus gefunden habe. Auch ich bin mir über diese ganze Sache nicht sicher, doch wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat, muss das, was übrig bleibt, die Wahrheit sein, so unwahrscheinlich sie auch klingen mag. Es passiert alle paar Jahre in verschiedenen Abständen, das ein Kind oder ein Jugendlicher dazu ausgewählt wird um des eigenen Wohlergehen willen die Realität zu wechseln, die es sich im Unterbewusstsein selbst erschaffen hat. So ändert sich einfach über Nacht ein ganzes Leben, ohne das irgendjemand davon etwas mitbekommt, außer man ist ganz besonders scharfsinnig und in den Genuss gekommen so etwas mit eigenen Augen gesehen haben so wie ich, aber dazu später mehr. Im Normalfall kann sich die betroffene Person von der Sekunde an nicht mehr an sein altes Leben erinnern, all seine Erinnerungen werden durch neue, ihnen natürlich vertraute ersetzt, sodass die Wandlung in keinster Weise bemerkt wird. Auch die äußerlichen Merkmale ändern sich, wie du schon selbst an dir festgestellt hast, wie ich bemerkt hatte. Nur zur Information, die Sachen sind dir ein wenig zu groß. Die Personen, die in dem Umfeld der betroffenen Person exsistieren, sind natürlich auch davon betroffen und realisieren nicht, das sich eine völlig fremde Person bei ihnen eingenistet hat. Und um deine Frage gleich zu beantworten, nein, mir passt es gar nicht in den Kragen, das du jetzt hier bist. Die zukünftigen Verwandten und Bekannten werden gleichermaßen mit Informationen und Erinnerungen von Dingen vollgepumpt, die eigentlich gar nicht geschehen sind. So wird ein nahtloser Übergang zwischen beiden Welten erzeugt, der eigentlichen und der neuen. Jeder mit schwachen Geist fällt darauf herein, doch wie schon gesagt, ich sah dich hier unzeremoniell auf den Boden knallen und deinen Reaktionen zu urteilen hat es auch bei dir nicht funktioniert. Ich gratuliere dir dazu zu einer Gewissheit gelangt zu sein, die du niemandem erzählen kannst, weil dir eh keiner glauben wird. Ich habe es aus diesem Grund nicht einmal probiert. Und glaub mir, es ist verdammt schwierig solch eine Information für sich zu behalten, wenn du ständig Menschen um dich herum siehst, die gar nicht hier her gehören. Oder früh mit den Gedanken auf zu wachst, das es dort jemanden gibt, mit dem du etwas zu tun hast obwohl du sein Gesicht noch nie gesehen hast. Erst vor zwei Jahren gab es in Manchester einen Fall, wo plötzlich ein Mädchen aus heiteren Himmel in den Vorgarten eines kleinen Hauses gefallen ist. Ich hatte beruflich dort zu tun, deshalb war ich selbst mit dabei als es geschah. Dort lief alles wie geplant, nicht so wie bei uns, nicht wahr?"

Sprachlosigkeit war das erste, was mich nach dieser Welle an neuen Informationen überfiel. Danach folge Unglauben und zum Schluss wieder die altbekannte Wut, weil ich einfach nicht glauben konnte was mir Sherlock soeben mitgeteilt hatte. Was für eine verrückte Geschichte. Daran sollte ich glauben? Alles schien sich auf den Kopf zu stellen und dann wieder zurück, nur um mich zu verwirren. Wieder überkam mich das Gefühl in eine Angelegenheit gerutscht zu sein, die sich nicht steuern lassen konnte. Sherlocks Augen funkelten mich von der kurzen Distanz aus geheimnisvoll an. Ein dicker Klos bildete sich in meinem Hals. Was wusste der Mann über mich, was ich nicht einmal selbst wusste? So musste es sich wohl anfühlen Amnesie zu haben.

"Haben Sie denn Erinnerungen an mich?" Diese Frage brannte mir auf der Zunge wie ein glühendes Stück Kohle.

"Oh ja, du bist ein echtes Balg, kannst nie die Klappe halten und machst ständig Ärger."

Irgendwie hatte ich erwartet, dass sich Sherlock einen Scherz erlaubt hatte, doch der Mann vor mir blieb stockernst. Beinahe hätte ich ihn gefragt ob er sich noch sah, schließlich war Sherlock selbst die Unausstehlichkeit in Person. Trotzdem hielt ich lieber meine Klappe. Ich hatte so ein Gefühl dafür, dass diese Diskussion unendlich lang geworden wäre.

"Also wissen nur wir beide darüber Bescheid was..hier passiert und wie es wirklich ist?"

Der Detektiv schnaufte amüsiert.

"Gut aufgepasst. Die Frage jedoch ist, wie viel weißt du?"

Das war in der Tat eine sehr ungeschickte Frage. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich am besten darauf antworten sollte, ohne dabei als Idiot dazustehen. Wie sollte ich es erklären, dass Eliza meine eigene Figur war?

"Viel, mein jetziges Ich ist mir nicht unbekannt. Ich besitze zwar keine richtigen Erinnerungen, doch ich kenne...Eliza."

Dieser Name, MEIN Name ging mir unglaublich schwer über die Lippen.

Sherlock legte seine Fingerspitzen aufeinander, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich konzentrierte.

"Das dachte ich mir. Und wie viel weißt du über diese Welt? Es muss schließlich einen Grund dafür geben weshalb du ausgerechnet in mein Wohnzimmer gefallen bist."

Noch so eine blöde Frage, auf die ich keine gute Antwort wusste. Ich konnte Sherlock doch nicht erzählen, dass ich ihn vorher schon einmal im Fernsehen gesehen habe! Oder doch? Schließlich beschäftigte er sich ja schon hier mit unnatürlichen Dingen.

"Ich weiß sehr viel. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich das erklären soll, aber das alles hier exsitiert da, wo ich herkomme, in Form von Büchern, Serien-"

Ich hätte in diesem Moment mit jeder Reaktion gerechnet, doch bestimmt nicht mit der, die ich bekam.

"Sind sie erfolgreich?"

"Ja, schon. Aber-"

"Interessant. Aber warum bist du ausgerechnet hier her gekommen? Bestimmt nicht, weil dir das englische Wetter so gut gefällt."

"Nein, ja..äh das nicht aber hören Sie, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung-"

"Warum Sie und nicht Sherlock? Du wirst doch wohl auch wissen in welcher Beziehung wir zueinander stehen. Oder Miss Holmes?"

Dieser Mann trieb mich auf die Spitze meiner Verzweiflung. Die Situation war so schon so schwer, warum musste es dieser Kerl ausgerechnet noch schlimmer machen? Es fiel mir immer schwerer, nicht auf seine Sticheleien einzugehen.

"Und was mache wir jetzt?"

Ein schmales Grinsen schlich sich auf das blasse Gesicht des Detektivs.

"Uns bleibt nicht anderes übrig als es hinzunehmen. Sei froh, das ich intelligent genug bin um die Lage durchschauen zu können. Du musst ins Bett. Wenn John dich um diese Zeit hier sitzen sieht kracht es. Für ihn wirst du kein neuer Anblick sein. Bei meinem Freund wird es funktioniert haben, er ist zwar nicht dumm, doch sein Geist ist geschwächt. Du kennst seine Geschichte?"

Ich antwortete ganz automatisch.

"Ich weiß alles."

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen wie ein genervter Teenager.

"Wie sich das anhört, kindisch."

Fast hätte ich laut los gelacht.

"Das musst du gerade sagen."

Fasst bereute ich meine Antwort wieder, als ich Sherlocks bösen Blick sah, der Steine hätte schmelzen können. Doch so einfach gab ich mich nicht geschlagen. Ich wurde in meine Geschichte gezogen, also lag es auch vorher in meiner Hand, was geschehen würde oder nicht. Gut, ganz so stimmte das auch wieder nicht. So wie die Lage war, erschuf ich lediglich die Figur der Eliza. Der Rest war den Umständen entsprechend normal. Aber das musste er ja nicht wissen.

"In meiner Version dieser Welt bist du noch kindischer als sonst schon", blöffte ich mit einem Zwinkern.

"Das ist ja schön für dich, nur leider normalisieren sich die Dinge langsam wieder, wenn die Autorin eine gewisse Zeit nicht weiter schreibt. Außerdem war die Lüge schlecht und das Zwinkern furchtbar."

Hitze stieg mir ins Gesicht, sodass ich mir sicher war, dass meine Wangen rot leuchte mussten. Ich wurde immer so schnell rot, dass es eine Plage war.

"Sei lieber froh, dass ich dich und John nicht als Liebespärchen geschrieben habe."

Sherlocks Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Leicht beugte er sich nach vorn, um mir besser ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Mein Puls spielte komplett verrückt.

"Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht so vorlaut sein, es sei denn du willst, dass ich von meinen Rechten als dein Erziehungsberechtigter Gebrauch mache."

Natürlich wollte ich das. Genau so, wie ich schon immer einen Kaktus oder einen Tinnitus wollte.

"Du hast gewonnen", kam knapp meine Antwort. Mein Blick durchstreifte das Zimmer, das in dämmriges Licht getaucht war. Der Anblick der Möbel, der Bücher und der sonstigen Einrichtungsgegenständen verursachte ein seltsames, kribbelndes Gefühl in meiner Magengegend.

"Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass das alles echt ist", sagt ich flach, um meinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

"Du wirst dich schnell daran gewöhnen müssen. Jeder andere wird dich hier sonst als verrückt erklären."

"Damit müsstest du dich ja auskennen."

Entsetzt schlug ich mir die Hände vor den Mund. Wie kam ich überhaut dazu so schnippisch zu antworten? Das war überhaupt nicht meine Art! Vorsichtig blickte ich hinauf zu Sherlock, um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Er nickte jedoch nur.

"Du fängst schon an dich zu verändern. Nicht mehr lang und du wirst dich an nichts mehr aus deinem alten Leben erinnern können."

Das war nicht gerade das was ich hören wollte. Zwar sprach sich ein Teil in mir dafür aus, dass das, auf auf mich zukommen würde nur besser sein konnte als das, was ich in der Vergangenheit durchmachen musste, doch ich wollte dennoch nicht vergessen wo ich herkam. Als Sherlock meinen zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, tat er etwas das aussah, als wollte er aufmunternt lächeln. Doch jeder der Sherlock Holmes kannte, wusste, dass das nur schief gehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich verfluchte er mich in Gedanken schon dafür, dass ich noch immer nicht aufgehört hatte zu reden.

"Es ist unvermeidlich. Aber wenn du mir nicht glauben willst. Wie war dein ursprünglicher Name doch gleich?"

Das musste ich wissen, es lag mir auf der Zunge, doch in meinen Kopf formten sich nur wilde Gedanken und der Mund gehorchte mir nicht mehr. Ein paar mal schnappte ich nach Luft wie ein Fisch im trockenen, bis ich ungeduldig unterbrochen wurde.

"Du kannst es mir nicht sagen? Schade, dabei weißt du doch alles!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Detektiv schwungvoll aus seinem Sessel, um das Gespräch zu beenden. Er schob sich den linke Hemdärmel nach oben, um flüchtig auf seine Armbanduhr schauen zu können. Danach starrte er mich in Grund und Boden.

"Jetzt geh endlich ins Bett. Ich habe keine Lust darauf John morgen deine Augenringe erklären zu müssen", sprach er voller Ungeduld.

Ich stand ebenfalls auf, doch der enorme Größenunterschied zwischen uns ließ mich fast wieder sitzen.

"Das soll es gewesen sein? Ja eh, du wurdest dann mal in eine andere Welt gezogen und musst nun das Leben einer fiktiven Figur leben. Komm damit klar und viel Spaß! Ach und vergiss nicht morgen Milch zu kaufen, damit mich John nicht mehr nervt!"

Die gesamte Wut, die sich in mir gesammelt hatte, platzte heraus wie heiße Lava aus einem brodelnden Vulkan. Ich war laut, das gebe ich zu, doch meiner Meinung nach hätte ich noch viel mehr sagen sollen als das.

Sherlock kam mir nun gefährlich nah. So nah, das ich das schwitzen anfing. Ich wusste nicht wohin mit mir und meinen Blick, als sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt war.

"Jetzt pass mal gut auf!", fing er mit drohend leiser Stimme an. "Keiner kann etwas für diesen Umstand, und am allerwenigsten ich! Denkst du etwa ICH hätte es mir ausgesucht eine Rotzgöre wie dich hier im Haus zu haben? Ganz sicher nicht! Und soll ich dir noch etwas sagen? Bisher ging es John und mir recht gut hier, wir brauchen keinen Klotz am Bein wie dich."

Sherlock atmete geräuschvoll aus und blickte nach oben an die Decke, als würden dort die Lösungen für seine Probleme stehen.

"Ich weiß was du bist. Du bist meine Strafe dafür, dass ich sie damals alle im Stich gelassen hatte."

Das traf, und wie. Schneller als gewollt musste ich gegen die Tränen kämpfen. Mehrmals musste ich blinzeln, um meine feuchten Augen kaschieren zu können. Ich durfte nicht vor diesem Eckel weinen, das schwor ich mir. Er sollte nicht noch einmal meine Schwäche zu Gesicht bekommen.

"Ich bin eine Strafe?" Meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein schwaches Flüstern.

Als sich Sherlocks Blick wieder auf mich richtete, wich ich unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich wollte nicht mehr hier sein. Ich wollte wieder in meine Welt. Was hatte sich denn verbessert? Nichts! Egal wo ich war, jeder betrachtete mich als Bürde.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen drehte Sherlock sich um und verschwand mit großen Schritten aus dem Zimmer.

Das Knallen seiner Schlafzimmertür hallte in meinen Ohren, als ich mir mit zittrigen Händen die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.


	3. Tee-Debakel und Schlafmangel

**~Tee-Debakel und Schlafmangel~**

**Anmerkung: **Außer Eliza und Felizita gehört mir immer noch nix ;) Außerdem möchte ich hier schon einmal anmerken, das ich mich bei dieser Story an der Sparte "Benutzt einfach so echte bekannte Personen" bedient habe, um so gut wie jede Genre mit einzubeziehen^^ (Und nein, ich weiß nicht wie das wirklich heißt xD)

Ich weiß nicht mehr wie ich es in dieser Nacht zu stande gebracht hatte nicht einfach aus dem Fenster zu springen, um diesen Alptraum ein Ende zu setzte. Nicht, dass ich nicht darüber nachgedacht hätte. Mir war mein Leben einfach zu schade.

Irgendwie kam ich zu dem Punkt der Resignation. Das hatte nicht zu bedeuten, dass ich die Ereignisse zum mich herum einfach so hin nahm. Es war mehr eine Kampfansage, eine Einwilligung in das Spiel, dass das Schicksal mit mir zu spielen versuchte. Ich war nicht der Typ, der einfach so aufgab, wenn ihn was nicht passte. Nein, mir wurden schon so oft in meinem Leben Steine in den Weg geschmissen, die mich aus der Bahn werfen sollten, doch ich verlor nie den Mut. Eigentlich war es auch ganz aufregend in meiner Position zu sein. Das Leben der Eliza war nie langweilig, das wusste ich schon zu genüge. Dieses Wissen musste ich mir so lang zu nutze machen, bis sich mein Gedächnis vollkommen verfälschen ließ.

Trotz der aufmunternden Gedanken, die ich mir zu dieser dunklen Stunde machte, verliesen mich die schlechten Gefühle nicht. Man kann gut sagen, dass ich nur vor Nervösität und Trauer trotzte, als ich mich in meinem Zimmer einschloss um auf den nächsten Morgen zu warten. Müde war ich nicht im geringsten, das gesamte Adrenalin, was sich in den letzten Stunden freigesetzt hatte, schoss mir noch immer durch die Venen und ließ mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Mit aufgerissenen Augen versuchte ich trotz der Dunkelheit etwas in meinem Zimmer erkenne zu können. Schon komisch, im ersten Moment denkst du dir die Möbel aus und im nächsten stehen sie direkt vor dir wie: jetzt mach doch kein langes Gesicht, das hast du dir doch gewünscht? Wenn es doch nur so gewesen wäre. Nie wieder, dachte ich, werde ich etwas schreiben was einer Geschichte nahe kommt. Unter diesen Umständen würde mir das wohl nicht schwer fallen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich meine erste Leiche zu sehen bekommen würde, vorausgesetzt die Dinge verliefen so, wie ich es geplant hatte. Und da war ich mir nun überhaupt nicht mehr sicher.

Seufzent lies ich mich auf das Bett fallen, das sich überraschender weise als sehr weich heraus stellte. Wenigstens etwas. Langsam schloss ich die Augen und während ich nach Schlaf rang, versuchte ich meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Du bist Eliza Holmes, Mündel von Sherlock Holmes und seines ich-bin-nicht-schwul-aber-ich-kann-die-Meinungen-nicht-ändern Freundes Dr John Watson. Wohnhaft in der Baker Street, London und gehe auf die Paddington Academy im Stadtteil Westminster. Deine einzige Freundin heißt Felizita Owen und wohnt nicht weit von hier entfernt. Du verstehst dich gut mit Mrs Hudson und Inspektor Lestrade, Mycroft solltest du meiden..

Das waren die grundlegenden Fakten die ich bereits im Kopf hatte, bevor sich alles so grundlegend geändert hatte. Wie sich mein Charakter entwickeln würde wusste ich am Anfang nicht, das stellte sich erst im Laufe der Zeit ein. Ich hoffte nur, das ich nicht wirklich so schlimm war wie Sherlock es beschrieben hatte. Dieser Idiot... Ich hatte zwar in keinster weise erwartet, dass er mich mit offenen Armen empfangen würde, doch seine mehr als offenen Worte verletzten mich doch sehr, auch wenn mein Ego das nicht zugeben würde. Und dann auch noch wegen diesem Arsch zu weinen. Was hatte ich mir nur gedacht? Eines stand fest, wenn ich mit diesen Leuten in einem Haushalt wohnen wollte musste ich mir ein dickes Fell zulegen. Obwohl von wollen ja nicht wirklich die Rede war. Im fersehen ansehen? Klar! Die beiden um mich herum haben? Nicht wirklich. Vielleicht würde ich bald entführt oder erschossen werden? Keine unplausible Vorstellung.

Die wenigen Stunden Schlaf, die ich am Ende doch noch erhaschen konnte, brachten nicht viel Erholung mit sich. Das Aufwachen verlief sehr panisch, weil mein Hirn eine Weile brauchte um sich zu erinnern wo ich war. Im Tageslicht wirkte das Zimmer zwar einladender, jedoch immer noch ziemlich dunkel, was vor allem an den dunklen Möbeln und den schweren Vorhängen lag.

Nun war ich also aufgewacht und befand mich noch immer in dieser seltsamen Welt. Der nächste Tag war da und ich war immer noch hier. Und nun? Die aufbauenden Gedanken von letzter Nacht rückten in den Hintergrund. Ob Eliza ein Langschläfer war? Ich musste aufhören so zu denken. Du bist Eliza. DU! Mach gefälligst was du willst, es spielt keine Rolle mehr wen oder was du verkörpern musst.

Einfach in den Tag leben, wie ich dachte, dass es richtig war. Einfach machen,leben.

Was theoretisch sehr simpel und logisch klang, ließ sich in der Praxis nicht so einfach umsetzten. Gefühlte zwei Stunden stand ich vor dem großen Kleiderschrank in meinem Zimmer, ohne auch nur Anstalten zu machen mich anzuziehen. Ich starrte einfach nur auf die Sachen, die sauber und ordentlich auf Kleiderbügeln hingen als wären sie frisch aus dem Laden. Und was für Sachen das waren, das meiste sah sehr teuer aus oder war einfach nur schön anzusehen mit einer Mischung aus edel und trotzdem jugendlich. Auch viel mir auf, dass es überwiegend Kleider waren, die mir dort vor der Nase hingen. Keine aufdringlichen Farben, nichts ärmellos und was für mich am wichtigsten war, nicht zu kurz. Ich wunderte mich darüber, ob ich es selbst war, die diese Kleidung ausgesucht hatte oder ob sie mir jemand besorgte. In den Schubladen befanden sich ganz typische Sachen wie Unterwäsche und eine ganze Menge Strumpfhosen. Oh je, das ging zu weit. War ich etwa eine Puppe? Tatsächlicher weise viel mir auf, das ich mir über solche Dinge wie Klamotten nie Gedanken gemacht hatte. Einzig und allein mein treuer Mantel blieb in meinem Kopf und begleitete mich überall hin, wie auch in dieser Welt, wie ich erleichtert feststellte. Er war schwarz, leicht ausgestellt und knielang. Wenigstens ein normales Ding in dieser unnormalen Gegend.

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen wählte ich ein Kleid und schmiss es auf das Bett. An meinem Zimmer grenzte ein kleines Badezimmer, wie ich ja von letzter Nacht noch wusste, in was ich mich schnell verdrückte. Die Eile war jedoch umsonst, denn in der ganzen Wohnung war kein einiger Ton zu hören, was bedeutete, das die Männer noch schliefen. Der nächste Kulturschock erwartete mich, als ich nichts ahnend in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken blickte. Ich kann nicht gerade sagen, dass ich mich nicht wiedererkannt hätte, doch der Anblick erschreckte mich dennoch. Meine Augenringe waren nicht nur immer noch vorhanden, sie waren sogar schlimmer geworden. Meine Nase war spitzer und erinnerte mich an eine Ratte. Meine grünen Augen waren heller als zuvor und als ob das nicht gereicht hätte zeichnete sich eine lange Narbe an meinem linken Unterarm ab. Der übrigens erstaunlich blass war, genauso wie der Rest von mir. Und dann waren dann noch die Haare, lang, dunkel, undefinierbar ob dunkelbraun oder schwarz.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich von diesem Anblick losreißen konnte um mich endlich fertig machen zu können. Als ich wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, konnte ich Geräusche hören, die aus dem unteren Stockwerk drangen. Rasch zog ich mich an und lief nach unten. Schließlich konnte ich mich nicht ewig verstecken.

In der Küche stand John mit dem Rücken zu mir und war gerade dabei seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, nach dem bloggen, nachzugehen. Tee kochen. Ich rümpfte die Nase. Tee war überhaupt nicht mein Fall, doch wer weiß, vielleicht änderte sich das ja noch.

Mein Herz raste, als ich den kleinen Mann mit dem Wollpulover sah, genau so wie es bei Sherlock war. Der Unterschied war hier jedoch, dass mich John schon kannte und ich wusste nicht, ob das gut war oder nicht.

Als John mich bemerkte schenkte er mir ein einseitiges Lächeln, das so ganz anders war als Sherlocks. Es trotzte nicht vor Hohn oder Selbstgefallen, sondern war einfach nur das, was es war. Ein Lächeln.

"Morgen Eliza, gut geschlafen?"

Seine Stimme klang schläfrig und in seinen Augen schimmerte regelrecht das Verlangen zurück ins Bett gehen zu wollen. Warum war John denn schon aufgestanden, wenn er noch müde war? Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich es angewöhnt vor Sherlock aufzustehen, damit der Detektiv keinen allzu großen Schaden in der Wohnung anrichten konnte. Das tat er nämlich nur, wenn er allein und somit automatisch gelangweilt war.

"Ja, gut."

Ich versuchte angestrengt nicht an letzte Nacht zu denken, um meine Lüge so gut wie möglich rüberbringen zu können. Zwar war der Schlaf tief, doch viel zu kurz um gut sein zu können. Wahrscheinlich würden mir sogar bald die Augen schwer werden, besser gesagt die Lieder. Irgendwas musste passieren, damit ich meinen Start in diese seltsame Welt gut hinlegen konnte. Die dampfende Tasse in Johns Hand zog automatisch meinen Blick an. Ich wusste was ich brauchte. Kaffee, und zwar viel davon.

John verfolgte meinen Blick mit angehobenen Augenbrauen.

"Du musst mir schon sagen wenn du Tee willst. Gedanken lesen kann ich noch nicht, aber wenn ich es könnte wären so manche Dinge hier einfacher für mich. Nun?"

Ein kleiner Teil in mir nagte an dem Verlangen den Mann vor mir in seinem Satz unterbrechen zu wollen, doch ganz hatte ich meinen Verstand nun nicht verloren. Dafür stammelte ich herum, als wenn ich mindestens zehn Jahre rückwärts gegangen wäre in der Entwicklung meiner sprachlichen Fähigkeiten.

"Eigentlich hätte ich gern einen..ähhm Kaffee, wenn einer da ist natürlich. Wenn nicht ist auch nicht schlimm, ich.."

Ich rechnete schon damit in meinem sinnlosen Gebrabbel unterbrochen zu werden, doch John hörte mir geduldig zu als wäre ich ein Patient, der den Verstand verloren hatte. Die Worte endeten dennoch, als ich einfach keinen Sinn mehr darin fand einen vernünftigen Satz heraus bringen zu wollen. Stattdessen grinste ich zum Abschluss ein furchtbar schlechtes Grinsen, was mir richtig weh tat in den Mundwinkeln. Johns Blick änderte sich währenddessen so, als hätte er es tatsächlich mit einer Geisteskranken zu tun.

"Du und Kaffee? Stimmt irgendwas nicht Eliza? Du siehst aus als müsstest du dich jeden Moment übergeben."

"Übergeben! Ja, ja ich meine da hab ich auch schon darüber nachgedacht, weil, ja weil.."

Was machst du denn da? Hör auf damit, sofort!

Ich sprang mehrere Zentimeter in die Höhe, als John mit Wucht seine Tasse auf den Küchentisch knallen ließ. Ein wenig von dem Tee schwappte dabei heraus, doch im Vergleich zum Rest des Tisches sah der Fleck richtig sauber aus.

"Hier, trink davon was. Schwarztee, ungesüßt. Enthält auch Koffein, wenn du das brauchst. Obwohl ich der Meinung bin-"

"Ah du hast Tee gemacht John, wie nett von dir."

So wie die Tasse da war war sie auch schon wieder weg. Sehnsüchtig blickte ich ihr hinterher, als sie an die Lippen von Sherlock gehoben wurde. Wie aus dem Nichts war der Mann aufgetaucht und stand nun wie Krösus persönlich zwischen mir und John in der schmalen Küche. Kurz war ich gewillt ihn von hinten anzuschubsen, damit auch er keinen Spaß an dem Tee haben konnte.

"Hey! Der Tee war für mich!", protestierte ich stattdessen in einem quitschigen Ton, das sich selbst mir die kleinen Haare in Genick hochstellten.

"Das ist wahr Sherlock, das war nicht sehr nett von dir", gesellte sich John auf meine Seite. Stolz wie eine Henne über die Unterstützung blickte ich an Sherlock vorbei und nickte eifrig.

"Das stimmt!"

"Und das sollte mich wie weit interessieren? Wie kommst du überhaupt dazu Schwarztee trinken zu wollen? Du bist doch nicht etwa müde?"

Dieses Schwein. Dieses allwissende, schleimige Schwein.

Ich schlug meinen Rückzug zurück hinter Sherlocks Rücken ein, als ich augenblicklich John prüfenden Blick ausgesetzt war. Wie hieß es gestern noch mal? . Du musst ins Bett. Wenn John dich um diese Zeit hier sitzen sieht kracht es. Offensichtlich musste er großen Wert auf eine gute Portion Schlaf legen. Hatte er eigentlich schon einmal etwas davon gehört, dass Teenager im Allgemeinen nie so viel schliefen wie sie sollten?

"Das stimmt allerdings. Wie viel hast du geschlafen Eliza?"

Na das hatte Sherlock wunderbar eingefädelt. Ich konnte nicht verleugnen wenig geschlafen zu haben, durfte aber nich erzählen warum. Ich musste also etwas zugeben wofür ich selbst gar nichts konnte. Und zum krönenden Abschluss musste ich mir wahrscheinlich auch noch eine Geschichte einfallen lassen warum ich so lang aufgeblieben war.

"Na ja, ich konnte nicht gut einschlafen, weil...weil ich einen A..Alptraum hatte."

Kindisch, aber gut. John konnte mir wohl kaum böse wegen einem Traum sein. Und irgendwie stimmte das ja auch. Alles nur ein großer dicker Traum. Natürlich hatte ich nicht Sherlock in die Rechnung einbezogen.

"Ja das kann ich mir richtig gut vorstellen. Hieß der Alptraum vielleicht Felizita und fand in einem Chatroom statt?"

Was?! Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Warum machte er das nur mit mir? Wollte Sherlock unbedingt, das ich Ärger bekam? Aber natürlich, das musste es gewesen sein. Ich sollte dafür bezahlen in seine Privatsphäre gestolpert zu sein. Johns prüfender Blick wurde einen Schlag ernster.

"Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen das du dir die Nächte nicht immer sonst wie um die Ohren hauen sollst! Gerade du brauchst den Schlaf für deine Entwicklung Elizabeth Holmes!"

Der volle Name? John benutzte tatsächlich den vollen Namen? Machte man das nicht nur in ernsten Situationen? Das hier war doch nicht wirklich ernst! Oder doch? Sherlocks schmierigen Grinsen nach zu urteilen musste es das sein. Klar, er kannte sich schon aus und wusste wie sein Kumpel reagieren würde. Wie konnte er nur so gemein sein?

John holte tief Luft, als keine Antwort von mir kam. Ob er wohl eine erwartet hatte? So weit ich wusste war Eliza nicht auf den Mund gefallen.

"Dein LapTop wird konfesziert. Eine Woche."

Eigentlich hätte ich empört oder sauer sein sollen, doch nichts von diesen Emotionen traf mich in dem Moment. Um ehrlich zu sein juckte es mich nicht wirklich. Da wurde mir also was weg genommen, was ich sowieso noch nie ( nicht wirklich ) benutzt hatte. Was solls?

Meine Gedanken kreisten einzig und allein um Sherlock und die Wut, die ich für ihn empfand.

Als sich John, eine weitere Tasse Tee später, in ein anderes Zimmer verdrückte, rückte ich Sherlock genau so nah auf die Pelle, wie er es mit mir zuvor getan hatte. Ich versuchte meine ganze Wut zum Ausdruck zu bringen, als ich mich nah an ihn heranbeugte und flüsterte:

"Das wird Rache geben."


	4. Jede gute Rache

**~Jede gute Rache beginnt mit einem vollen Schuh~**

**Anmerkung: **Außer Eliza und Feli gehört mir nix!

Der erste Schlag meiner Rache ließ auch nicht lang auf sich warten. Es wurde mir auch nicht wirklich schwer gemacht etwas zu finden, was ich gegen Sherlock verwenden konnte. Eigentlich fing alles damit an, als ich die Mandarine fallen ließ, die mir Mrs Hudson, die Vermieterin, an dem selben Morgen in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Die gutmütige Frau brachte uns Brötchen und kleine Gebäckteile, die wir, aber vor allem Sherlock, zum frühstück essen sollten.

"Was soll ich nur mit Ihnen machen Sherlock, so dünn wie Sie sind werden Sie ja mit dem Wind weggeweht!"

Seine trockene Antwort darauf war, dass sein schwerer Mantel ihn schon unten halten würde.

Zunächst konnte jedoch gar nicht gegessen werden, weil einfach kein Platz dafür vorhanden war. Der Küchentisch war nicht mehr unbedingt als das zu erkennen, was er eigentlich war. Überall standen seltsame Geräte, die für Experimente jeglicher Art benutzt wurden, unter anderem ein teuer aussehendes Mikroskop, Reagensgläser gefüllt mit undefinierbaren Flüssigkeiten und ein Bunsenbrenner. Mittendrin befand sich ein Fleck, der aussah wie getrocknetes Blut. Den Tisch im Wohnzimmer konnte man auch vergessen. Überall stapelten sich Bücher und alte Dokumente, über die sich Mrs Huson sofort hermachen wollte um den Männern, und wahrscheinlich auch mir, beim aufräumen zu helfen. Auf jeden Fall konnte es der guten Frau angerechnet werden, dass sie es zumindest versuchte. Sherlock sah es nämlich gar nicht gern, wie seine, für ihn unentbehrlichen, Gegenstände angefasst wurden. Um einen Anfall entgegen zu wirken, sah sich John dazu gezwungen die wetternde Mrs Hudson aus der Wohnung zu führen. Eigentlich tat sie mir ein wenig leid, schließlich hatte sie nur helfen wollen. Als sie an mir vorbei lief lächelte sie mich so gütig an als hätte sie sagen wollen, dass ich nichts dafür konnte.

"Hier, das ist für dich. Ich bezweifel, dass du von den Männern oft etwas gesundes bekommst."

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie mir prompt eine Mandarine in die Hand, die sie offenbar in der Jackentasche aufbewahrt hatte. Das war schon etwas seltsam, aber vor allem so plötzlich, dass ich die Mandarine fallen ließ bevor ich mich überhaupt bedanken konnte. Das orangene Ding rollte über den Boden und direkt unter die Couch. Mrs Hudson war bereits verschwunden, als ich wieder nach oben blickte um mich zu bedanken. John und Sherlock stritten sich über die Unordnung und vor allem über den toten Frosch, der plötzlich zwischen zwei Büchern auf dem Wohnzimmertisch aufgetaucht war. So bemerkten sie nicht mal, wie ich mich fast auf den Boden legen musste, um unter die flache Couch schauen zu können. Ich streckte meinen Arm aus, um darunter zu fassen, doch anstatt die Mandarine zu greifen, berührte ich etwas, was sich anfühlte wie ein spitzer Schuh. Neugierig zog ich den Gegenstand ein Stück zu mir, um ihn im Halbschatten besser sehen zu können. Tatsächlich war es ein spitzer Schuh, den ich da in der Hand hatte, doch was IN diesem Ding war, war weitaus interessanter. Mindestens 10 Zigaretten schauten aus dem Schuh heraus, alle unverbraucht.

Ich hatte wohl offentsichtlich Sherlocks Zigarettenversteck gefunden. Na wenn das nicht interessant war, dann wusste ich auch nicht mehr weiter.

Es war kein großes Geheimnis, dass Sherlock seit nun schon langer Zeit auf kalten Entzug war, um von den Zigaretten weg zu kommen. Doch der Detektiv wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er nicht doch Wege und Möglichkeiten fand um seinen alten Laster nachzugehen, auch wenn das John überhaupt nicht gern sah. Und genau aus diesem Grund hatte er die Zigaretten in einen Schuh gesteckt und unter die Couch geschoben, genau da, wo niemand so leicht hinsehen konnte. Außer natürlich man ließ seine Mandarine unter das Möbelstück rollen, was aber auch wirklich nur mir passieren konnte. Vielleicht war es ja ein Wink des Schicksals, dass sich mein Ungeschick genau in dieser Situation gezeigt hatte.

Sofort kam mir eine super Idee, die ich so schnell wie möglich in die Tat umsetzen musste. Nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick um zu schauen ob die Männer noch immer abgelenkt waren, legte ich mich erneut vor die Couch. Schnell stopfte ich mir jede Zigarette die ich fand von oben in mein Kleid. Das mag sich etwas komisch anhören, doch wo hätte ich sie sonst auf die Schnelle hinmachen sollen? Den leeren Schuh schob ich wieder weit nach hinten und die Mandarine hob ich nun auch endlich auf. Mit dem erhabenen Gefühl der Rache stand ich wieder auf und hielt die Mandarine schulterzuckend nach oben, als mich Johns fragender Blick traf. Die seltsame Ausbeulung an meinem Ausschnitt schien er nicht bemerkt zu haben, was wiederum gut für ihn war. Wäre ja auch eine Frechheit, wenn er dort hin geschaut hätte.

Schneller, als mich jede nervige Frage hätte treffen können, war ich in meinem Zimmer verschwunden. Wo war nur mein schlechtes Gewissen hin, als die ganzen, netten Zigaretten in meinem Kissenbezug landeten? Zugegeben, das war vielleicht nicht das beste Versteck, doch es musste reichen bis ich mir sicher darüber war was ich mit dem Diebesgut anstellen sollte. Doch egal was es sein sollte, eines war sicher. Sherlock würde ausrasten und sich in Johns Ungnade bringen, wenn er den Grund für das Theater herausfand. Und ich war aus dem schneider, weil ich natürlich nur um Sherlocks Gesundheit besorgt war und deshalb drastische Maßnahmen ergriff. Besser hätte mir das Schicksal nicht in die Karten spielen können. Danke Mrs Hudson, danke liebe Mandarine. Aus lauter Freude verzehrte ich sie gleich, also die Mandarine versteht sich.

Meine Gedanken kreisten den ganzen Tag nur noch um die Zigaretten in meinem Kopfkissen. Vielleicht war es ja doch eine schlechte Idee sie einfach so zu nehmen? Schließlich hatte ich keine Ahnung davon, wie Sherlock auf so etwas reagieren würde. Mir ging es einzig und allein darum diesen Großkotz eins auszuwischen, auch wenn das bedeutete gleich an meinem ersten Tag in dieser Welt Ärger zu bereiten. Das war mir jedoch herzlich egal, so lang dieser Ärger nicht auf mich zurückfiel.

Als ich wieder aus meinem Zimmer kam, war es bemerkenswert still im Wohnzimmer. Die Männer hatten es offenbar aufgegeben sich zu streiten, oder Sherlock hatte einfach von sich aus beschlossen das Gespräch schmollend zu beenden, was auch nichts neues gewesen wäre. Tatsächlicherweise saß John ganz entspannt mit seinem Laptop auf dem Schoß in seinem Sessel und schenkte weder mir noch Sherlock, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch lag, groß Beachtung. Die Tüte mit den Lebensmitteln, die Mrs Hudson mitgebracht hatte, war verschwunden. Offenbar wurde der Inhalt in die Küchenschränke oder in den Kühlschrank gestopft. War ja gut und schön, dass die Männer keinen Hunger mehr hatten, doch mein Magen schlug noch immer Protest. Die hastig verschlungene Mandarine schien überhaupt nichts in punkto Sättigung gebracht zu haben. Noch bevor ich etwas dazu sage konnte, schien John seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich zu konzentrieren, was nicht unbedingt zu meinem Vorteil war.

"Denk an den Laptop. In fünf Minuten steht er vor mir auf dem Wohnzimmertisch."

Ich musste mich doch stark zusammen reißen um keinen bissigen Kommentar loszuwerden. Für ein Brötchen war auf dem Tisch kein Platz zu finden, für meinen Laptop aber schon? Die Logik der Erwachsenen, sie war unfehlbar. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Lippen kam ich der Aufforderung nach. War mir eh alles egal, wirklich. John nickte kurz und wand sich wieder seinem, wie ich annahm, Blog zu. Etwas ratlos stand ich nun mitten im Wohnzimmer, ohne zu wissen was ich nun tun sollte. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal welchen Tag wir hatten. Vielleicht war es ja Wochenende? Schließlich hatte mich noch niemand dazu aufgefordert in die Schule zu gehen. Der Gedanke an die Schule bereitete mir ernsthafte Sorgen. Sehr weit kam ich mit meinen Gedanken jedoch nicht, als plötzlich ein, für mich, völlig fremdes Lied erklang. Es war leise und kam nicht aus dem Raum, in dem wir uns befanden. Perplex schaute ich mich so lange um, bis John genervt seufzte.

"Dein Handy Eliza."

Das hätte man mir auch ruhig früher sagen können. Der Klingelton erklang bereits das zweite mal, als ich überstürzt in mein Zimmer hetzte. Mit pochenden Herzen fand ich das Handy auf dem Nachtisch liegen. Das war mir am Tag davor gar nicht aufgefallen. Auf dem leuchtenden Display stand "Feli". Ob das die Abkürzung für Felizita war? Ich hoffte es, denn dann wusste ich wenigstens so ungefähr wen ich am anderen Ende der Leitung hatte.

"Hallo?"

"Hey El, was machst du heute?"

Ich verschluckte mich fast bei der Abkürzung meines Namens. Als wenn Eliza nicht kurz genug wäre. Die Stimme klang hell und freundlich und definitiv weiblich, nicht zu alt und doch überschwänglich. Sie zu hören verursachte in mir ein seltsames Gefühl. Und da waren wir wieder bei der "in einem Moment" Sache. Erst denkst du dir eine Person aus, und dann hörst du ihre Stimme am Telefon. Ging es noch verrückter? Ich musste mich arg zusammenreißen um so normal wie möglich zu klingen.

"Weiß nicht, warum?"

Am anderen Ende wurde kurz gelacht.

"Warum wohl, bist wohl noch müde Eliza? Das können wir ändern, ich bin in einer halben Stunde bei dir."

Schon war es abgemacht, ohne das ich etwas dazu sagen konnte. Mit einem kurzen "Bis gleich" machte es 'klick' und die Stimme war verschwunden. Klasse, schon hatte ich meine erste Verabredung mit einem weiteren 'fremden aber ich kenn dich trotzdem' Menschen. Mir war zwar etwas mulmig zumute, aber immerhin war es ein guter Anfang um die Welt kennen zu lernen. Ich konnte mich schließlich nicht ewig in meinem Zimmer einschließen, auch wenn ich große Lust dazu gehabt hätte. Mein Blick wanderte verstohlen zu dem Kopfkissen auf dem Bett. Ob Feli wusste was ich mit den Zigaretten anstellen sollte? Natürlich hätte ich sie auch einfach wegschmeißen können, doch das schien mir zu einfach. Schließlich wollte ich den kleinen Teufel in mir richtig zufrieden stellen. Apropos Zigaretten, musste ich nicht noch bescheid geben das ich fortging? Oder vielleicht sogar nach Erlaubnis fragen? Kurz war ich dazu gewillt das Treffen wieder abzusagen, nur um dem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Im ersten Moment war ich aufmüpfig und im nächsten total feige. Ich hasste es jetzt schon Eliza zu sein.


	5. Zigaretten frei Haus

**~Zigaretten frei Haus~**

**Anmerkung: **Außer Eliza und Feli gehört mir nichts!

Nach qualvollen zehn Minuten hatte ich es endlich geschafft bei John nach Erlaubnis zu fragen. Er gab sie mit zwar, blickte mich aber dabei an als wäre mir ein drittes Ohr gewachsen. Offenbar hatte es Eliza nicht so sehr mit dem fragen, was wiederum gut zu wissen war. Das machte mir in Zukunft so einiges leichter, oder vielleicht wiederum nicht, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie so einfach mit allem davon kam. Wer wusste schon was ich schon alles auf dem Kerbholz hatte. Wahrscheinlich jeder, außer mir.

Das war der Moment in dem Sherlock das erste mal in den letzten Minuten die Augen öffnete, oder besser gesagt ein Auge. Aus diesem blickte er mich von unten scharf an als wollte er sagen 'hoffentlich weißt du was du tust'. Trotz des ganzen Grolles und der kindischen Feindlichkeiten schien er sich gut genug daran zu erinnern wer oder was ich wirklich war und das es mir gewiss nicht leicht fiel von Null auf Hundert mit so vielen neuen Dingen zurecht zu kommen. So gern hätte ich mit Sherlock darüber geredet und meinen Zweifeln Luft gemacht, doch erstens ging das nicht vor John und zweitens wusste ich ja nun schon wie er zu mir stand. Dem entsprechend konnte ich mir Sherlocks Reaktion ausrechnen. Ganz nach dem Motto 'Kümmer dich, kann doch nicht so schwer sein.' Der Mann hatte schon Humor, das musste man ihn lassen. Ganz miesen, bitteren Humor, der meine Eingeweide zum kochen brachte.

Die halbe Stunde verstrich schneller, als es mir lieb war. Mit schwitzigen Fingern nahm ich meinen schwarzen Mantel vom Hacken, der auf der Innenseite meiner Zimmertür angebracht war. Beinahe knöpfte ich die kurze Knopfreihe falsch zu vor lauter Nervösität. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, das Mädchen namens Felizita durfte auf gar keinen Fall Verdacht schöpfen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Hastig versteckte ich die Zigaretten in meine Manteltasche, als Mrs Hudson von unten auch schon den Besuch ankündigte.

Felitzita Owen war ein klein gewachsenes Mädchen mit strahlenden, grau-grünen Augen und langen, dunkelbraunen Haaren, die im Tageslicht gesund und sauber glänzten. Sie trug einen olivgrünen Parker und an ihrer Hand glänzten dicke Ringe. Ihr Mund war zu einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln verzogen, als sie sah wie ich bedächtig die Treppenstufen in den Hausflur hinunter lief. Sofort bekam ich die Wärme zu spüren, die sich zwischen uns ausbreitete, als würden wir uns schon seit sehr langer Zeit kennen. Mrs Hudson verschwand sogleich wieder in ihre Wohnung im Erdgeschoss, sodass wir vollkommen allein im Hausflur standen.

"Hey El, du siehst echt blass aus. Wir gehen am besten gleich an die frische Luft, ich muss dir unbedingt was zeigen."

Wie ein junger Wirbelwind, der frische Luft in das eingetrocknete Dasein meiner selbst brachte, zog mich Feli nach draußen auf den dichtbevölkerten Gehweg der Baker Street. Wie ein erdrückender Schlag traf mich das vibrierende Adrenalien dieser wahnsinnig großen Stadt. Noch nie zuvor bin ich in London gewesen, und das war auch gar nicht nötig um mich sofort in den Bann zu ziehen. Wenn Felizita nicht da gewesen wäre hätte ich mich hoffnunglos verirrt. Sie zog mich von einer Straße zur nächsten, ohne mir eine Verschnaufspause einzuräumen. Wo ging es überhaupt hin? Konnten wir nicht mit der U-Bahn fahren? Das ging gewiss schneller.

Als wir am Ziel unserer Reise ankamen, traute ich meinen Augen nicht. Felizita hatte mich zu nichts geringeren geschliffen als einem Laden, der vollgestopft war mit teuren Luxuskleidern. Ich korrigiere mich, nicht Sherlock war der Krösus sondern offenbar meine Freundin in spee. Warum würde sie sonst solche Geschäfte besuchen?

Feli kaute an ihrer Unterlippe, als sie meine Gesicht sah, das bis zu einem bestimmten Grad eingeschlafen war. Wenn mich etwas gar nicht interessierte, dann waren es Klamotten.

"Ich weiß das wir ein Abkommen hatten, doch du musst mich auch verstehen, an dem großen Tag will ich halt besonders gut aussehen", druckste sie herum als täte sie etwas Unrechtes. Und schon stand ich wieder als Idiot da, der von nichts eine Ahnung hatte.

"Großer Tag?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Als ich Felis Gesicht sah, wusste ich, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war.

"Du hast doch nicht wirklich meinen Geburtstag vergessen?"

Nun stand ich nicht wie ein Idiot da, sondern wie ein Schwein.

"Was? Ach nein, ich wollte nur sagen das es nicht besonders groß ist wenn jemand.."

"Siebzehn."

"..Siebzehn Jahre alt wird, genau!"

Siebzehn Jahre? Mein lieber Scholli, wie weit voraus wurde ich denn in meine Geschichte geworfen? So weit ich mich erinnern konnte war Feli am Anfang des schreibens weit davon entfernt so alt zu sein.

Felitzta verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme. Klasse, gerade erst getroffen und schon verkracht.

"Wenn du schon so anfängst wirst du bestimmt nicht kommen können. Weißt du, das ist echt nicht fair."

"Hey ganz ruhig, das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt. Ich bin nur etwas...verwirrt heute. Wenig Schlaf und so."

Felis Augenbrauen wanderten skeptisch nach oben.

"Ach?"

Sie schien mir offenbar nicht wirklich glauben zu wollen. War ich denn wirklich ein so schlechter Lügner? Himmel!

"Ja, 'Ach'. Nun lass uns endlich da rein gehen. Heut ist es ziemlich kalt draußen, findest du nicht auch?"

Im ablenken hatte ich noch nie versagt, und auch dieses mal klappte es hervorragend. Feli schien sich ohnehin viel zu sehr von den Kleidern angezogen zu fühlen, um mir noch weiter Beachtung schenken zu können. Wie ein Experte huschte sie von einem Kleiderständer zum anderen und zog hier und da ein Stoffteil heraus, offenbar auf der Suche nach etwas bestimmten. Das gab mir genügent Zeit um nachzudenken. Felizita hatte also bald Geburtstag, was bedeutete, dass ich wohl bald ihr Haus zu sehen bekam und feiern durfte. Das war vielleicht etwas, worauf man sich freuen konnte.

Wie schön es nur gewesen wäre, hätte ich Felitzita alles erzählen können. Es war einfach so verdammt schwer mit so vielen neuen Dingen auf einmal zurechtzukommen, ohne das jemand bemerkte das etwas mit mir nicht stimmte. Auch fragte ich mich, wie lang ich die Fassade der Selbstverständlichkeit aufrecht erhalten konnte. Wie lang würde es dauern, bis sich mein Verstand vollkommen von meiner alten Realität gelöst hatte?

Das schnipsende paar Finger vor meinen Augen erinnerte mich wieder daran, wie eine Statur mitten im Geschäft zu stehen. Lächelnd bekundete ich mein Interesse, als mir Felizita stolz ein weinrotes Kleid vor die Nase hielt. Es war ungefähr knielang und recht raffiniert geschnitten, trotzdem interessierte ich mich nicht wirklich dafür. Natürlich hätte ich ihr das nie gesagt, Gott bewahre.

"Und? Was hälst du davon?"

"Schön, wirklich." Ich gab mir wirklich die größte Mühe.

Felis eingeschnapptes Gesicht kam hinter dem Kleid hervor.

"Echt? Nur schön? Das ist das Kleid einer Königin!"

Seit wann übertrieb sie so?

"Klar, natürlich. Kaufst du es dir?"

Beeile dich, ich fühl mich so unwohl zwischen den ganzen feinen Pinkeln.

"Weiß nicht, muss mal schauen ob ich das Geld zusammen bekomme."

Feli klang so besorgt als hätte sie eine wichtige Operation bezahlen müssen.

"Soll das ein Witz sein? Dein Vater ist berühmt, er hat haufen Kohle!"

Offenbar nahm meine Freundin diesen Satz nicht so gut auf wie ich gehofft hatte. Aus schmalen Augen blinzelte sie mich an wie ein angriffslustiger Tiger.

"Deiner auch, und? Schwimmst du deshalb in Luxussachen?"

Moment, was hieß hier deiner auch? Was sollte das denn bedeuten! Mir lief es eiskalt den Rüchen herunter.

"Nein ist er nicht."

Meine kühle Antwort schien Feli etwas aus er Bahn zu werfen. Mehrmals blinzelte sie mich an, so als hätte sie meine Worte nicht verstanden.

"Natürlich ist er berühmt und hat viel Geld. Schau dir doch mal seine Anzü.."

"Darum geht es überhaupt nicht!"

Ich musste tief durchatmen um mich zu beruhigen. Warum machte mich das alles nur so wütend?

"Er ist nicht mein Vater. Basta, Ende, aus. Ich will davon nichts hören."

Felizita sah aus, als hätte ich sie geohrfeigt. Stumm, aber mit gerunzelter Stirn hing sie das Kleid zurück und zupfte sich imaginäre Fussel von ihrem Parker.

"Fein, reden wir eben nicht darüber. Wahrscheinlich bekommst du eh alles was du willst."

"Denkst du das, ja?"

"Wenn ich es nicht denken würde hätte ich es nicht gesagt. Und ich dachte du wärst die schlaue von uns beiden."

Das wurde mir eindeutig zu bunt. Ich wollte mich nicht streiten, doch dieses Dickköpfige Mädchen schien es so zu wollen.

"Im Moment bin ich das auch wohl. Hör zu, ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten Felizita, ich.."

"Seit wann nennst du mich Felizita?"

Plötzlich klang ihre Stimme messerscharf und absolut misstrauisch. Ich traute mich nicht in ihre Augen zu schauen, weil ich wohl zu ahnen schien, dass ich in ein weiteres, großes Fettnäpchen getreten war.

"Ist das nicht dein Name?"

Feli trat kopfschüttelnt einen Schritt zurück. Sie sah nicht mehr wütend aus, sondern nur noch traurig.

"Was ist nur mit dir los? Wir hatten eine Abmachung, du hast mir hoch und heilig versprochen das du mich nie mit vollen Namen ansprechen wirst ,weil ich ihn nicht ausstehen kann. Auch das hast du vergessen? Wie haben doch so lang darüber geredet!"

Voller Horror starrte ich in das blasse Gesicht meiner Freundin, zumindest hoffte ich das sie das konnte ihren Groll verstehen, und doch fühlte ich mich vollkommen machtlos.

Du hast es vermasselt, schoss es mir in aller schnelle durch den Kopf. Du hast eine verdammte Aufgabe und du versagst. Bravo, wer auch immer du bist. Eliza bist du nicht, schau dir doch deine Freundin an, wie sie sich von dir Abwendet weil sie kein Vertrauen mehr in dich hat. Eliza hätte sich nie so verhalten. Bravo.

Je länger Feli keine Antwort bekam, desto trauriger wurde ihr Blick. Schon ein kleiner Fehler schien für sie zu viel zu sein. Offentsichtlich hatte ich andere Größenvorstellungen als sie.

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft, als Feli einen weiteren Schritt zurückging, während ich einfach nicht in der Lage war etwas zu sagen, um die Situation aufzuklären.

"Melde dich bei mir, wenn du wieder klar im Kopf bist Eliza."

Der grüne Parka schlug ihr um die Beine, als sich Felizita mit Schwung umdrehte und aus dem Laden verschwand.

Wie versteinert stand ich mitten im Laden und starrte auf die Stelle, an der Feli verschwunden war. Es war nicht zu fassen wie dumm ich war, doch war es wirklich meine Schuld, dass ich etwas tat von dem ich dachte es sei richtig, einfach weil ich es nicht besser wusste? Ich gab mir gleich selbst die Antwort auf diese Frage. Ja, es war meine Schuld, schließlich hätte ich mich vor dem Zusammentreffen mit Feli vorbereiten, oder vielleicht sogar Sherlock fragen können. Schließlich wusste er doch alles, oder nicht? Ja, genau so war es. Ein wenig hatte er auch Schuld an der Situation, war doch klar!

"Entschuldigung, kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

Eine junge Frau , offenbar eine Verkäuferin, mit aufdringlichen Parfum und Goldkettchen stand plötzlich hinter mir und starrte mich mit neugierigen Blick an. Mit einem Satz wirbelte ich herum, wütend.

"NIEMAND kann mir helfen!"

Mit großen Schritten und knallender Tür verließ ich den Laden, ohne auf das geschockte Gesicht der Verkäuferin zu achten.

Mein wütender Gang führte mich noch ein Stück an dem Gehweg entlang, bis mir auffiel, dass ich überhaupt nicht wusste wo ich war. Kopfschmerzen fingen an sich zu bilden, als ich mich orientierungslos um meine eigene Achse drehte, um etwas finden zu können, das sich als Anhaltspunkt gebrauchen ließ. Je mehr ich es versuchte, desto weniger konnte ich mich an den Weg erinnern, der Feli und mich zu diesen Geschäft geführt hatte.

Als ein großes Plakat meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, dachte ich schon einmal daran vorbei gelaufen zu sein und lief schnurstracks den Weg entlang, vorbei an der Werbung und einem Blumenladen, an dem eine dickliche Frau mit einem noch dickeren Kind stand. Moment, Blumenladen? War da vorhin auch schon einer? Hatte ich ihn übersehen, oder war das der falsche Weg? Panik breitete sich in mir aus wie Gift, als ich einen anderen Weg einschlug und dann wieder einen anderen, der Blick ständig hin und her wandernt. Schweiß bildete sich auf meiner Stirn, zusammen mit der kindlichen Angst nie mehr nach hause zurückzufinden. Mein Verstand hüllte sich in Nervösität und Rage.

Ein junger Mann kreuzte meinen Weg, der kurz darauf eine handvoll Zigaretten im Gesicht hatte.

"Hier nimm sie, alle frei haus!", brüllte ich dem Mann hinterher, der schlagartig die Flucht ergriffen hatte.

Im Nachhinein kann ich schon sagen, dass ich in dieser Stunde nicht mehr bei klaren Verstand war. Ich handelte außerhalb meiner gewohnten Norm und ließ mich von Gefühlen leiten, die vorher an mich abgeprallt wären. Noch heute stelle ich mir die Frage, ob meine damalige Veränderung Schäden an mir hinterlasse hatte, die ich erst viel später bemerkte.

Der Bettler schien sich zu freuen, als er seine Tasse mit Zigaretten gefüllt bekam, auch wenn die Hälfte davon an- oder zerbrochen war. Ich hatte nur noch zwei Dinge im Kopf. Das Zeug loswerden, und nach hause finden. Das erste war vollbracht, das zweite schien unmöglich zu sein. Ich war gefangen im großen, vollen London.

Erst viel später bemerkte ich das Handy, das sich in meiner Jackentasche befand. Ich war so fertig, dass ich sogar vergessen hatte es mitgenommen zu haben. Zu meiner linken befand sich ein Restaurant, als ich endlich stehen blieb und das Handy aus der Tasche zog. Hoffentlich hatte dieses Ding Geld drauf, oder vielleicht einen Vertrag. Völlig egal, hauptsache es funktionierte. Ich durchsuchte mein Telefonbuch und fand eine ganze Menge Nummern mit Namen, die mir überhaupt nichts sagten. Unter anderem fand ich auch die der Sarah, von der ich schon etwas gehört hatte. Was nicht hieß, dass ich sie kannte. Direkt darunter stand die Nummer von Sherlock, die ich ohne weitere Überlegungen wählte. Wenn einer meine Orientierunslosigkeit verstand, dann er. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden ging er ran.

"Was ist?"

Seine Stimme klang gelangweilt. Beinahe, als hätte mit dem Anruf gerechnet.

"Mhh.. ja ich bin es, Eliza."

Ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen war zu hören.

"Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen, wenn auf meinem Display 'Eliza' steht. Was ist nun?"

Am liebsten hätte ich einfach wieder aufgelegt.

"Du musst mir helfen. Ich habe mich verlaufen und finde nicht mehr zurück."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde es so still, dass ich dachte mit mir selbst geredet zu haben. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erklang zu meiner Erleichterung wieder die Stimme des Detektivs.

"Wo bist du?", fragte er knapp.

Zum Glück befand sich gleich in meiner Nähe ein Straßenschild.

"Äh..Fulham Road. Vor dem Golden Eat."

Wieder wurde es kurz still.

"Wie lang bist du schon unterwegs?"

War das denn jetzt so wichtig? Und überhaupt, war ich denn dazu verpflichtet ständig auf die Uhr zu schauen?

"Seit zwei Stunden ungefähr, keine Ahnung."

"Du dummes Kind. Bleib wo du bist, ich bin gleich da."


	6. Alles im Lot ohne Brot

**~Alles im Lot ohne Brot~**

**Anmerkung: **Sorry für die längere Pause, aber jetzt gehts weiter ;) Wie immer gehört mir nichts außer Eliza und Feli.

Der Himmel wurde zunehmend dunkler und die Luft kälter, als ich wie ein ausgesetztes Hündchen vor dem warm beleuchteten Golden Eat stand und auf meine Eskortierung wartete. Raum und Zeit schiene an diesem Tag keine Roll zu spielen, die eisigen Temperaturen des Novembers unterstrichen perfekt meinen Unmut über diese Welt mit ihren Stolpersteinen und Schwierigkeiten, die nur für mich zu exsistieren schienen. Die Straße blieb stets dicht befahren und mit jedem Auto das vorbei fuhr ärgerte ich mich mehr über meine Dummheit. Es war nur logisch, das ich mir vorher hätte Gedanken machen sollen, bevor ich mich kopfüber in diese komplett neue Außenwelt stürzte, nur mit wagen Informationen im Kopf. Ein Stadtplan wäre hilfreich gewesen, oder vielleicht sogar ein Gespräch mit Sherlock um heraus zu finden, ob er etwa wusste, was mir für das Treffen mit Felizita nützen würde. Ich sträubte mich mit Haut und Haaren das Eckelpacket um Unterstützung zu bitten, doch leider Gottes war er der einzige, der von den Umständen wusste und daher frei reden konnte. Doch nun war das Kind in den Brunnen gefallen. Ich musste mich unbedingt wieder mit diesem Mädchen anfreunden. Für mich persönlich bedeutete sie noch nicht so viel, doch in dem Leben der Eliza spielte sie eine große Rolle, und ich trug die Verantwortung dafür alles in geregelten Bahnen zu führen um nicht einen riesigen Knick in der Geschichte zu verursachen. Ich wusste nicht genau warum, doch irgendwas sagte mir, das genau dieser Gedanke äußerst wichtig war.

Die Zeit verstrich ungewöhnlich langsam und meine Ungeduld schliff fast auf dem Boden. Sherlock ließ sich gewiss seine Zeit, viel zu sehr genoss er es mich meinen Fehler spüren zu lassen. Konnte ich es ihm übel nehmen? Mein gesunder Menschenvertand sagte nein, das vor Kälte zitternde etwas auf dem Bürgersteig sagte ja.

Gerade als eine kleine Gruppe Menschen lachend aus dem Restaurant trat, kam ein schwarzes Taxi um die Ecke gefahren, das genau vor meinen Füßen am Rand des Gehweges anhielt. Natürlich, wie hätte es auch anders sein können. Der super schlaue und wohlhabende Detektiv besaß kein Auto. Ich war mir nicht mal sicher ob er überhaupt einen Führerschein hatte. Die hintere Tür sprang auf und, dramatisch wie eh und je, trat Sherlock hinaus. Sein Blick hing sonst wo, als er sich völlig überflüssig vor mir aufbaute. Als hätte ich auch einen Mann übersehen können, der dutzend Köpfe größer war als ich.

"Wenn Madam dann einsteigen würde. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Ich musste mir heftig auf die Innenseite meiner Wange beißen, um keine schnippische Antwort zu erwidern. So viele Wörter lagen mir auf der Zunge, die sich ihren Weg energisch aus meinen Mund bahnen wollten. Ich wollte zwar vielleicht Eliza sein, doch meine eigene Würde wollte ich mir schon bewahren. Die Würde der..., na der, der ich halt vorher war.

Mit der entsprechenden Haltung drückte ich mich an Sherlock vorbei und stieg durch die geöffnete Tür ins Taxi. Leicht trotzig rückte ich so auf dem Rücksitz so weit nach rechts, das sich die andere Tür gegen meine Seite drückte. Auf dem Gesicht des Fahrer prangte zweifellos ein Grinsen, als er seinen Rückspiegel neu einstellte. Wehe der lies auch nur einen Ton von sich.

Als dann auch endlich Sherlock einstieg, ging die Fahrt los. Den Sicherheitsabstand zwischen uns nahm er mit einem Augenrollen zur Kenntnis. Ich starrt stumm nach draußen, doch ich konnte seinen Seitenblick die ganze Zeit spüren. Er fraß sich regelrecht in meinen Mantel wie Säure.

"Und was haben wir heute daraus gelernt? Erst denken, dann handeln. Offenbar hast du es ja nicht nötig mit mir zu reden."

Ach, auf dieser Schiene kam er mir also.

"Du machst es mir auch nicht gerade leicht", antwortete ich schneller, als ich denken konnte.

"Bitte?"

"Ist doch wahr. Erst beschuldigst du mich für etwas, wofür ich überhaupt nichts kann und dann hast du mich heute Morgen vor John so auflaufen lassen, völlig ohne Grund. Wir kennen uns gerade erst und schon hasst du mich."

Die Worte ließen sich nicht mehr weiter aufhalten. Wie ein Wasserfall flossen sie aus meinem Mund und brachten Erleichterung und Klarheit. Sherlock sah mich kurz an und blickte darauf hin stur auf die Rückseite des Vordersitzes.

"Zu aller erst, ich hasse dich nicht. Und zweitens habe ich dich nicht 'auflaufen' lassen. Wie du offenbar vergessen hast Eliza müssen wir uns genau so verhalten, wie es die anderen Personen um uns herum gewöhnt sind. Und wenn ich zu John sagte, dass du dich in der Nacht im Internet herum getrieben hast, dann liegt das daran, dass du das so gut wie immer tust. Ich habe die quasi sogar eine kleine Starthilfe gegeben."

"Starthilfe?! Das erste was du in dieser Welt für mich getan hast war mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen Sherlock!"

"Sicher, weil du das ständig fertig bekommst, dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Johns Reaktionen liegen nicht in meinem Ermessen. Wichtig ist, das DU dich genau so verhälst wie.."

Genau in dieser Sekunde schien er bemerkt zu haben, das es noch eine weitere Person im Auto gab. Klasse Detektiv, echt.

"Eliza", fügte Sherlock im Flüsterton hinzu. Etwas zu spät meiner Meinung nach.

"Du könntest wenigstens netter zu mir sein."

Eisblaue Augen trafen auf grüne.

"Ich dachte du würdest mich kennen?"

Das war alles, was zu diesem Punkt gesagt wurde. Ich begann unruhig auf meinem Platz hin und her zu rutschen. Nach mehrmaligen Überlegungen ergab das, was Sherlock gesagt hatte tatsächlich Sinn. Er hatte genau richtig gehandelt. Er hatte weitergemacht, ohne sich die Veränderungen anmerken zu lassen, nur ich hatte überhaupt keinen Plan was vor sich ging. Das führte mich zu dem Entschluss, das meine kleine Racheaktion unbegründet war. Ich würde nicht nur Ärger bekommen, sondern auch noch total lächerlich dastehen. Das klügste wäre wohl gewesen, Sherlock sofort die Sache mit den Zigaretten zu beichten. Trotzdem hielt ich meinen Mund und hoffte auf das beste.

In der Wohnung war es komplett still, als wir schweigend die letzten Stufen im Hausflur hinauf liefen. Sherlock zog Mantel und Schal aus und schmiss sie lässig gegen die Innenseite der Tür, in der Hoffnung das die Kleidungsstücke an den Hacken hängen bleiben würden, der dort angebracht war. Sehr zu meinem Missfallen gelang dem Angeber das auch. Ich wollte sogleich in mein Zimmer, doch die plötzlichen Hände auf meinen Schultern hinderten mich daran.

"Hey, was.."

"Setzen."

Unsanft wurde ich von Sherlock in einen der Sessel gedrückt. Er machte sich in der Küche zu schaffen, worauf kurze Zeit später eine dampfende Tasse mit heißem Tee erschien.

"Trink das, du bist ganz kalt."

Wortlos nahm ich die Tasse entgegen und musste mich doch wundern. Ob das die Briten so an sich hatten? Immer eine Tasse Tee parat, für jede Lebenslage. Sherlock verschwand kurz in dem hinteren Zimmer der Wohnung, sein Schlafzimmer, und kam kurz darauf mit einem großen zusammengefalteten Blatt Papier und einem kleinen, schwarzen Buch zurück. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, als mir beide Gegenstände in den Schoß geschmissen wurden.

"John ist in der Klinik, das heißt wir haben genug Zeit dafür", sagte Sherlock, während er sich in seinen Sessel setzte. Ungeduldig über meine fehlenden Regungen schnappte er mir das Papier wieder aus den Händen.

"Das ist ein Stadtplan von London. Ich habe dir alle für dich wichtigen Plätze markiert, ebenso den Weg zur Schule und die Bushaltestelle."

Er entfaltete das Papier und hielt es vor mir in die Luft. Zu sehen war ein kompliziertes Netz aus Straßen und Punkten für Gebäude und Sehenswürdigkeiten. Und tatsächlich waren hier und da rote Markierungen zu sehen, deren Standpunkte ich mir von nun an wohl gut merken musste. Wie versprochen war auch eine ganze Straße markiert, die bis zur Paddington Academy führte.

"Häng sie dir in dein Zimmer, damit du dir alles gut einprägen kannst. Das mach ich auch immer so."

"Und was ist wenn John ihn sieht?"

Sherlock rollte mit den Augen.

"Das wird nicht weiter schlimm sein. Eliza ist im Allgemeinen immer etwas zerstreut", antwortete er spitz. Er legte die Karte zusammen und schmiss sie auf mich.

"Ich habe Hände, weißt du?"

"Zu langsam."

Sherlock ließ sich zu einem Grinsen herab, als er mein eingeschnapptes Gesicht sah. Ich musste ganz klar an dem Fakt arbeiten, dass ich meine Gefühlte immer offen auf dem Gesicht trug. Plötzlich wurde er wieder ernster.

"Das Buch was du da hast darfst du unter keinen Umständen verlieren. Es enthält Informationen über dich, die ich gleich nach deiner Ankunft aufgeschrieben hatte. Basisdaten, aber auch kleine Informationen zu deinen Freunden. Du hast übrigens nur zwei, Glückwunsch dazu. Ich dachte mir, das es nützlich wäre, nachdem ich deine Zerstreutheit gesehen hatte Eliza. Das ist alles was ich dir soweit geben kann. Ich gehen davon aus, das du dich zu sehr von deinen Gefühlen leiten lässt um zu wissen was du in deinem neuen Leben tun musst."

Damit hatte er wohl den Nagel auf dem Kopf getroffen. Ich war überrascht und auch ein wenig gerührt darüber, dass mir Sherlock trotz allerdem seine Hilfe anbot und sogar schon im Voraus dafür etwas getan hatte, obwohl er seinen Zorn mir gegenüber nur wenige Stunden zuvor zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte. Ungläubig starrte ich auf die Karte und auf das Buch.

"Wann hast du das alles gemacht?"

"Ich hatte eine lange Nacht. Ich schlafe nicht gern, das ist langweilig."

Mit diesen Worten sprang Sherlock auf und lief zurück in die Küche, um irgendwas seltsames auf dem Tisch vorzubereiten. Das Gespräch schien für ihn wohl beendet zu sein. Hastig trank ich meinen, jetzt nicht mehr so heißen, Tee und brachte die leere Tasse zurück in die Küche, Karte und Buch fest unter meinen Arm geklemmt. Sherlock ignorierte mich, doch kurz bevor ich in mein Zimmer laufen konnte, rief er mich zurück. Ich erstarrte auf der Stelle. Ob er seine Zigaretten doch schon vermisste?

"Eine Sache noch Eliza. Wenn du das nächste mal unüberlegt durch die Stadt rennst kannst du nach hause trampen"

In meinem Zimmer angekommen legte ich die Karte und das Buch behutsam auf das Bett, bevor ich mich selbst im Schneidersitz drauf setzte. Die Karte legte ich erst einmal zur Seite, bis sich ein Stück Klebeband anfand, mit dem ich sie an der Wand befestigen konnte. Viel zu neugierig war ich darauf zu erfahren, was Sherlock in das Buch geschrieben hatte. Noch immer musste ich mich über seine Mühe wundern. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht steckte in diesem Mann mehr, als ich wusste und vor allem vermutete. Wer wusste schon was in dem Kopf von Sherlock Holmes vor sich ging? Wahrscheinlich nicht mal seine eigenen Eltern. Langsam öffnete ich das schwarze Buch und begann sogleich die ersten Stichpunkte zu lesen, die in enger und eleganter Schrift festgehalten wurden.

Name: Eliza (Elizabeth) Holmes

Alter: 16

Größe: 1.58 m

\- seit einem Jahr in meiner Obhut (mit 'meiner' war sicher Sherlock selbst gemeint), John ist als Ersatzerziehungsberechtigter einschrieben (ich wusste nicht einmal das es sowas gab)

\- aus Deutschland ausgewandert, Eltern höchstwahrscheinlich tot, ursprünglicher Name Elisabeth Merla (Dazu stand in unordentlicher Schrift geschrieben 'Umstände noch nicht ganz klar, ich arbeite daran' wie nett.)

Schule: Paddington Station, 11. Klasse

Gesundheitlicher Zustand: so weit normal

Freunde:

Felizita Owen (16 Jahre, Vater ist berühmter Sänger, Mutter verstorben, wohnhaft in der Edgware Road)

Ganz ehrlich, was interessierten mich die Berufe der Eltern meiner Freunde?

Eigenschaften: auffällige Abhängigkeit von elekronischen Geräten (Was sollte das denn heißen, dass ich mich wie ein Höhlenmensch benehmen sollte?), ausgeprägter Hang zur Flucht, launisch, wortreich, emotional, zu neugierig (machte er auch mal einen Punkt?)

Vorlieben: Bücher, Musik, Unternehmungen (wirklich kreativ war das aber nicht)

-verträgt sich nicht mit Mycroft, ungesundes Verhältniss zu Inspector Lestrade

-Weitere Informationen folgen-

Das war alles, was momentan in dem Buch stand. Wirklich viele Informationen waren das nicht gerade, doch immerhin wusste ich jetzt das ich gesund war und außerdem noch ziemlich klein. Doch über eine Sache musste ich stutzen. Ungesunde Beziehnung zu Lestrade? Was hatte das nun schon wieder zu bedeuten? Sonst hatte Sherlock alles ordentlich und leicht zu verstehen aufgeschrieben, doch dieser eine Punkt trieb mich augenblicklich zur Verzweiflung, weil ich ihn nicht verstand. Mit einem Satz sprang ich vom Bett und marschierte zum Flur hinaus, um Sherlock zur Rede zu stellen. Doch kurz bevor ich das Wohnzimmer erreichen konnte, drang eine Stimme an mein Ohr, die mich augenblicklich erstarren ließ. Natürlich, wie konnte es auch anders kommen. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach.

Lestrade stand im Wohnzimmer und rückte seine Jacke zurecht, während er beobachtete wie sich Sherlock seinen Mantel überwarf. So wie es von der Freude auf seinem Gesicht abzulesen war, war der Inspektor mit einem neuen Fall gekommen, für den er die Hilfe des Detektivs benötigte.

"...wirklich seltsam. Drei Hälse, furchtbar sauber abgeschnitten vom Rest des Körpers. Was soll das bloß bedeuten?"

Lestrade sprach offen über den Fall, ohne zu bemerken wer hinter ihm stand. Anders als Sherlock, der dem Inspektor eine ausgestreckte Hand hinhielt, als er mich sah.

"Nicht jetzt Georg.."

"Greg! Wie oft noch, ich heiße..oh hallo Eliza."

Er drehte sich zu mir um, als er Sherlocks Geste verstanden hatte. Er grinste einseitig und erwartete offenbar von mir eine Reaktion, von der ich keine Ahnung hatte wie sie aussehen sollte. Stattdessen sagte ich das erste, was mir spontan einfiel.

"Interessanter Name 'Oh hallo Eliza'. Ihre Eltern müssen sie gehasst haben."

Während Lestrade trocken lachte, schenkte mir Sherlock von hinten einen amüsierten Blick.

"Wirklich witzig Kleine. Wenn du uns jetzt entschuldigen würdest."

Viel mehr sagte er nicht, bevor er mit großen Schritten an mir vorbei ging und die Stufen im Treppenhaus hinunter donnerte. Sherlock folgte ihm sogleich mit wehenden Mantel und ließ mich im Regen stehen. Hastig rannte ich hinterher und erwischte ihn gerade noch so an der Eingangstür.

"Sherlock! Warte, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so allein lassen!"

Der Detektiv drehte sich genervt um.

"Du bist groß genug. Auf dem Küchentisch liegt Geld, bestell dir was zu essen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er nach draußen und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Für mehrere Sekunden stand ich einfach nur auf der untersten Stufe im Treppenhaus und blinzelte ins Halbdunkel. Nur langsam realisierte ich, das ich nun ganz allein in der Wohnung war und vermutlich bis zum späten Abend Zeit hatte um alles zu erkunden, bis John von der Klinik nach hause kam. Mit Sherlock war im besten Fall nicht vor dem Morgengrauen zu rechnen. Wenn er einen interessanten Fall gefunden hatte, biss er sich daran fest wie ein hungriger Hund.

Langsam schlich ich die Stufen hinauf zur Wohnung. So ganz allein war es doch recht seltsam in den Räumen zu sein, wenn nicht gerade gruselig. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte man mir ein exklusives Ticket zu einem tollen Filmset geschenkt, das ich jetzt nach herzenslust erkunden durfte.

Es war beireits so dunkel, dass ich die Lampe anknipsen musste, um etwas sehen zu können. Während sich meine Augen langsam an das dunkelgelbe Lichtgewöhnten, dass die Stehlampe seitlich neben der Couch abwarf, überlegte ich mir wie ich die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen konnte. Doch wie es nun mal so war, je mehr man sich anstrengte desto weniger fiel einem ein. Ich fand die Fernbedinung zum Fernseher, der recht versteckt in dem Zimmer plaziert war und schaltete ihn ein. Die Nachrichten waren genau so langweilig, wie sie in meiner alten Welt auch waren. Der Politiker xy hat entschieden...die Papageien im Tierpark bekommen Nachwuchs...Steuern werden erhöht, und immer so weiter. Gelangweilt schmiss ich mich auf Sherlocks Sessel, nur um kurz darauf aufzuheulen wie ein angeschossener Hund. Der Sessel stand zwar im perfekten Winkel zum Ferseher, war aber tierisch unbequem. Kein Wunder also, dass sich Sherlock meistens auf die Rückenlehne setzte. Während ich mir den Rücken rieb, vibrierte es plötzlich in meiner Hosentasche. Ich zog mein Hand herraus und staunte nicht schlecht, als ich die Nachricht sah, die soeben angekommen war. Sie war von Felizita.

'Ich weiß ja nicht wie du jetzt über uns denkst, doch ich muss dich daran erinnern das wir immer noch nächste Woche den Vortrag in der Schule halten müssen. Wollen wir reden?'

Sie hatte nicht geschrieben von wem die Nachricht war, was auch absolut unnötig gewesen wäre. Seufzend knipste ich den Fernseher wieder aus und dachte nach. Hatte die Nachricht etwa zu bedeuten, dass mir Feli nicht mehr allzu sauer war? Es war zu hoffen, trotzdem musste ich mich noch bei ihr für die blöden Reaktionen entschuldigen. Ohne ein weiteres mal darüber nachzudenken schrieb ich ihr zurück.

'Gern, du kannst zu mir kommen, wenn du willst. Ich bin allein.'

Bis ihre Nachricht kam, verging fast eine Minute.

'Bist du sicher?'

Dachte sie etwa, dass ich diejenige war die sauer sein musste?

'Klar, warum nicht?', schrieb ich ihn schnell zurück um keinen Raum für Zweifel zu lassen.

'Egal, ich bin gleich da.'

Wer hätte gedacht, dass der eigentlich ruhige Abend so verlaufen würde? Felizita nahm sich nicht gerade viel Zeit um unten an der Haustür zu stehen. Ihre grasgrünen Augen schimmerten besorgt im Angesicht der Straßenlaterne, die hinter ihr leuchtete. Wieder in dunkelgelb, was für meine Augen gar nicht gut war. Leichte Kopfschmerzen fingen an sich zu bilden, als ich meine Freundin begrüßte und einen Schritt zur Seite trat, um sie ins Haus zu lassen. In der Wohnung angekommen knöpfte sie langsam ihren Parka auf und schaute sich mit tellergroßen Augen um. Es schien, als würde sie diese Wohnung zum ersten mal sehen, was mir aber recht unwahrscheinlich vorkam. Schließlich war sie meine beste Freundin und Freunde lud man auch mal bei sich zuhause ein, oder nicht?

Mit ungutem Gefühl stand ich vor ihr und scharte mit einem Fuß. Es kam viel zu unerwartet Felizita so schnell nach dem Streit wieder zu sehen. Eigentlich wollte ich die Zeit nutzen, um darüber nachzudenken was ich ihr das nächste mal sagen würde. Ich war schon immer furchtbar schlecht im entschuldigen.

"Ich glaube, wir müssen uns beide entschuldigen, oder?"

Dieser unerwartete Satz wirbelte meine Gedanken ein wenig durcheinander. Sie machte es mir wirklich einfach. Zu einfach?

"Ja, denke schon. Tut mir leid für eher...Feli. Ich bin heute etwas durcheinander."

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Mädchens, das sich in ein riesiges Grinsen verwandelte, als sie die roten Flecken auf meinen Wangen sah.

"Mir tut es auch leid, der Streit war unnötig. Kein Grund gleich schüchtern zu werden El, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"War eben heute ein langer Tag für mich. Also Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen?"

"Klar, aber nur mit Schlagsahne. Hast du was zu essen? Ich sterbe fast vor Hunger."

Die unverblümte Art des Mädchens gefiel mir sehr, auch wenn ich nicht gerade sagen konnte warum. Bei jeden anderen Menschen störte mich so etwas bisher gewaltig, nur nicht bei ihr. Mit einem Grinsen ging ich in die Küche, Feli dicht hinter mir.

Was war die wichtigste Regel überhaupt im hause Holmes? Genau, reiße nie unüberlegt die Kühlschranktür auf. Ich stand dicht hinter Felizita, die sich mit vollkommen weißen Gesicht über die Toilettenschüssel beugte und Dinge zum Vorschein brachte, von denen ich gar nicht wissen wollte was sie einmal gewesen waren.

"Augen! *hust, hust* Nicht mal Brot! Seid ihr verdammte Kannibalen?"

Diese Frage hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch gestellt, wenn ich im Kühlschrank meiner Freundin Leichenteile gefunden hätte. Ich hatte Feli wohl offensichtlich noch nicht erzählt, dass es Sherlocks Eigenart war mit diesen...Dingen zu experimentieren. Kein Wunder also, dass sie so verstört war. Wer wäre das nicht?

Ich wartete, bis sie sich ein weites mal übergab, damit sie die Antwort auch hören konnte.

"Natürlich nicht! Sherlock spielt immer mit diesen Teilen herum!"

"WAS?!"

Ups, unglückliche Wortwahl.

"Er experimentiert meine ich. Er..."

"Schon gut...", unterbrach mich Feli hustend. "Mir egal, ich werde nie wieder was essen, was aus eurer Küche kommt!"

Wer konnte ihr das nur verübeln? Jetzt wusste ich auch, warum mir Sherlock Geld da gelassen hatte damit ich mir etwas bestellen konnte. Ach ja, klar! Glückwunsch Eliza, dass du das vergessen hattest.

Feli sah aus, als wollte sie mir an die Gurgel springen, als wie ein paar Minten später wieder im Wohnzimmer waren und ich ihr das Geld und die Broschüre vom Pizzaservice vor die Nase hielt.

"Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht!", schimpfte sie halbherzig, doch ihre Augen strahlten bei den Gedanken an Pizza. Ich wunderte mich, wie spät es wohl schon war.

"Wann musst du eigentlich zuhause sein?", fragte ich deshalb.

Feli zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Sie sahen verdächtig gezupft aus.

"Ich kann mir heute Zeit lassen. Mein Vater ist das Wochenende über nicht da und Robbie, der eigentlich auf mich achten soll, liegt schon seit Stunden vor dem Fernseher und schläft", antwortete sie missmutig.

"Also hast du dich weg geschlichen?"

Feli klang nun noch missmutiger.

"So zu sagen. Hab aber für den Notfall ein paar Kissen unter meine Bettdecke gelegt, falls Robbie doch aufwachen und nach mir schauen sollte."

Ich konnte mir ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen. Kissen unter der Bettdecke, so was tat man doch nur in Trickfilmen, wo die Eltern eh dumm wie Stroh waren. Vielleicht hatte sie auch noch einen angemalten Fußball auf das Kopfkissen gelegt? Zu komisch.

"Das ist aber ganz schön gewagt."

"Mag sein. Können wir endlich bestellen? So sehr hab ich die Zeit nun doch nicht mit dem Löffel gefressen."

"Ach, ich hab dir doch nicht etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht?"

"Lass mich doch."

Einen kurzen Anruf später wurde auch schon die Pizza gebracht und Feli fing endlich mit dem Thema an, dass sie in der ersten Nachricht erwähnt hatte. Mit wurde eiskalt und kochend heiß gleichzeitig, als sie meinte, dass wie beide in der nächsten Woche einen Vortrag vor dutzenden Schülern halten mussten. Wie sollten einen wichtigen Beitrag über Auswanderer und Immigranten präsentieren, was Teil einer großen Veranstaltung werden sollte. Ich kam mir vor wie im falschen Film. Warum gerade ich? Vor Feli musste ich natürlich so tun als wüsste ich schon lang von dieser Veranstaltung, schließlich wurde ich extra wegen meinen guten Fremdsprachenkenntnissen ausgewählt. Oh ha, da kam eine Menge auf mich zu. Welche Sprachen ich wohl beherrschte? Ich kannte nicht einmal die Schule und wurde schon mit solch einer wichtigen Aufgabe betreut. Das konnte heiter werden.

"Also erst kommt die Eröffnung, dann ein paar Worte von uns auf deutsch, ich mach einen Witz auf walisisch und dann sagst du noch irgendwas auf französisch und russisch", nuschelte Feli zwischen zwei großen Happen Pizza. Ich musste aufpassen, das ich auch noch was ab bekam. Zumindest wurde meine Frage geklärt. Ob ich wirklich drei Fremdsprachen beherrschte? Das war sowohl gruselig als auch faszinierend. Es gab ja noch so viele Dinge, die ich noch über mich lernen musste.

"Da."

"Wo?"

"Das heißt 'ja' auf russisch."

"Klar, das wusste ich doch."

Sicher, angeben machte ja so viel Spaß!

"Ich glaube, ich lerne noch japanisch dazu", neckte ich zwinkernd. Feli legte ihre Stirn in Falten.

"Das gruselige daran ist, dass ich dir das wirklich zutraue Eli. Lass uns Montag oder so an dem Vortrag arbeiten, mir drückt etwas der Schuh", antwortete sie und blickte vorsichtig auf ihre Armbanduhr. Genau in diesem Moment klingelte ein Handy, dass nicht mir gehörte. Trotzdem sprang ich vor Schreck in die Höhe und Feli wurde leichenblass. Schnell ging sie an ihr Handy ran.

"Ja? Nein tut mir leid...nichts passiert...warte!...Das brauchst du nicht!...Aber ich... Ok, bis gleich."

Als Feli auflegte, überkam mich sofort das Verlangen sie zu umarmen. Sie sah furchtbar aus, noch viel blasser als zuvor.

"Ich muss los, dass war Robbie", sagte sie hastig. "Wenn ich mich nicht beeile häutet er mich, erzählt es meinen Vater und der häutet mich dann ein zweites mal!"

"Verstehe, bekommst du großen Ärger?"

"Wie hört sich häuten für dich an? Ich muss echt los, wir sehen und hören uns!"

In aller Eile schluckte Feli das letzte Stück Pizza herunter, schmiss sich ihren Parka über und rannte so schnell die Stufen im Hausflur herunter, das sie Gefahr lief zu fallen. Ich lief ihr nach, doch bevor ich sie einholen konnte war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Nun war ich zwar wieder allein, doch wenigstens vertrugen wir uns wieder. Und das war doch das wichtigste.


	7. Der Schütze in der Wohnung

** ~Der Schütze in der Wohnung~**

**Anmerkung: **Es bleibt alles beim alten^^ Außerdem habe ich noch immer keine Beta Leserin, bzw. Leser. Daher verzeiht mir mögliche Fehler :)

"Und schalten sie auch morgen wieder ein, wenn es heißt.."

"Eliza! ELIZA!"

Was für ein seltsames Programm nur heut zu tage im Fernsehen lief! Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, die zu meiner Überraschung schwer waren wie Wackersteine. Das plötzliche Stechen im Rücken ließ mich aufkeuchen, noch bevor ich merkte in was für einer Position ich mich befand. Völlig verkrampft lag ich quer über Sherlocks Sessel, Beine und Kopf seitlich herunter hängend. Und anstatt dem freundlichen Wettermann schaute von oben ein nicht ganz so freundlicher John Watson.

"Weißt du denn nicht wie spät es ist? Sag mir nicht du hättest auf mich gewartet", meckerte er drauf los, ohne mir die Chance zu geben mich zu sammeln oder richtig wach zu werden. Mit schwummrigen Kopfschmerzen richtete ich mich langsam auf.

"Nein, bin eingeschlafen."

Das unangenehme Pochen hinter meinen Augen wurde immer stärker und bevor ich etwas anderes unternehmen konnte als sie zu zu kneifen spürte ich zwei starke Hände, die sich fest um meine Oberarme schlossen. Mit besorgten Gesichtsausdruck begab sich John in meine Augenhöhe.

"Du siehst gar nicht gut aus. Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett."

Ich kann mich bis heute nicht erinnern, wie ich es in dieser Nacht in das Bett geschafft hatte und, was noch viel peinlicher war, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass ich am nächsten Morgen in meinen Schlafsachen aufwachte. Genauer betrachtet wollte ich auch gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, vielleicht war es besser so. Einfach meines Friedens Willen.

Die Sonnenstrahlen des frühen Morgens bahnten sich nur schwer durch die dicken Vorhänge, die wie Kartoffelsäcke an den Fenstern meines Zimmers hangen. Mal ernsthaft, wer hatte die denn ausgesucht? Hoffentlich war ich es nicht selbst, denn wie ich schon heraus stellen durfte besaß Eliza einen leicht seltsamen Geschmack. Das Kleid vom Vortag hing fein säuberlich über dem Stuhl, der seitlich an dem Schreibtisch stand. Da hatte ich es ganz sicher nicht hingelegt, ebenso wenig wie die Packung Aspirin, die zusammen mit einem Glas voll Wasser auf meinem Nachttisch standen. Der gute alte Doktor hatte mich also nicht vergessen. Schon wenige Sekunden nach dem Aufwachen bemerkte ich, dass sich das Aspirin als sehr sinnvoll heraus stellen sollte. Eine Tablette später schlürfte ich in Schlafsachen und Bademantel den Flur entlang, ständig mit dem Gefühl im Nacken jeden Moment brechen zu müssen. Ich wurde ganz klar krank, wenn ich es nicht sogar schon war. Vielleicht hatte die plötzliche Veränderung und der Stress doch Spuren hinterlassen?

Ob Sherlock wohl wieder daheim war? Angestrengt blinzelte ich gegen das Tageslicht, das durch die Fenster im Wohnzimmer fiel. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und wenn man es nicht besser gewusste hätte, hätte angenommen werden können, dass es draußen ziemlich warm war. Mir war warm, doch das hatte wohl andere Ursachen. Gerade als ich wieder umkehren wollte um einen kurzen Abstecher zum Badezimmer zu machen, entdeckte ich Sherlock, der vollkommen konzentriert im Wohnzimmer stand, das Gesicht zur Wand gerichtet und in den Händen...einen Bogen hielt? Er schien sich völlig unbeobachtet zu fühlen, als er links von sich zum Tisch griff und einen langen Pfeil zum Vorschein brachte, der kurz darauf mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit in der Wand mit der schwarz-weißen Tapete steckte und vielen anderen Pfeilen Gesellschaft leistete, die dort bereits schon steckten. Ich bekam meinen Mund nicht mehr zu, als ich das sah. Als wenn die Einschusslöcher in der Form eines Smileys nicht gereicht hätten!

"Ich..äh..Sherlock was machst du denn da?"

Als ich endlich ein paar Worte heraus brachte, drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige mit einem koketten Lächeln des Sieges zu mir um. Ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass er nun vollkommen durchgedreht war.

"Clever, nicht? John meinte ich sollte mich ruhig beschäftigen und was gibst es ruhigeres als das hier?"

"Oh da fällt mir vieles ein! Warum musst du unbedingt etwas kaputt machen?!"

"Das verstehst du nicht. Ich forsche."

Au, mein armer Kopf...

"Da bin ich aber gespannt was John darüber denkt."

"Was soll ich über was denken?"

Ich zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als der Arzt plötzlich hinter mir stand, als wäre er aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Rasch trat ich zur Seite, um das Schauspiel beobachten zu können.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes! Was denkst du, was du da tust!", donnerte der kleinere Mann, sodass es krachte. Sherlock hob die entsetzt die Augenbrauen wie eine Dramaqueen. Der Mann hatte vielleicht Nerven. Ich wäre bei solch einem Ton schon längst tot umgekippt.

"Ich weiß überhaupt nicht über was du dich so aufregst. Ich sollte mich leise beschäftigen, also habe ich das auch getan!"

"Aber doch nicht SO! Wie OFT soll ich dir NOCH sagen, dass du aufhören sollst hier alles zu zerstören, nur weil dir LANGWEILIG ist!"

Ein Gewittersturm der Stärke Zehn schien sich zusammen zu brauen, als sich die beiden Männer gegenüber standen und böse Blicke zu warfen. Irgendwie erinnerten mich die beiden schon an ein altes Ehepaar, von dem Gebrauch von Pfeil und Bogen einmal abgesehen.

"Du verstehst ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS John!"

"Ich wüsste nicht was es noch anderes zu verstehen gibt, außer das du dich absolut verantwortungslos verhälst."

"Was verstehst du schon von Verantwortung!"

Die Situation wurde einen Schlag zu brenzlig, um in einem Raum mit den Streithähnen bleiben zu können. John zog wutentbrannt einen Pfeil aus der Wand und hielt ihn so in der Hand, als würde er Sherlock jeden Moment damit verprügeln wollen. Und weil ich ihm das auch irgendwie zutraute, schlich ich mich so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich zurück in mein Zimmer und entschloss spontan, noch für ein paar Minuten die Augen zu schließen.

Als ich zwei Stunden später die Augen öffnete, war es wieder komplett still in der Wohnung, abgesehen von gedämpften Schritten, die hier und da zu hören waren. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und blinzelte kräftig wegen des starken Sonnenlichtes, dass wie ein großer Scheinwerfer das Zimmer erhellte. Heute schien tatsächlich ein guter Tag zu werden, oder zumindest gutes Wetter, denn ob die Stimmung gut war oder nicht, stand auf Messers Schneide. Völlig lustlos zog ich mich an und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, alles erwartend, angefangen von blauen Augen bis zu zerstörten Möbeln. Doch was ich tatsächlich vorfand war doch etwas überraschend. John studierte ruhig seine Tageszeitung und von Sherlock war kein Stück zu sehen, ebenso wenig wie von seiner neuen Waffe.

"Alles ruhig?"

John blickte kurz von seiner Zeitung auf und schlug eine Seite um.

"Jep."

"Keine Lebensgefahr mehr?"

"Nein, vorerst zumindest."

Er klang sehr zufrieden und zuversichtlich, was mich etwas stutzig machte.

"Jetzt mal ehrlich, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Johns Lippen.

"Was soll ich schon gemacht haben?"

Wie ich später heraus stellen sollte, befand sich der Bogen mitsamt Pfeilen in Johns geräumigen Safe, der sicher in seinem Schlafzimmer versteckt war und noch weitere wichtige Dinge enthielt, wie seine Pistole aus Armeezeiten und Dokumente, an die kein anderer herankommen sollte. Trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass diese Gegenstände nicht sicher genug vor dem besten Detektiv der Welt versteckt waren, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte. Einen Zahlencode zu knacken war nicht das schwerste überhaupt, vor allem wenn du pfiffig genug bist die meisten der exsistierenden Kombinationen zu kennen, die es gibt. Nichts desto trotz wurden immer wieder Dinge in der Wohnung versteckt, die unter Umständen zu großen Gefahren führen konnten, vor allem, wenn ein gewisser Detektiv sie in die Hände bekam. Ich war viel zu ungeschickt dazu auch nur eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung zu finden, die mit diesen Dingen im Zusammenhang stand. Ich war ja nicht einmal dazu in der Lage eine Tasse unfallfrei vom Schrank zum Tisch zu transportieren. Es gab einen lauten Knall und die dicken, weißen Porzelanscherben sprangen mir entgegen. John, Teeliebhaber durch und durch, grummelte vor sich hin, war aber froh darüber, dass wenigstens kein guter Tee in der Tasse war. So setzte man Prioritäten, zumindest als Brite. Auch der Krach und das Gemecker konnten Sherlock nicht dazu bringen aus seinem Zimmer zu kommen. Er kam mir vor wie ein schmollendes Kind, dass sein Lieblingsspiel nicht spielen durfte. Was für ein verstörender Gedanke, wenn man es genau betrachtete.

John beobachtete mich die meiste Zeit mit wachsamen Augen, als ich ihn berichtet hatte, dass es mir in der Nacht zuvor und auch an diesem Morgen nicht so gut ging. Trotzdem ließ ich mich nicht von ihm verarzten, das war mir dann doch zu albern. Ständig machte ich mir Gedanken über die Schule, die am nächsten Tag, am Montag, statt finden sollte. Ich war froh darüber zu solch einem günstigen Zeitpunkt in diese Welt geschleudert worden zu sein. Viel schlimmer wäre es gewesen, wenn ich zum Beispiel mitten in der Schule aufgetaucht wäre, ohne zu wissen was vor sich ging. Aber wieder rum mussten sich die anderen, denen das passiert war keine Gedanken darüber machen. Für die war es ja 'natürlich'. Obwohl überhaupt nichts natürlich an der Sache war.

Gegen Mittag bekam ich meinen LapTop wieder, den ich mit Freuden empfing. John meinte, dass er noch ein letzte mal ein Auge zudrücken würde. Mir war so langweilig, dass ich sogar schon angefangen hatte das Muster der Tapete zu studieren und zu überlegen, ob sich dort vielleicht auch ein Portal zu einer anderen Galaxie auftun würde. Man wusste ja nie.

Natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, war der LapTop mit einem Passwort geschützt. Nette Sache, WENN man denn das Passwort wusste! Ich versuchte es mit allem was mir spontan einfiel, wie die Namen meiner Freunde und Bekannten, doch nichts war richtig. Es war zum Haare raufen! Und wieder war ich auf Hilfe angewiesen, und das zum zweiten Mal in dieser kurzen Zeit. Der wer konnte mir schon helfen? Ich werde ja wohl kaum umher stolziert sein und jeden mein Passwort erzählt haben. Nein, es gab nur einen Menschen, der auch ohne meiner vorherigen Hilfe das Passwort heraus finden konnte, doch die war gerade nicht wirklich erreichbar. Mit anderen Worten, ich traute mich nicht in die Höhle des Löwen. Besser gesagt, des schmollenden Löwen. Vorerst zumindest nicht, es musste schließlich auch andere Beschäftigungen geben! Was für einen Sinn hatte es jemanden die Realität wechseln zu lassen, wenn die dann noch langweiliger war als die vorherige! Im Kreise meiner Familie hätte ich wenigstens was zu tun gehabt, auch wenn das meiste in ungewollte Arbeit ausartete. Wie gesagt, es war zum Haare raufen.

Nach mehreren Minuten, die ich damit verbrachte die Wand an zu starren, entschloss ich mich ein wenig die Karte von London zu studieren. Den Weg zur Schule musste ich mir gut einprägen, vor allem die Busverbindungen. Mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln hatte ich schon immer meine Schwierigkeiten gehabt und ich fürchtete, dass es bei Eliza genauso war. Warum sonst sollte ich so unsicher gewesen sein? Als nächstes nahm ich mir die Schulsachen vor, die, wie ich ja schon vorher heraus gefunden hatte, in einer Tasche unter dem Bett lagen. Zu finden waren Bücher über Englisch, Mathe, Biologie, Hefte zu den entsprechenden Fächern, ein schmales Mäppchen mit teuer aussehenden Stiften und ein kleiner Schlüssel, an dem ein Schildchen mit der Aufschrift '150' befestigt war. Offentsichtlich ein Spindschlüssel, das erklärte auch wo die ganzen anderen Schulsachen waren. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass Feli mir helfen konnte. Unabsichtlich natürlich.

Auf dem Schreibtisch ,neben dem bockigen LapTop, lag noch ein weiteres Heft, was sich als Timer heraus stellte. Und in dem war auch ein Stundenplan verzeichnet, der mich ins Schwitzen brachte. Ich hatte insgesamt 11 Fächer, inklusive der Fremdsprache Deutsch und einem extra Workshop am Mittwochnachmittag, der 'Literatur und Medien' hieß. Jeder Schultag, ausser am Mittwoch, ging bis 15.00 Uhr. Der gesamte Timer war übersät mit kleinen Kritzeleien und Anmerkungen, die teilweise nicht in meiner Handschrift waren.

Mit einem tiefen Seuftzen klappte ich ihn zu und stellte die Tasche an den Schreibtisch, möglichst weit weg von mir. Das unwohle Gefühl, das sich bei den Gedanken an die Schule ausbreitete, wurde immer stärker und artete in Bauchkrämpfe, die meine vorherigen Kopfschmerzen wieder hervor brachten. Mit halb zugekniffenen Augen schlich ich mich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo John noch immer mit seiner Zeitung saß. Offenbar genoss er es sie ungestört lesen zu können, die Stille lud auch regelrecht dazu ein. So ganz traute ich der Sache jedoch nicht.

"John, hast du noch eine Aspirin?", fragte ich so lässig zu möglich um ja nicht krank zu wirken. Der Doktor schaute mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf.

"Geht es dir schlecht?"

Nein, ich wollte die Tablette über E-bay verkaufen.

"Nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Also?"

Der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck verschwand nicht, als John die Zeitung weglegte und aufstand. Ich versteifte mich, als er näher kam und einen Finger unter mein Kinn legte, als wollte er mir in die Augen schauen um eine Gehirnerschütterung fest zu stellen.

"Du bist ziemlich warm. Das schau ich mir lieber etwas genauer an. Leg dich bitte auf die Couch."

Schon wieder musste ich an einen schlechten Film denken. Oh wie konnte ich wissen wie schwer es war mit einem Doktor zusammen zu wohnen. Ständig dieses herumgedoktor, als wäre man ein Übungsobjekt.

"Nicht nötig, so schlimm gehts mir gar nicht."

Der Finger verschwand von meinem Kinn und richtete sich auf die Couch.

"Keine Wiederede. Auf die Couch mit dir", sprach Kapitän Watson.

"Es ist nur eine Migräne!"

"Bewege dich, oder ich trage dich!"

Oh ha, das eskalierte schnell. Ihm schien es wirklich wichtig zu sein, auch wenn mir die Sache doch etwas übertrieben vorkam. Meine Mundwinkel zuckten etwas nach oben, nicht zur Provokation, sondern weil ich mir vorstellen musste, wie John einfach jeden wegschleppte, der ihn auf die Nerven ging. Sein nächster Blick reichte aus um mich in Bewegung zu setzen. Ich war kein verdammter Sherlock Holmes, der das aushalten konnte!

Meine Wangen glühten, als ich auf dem Rücken liegend auf der Couch lag und an die Decke starrte, während sie das kalte Stetoskop gegen meinen Rippenbogen drückte. Eine Sache lernte ich an diesem Tag. Es machte sehr wohl einen Unterschied, ob du von einem Menschen untersucht wirst, der dir fremd ist und den du danach nicht mehr so schnell sehen musst, oder ob dich jemand behandelt, der dich recht gut kennt. John saß auf einem Stuhl neben der Couch und blickte so konzentriert auf mich herab, als wäre ich ein Versuchskaninchen.

"Warum hast du eigentlich die ganzen Instrumente hier? Für Hausbesuche zwischendurch?"

John legte nachdenklich das Stetoskop weg und verstaute es in einem kleinen Koffer neben sich.

"Kann man so sagen. Du weißt doch genau wie oft sich Sherlock verletzt. Ich habe nicht immer die Zeit mit ihm in die Klinik zu fahren."

"Aha. Und was habe ich nun Doc?"

"Scheint nur eine Erkältung zu sein, aber dein Puls ist ziemlich hoch. Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Peinlich berührt."

Ich konnte ganz genau sehen, wie sich John anstrengen musste um nicht zu lachen.

"Hast heute wohl einen Clown gefrühstückt, was?"

"Ja, hat lustig geschmeckt", antwortete ich trocken und zog mein Shirt zurecht.

John schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf.

"Ha ha. Warte kurz, ich hole dir deine Aspirin und dann ab mit dir, Mrs Hudson hat schon nach dir gefragte", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme und stand auf.

"Warum denn?"

"Heute ist Sonntag, vergessen?"

Toll, das war nicht die Antwort die ich erwartet hatte. Mit Fragezeichen über dem Kopf schaute ich John hinterher, der den Koffer zurück in sein Schlafzimmer brachte.

Wie ein Hündchen an der Leine wartete ich auf seine Rückkehr und nahm die Tablette, bevor ich mich fragend nach unten ins Erdgeschoss begab, wo mich Mrs Hudson schon erwartete. Sie kam mir entgegen, eine Schürze tragend, die voller Mehl war. Jedenfalls glaubte ich, dass es Mehl war, das war am wahrscheinlichsten.

"Ach da bist du ja, ich habe schon mal angefangen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Alles in Ordnung mit dir Eliza?"

Ich hatte natürlich keine Ahnung was Mrs Hudson damit meinte, doch sie war so freundlich, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte als lächelnd zu nicken, worauf sie mich regelrecht in ihre Wohnung schob. Sofort traf mich der köstliche Geruch von frischem Gebäck, der sich in allen Räumen ausgebreitet hatte.

Am Ende kam dabei heraus, das ich die fragliche Ehre hatte mit Mrs Hudson Küchlein zu backen. Ich verstand absolut nicht warum, konnte das aber nicht sagen und musste gezwungener maßen mitmachen, bis der ganze Tisch mit Gebäck überladen war. Irgendwo machte es auch Spaß, trotzdem verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit damit Zutaten umher zu rücken oder auf den Ofen zu schauen, damit ja nichts verbrannte. Im Hintergrund lief leise das Radio und die Vermieterin erzählte etwas davon wie geschmacklos doch ihr Exmann gewesen war und das wir Frauen zusammen halten mussten. Wie auch immer das zusammen passte. Ich war grade damit beschäftigt eine kleine Kugel Teig zu kneten, als es plötzlich dumpf knallte und schepperte, als würde Glas zerbrechen. Ich fror in der Bewegung ein, denn dieses Geräusch stammte nicht von uns und schien auch nicht aus dieser Wohnung zu dringen. Mrs Hudson machte unbekümmert weiter, als hätte sie nichts gehört. Doch als kurz darauf Stimmen zu hören waren, blickte auch sie auf.

"Ich schwöre dir!...der Tod...verdammt nochmal!..."

"Nein!...Hör doch auf...Wenn ich doch sage..."

"LEG ES WEG!"

KLIRR!

Das Mehl wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt, als der Teigklumpen aus meinen Händen auf die bestäubte Oberfläche des Tisches viel. So schnell wir konnten stürmten Mrs Hudson und ich aus der Wohnung und die Stufen zur anderen Wohnung hinauf. Ich war mehr als überrascht darüber, dass die schwachen Hüfte der Frau das aushielt. Als erste stolperte ich in die Wohnung, wo die Stimmen nun mehr als deutlich wurden. Sie drangen aus Sherlocks Schlafzimmer, dessen Tür ich schwungvoll aufriss, Mrs Hudson ganz dicht hinter mir.

Sherlock stand mitten im Zimmer, Haare zerzaust und mit geröteten Wangen. John stand ihm gegenüber, schwer atmend und starrte auf das Fenster. Oder besser gesagt, da wo das Fenster einmal war, denn nun war es nicht viel mehr als ein viereckiges Loch in der Wand mit kleinen, scharfen Glassplittern an den Rändern. Die Jalousie hing von außen an einer Ecke und fiel beim nächsten Luftzug schepernt nach unten. Es sah ganz danach aus, als sein etwas mit voller Wucht durch das Fenster marschiert. Ich konnte Mrs Hudon hören, die bei diesem Anblick nach Luft schnappte.

"Du hast gesagt ich soll es weglegen."

Wieder knallte es, dieses mal war es jedoch Johns kräftige Rechte, die mit Sherlocks Nase kollidierte.

Der Detektiv stolpere durch die Wucht des Schlages nach hinten und fing sich nach ein paar taumelnden Schritten, während John laut atmend seine Hand schüttelte, als hätte ihm die Aktion mehr weh getan als seinem Freund. Doch dies mochte ich bezweifeln, als ich die Menge an Blut sah, die augenblicklich aus der Nase Sherlocks floss und an seinem Kinn hinabtropfte, sodass sich kleine, rote Flecken auf seinem Hemd bildeten. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung von guter Kampfkunst, doch John hatte einen Volltreffer gelandet, das war sicher.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen Schritt der Arzt mit großen Schritten so ungestüm aus dem Raum, dass sowohl Mrs Hudson als auch ich von ihm angestoßen wurden. Die Haushälterin schaute ihm entgeistert hinterher und entschied sich dann John hinterher zu laufen.

Sherlock saß derweilen auf dem Bett und drückte ein Taschentuch gegen seine blutende Nase. Es war fast schon komplett rot und in mir keimte der Verdacht, dass sie vielleicht gebrochen sein konnte. Was war nur geschehen, dass John dazu verleitet hatte so gewaltätig zu reagieren? Schnell, aber mit zittrigen Knie, schlich ich zum Fenster um das Ausmaß zu betrachten. Ich musste mich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um hinaus und hinunter auf die Straße schauen zu können.

Ich hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet, als ich nach unten blickte um zu sehen was sich seinen Weg durch das Fenster gebahnt hatte. Womit ich allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war die fast zwei Meter lange Harpune, die quer über der linken Spur der Straße lag. Selbst von weitem konnte ich erkennen, dass sie von oben bis unten mit eingetrockneten Blut beklebt war. Autos fuhren hupend um das Wurfgeschoss herum und Fußgänger hatten sich auf dem Bürgersteig versammelt und tuschelten wild miteinander, einer machte sogar ein Foto. Klar, es geschah ja nicht alle Tage, dass eine Harpune auf eine dicht befahrene Straße geworfen wurde. Was, wenn Sherlock etwas zerstört, oder sogar jemanden verletzt hätte? Ganz zu schweigen von dem Schaden, den er am Fenster verursacht hatte. Woher hatte er überhaupt diese Waffe, die eigentlich zum Walfang benutzt wurde? Kein Wunder, dass John so unglaublich wütend war. Ich wartete schon auf einen Anruf der Polizei. Einer der Passanten war auf die Idee gekommen, die Flugbahn der Harpune mit den Augen nach zu gehen und schaute auf das Gebäude. Gerade als er seinen Blick auf das Fenster richtete, an dem ich stand, wirbelte ich mit Schwung herum und trat zu Sherlock, der noch immer wortlos seine Nase verarztete. Ich baute mich vor ihm auf. Selbst für Sherlockverhältnisse war das echt zu heftig.

"Hast du denn völlig den Verstand verloren?", rief ich wütend. Ich erwartete jedoch nicht wirklich eine Antwort, doch als ich doch eine bekam, und eine ruhige noch dazu, war die Überraschung groß. Sherlock blickte von seinem Taschentuch auf und wirkte selbst überrascht, als hätte er nicht erwartet dass jemand mit ihm darüber sprechen wollte.

"Ganz und gar nicht. Es geht um den Fall und jetzt tu nicht so als hättest gestern nicht davon gehört. Der Täter hat jedes seiner Opfer mit den verschiedensten und seltsamsten Waffen gequält, bevor er sie zerstückelte. Das Problem ist, dass ich nicht bei jeder Waffe weiß welchen Schaden sie anrichtet, deshalb muss ich Experimente durchführen", erklärte er sachlich.

"Als hast du im Wohnzimmer gar nicht mit den Pfeilen geschossen weil die langweilig war."

"Natürlich nicht."

"Und warum hast du das dann gesagt?"

Sherlock zog langsam das Taschentuch aus seiner Nase und rümpfte sie, das Gesicht verziehend.

"John hätte es nicht verstanden."

Alles klar, wer bist du und was hast du mit dem echten Sherlock gemacht?

"Du bist so ein...Idiot!"

"Was?!"

"Ein Idiot, Sherlock! Wie lang lebt ihn nun schon zusammen in dieser Wohnung? Wie lang seid ihr nun schon unterwegs um Verbrecher zu jagen? Wie lang KENNT ihr euch schon!"

Meine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter und Sherlocks Augen immer größer. Man konnte regelrecht die Zahnreder in seinem Kopf arbeiten sehen. Seine Nase hatte aufgehört zu bluten, dafür würde seine linke Wange etwas dicker. Sherlock seuftze schwach, was sich ziemlich seltsam anhörte.

"Ein paar Jahre", beantwortete er die Frage, ohne es selbst glauben zu wollen. Obwohl er absolut in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war, ließ ich nicht von dem Thema ab.

"Und totzdem lügst du John völlig unnötig an. Deinen besten Freund. Bravo Sherlock! Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, das ich heute mal nicht die dümmste Person in dieser Wohnung bin. Ehrlich, so wütend habe ich John noch nie gesehen! Ich an seiner Stelle hätte..."

"Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

Der schneidende Kommentar, untermalt von einem einseitigen Lächeln, kam völlig unerwartet und warf mich aus dem Strom der Meckerei, mit dem ich geschwommen war. Sherlock hatte Recht, woher wusste ich das eigentlich? Ich konnte mich nicht einmal erinnern, wo der nächste Supermarkt war aber Hauptsache ich kannte die wütenden Gesichtszüge von John! Meine Prioritäten lagen etwas seltsam.

"Ich weiß es einfach, lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab Sherlock!"

"Dann ist es dir also egal, dass du dich langsam dieser Welt anpasst?"

"Hör auf! Ich will gar nicht..."

"Weißt du woher du das weißt? Weil du ständig in Schwierigkeiten gerätst, ständig!"

"HÖR AUF DAMIT!"

Ich spürte, wie die Hitze der Wut in mir hochkochte wie sprudelndt heißes Wasser. Wie ein Tiger auf der Jagd schritt ich ziellos durch den Raum, die Hände nach oben werfend.

"Es geht NICHT um MICH!", brüllte ich ein letztes mal, bevor sich meine Stimme wieder senkte. Wie lang ich wohl weiter so herum schreien konnte, ohne dass Sherlock eine Reaktion zeigte? Der Schwarzhaarige saß noch immer auf dem Bett, die Nase schief und mit geschwollener Wange.

Augenblicklich drängten sich die Verletzungen des Mannes bei mir in den Vordergrund. Die Nase sah wirklich furchtbar aus, doch Sherlock machte nicht gerade den Eindruck als würde ihn das sonderlich stören. Aprupt änderte ich meine Route und trat näher an ihn heran, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Von draußen konnte ich Polizeisirenen hören.

Sherlock schaute aus leicht nebligen Augen zu mir herauf, so als würde er einen erneuten Schreianfall erwarten. Von seinem Grinsen war nichts mehr zu sehen.

"Du gehst besser zum Arzt. Die Nase sieht aus als würde sie jeden Moment abfallen."

"Schwachsinn", konterte Sherlock flott und seine Hand näherte sich seiner Nase, so als würde er sie ganz wie im Film einfach nach links und rechts biegen und schon war alles wieder in Ordnung. Tatsächlich schien er sie richten zu wollen, doch leider war Film nun mal Film.

"AU!"

"Was machst du denn da!"

"Nichts, du hast recht."

Diese Worte schienen ihn bitter aufgestoßen zu sein. Sherlock verzog eine Mine wie drei Tage Regenwetter und stand auf, bereit dazu seinen Mantel zu schnappen und zu gehen, hoffentlich ins Krankenhaus.

"Ich komme mit!", rief ich hastig hinterher. Ich wollte einfach raus aus dieser stickigen Wohnung mit der Wut und den Glasscherben. Sherlock war offentsichtlich nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee. Mit schwingenden Mantel machte er am Absatz kehrt.

"Ich brauche keinen Babysitter."

"Sicher? Könnte sein, dass du auf dem Weg ein Blasrohr findest, was du auch ganz klar benutzen würdest."

Der Detektiv rollte mit den Augen. Er sah etwas seltsam aus mit der hastig geordneten Kleidung, den unordentlichen Locken und dem blutverschmierten und geschwollenem Gesicht.

"Wenn es dich glücklich macht."

Ich verstand das einfach als ein Ja.


	8. Schmollen mit Bandage

**~Schmollen mit Bandage~**

**Anmerkung: **Das Kapitel ist mal etwas kürzer ;) Wie immer gehört mir fast nix.

Hastig eilte ich in mein Zimmer um mir selbst meinen Mantel anzuziehen. Ich musste mich beeilen, nicht das der Detektiv einfach abhaute. Ich fand es einfach als das beste, wenn Sherlock von jemanden begleitet wurde. Seine Ausdrucksweise in der Öffentlichkeit war berühmt berüchtigt, und da John momentan auf hundertachtzig war stellte ich mich gern zur Verfügung, auch wenn Sherlock das so nicht sehen mochte. Ich erwischte den Detektiv gerade so am Mantelzipfel, bevor er sich zur Tür hinaus schlich wie eine ungezogene Katze. Haha, was für ein Vergleich, den musste ich mir unbedingt merken.

Wir liefen ein Stück die Straße entlang, um nicht direkt an der Harpune zu stehen. Der Anblick raubte mir ohnehin den Atem. Woher hatte Sherlock das Ding nur? Es dauerte nicht lang, bis ein Taxi vorbeifuhr, mit dem wir zum nächsten Krankenhaus fahren konnten. Das war eine der Dinge, die ich an dieser Welt nicht verstand. Es war wie im Film, man brauchte ein Taxi, also kam eines.

Und schon wieder saß ich zusammen mit Sherlock in einem Taxi, die Stille unangenehm in der Luft hängend. Wie oft das wohl noch passieren würde? Alles was ich sagen konnte war, dass Sherlock ganz klar nicht glücklich aussah. Er blickte hinaus auf die Straße wie ein Hündchen, dass abgeschoben worden war.

"Wirst du dich bei John entschuldigen?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

"Ich bin ihm auf jedem Fall eine Erklärung schuldig", kam die trockene Antwort.

"Das auch, ja."

Das war alles, was während der Fahrt gesprochen wurde. Bald erreichten wir das Krankenhaus, wo ich ihn regelrecht zu den Ärzten schleifen musste. Offenbar vertraute er keinem Weißkittel, außer er hatte den Nachnamen 'Watson'

Sherlock hatte tatsächlich eine gebrochene Nase. Bandagiert marschierte er aus dem Krankenhaus wie ein Kriegsheld, der gerade so überlebt hatte. Ich trottete ihm hinterher, ein Lachen verkneifend. Sherlock sah mit dem Ding auf der Nase einfach zu lustig aus.

"Ich weiß, dass ich schrecklich aussehe", sprach Sherlock trocken, während wir auf ein Taxi warteten. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß, und dann erst die Bandage!"

Sherlock tat sein bestes um absolut böse und gefährlich auszusehen, doch ich konnte nicht anders als in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Dann ließ er ein Geräusch ertönen, was sich nicht ganz zuordnen ließ. Entweder versuchte er ein Lachen zu unterdrücken oder er wurde nun vollends wütend. Eigentlich war es mir auch egal, Hauptsache Sherlock war in trockenen Tüchern, oder besser gesagt in trockenen Verbänden. Zumindest was die Gesundheit anging, mit John sollte er noch ein Wörtchen zu reden haben. Doch ich war dazu entschlossen mich vollkommen da raus zu halten. Ich hatte ohne hin schon eine Medaille dafür verdient, dass ich es geschafft hatte Sherlock zum Arzt zu bringen, ohne mich selbst vor lauter Verzweiflung vor ein Auto zu schmeißen.

Sherlock grummlte den ganze Weg nach hause wie ein verärgerter Teenager. Zwei mal hatte er versucht mit einem Finger unter dem Verband zu fummeln, warum weiß nur Gott, ließ es aber jedes mal recht schnell wieder bleiben, untermalt von einem Gesichtsausdruck des Hasses. Nicht das er über Schmerzen geklagt hätte, nein, er ließ es viel lieber verbal an dem armen Taxifahrer aus, der schwitzend im Stau stand und keine Erklärung mehr dafür fand, warum die Fahrt denn nicht schneller ginge. Ich konnte bei dem ganzen Theater nur mit den Augen rollen. Sherlock war wirklich manchmal nichts anderes als ein kindischer Quälgeist. Ich wunderte mich wirklich immer weniger, warum John die Hand ausgerutscht war. Und das, obwohl ich Gewalt verabscheute.

Als wir nach gefühlten drei Stunden endlich in der Baker Street ankamen, war John wie zu erwarten nicht da. Mrs Hudson fing uns im Hausflur ab und meinte, dass er wohl etwas trinken gegangen war und das die Handwerker Montag in aller frühe kämen, um den Schaden in Sherlocks Zimmer zu reparieren. Das würde gewiss nicht billig werden, meinte sie außerdem und dass sie unter keinen Umständen dazu bereit wäre die Rechnung zu übernehmen. So sehr sie Sherlock auch ausschimpfen mochte, konnte man doch einen Funken in ihren Augen sehen, der verriet, dass sie ihn doch besser verstand als er es vielleicht wusste.

Etwas später kam Lestrade die Stufen zur Wohnung hinauf getrabt um aus polizeilicher Sicht die Sache mit der Harpune zu klären. Auch er nahm Sherlock scharf ins Auge und hielt eine Rede, die er vorher mit Sicherheit einstudiert hatte. Irgendwie tat er mir schon wieder leid, dieser ach so schlaue Detektiv.

Am späten Nachmittag erhielt ich eine Nachricht von Feli, dass sie mich am nächsten Tag um viertel nach sieben abholen würde, damit wir gemeinsam zum Bus gehen konnten. Um so besser, allein hätte ich nicht gewusst ob ich zu der richtigen Haltestelle gegangen wäre und das trotz der großen Karte. Sherlock hatte sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Offenbar leckte er seine Wunden. Mein Magen grummelte, doch ich versuchte es zu ignorieren. So wie es bisher aussah war Essen im hause Holmes/Watson Mangelware, also musste sich mein Magen wohl daran gewöhnen nicht mehr so viel zu bekommen.

Gegen Abend hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. In der Wohnung war es komplett still, als ich in die Küche schlich um mir irgendetwas essbares zusammenzuschustern. Als wenn es irgendjemanden gestört hätte was ich da tat. Unter größter Vorsicht öffnete ich den Kühlschrank, wer weiß was für ein Körperteil sich dieses mal darin befand. Gott sei dank stellte sich der Inhalt, wenn auch nicht sehr groß, als essbar heraus. Weil mir die Kunst des Kochens sehr fern lag, bereitete ich mir einen Käsetoast vor und, urgs, kochte einen Tee. Nicht gern, wie ich hinzufügen muss, doch die Auswahl zwischen Tee und Leitungswasser war doch recht gering. Schon aus Prinzip schüttete ich einen Haufen Zucker hinein. Wenn schon, denn schon.

Hungrig wie ein Wolf schlag ich den Toast hinunter und auch der Tee blieb nicht lang in seiner Tasse. Noch immer kauend, blickte ich mich in dem Wohnzimmer um, nicht genau wissend, was ich eigentlich suchte. Suchen war auch nicht das richtige Wort, viel mehr sehnte ich mich nach einer Beschäftigung. Ich war kaum hier und schon fühlte ich mich wie eine Gefangene. Vielleicht lag das auch an den Gefühlen der früheren Eliza, bevor ich anfing sie zu verkörpern.

Die letzten dunkelroten Sonnenstrahlen des heranbrechenden Tages schienen durch die großen Fenster des Wohnzimmers und tauchten die Geige, die neben dem Geigenkoffer auf dem Tisch lag, in ein warmes Licht. Das Instrument schimmerte edel von seinem Platz aus, der Bogen lag quer über den Seiten, so als hätte der Musiker gerade noch damit gespielt. Ich fühlte mich so sehr von der Geige angezogen, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte als darauf zu zu gehen. Vielleicht konnte ich es mal berühren, oder sogar in die Hand nehmen? So etwas wollte ich schon immer, einfach mal über die Seiten streichen...

"Fass sie an Eliza und du wirst es bereuen."

Die scharfe Stimme, die aus dem Hintergrund drang, kam so plötzlich, dass ich vor Schock mehrere Zentimeter in die Luft sprang. Die ganze bescheuerte Zeit war von Sherlock kein Fitzelchen zu sehen, aber kaum wollte ich mal ein wenig Spaß haben tauchte er auf wie ein Phantom und gruselte mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Und ebenso wie ein Phantom trat Sherlock aus dem Schatten im Flur und kam auf mich zu.

"Was machst du denn da?"

"Nichts, nur schauen", kam meine karge Antwort. Sherlock stand nun ganz dicht vor mir und starrte auf mich herab wie ein Aasgeier.

"Du wirst es natürlich nicht wissen, doch das Berühren dieses Instrumentes ist verboten, klar?"

"Und wieso?"

"Weil die Geige kein Spielzeug ist. Sie bedeutet mir sehr viel, mehr als alles andere in dieser Wohnung. Finger weg, verstanden?"

Wie konnte ich das nach dieser 'ausführlichen' Erklärung nicht verstehen. Doch da fiel mir etwas ein.

"Verstanden, aber nur, wenn du mir etwas vorspielst."

Das Gesicht von Sherlock war unbezahlbar.

"Dein Ernst?", fragte er absolut ungläubig. Offenbar bekam er nicht sehr oft diese Aufforderung. Ich verschränkte die Arme und lächelte knapp.

"Mein absoluter Ernst", versicherte ich Sherlock.

Die feine Melodie des Geigenstückes verfolgte mich noch bis in die späten Abendstunden, als ich mich müde zu Bett begab. Dieses mal benötigte ich auch nur eine Aufforderung dazu.

John war noch immer nicht zurück gekehrt. Sherlock tigerte ununterbrochen im Wohnzimmer herum wie ein aufgescheuchter Stubenkater. Er schien nervös zu sein, was die Situation nicht gerade einfacher machte. Ich versuchte mir keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, als ich die warme Bettdecke etwas höher zog und die Augen schloss. Ich würde für den nächsten Tag reichlich Energie brauchen. Wenn ich Feli doch nur von meinem Problem erzählen könnte...

Das Poltern und Rumpeln im Hausflur riss mich unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Ich konnte nicht einmal sagen wie spät es war, ich wusste nur, dass mein Herz unangenehm kräftig schlug durch dieses plötzliches Erwachen. Schwere Schritte näherten sich der Wohnung, Gegenstände wurden umgeschmissen. John kam nach hause, ganz offensichtlich betrunken. Wie Sherlock wohl mit seinem Freund umgehen würde, wenn er betrunken war? Kurz war ich gewillt aufzustehen um nach den Männern schauen zu gehen, doch meine natürliche Abneigung gegen alkoholisierte Männer hielt mich zurück. Angespannt spitze ich die Ohren, konnte aber weiter keine besonderen Geräusche hören. Vielleicht schlief Sherlock schon längst und John war jetzt auch ins Bett gegangen? Warum waren dann aber weiterhin keine Schritte mehr zu hören? Sein Schlafzimmer war ein Stockwerk höher, und das konnte er unmöglich schon erreicht haben. Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend richtete ich mich langsam auf und versuchte jedes noch so leise Geräusch zu hören. Doch trotz den Bemühungen aufmerksam zu sein wurden mir meine Augenlider zu schwer und ich sank in tiefen Schlaf.


	9. Benedict

**~Benedict~**

**Anmerkung: **Scheint so, als könnte ich mich nicht an eine einheitliche Länge für die Kapitel halten :P

Wenn mein Handy nicht von allein angefangen hätte zu klingeln, hätte ich eiskalt verschlafen und den ersten offiziellen Schultag verpasst. Schweißgebadet schreckte ich aus dem tiefen Schlaf, als ich Punkt sechs Uhr morgens eine SMS von Feli bekam, in der stand, dass sie wahrscheinlich drei Minuten später kommen würde. Das kam mir eigentlich ganz gelegen, denn bis ich meinen Kadaver aus dem Bett erhoben und mich fertig gemacht hatte vergingen doch ein paar Minütchen. Mit verschleierten Blick gähnte ich und streckte meine müden Glieder. Heute ging es also richtig los, das Sozialleben sollte mich mit voller Wucht treffen. Ich fühlte mich richtig schlecht. Gerade so, als würde mich jemand ins eiskalte Wasser schmeißen wollen. Mit flauen Gefühl im Magen stand ich endlich auf und fand den Weg zum Badezimmer. Anhand von Bildern, die ich in meinem Zimmer gefunden hatte, wusste ich wie die Uniform der Paddington Academy aussah. Eine hellblaue Bluse, ein dunkelblaues Jacket, ein knielanger Rock (auch in dunkelblau), eine schwarze Strumpfhose und schwarze Lackschuhe. Das waren die Sachen, die jede Schülerin zu tragen hatte. Mit sehr großen Wiederwillen zog ich die Sachen aus dem Schrank und zog sie an. Wenn ich mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, oh, dann wären diese Klamotten wohl aus dem Fenster geflogen. Ich fühlte mich wie eine blöde Animefigur. Sollte ich mir vielleicht auch noch zwei Zöpfe machen? Wenigstens ging der Rock bis über den Hintern. Ich hatte es total vergessen, dass in England eine Uniformpflicht an Schulen herschte. Kurz dachte ich darüber nach krank zu spielen um nicht in die Schule zu müssen, doch mit einem Doktor im Haus war das vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee. Apropos Doktor, ob die Männer gestern Nacht wohl noch die Betten gefunden hatten? Angenommen natürlich Sherlock ist noch wach gewesen.

Die engen Schuhe drückten unangenehm, als ich mit dem Rucksack über der Schulter den Flur entlang schlich. In der gesamten Wohnung herschte Totenstille, was die Vermutung zuließ, dass die Männer noch schliefen. Ob John wohl zur Arbeit musste? Jedenfalls war ihm das nicht zu wünschen, in Anbetracht des fiesen Katers, der ihn mit Sicherheit überfallen würde. Langsam trat ich in das Wohnzimmer und was ich da sah ließ mich sofort meine Handykamera zückten. Sherlock saß zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa mit dem Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand gelehnt. Und auf seinem Schoß lag nichts anderes als Johns Kopf. Der Arzt lag selig schlummernd in voller Länge auf der Couch und benutzte seinen Kumpel als Kopfkissen. Also wenn das kein Foto wert war, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr. Ich musste mich furchtbar zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu lachen, als ich das Bild der beiden machte und das Handy schnell wieder in die Jackentasche steckte. Ob die beiden wohl wussten in was für einer Position sie sich befanden? Immerhin war Sherlock ja nicht betrunken gewesen, oder doch? Ich ließ sie es lieber allein herausfinden. Schnell überprüfte ich ob sich Wohnungsschlüssel und Geldbörse in der Jackentasche befanden, dann machte ich mich auch schon auf dem Weg nach unten um meine Freundin zu erwarten. Für mich glich sie einem Rettungsring in dieser schweren Zeit des Unwissens und der Nervösität.

Die kälte des rauen Morgen traf mich beisend, als ich die schwere Haustür aufriss und gegen die vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen blinzeln musste, die sich trotz der Temperaturen tapfer ihren Weg durch die Wolken bahnten. Trotz der Strahlen war meine Laune im Keller und sie verschlimmerte sich noch ein wenig, als ich bemerkte, dass Feli weit und breit nicht in Sichtweite war. Ich wartete zehn Minuten, die ich damit verbrachte immer wieder leicht panisch auf die Uhr zu schauen. Nach dem die Minuten vergangen waren, hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und versuchte Feli anzurufen. Drei mal klingelte es, dass kam der Anrufbeantworter. Eiskalt lief es mir den Rücken herunter, als ich es aus Verzweiflung noch weitere drei mal versuchte, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Nervös begann ich it den Knöpfen an meinem Mantel zu spielen. So wie es aussah hatte mein Rettungsring nicht vor zu erscheinen und ich stand verloren und zum weinen zu mute auf dem Bürgersteig, nicht mehr wissend, wo die richtige Bushaltestelle war. Wieso verdammt nochmal hatte ich mir die Karte nicht besser angeschaut? Wenn man sich auf andere verlässt ist man verlassen.

Die Zeit schritt unerbittlich voran, während ich durch die Straßen hetzte und nach Jugendlichen ausschau hielt, die so aussahen als würden sie in die selbe Schule wie ich gehen. An Leuten auf den Straßen mangelte es nicht, schließlich war es Montagmorgen, doch jedes Gesicht war fremd und verstärkte mein Unwohlsein nur noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Ich stand ganz kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen, als ich irgendwann einfach stehen blieb und jeder Person einen bösen Blick schenkte, die es wagte mich anzuschauen.

Warum ich nicht einfach zurückgelaufen war um die Karte zu holen oder einen der Männer zu fragen? Vielleicht war es Stolz, der mich davor abhielt um Hilfe zu bitten, doch noch wahrscheinlicher war es mein innerer Instinkt, der mich davon abhielt mein Problem vor John zu schildern, der sich mit großer Sicherheit darüber wundern würde warum ich plötzlich den Weg nicht mehr fand, den ich mindestens fünf mal pro Woche bestritt. Die Situation war verzwickt und Sherlock wollte ich nicht noch mal anrufen. Er hatte gesagt ich würde trampen müssen, wenn ich das nächste mal unüberlegt durch die Stadt laufe. Deshalb bezweifelte ich stark, dass er mir noch einmal helfen würde. Und was wäre, wenn ich einfach schwänzen würde? Der Gedanke war verlockend und im ersten Moment so leicht umsetzbar, war die Stadt doch so groß, dass es bestimmt genügend Versteckmöglichkeiten gab. Doch das konnte ich nicht machen. Zum Schluss rief die Schule noch daheim an und in die Menge an Ärger wollte ich mich nun wirklich nicht begeben. Nicht auszudenken, wie die Männer auf so was reagieren würden.

Wie ein kleines Kind, dass den Tränen nahe war, lief ich orientierungs- und hoffnungslos durch die große Stadt, die so voller Menschen war, die mir vollkommen nutzlos erschienen. Alles was ich brauchte war die erlösende Haltestelle, doch bis ich die erreicht hatte war der Bus mit Sicherheit schon nicht mehr da. Wenn ich weiter so herumlief fand ich die Schule irgendwann auch ohne Bus. Warum musste Felizita auch gerade heute krank sein? Am Samstag schien sie doch noch so gesund zu sein, oder hatte sie ihr Vater so sehr durch die Mangel genommen, dass sie zu erledigt war um in die Schule zu gehen? Fragen, die mir in dieser Situation nicht viel nützten, aber dennoch durch meinen Kopf gingen, zusammen mit dem Gefühl des Neides, weil sie daheim bleiben konnte, während ich wie eine Verrückte durch die Stadt rann, bis mir die Kehle brannte. Und wieder war es meine Schuld, so wie es in letzter Zeit häufiger war. Was nützte mir dieser abgedrehte Realitätswechel, wenn mein Leben jetzt noch komplizierter war als zuvor?

Ich konnte mit meinem Handy nicht mal ins Internet, um nach einem verdammten Stadtplan zu suchen! Wie ein geprügelter Hund ließ ich mich kraftlos auf die nächste Bank nieder, die neben einem Sandwichautomaten an der Straße stand. Wo ich mich befand wusste ich schon lang nicht mehr, jedoch war die Gegend nett anzusehen, mit sauberen Hausfasaden und gepflegten Gärtchen, die von eisernen Zäunen umgeben waren. Hinter mir befand sich einer dieser Läden, wo man selbst abkassieren konnte.

Früher interessierte ich mich sehr für fremde Länder, vor allem jedoch für England. Ich schaute mir jede Sendung an, die das englische Fernsehen zu bieten hatte und lernte die Sprache wie besessen. Und genau in solch einer Sendung sah ich einen dieser Läden, wie der, der sich nun genau hinter mir befand. Vor lauter Sorgen fiel es mir nicht einmal auf, dass ich mich soeben an etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit erinnern konnte.

Ebenso wenig bemerkte ich, wie sich plötzlich von links ein junger Mann anschlich, der misstrauisch den Sandwichautomaten beäugte. Sein Misstrauen schien wohl darauf zu beruhen, dass der Automat so seine Macken hatte, wenn es darum ging das gewünschte Produkt nach der Bezahlung auszuspucken. Nachdem er das Geld in den Schlitz gesteckt hatte wartete er ungeduldig auf eine Regung der Maschine, doch sie blieb bewegungslos. Leise fluchte er vor sich hin, als er nach einer Weile wütend mit einer Faust gegen den Automaten hämmerte, als könnte er somit das Sandwich aus ihm herrausprügeln. Kurz war er gewillt auch noch dagegen zu treten, ließ aber ab, noch bevor sein Fuß das Gehäuse traf. Stattdessen richtete er nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Ich saß mittlerweile mit dem Kopf nach unten gerichtet auf der Bank und als ich seinen Blick spüren konnte schaute ich ihn von unten durch ein paar Haarsträhnen an.

"Oh hey, bist du nicht von der Paddington Academy?", grüßte er mit freundlicher Stimme. Etwas zu freundlich nach meinem Geschmack. Ich mochte es nicht besonders von Fremden auf der Straße angesprochen zu werden, auch wenn dieser Fremde ganz passabel aussah. Er war durchschnittlich gebaut, hatte helle, leicht gewellte Haare und grüne Augen, die meinen nicht unähnlich waren. Er trug auserdem dunkelblaue Schulkeidung, inklusive Krawatte, was mich zu dem Entschluss bracht, dass er auf die selbe Schule ging wie ich. Das war natürlich ein Jackpot, schließlich brauchte ich jemanden, der mich zu besagter Schule bringen sollte.

"Ja bin ich, warum?"

"Nur so", antwortete der Junge und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weil der Bus schon abfuhr und ich wissen wollte ob ich der einzige bin der gleich früh eine Freistunde hat. Das nervt ziemlich, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass um diese Uhrzeit die meisten Geschäfte noch geschlossen haben und ich mir mein Frühstück aus einem Automaten ziehen muss." Er warf einen verachtenden Blick auf den Sandwichautomaten. "Wenn er funktionieren würde."

Oha, mit solch einem Redeschwall hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Während der Junge von seinem Problem berichtete nickte ich nur und überlegte angestrengt, was nun zu tun war. Die Zeit verstrich immer schneller und mit jeder Minute die ich zu spät war erhöhte sich das Risiko Ärger zu bekommen.

"Ich habe keine Freistunde. Ich weiß nur nicht mehr wo der Schulweg ist, weil ich mir den Kopf gestoßen hatte während eines Unfalles, der sich vorhin ereignet hat."

Großartiger Einfall. Der Junge blickte mich an als hätte ich soeben behauptet im Himmel sei Jahrmarkt.

"Geht es dir jetzt besser?", fragte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Ich spürte die Hitze, die in mein Gesicht stieg. Ganz blöder Zeitpunkt rot zu werden, aber leider ließ sich das ja nicht steuern.

"Ja, danke. Zeigst du mir den Weg oder hast du keine Zeit dafür", fragte ich etwas gereizt. Er hob leicht die Augenbrauen.

"Na wenn du mich schon so nett fragst. Mein Name ist übrigens Benedict, kurz Ben. Und dein Name ist?"

"Elizabeth, kurz Eliza."

"Schöner Name", antwortete er ganz nach Schema F und lächelte noch mehr als zuvor. Ich zwang mir auch ein kleines Lächeln auf um nicht unfreundlich zu wirken. In dieser Welt voller Fremden konnte es nie verkehrt sein ein paar Bekanntschaften zu machen. Ohne zu antworten stand ich auf und wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Benedict warf immer wieder kleine Seitenblicke auf mich, während ich die meiste Zeit über irgendwo anders hinschaute, Hauptsache nicht auf ihn. Nicht das er anfing zu denken, dass ich Interesse an ihn gehabt hätte. Freundlichkeit wird heutzutage viel zu oft mit Flirterei verwechselst, was eine absolute Schande ist. Es wird immer schwerer Freundschaften mit Jungs zu schließen, ohne das der Gedanke einer Romanze auftaucht oder der Verdacht bei Außenstehenden aufkeimt, dass etwas zwischen den Freuden laufen könnte. Wie immer machte ich mir viel zu viele Gedanken. Ich musste mich bemühen um mit Ben schritthalten zu können. Seine Beine waren um einiges länger als ich, was bei meiner Größe auch wahrlich kein Kunststück war.

"Kommst du aus der Gegend? Mir ist als hätte ich dich schon mal gesehen"

"Wir gehen ja auch auf die selbe Schule", kam meine trockene Antwort. Der Junge brauchte ganz klar noch ein paar Jahre auf der Weide, wenn er so ein gutes Gespräch mit einem Mädchen anfangen wollte. Ben grinste frech.

"Du bist witzig. Den Rest der Strecke schafft du allein, einfach nach rechts und du siehst die Schule schon, wenn du noch weißt wie sie aussieht. Ich geh wieder, ich habe gerade gesehen, dass ein Geschäft schon geöffnet hat. Wir sehen uns."

Ohne das ich etwas erwiedern konnte winkte Ben kurz und lief mit schnellen Schritten davon. Wie ein ausgesetztes Hündchen stand ich nun allein da. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass es schon zwanzig nach acht war. Zeit sich zu beeilen. Trotzdem schaute ich noch einmal nach hinten, dort hin, wo mein Begleiter verschwunden war. Ein komischer Typ, dieser Benedict...


	10. Dir werde ich nie verzeihen

**~Dir werde ich nie verzeihen~**

**Anmerkung: Warnung!: **Für die feinfühligen unter euch: In diesem Kapitel sind Schimpfwörter enthalten.

Was für ein blöder Zeitpunkt einen Flashback zu bekommen. Normalerweise hätte ich mich nicht darüber beschwert mich an etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit erinnern zu können, doch wie ein starrender Leguan mitten auf dem Schulhof zu stehen war doch etwas peinlich, rückblickend betrachtend zumindest. Mein Gefühl für diesen Tag verschlechterte sich rapide, als ich vor dem großen Schulhaus stand, das den typisch komischen Eindruck erwecken wollte einladend und freundlich zu sein, in Wirklichkeit aber genau das Gegenteil erreichte. Augenblicklich waren einige Momente der Vergangen greifbar nah. Ich erinnerte ich daran, dass ich oft die Schule wechseln musste und jedes mal war es ein furchtbares Erlebnis. Das Gefühl, fremd zu sein und einen Eindringling dazustellen war alles andere als schön. Und immer erlangte ich das Privileg an Schüler zu geraten, die mir das Leben zu Hölle gemacht hatten. Selbst die Lehrer hatten es irgendwie immer auf mich abgesehen, fast so, als hätten auch sie keine Fremden dulden können. Diese Blicke, die an einem haften wie schwarzes Pech. Das Getuschel, das man hoffnungslos auszublenden versuchte. Das Gefühl ständiger Überwachung und des Alleinseins. Klassenfahrten waren der Horror, ebenso wie die einfache Aufforderung des Lehrers Gruppen zu bilden. Ich bin immer ein Außenseiter gewesen, egal was ich tat oder versuchte zu unternehmen. Versuche sich anzupassen wurden schon im Keim erstickt oder ausgelacht. Höhnisches Lachen, das tief in die Kinderseele einschneidet und Schäden hinterlässt. Laut den Lehren gab es so etwas wie Mobbing nicht. Und wenn man doch den Mut dazu gefasst hatte um nach Hilfe zu bitten wurde man ignoriert oder das Problem wurde klein geredet.

So war es in der alten Welt, in der kalten Realität. Da, wo nicht an jeder Ecke ein Taxi hielt, egal wann oder wo, oder, ganz einfach gesagt, wo man nicht aus dem Nichts von oben in fremde Wohnungen fiel. Das hier ist etwas ganz anderes. Die Intensität der Umgebung war mitreißend, die Luft vibrierte regelrecht vor Aufregung und die Zukunft war ungewiss. Wer würde schon wissen, was am nächsten Tag passieren konnte? Immerhin kam es zum Beispiel nicht gerade alle Tage vor, dass der Mitbewohner eine Harpune aus dem Fenster schmiss. Auch hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten einmal mehr als eine Fremdsprache sprechen zu können. Natürlich waren das alles nur Beispiele und wahrscheinlich nur Peanuts im Vergleich zu dem, was vielleicht noch passieren würde. Eigentlich konnte die Schule in dieser Welt nur besser sein, oder?

Der Zufall spielte mir glücklicherweise in die Karten. Schneller als befürchtet fand ich das richtige Klassenzimmer und auch die Courage es zu betreten. Was für eine andere Wahl hätte ich auch gehabt, immerhin war ich eh schon zu spät. Im Raum war es fast mucksmäuschen still, als die Tür einen spaltbreit aufging. Eine tiefe Männerstimme brummelte etwas über X-Gleichungen und verteilt waren einzelne, viel leisere Stimmen zu hören. Auf die Lippe beissend betrat ich den Raum wie eine Ballettänzerin, die sich nach ihrem verpatzten Einstieg heimlich auf die Bühne schleichen wollte. Sofort waren alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet. Erst überflog mein Blick die Schüler, die ich sofort in verschiedene Kategorien einteilen konnte. Felizita war nicht dabei.

"Ah Ms Holmes, schön dass Sie uns auch mal beehren. Da war der Schönheitsschlaf wohl etwas länger was?"

Mit entsetzen drehte ich mich um, als der Lehrer seine unfreundliche Begrüßung raushaute, die mir fast die Schuhe auszog. Meine Wangen wurden kochendheiß, als von den Schülern Gelächter zu hören war. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht was ich dazu sagen sollte. Der Lehre sah aus wie ein abgebrochener Zwerg mit Halbglatze, dicker Brille und fusselig brauner Strickjacke. Auf seinem Gesicht hing unter der fleischigen Nase ein schmieriges Lächeln. Ich lächelte zurück, jedoch etwas freundlicher.

"Entschuldigung, ich habe den Bus verpasst und.."

"Ja ja was auch immer, Ihre Ausreden können Sie sich sparen. Das ist jetzt schon das dritte mal in folge, dass Sie zu spät zum Unterricht erscheinen. Ich werde ihre Eltern benachrichtigen."

Wieder war Gelächter zu vernehmen, dieses mal jedoch lauter als zuvor. Die Schüler schienen nicht allein wegen der peinlichen Standpauke zu lachen. Es war auch noch etwas anderes, dass nach diesen Worten des ungehobelten Lehrers im Raum hing. Doch was es genau war konnte ich noch nicht ausmachen. Es sollte jedoch nicht mehr lang dauern, bis ich es heraus fand.

In dieser peinlichen Situation war ich zu nichts anderen in der Lage als schwitzend und mit gesenkten Kopf vor dem Lehrer zu stehen, dessen Namen ich nicht einmal kannte. Er sagte nichts mehr, deshalb sah ich mich dazu genötigt endlich meinen Platz einzunehmen und die Schmach hinzunehmen, die von einer Minute auf die andere auf mich herein brach. Natürlich war es meine eigene Schuld zu spät gekommen zu sein, doch wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass der Lehrer so ein unverschämter Mistkerl war. Im Nachhinein betrachtet erschien mir diese Frage sinnlos, schließlich war er ein Lehrer.

Die hämischen Blicke der Anderen verfolgen mich bis auf den einzig freien Platz, der sich ganz hinten in dem großen Klassenzimmer befand. Es war modern eingerichtet, an den Wänden hingen die obligatorischen Lehrplakate und zwei Schränke mit Glastüren standen verteilt an den Seiten. Auf einem stand ein Globus und in einem Schrank standen ausgestopfte Vögel. Diese Gegenstände konnten meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht lang gewinnen, denn so wie ich mich hingesetzt hatte begann erst das Theater.

"Er wirds Mami und Daddy sagen, ach nein halt, Papa und Daddy?"

"Daddy eins und Daddy zwei?"

"Jetzt sein nicht albern, die sind zwar Freaks aber denkst du wirklich das die sich wie Roboter ansprechen?"

"Bin mir nicht sicher, hast du den großen schlacksigen schon mal gesehen?"

"Ja, erst neulich in der Zeitung..."

Mir war, als sein ich in eine komplett falschen Film. Da saßen doch tatsächlich drei Mädchen, die sich schamlos und total laut über mein Leben ausließen! Fassunglos starrte ich die Hühner an, die, eine häßlicher als die andere, aussahen als wären sie aus einem Zickenhäftchen entsprungen. Schwere Kettchen lagen auf ihren Blusen, die natürlich noch einen Schlag schicker waren als die der anderen. Eine hatte lange braune Haare, die sie zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. Ihre Augenbrauen sahen unnatürlich geschwungen aus, richtig häßlich gezupft. Ihre Freundin zu ihrer rechten war ein typisches Blondchen mit Glitzerlipgloss und die dritte trug einen perfekten Dutt und ebenso perfekte bräune, die sich aber seltsamerweise nur in ihrem knochigen Gesicht befand. Obwohl jeder im Prinzip die selben Sachen trug leuchteten sie regelrecht aus der Klasse heraus, wie drei Prinzessinen, die über ihre Untertanen wachten. Mir kam regelrecht das kotzen. So etwas klischehaftes hatte ich noch nie gesehen.

Offenbar war ich eines ihrer Lieblingsziele. Ob sie es wohl sehr cool fanden Männer, die sich nicht im Ansatz kannten, als schwul zu bezeichnen? Und überhaupt, sollte dieses Thema nicht heutzutage kein Problem mehr sein? Ich konnte es mir bildlich vorstellen, drei Chicksen, die in einem wohlhabenden Haushalt lebten und von Mami und Papi verhetschelt wurden. Wie sie das Leben sahen, dass ihre Eltern als "normal" bezeichneten und aufgehetzt wurden gegen jede andersartigkeit, die auf diesem Planeten stattfinden konnte. Sherlock und John waren nicht schwul, das wusste ich, aber das war überhaupt nicht der Punkt. Diese Mädchen hatten einfach nicht das Recht über das Leben andere her zu ziehen und darüber zu reden als ginge es um das Wetter. Der Schultag fing echt großartig an.

Ich kam mit dem Stoff der nächsten Stunden gar nicht hinterher. Alles war neu und erschien so kompliziert, dass ich mir am liebsten den Kopf an der Tischplatte eingehauen hätte. Felizita kam auch in den nächsten vier Stunden nicht, wo wir nach Mathe Deutsch und zwei Stunden Geschichte hatten. Eigentlich fielen mir diese Fächer nicht schwer, doch mit den ständigen Blicken der Zicken war es der Horror. Noch schlimmer war es in der Mittagspause. Wie ein eingeschüchtertes Mäusschen folge ich den anderen aus meiner Klasse in die Mensa und bekam dort fragwürdiges Schulessen auf einem Tablett. Das Problem war, dass ich mit dem Tablett in den Händen mitten zwischen den Tischen stand und nicht wusste wo ich mich hinsetzen sollte. Ich sah ein paar aus meiner Klassen die netter wirkten, doch überall waren die Plätze besetzt. An fremde Tische wollte ich mich eigentlich nicht setzen, doch was blieb mir wohl anderes übrig. Verdammt nochmal, warum war Feli nicht da? Wie konnte sie mich nur so im Stich lassen? An einem der Tische konnte ich die Zicken erspähen, die umringt von anderen Mitschülern vergnüglich aßen und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit lästerten. Genau in dem Moment, als ich zu ihnen hinüber blickte schaute das Blondchen genau in meine Augen. Ich war froh darüber, dass ich nicht genau verstand was sie darauf zu ihren Freundinnen sagte. Mir reichte es schon aus das Wort "Opfer" hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu hören.

Mir war einfach zum heulen zumute. Der Unterricht war sehr schwer, die Mitschüler ignorierten mich komplett und die Zicken waren offensichtlich meine Feinde, auch wenn ich noch nicht wusste warum. Und zu allem Überfluss zwickte die Schuluniform auch noch wie die Pest. Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer kommen?

Das Gefühl ausgestoßen und ignoriert zu werden war mir nicht fremd. Es tat nur immer wieder entsetzlich weh. Mit starren Blick schaute ich nach unten auf das unapetitliche Schulessen und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich ihren Weg unaufhaltsam aus meinen Augenwinkeln bahnen wollten. Warum war ich nur so nah am Wasser gebaut? Früher hätte ich solche Lapalien besser weggesteckt und darüber hinweg gesehen. Doch das ging nicht mehr. Ich war allein, ratslos und völlig fehl am Platz. Das Schicksal konnte mich offenbar nicht leiden, sonst hätte es mich doch nicht von einer misslichen Lage in die nächste gesteckt, oder doch? Wahrscheinlich konnte mich einfach keiner mehr leiden, so war das. Für mich gab es keinen Platz auf dieser Welt, deshalb wurde ich umhergeschoben wie eine ledirte Schachfigur mit Komplexen. Der Appetit war mir vergangen, was vielleicht auch daran lag, das es plötzlich unglaublich heiß wurde. Ob es an der engen Schulkleidung lag oder an der Körperwärme der dutzend Schüler um mich herum wusste ich nicht und es war mir eigentlich auch egal. Ungeachtet der haftenden Blicke der Zicken stand ich von meinem völlig deplazierten Platz auf und versuchte heimlich das Essen in den nächsten Mülleimer zu kippen, damit die dickliche Frau an der Essensausgabe nichts davon bemerkte, dass ich ihr Gourmetessen verschmähte. Tatsächlich gelang es mir gerade so, sodass ich das Tablett wieder abgeben konnte. So schell wie möglich suchte ich nach der nächsten Toilette und schloss mich in eine Kabine ein. Sofort wurde die Bluse ein stück weit aufgeknöpft und die Ärmel so weit es ging nach oben gekrämpelt. Ich fühlte ich gerade so wie eine Frau in den Wechseljahren. Glücklicherweise schien ich allein auf der Toilette zu sein, de meisten Schüler aßen noch oder lümmelten im Gang herum. Um ehrlich zu sein währe ich am liebsten aus dem kleinen Fenster gekrochen, das sich ganz oben in der Wand eingelassen befand. Natürlich stand das außer Frage und so entschloss ich mich ganz einfach für den Rest der Pause in der Toilette mit der schmierigen, abgeschlossenen Tür zu bleiben. Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, als ich auf dem herunter gelassenen Toilettendeckel saß und meinen Kopf gegen die Wand der Kabine lehnte. Das Licht in diese Raum war unangenehm gelblich und verursachte Kopfschmerzen, wenn man länger als eine Minute auf dem selben Fleck starrte. Was machte ich da nur? Mich hundeelend fühlen, zu einer anderen Antwort kam ich nicht. Ein Teil in mir schrie darum so zeitig noch nicht aufgeben zu wollen, während der andere versuchte mich zu trösten und mir einzureden wie unfair die Welt doch war. Beide Teile lagen im Kampf und leider gewann nicht der optimistische. Es waren nun schon so viele Minuten verstrichen, dass das Licht ausging, was sehr unangenehm war, falls jetzt noch einer auf die Toilette wollte und bemerkte, das ich da im dunkeln saß. Deshalb stand ich voller Wiederwillen auf und suchte mit eingezogenen Kopf nach dem Klassenzimmer, wo meine nächste Stunde sein sollte. Es fühlte sich eher an wie der nächste Schritt in den Wahnsinn.

Als nächstes hatten wir Chemie, was sich als recht interessant heraus stellte, weil jeder von uns einen Laborpartner brauchte. Jeder, der normal aussah hatte natürlich schon einen Partner und mit Entsetzen stellte ich fest, das sich drei nicht durch zwei teilen ließ. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn es um Personen geht. Tatsächlich war die 'Schönheit' mit dem überdurchschnittlich großen Dutt die einzige, die nach keinen Laborpartner hatte und so wie der glückliche Zufall es wollte hatte ich natürlich auch keinen! Was war der logische Schluss daraus? Genau, die Schönheiten klebten aneinander und heulten herum, weil sie ihre ABF nicht dem Monster namens Eliza aussetzen wollten. Wäre ich doch nur wirklich ein Monster gewesen, dann hätte ich ihr etwas antun können ohne das ich Probleme bekam. Ich meine, wer legt sich schon mit einem waschechten Monster an? Mit dem kindischen Gedanken an ein Monster mit langen Reißzähnen, vielen Armen und meiner Gestalt blinzelte ich mit verschwommenen Blick auf die weiße Tischplatte vor meinen Augen. Ob ich dann nicht mehr so klein wäre? Das musste doch dazugehören, schließlich hatte keiner Angst vor ein kleines Monster, das zudem auch noch blasse Haut hatte und die Nase einer Spitzmaus. Obwohl es ja viele Leute gab die Angst vor Mäusen hatten und die Blässe mit den gefährlichen Vampiren in Verbindung brachten. Ein abenteuerlicher Gedanke entsprang meiner Fantasie. Vielleicht fürchteten sich die Schönheiten auch ein bisschen vor mir? Wenn ja, dann brachten sie es auf eine sehr unangenehme Weise zum Ausdruck.

Das Duttmädchen starrte mich an wie man einen eckligen Käfer anstarren würde und ich schaute nicht weniger abweisend zurück. Ihre Freundinnen schenkten ihr immer wieder bemitleidenswerte Blicke, während der Lehrer, der nebenbei bemerkt recht nett aussah, versuchte uns krampfhaft in den Gruppen zu halten, die er arangiert hatte. Eigentlich war er nur für meine Gruppe verantwortlich, doch ich sah ihn trotzdem, oder genau deswegen, als Ursprung jenen Grauens, das mich durch hellbraune Augen anschaute, die so schmal waren, als gehörten sie einem Chinesen.

Während des ganzen Experiments über (ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich da machte, aber es sah cool aus) versuchte ich meinen Blick stur auf den Bunsenbrenner und dem Reagenzglas zu halten, das ich vorsichtig über der Flamme halten musste. Doch das Duttmädchen atmete mir regelrecht in den Nacken. Es war absurd, auf einer Seite wollte sie sich so weit weg wie möglich von mir halten aber auf der anderen Seite kam sie mir gefährlich nahe und beobachtete jeden meiner Handgriffe. Sie erinnerte mich an eine garstige Chefin, die ihre Angestellten mobbte. Eigentlich wartete ich nur auf eine spitze Bemerkung, doch dazu ließ sie sich nicht herab. Sie wartete lieber bis die Stunde vorbei war und wir unsere Utensilien wieder aufräumen mussten. Pflichtbewusste nah ich den Bunsenbrenner und die Arbeitskleidung an mich und vertaute die Gegenstände in den richtigen Schränken. Wenn ich eine Hälfte der Arbeitsmittel nahm konnte sie die andere Hälfte aufräumen, dachte ich gutgläubig und begann meine Schultasche zu schließen um für den heutigen Tag die Schule endlich verlassen zu dürfen. Doch Miss Dutt machte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ich stand schon an der Tür, als sie nach mir rief.

"HEY! Zurückkommen, was ist mit dem Rest bitte?", sprach die Arroganz in Person. Ganz langsam, um meinem Frust nicht zu sehr zu zeigen, drehte ich mich um und sah ihr zum ersten mal direkt in die Augen. Natürlich standen ihre Freundinnen schon hinter ihr.

"Genau, einfach so abhauen ist nicht. Wenn du schon nichts gutes tun kannst dann kannst du wenigstens aufräumen und für später üben."

Mit 'für später üben' meinte sie wohl, dass ich nach der Schule als Putzkraft arbeiten würde.

"Wie kreativ", antwortete ich knapp und blickte wieder die Duttschönheit an. Wurde Zeit, dass ich ihre Namen kennen lernte.

"Ich habe schon etwas aufgeräumt und du machst die andere Hälfte." Ich sprach so schnell, das ich beinahe über die Worte stolperte wie eine halb Taube mit Sprachproblemen. Mein Malör war natürlich super lustig. Die Schönheiten zeigten ihre perfekt weißen Zähne, die mit Sicherheit aufwendig gebleicht waren. Was war an diesen Mädchen nicht aufwendig? Sogar ihr Charakter war es, der so gekünstelt wirkte, als würden sie für jedes Wort, das aus ihren mit Lipgloss beschmierten Mündern tropfte, Geld bekommen.

"Das kannst aber mal ganz schnell vergessen. Als wenn Freaks Sonderrechte hätten."

Das wars. Mir reichte es bis obenhin. Schnaufend wie ein Stier begann ich auf die drei zu zugehen, die sich nicht ein Stück bewegten oder sonst eine Regung zeigten.

"Was fällt euch eigentlich ein so über mich zu reden. Ihr wisst einen SCHEIßDRECK über mich und ich habe auch nicht vor das zu ändern. LASST ICH IN RUHE!"

Das Brüllen war absolut nicht gewollt, doch seine Wirkung war einschlagend. Mit einem mal fand ich mich nämlich auf dem Boden wieder, die größte der Schönheiten mit dem Zopf zu Füßen. Sie hatte mich geschubst und zwar so kräftig, dass ich den Halt verlor und so stark auf den Rücken fiel, das mir die Luft aus der Lunge gepresst wurde.

"Leg dich nie wieder mit mir an du Schlampe. Dir werde ich nie verzeihen, dir und deiner verfickten Familie."

Ich hätte mir so gewünscht etwas sagen zu können, doch statt dessen röchelte ich nur vor mir hin und bekam Panik zu ersticken. Nicht das es jemand bemerkt hätte. Der Lehrer war längst weg, genau so wie der Rest der Schüler. Offenbar hatten die Schönheiten auf so eine Gelegenheit gewartet. Nur langsam drangen die Worte der Brünetten zu mir durch. Ich verstand zwar nicht den Sinn, aber dennoch bekam ich ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Was auch immer sie gemeint hatte, das musste der Grund für den brennenden Hass sein, der zwischen uns herrschte. Aber ich konnte sie ja wohl schlecht fragen 'hey na, was hab ich dir nochmal schlimmes angetan?'

Nachdem ich keine Regung zeigte stiegen sie über mich hinweg und ließen mich allein auf dem kalten Fliesen des Klassenzimmers zurück.


	11. Sorgen und Nöte

**~Sorgen und Nöte~**

**Anmerkung: **Wie immer gehört mir fast nix!

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis sich es geschafft hatte mich mit wackeligen Beinen aufzurichten und aus dem Zimmer zu marschieren wie ein Insekt, das man gerade aus Spaß die Fühler ausgerissen hatte. Die Gänge der Schule waren wie leer gefegt. Die meisten Schüler waren schon auf dem Weg nach hause oder gingen anderen Beschäftigungen nach, während ich mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht den Weg nach draußen suchte. Das klang vielleicht ein wenig seltsam, doch in dem großen Schulgebäude war es verflickst einfach sich zu verirren. Wie gern hätte ich jetzt jemanden gehabt, der draußen stand und schon auf mich wartete. Das wäre der pure Luxus gewesen und deshalb blieb es mir verwehrt. Ich brauchte keine Schulter zum ausheulen, ich wollte nur einfach nicht allein sein.

An meinem ersten Schultag lief ich zu Fuß nach hause. Der Weg war lang und mit Schmerzen nicht gerade angenehm, doch ich brauchte die Zeit, die die Strecke in Anspruch nahm, um nachdenken und heimlich meine Wunden lecken zu können. Nur schwach nahm ich die Gegend um mich herum war, als ich mit hängenden Schultern die Straße entlang ging, vorbei an dem Sandwichautomaten, an dem ich noch heute morgen in dem Glauben war, dass die Schule gar nicht schlimmer werden konnte als das, was ich bisher schon alles erlebt hatte. Ob sich Benedict heute in den Gängen des Schulgebäudes herum getrieben hatte? Hätte ich ihn vielleicht sehen können oder noch schlimmer, sah er mich? Was für alberne Gedanken das doch in dem Moment waren. Ich beliss es dabei mich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren. Jedoch war ich so voller anderer Gedanken, dass ich fast gegen eine Straßenlaterne lief. Was hatte diese Kuh nur gemeint mit 'Dir werd ich nie verzeihen'? Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Der Gedanke ließ mich einfach nicht in Ruhe und das schlechte Gewissen stieg immer mehr an, obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte warum. Ihr Blick war so voller Wut und Hass. Offenbar war ich in eine Sache verstrickt, die mir noch unbekannt, aber trotzdem sehr wichtig war. Danke Sherlock für die vielen Informationen! Hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn er mit der ganzen Sache im Zusammenhang stand. Sofort stieg mein Unmut über ihn erneut ins unermessliche.

Die Welt schien mich verspotten zu wollen. Sogar das kleine Mädchen, dass an der Hand seiner Mutter an einem Feinkostgeschäft stand, zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich und begann zu lachen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bs ich verstand warum. Während meines Sturzes, herbeigeführt von Miss Rache, musste ich mit meinem Rock irgendwo hängen geblieben seit, ohne es gemerkt zu haben. Ein langer Riss zierte eine Seite, der einen guten Blick auf die schwarze Strumpfhose darunter gewährte. So etwas konnte auch nur mir passieren. Mit hochroten Kopf versuchte ich den Riss so gut wie möglich zu verstecken, was aber nicht wirklich funktionierte. Ich hatte nun endgültig und wollte mich nur noch in meinem Zimmer verkriechen.

Ein stiller Seufzer der Erlösung entkam meiner Kehle, als de Haustür von 221b Baker Street zum greifen nah rückte. Miss Hudson, die an ihrer Tür stand, sah leicht beleidigt, aber auch besorgt drein, als ich ohne Begrüßung an ihr vorbei rannte und die Stufen des Treppenhauses hoch hastete. Ich betete wirklich zu allem was mir einfiel, das keiner der Männer zu hause war. Ich wollte einfach nur meine Ruhe haben. Natürlich war genau das Gegenteil der Fall. Sherlock stand mit dicker Schutzbrille in der Küche vor einem seiner wiederwärtigen Experimente und John schrieb an seinem Blog. Als ich hereinstürmte blickte er von seinem Laptop hoch, grüßte, bekam aber keine Antwort. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte, als er sich von seinem Sessel erhob und auf mich zukam. Er sollte nicht sehen, das mit mir etwas nicht in Ordnung war, das es mir schlecht ging. Ein falsches Wort und ich wäre in Tränen ausgebrochen.

"Hey Elli, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Schon allein dieser Satz in Zusammenhang mit diesem zugegeben süßen Spitznamen brachte meinen Brustkorb dazu sich unangenehm zu verkrampfen. John legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter, doch ich schüttelte sie ab.

"Es ist nichts", log ich, um so schnell wie möglich weg zu kommen und allein zu sein. Doch ich hatte nicht mit dem guten Blick des Doktors gerechnet. Die Hand, die zuvor auf meiner Schulter war, wanderte jetzt zu meinem Rock. Mit besorgtem und alamierten Gesichtsausdruck zog John leicht an dem zerfetzten Stoff.

"Das soll also nichts sein? Was ist los Eliza, ich seh dir die Tränen doch schon an!"

Jetzt kam bestimmt die alte "du kannst mir vertrauen" Nummer. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab zog meinen Rock ruppig aus dem Griff des Mannes, der mich dennoch nicht gehen ließ.

"Ich bin nur irgendwo hängen geblieben", sagte ich, ohne wirklich zu lügen. Schließlich war ich ja wirklich irgendwo hängen geblieben. Doch John kaufte es nicht ab. Statt dessen ergriff er nun meinen Arm, schob den Ärmel zur Seite hielt ihn hoch, dieses mal nicht so sanft.

"Und dieser riesige blaue Fleck hier? Ich bitte dich Eliza, warum sagst du nicht einfach was passiert ist?"

So wie dieser Satz ausgesprochen war, kam Sherlock um die Ecke. Die Schutzbrille hatte er sich auf die Stirn geschoben, sodass ich seine genervten, aber auch irgendwo besorgten Blick sehen konnte.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte er ruhig, jedoch nicht an mich gewand sondern an John, der die Gelegenheit sah Unterstützung zu bekommen. Ich hing währenddessen noch immer wie ein gefangener Fisch in seinem Griff.

"Eliza hat offenbar Probleme in der Schule gehabt, will aber nicht erzählen was vorgefallen ist."

"Ich habe keine Probleme!", rief ich schneller als ich denken konnte. Irgendwie erwartete ich Unterstützung von Sherlock, das er auf meiner Seite war und John sagen würde, das er ich in Ruhe lassen soll. Doch leider schien das nicht der Fall zu sein. Er nahm mich scharf ins Auge und beugte sich sogar ein Stück zu mir herunter. Ich wusste genau was er da tat, und das gefiel mir gar nicht. Er deduzierte mich.

"Erzähle uns was passiert ist Eliza. Du hast einen angestauchten Rücken, einen Bluterguss am rechten Arm und dein Rock ist zerissen. Außerdem kämpfst du schon die ganze Zeit mit den Tränen. Nun?"

Ich hätte ihn schlagen können. Mir war wirklich danach, das Verlangen brannte mir regelrecht auf der Brust. Warum konnten die nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass ich nichts sagen wollte? Zu mal Sherlock höchst wahrscheinlich selbst der Grund dafür war, das ich so gehasst wurde. Ich wollte das nicht, wollte, wollte, WOLLTE das nicht!

"LASST MICH IN RUHE!"

Mit einem Ruck befreite ich mich aus Johns Griff, verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz, als er aus versehen voll auf den Bluterguss drückte und rannte in mein Zimmer, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen. Mit einem lauten Knall war die Tür zu und mit einem weiteren landete die Schultasche mit Wucht gegen den Kleiderschrank. Papier und Stifte flogen heraus und verteilten sich auf dem Boden, doch das war mir egal. Ich wollte nicht mehr in diese Schule gehen. Ein Tag hatte gereicht um mir alles zu versauen. Ich war zu dumm für den Unterricht und wurde so sehr gehasst, das ich sogar körperlich angegriffen wurde. Mit einem mal konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich schmiss mich bäuchlings auf das Bett, vergrub das Gesicht in das Kissen und heulte hinein.

Ich musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich die Augen öffnete war mein Jacket verschwunden und jemand saß neben mir auf der Bettkante. John musste es irgendwie geschafft haben das Jacket zu entfernen, ohne das ich davon aufgewacht war. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass meine Bluse hinten hoch geschoben war und etwas kaltes auf meinen Rücken verteilt wurde. John schmierte vorsichtig eine Salbe auf die wunden Stellen, die sowohl kühlend als auch entspannend wirkte. Ich sagte nichts um den Frieden nicht zu stören und schloss wieder die Augen, doch John hatte schon bemerkt das ich wach war.

"Was soll ich nur mit dir machen", sagte der Arzt leise und seufzte. Ich war fast traurig darüber, das er seine Hand wegnahm und die Cremedose in seiner anderen Hand schloss.

"Ich dachte du wüsstest, das du mir vertrauen kannst. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Schon das ganze Wochenende warst du so seltsam drauf. Ich frage die noch einmal Eliza, gibt es etwas worüber du reden willst?"

Jetzt bloß nichts sagen und in Tränen ausbrechen. Reiß dich zusammen und halt die Klappe. Zu gern hätte ich ihn alles gesagt, wirklich, doch es ging einfach nicht. Wenn ich mich seltsam benahm, dann nur aus einem Grund. Und den würde John nicht verstehen. Den verstand ja nicht mal ich selbst.

"Weiß nicht, vielleicht war ich nur schlecht drauf", wich ich dem Thema aus, in der Hoffnung, das diese Erklärung genügte.

"Und was war das heute hier? Hast du Probleme in der Schule? Wirst du geärgert? Bitte Eliza, wenn du mir nichts sagst kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Und Sherlock übrigens auch nicht, er macht sich auch Sorgen um dich. Es kommt nicht alle Tage vor, das er Verletzungen an seinem eigenen Schützling deduzieren muss."

Darum wette ich.

Ich atmete tief durch, um den Frosch in meinem Hals los zu werden. Fühlte es sich etwa so an, jemanden genug zu bedeuten, das er sich Sorgen machte? Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. In meiner alten Familie gab es sowas nicht, egal wie zerschunden ich nach hause kam oder wie traurig ich war. Niemanden hat es gejuckt wie es mir ging oder ob ich Probleme hatte. Jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste hieß es da. Und nun sollte das nicht mehr so sein? Ausgerechnet in dieser, nun ja, Familie?

Intensiv schaute ich John in die Augen. Sie trotzten vor Wärme, Verlogenheit suchte ich vergeblich in ihnen. Alles was ich in diesem Moment fühlte, war der unglaubliche Drang mich in die Arme dieses Mannes zu stürzen, einfach nur um gehalten zu werden. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und blickte auf die Bettdecke, während ich mir auf die Unterlippe biss. Natürlich musste ich ihm erzählen was passiert war.

"Ich wurde von jemanden geschubst."

Johns Blick verdunkelte sich.

"Von wem?"

"Ich weiß nicht wie sie heißt."

Ich biss mir noch stärker auf die Lippe.

"Eine sie also. War es mit Absicht?"

Langsam nickte ich. Unwillkürlich rückte ich dabei näher an John heran. Sanft legte er seinen Arm um meine Schulter.

"Weißt du auch warum?"

"Nicht wirklich. Sie meinte etwas davon, das sie mir und meiner Familie nie verzeihen könnte. Damit seit wohl ihr gemeint gewesen. Sie hat mich den ganzen Tag mit ihren Freundinnen geärgert und ich weiß nicht warum", sprudelte es aus mir heraus. John drückte mich gegen seine Seite.

"Nun...Sherlock und ich machen uns nicht überall nur Freunde wie du ja weißt. Das entschuldigt aber nicht den Angriff auf dich. Wir werden wohl mit deinem Lehrer sprechen müssen. Ich bin wirklich geschockt."

Auch ich war geschockt, als sich John plötzlich zu mir herunter beugte und mir einen kleinen Kuss auf den Haaransatz gab. Ich lehnte mich darauf hin gegen seine Schulter.

"SHERLOCK!"

Ich zuckte furchtbar zusammen, als John den Namen seines Kumpels rief. Sherlock stand kurz darauf in meinem Zimmer, sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte weiche Züge angenommen. John fragte ihm, ob er jemanden aus meiner Klasse kenne, der etwas mit seinen Fällen zu tun hatte. Er überlegte lang, verneinte aber und scheuchte John aus dem Zimmer. Am liebsten hätte ich mich an ihm festgekrallt, doch so albern war ich dann doch nicht.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf das Bett und strich unsicher die Falten aus einen Hosenbeinen. Es war selten den große Sherlock so zu sehen. Was er wohl zu sagen hatte? Er wartete einige Minuten, so als ob er sich absichern wollte, das John auch wirklich außer Hörweite war und räusperte sich dann.

"Was heute vorgefallen ist tut mir wirklich leid Eliza. Es war ein furchtbarer Fehler, dass ich dich so unvorbereitet in die Schule geschickt habe. Ich habe John angelogen, es gibt tatsächlich jemanden in deiner Klasse, die ein Recht darauf hätte sehr wütend auf uns, damit meine ich dich und mich, zu sein."

Meine Augenbrauen wanderten in ungeahnte Höhen, als Sherlock mit weicher Stimme erklärte, was er dummerweise vorher vergessen hatte zu erzählen. Anastasia Harold, das Mädchen, was mich angegriffen hatte, war die Tochter eines angesehenen Bankers in London. Eines Tages kam heraus, das dieser Mann kräftig Dreck am stecken hatte. Sherlock brachte ihn damals dank mir mit einem Mordfall in Zusammenhang, wo sich heraus stellte, das Jonathan Harold tatsächlich der Mörder gewesen war. Er wanderte ins Gefängnis, die Familie ging komplett pleite und seine Frau, Anastasias Mutter, beging Selbstmord. Das Mädchen wuchs seit dem bei ihrer Tante auf, die zwar auch reich, aber ein schlechter Umgang für sie war.

Diese Neuigkeit schlug mir schwere auf den Magen als jeder tonnenschwere Stein es je geschafft hätte. Dieses Mädchen hatte natürlich das Recht darauf sauer zu sein, schließlich ging ihre ganze Familie kaputt, doch natürlich konnte Sherlock es ja nicht zulassen einen Mörder auf freien Fuß zu lassen, egal wie reich oder wie viele Kinder er hatte. Das ich bei der Aufklärung des Falles mitgeholfen haben sollte überraschte mich etwas und machte mich sogar ein wenig stolz. Wenigstens wusste ich jetzt wo der ganze Hass herkam, was die Sache aber nicht unbedingt einfacher machte. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn es sich um irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten oder Nichtigkeiten gehandelt hätte. Ich konnte Anastasia verstehen, wusste aber nicht wie ich die Sache wieder gerade biegen sollte. Ganz toll.

So wie Sherlock da saß bekam ich erneut das Bedürfniss umarmt zu werden. Doch bei ihm war das ganz anders als bei John, er würde ganz anders reagieren und ob mir gefiel wie war eine andere Sache, die ich schon so gut wie vorhersagen konnte. Trotzdem rückte ich ein wenig zu ihm auf, fasste mir Mut und ergriff seinen Arm. Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich kurz, als er meinen Griff spürte, doch er wich nicht zurück. Auch nicht, als ich mich gegen seinen Oberarm lehnte. Gegen die Schulter ging nicht, dafür war er einfach zu groß.

"Entschuldigung akzeptiert", sagte ich und versuchte dabei die Traurigkeit aus meiner Stimme heraus zu halten. Es war das erste mal, das sich ein Erwachsener bei mir entschuldigt hatte.

Sherlock sagte nichts, ließ einfach meine Berührung zu. Etwas besseres hätte er nicht tun können. Es war, als würde er sich alle meine stummen Sorgen und Nöte anhören und verstehen. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl.

"Du, Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"Ich will nicht mehr auf diese Schule gehen"

"Ach Eliza..."


	12. Überall nur Ärger

**~Überall nur Ärger~**

**Anmerkung: **Mir gehört noch immer so gut wie nichts! (Schade eigentlich..)

Diese Welt kam mir ohne hin schon wie ein elendiger Traum vor, doch das, was passiert war, setzte der ganzen Sache noch mal ein Krönchen auf. Natürlich war es klar, das es auf keinen Fall gut gehen konnte in diese Schule zu gehen, denn, wie konnte es auch anders sein, war meine Erzfeindin die Tochter eines verurteilen Mörders, den ich natürlich mit ins Kittchen gebracht hatte. Natürlich, wie konnte es auch anders sein. Eigentlich hätte ich mich auf so etwas schon einstellen müssen. Schließlich war nichts gewöhnliches daran, zusammen mit Sherlock Holmes zu leben. Früher oder später zog er jeden in sein Leben, gefüllt mit Seltsamkeiten und Verbrechen. Das alles hörte sich so an, als sei er selbt ein gemeiner Schurke, und wahrscheinlich gab es auch viele die ihn dafür gehalten haben, doch eigentlich versuchte er nur die Gräulichkeiten dieser Welt aufzuklären oder zu verhindern.

Aber mich konnte er doch wohl da raus lassen!

Ich lag die ganze Nacht in meinem Bett wie ein getretenes Hündchen, das nicht einmal wusste, warum es bestraft wurde. Tatsächlich fühlte sich das alles wie eine Strafe an, auch wenn Sherlock Gefühle mir gegenüber gezeigt hatte, die so wohl kaum einer zu Gesicht bekam. Ich konnte mich wahrlich geehrt fühlen. Doch irgendwie tat ich es doch nicht. Es war, als wäre das gar nicht richtig bei mir angekommen. Es brachte zwar nichts, die ganze Nacht Löcher in die Luft zu starren, doch ich konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Ich hatte sogar vergessen Feli anzurufen oder zu schreiben. Alles was ich wollte war am nächsten Tag nicht in die Schule gehen zu müssen.

Am nächsten Morgen lief der Tagesrythmus weniger schwungvoll ab als einen Tag zuvor. Woran das wohl lag musste ich wohl nicht weiter erklären. Die einzige Hoffnung die mir noch blieb, war, das wenigstens Feli in der Schule auftauchen würde. Von ihr war ich besonders enttäuscht, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich nicht mal nachvollziehen hätte können warum. Schließlich wusste sie ja nicht, das sie mein geheimer Rettungsanker war. Doch das brachte mir natürlich nicht so viel, wenn sie gar nicht da war, logisch. Ich bemerkte, während ich versuchte mir die Socken an zu ziehen, wie ich immer mehr in Gedanken versank, die alle damit zu tun hatten, wie ich die Schule am besten Schwänzen konnte. Doch daraus wurde an diesem Tag nichts. Sherlock schien von meinen Plänen geahnt zu haben. Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür schreckte ich aus meine Gedanken und brachte mich während des anziehens aus dem Gleichgewicht, sodass ich fast umfiel und mich gerade noch an der Bettkante festhalten konnte.

"Beschwer dich nicht, ich habe geklopft", rechtfertigte sich Sherlock sofort, als er meinen Blick sah. "Du solltest dich beeilen, du bist heute später dran als gestern."

"Was du nicht sagst Sherlock, bist du jetzt nur hier rein gekommen um mir das zu sagen?"

Der Detektiv ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, ungeachtet dessen, ob ich mich zu ende umziehen wollte oder nicht.

"Unter anderem. Eigentlich wollte ich dir sagen, das ich dich heute zur Schule fahre."

Wieder wäre ich fast umgefallen, dieses aber vor staunen. Sherlock und fahren? Mit welchem Auto?

"Du kannst fahren?", fragte ich ihn ziemlich dämlich. Bisher fuhr er doch immer nur mit Taxis.

Sherlock rollte mit den Augen über diese offensichtlich wirklich dumme Frage.

"Natürlich kann ich fahren. In London lohnt es sich nur nicht ein eigenes Auto zu haben. Doch für heute habe ich mir eins geliehen, weil ich es brauche. Also los, beeil dich, wir haben wenig Zeit."

Ganz langsam erhob ich meinen Blick, den ich zuvor auf die Schuhe am Boden gerichtet hatte. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

"Würde ich ja gern, wenn du endlich raus gehen würdest!"

10 Minuten später stand ich mit Sherlock unten an der Straße im hellen Licht der Morgensonne, die sich streifenweise zwischen dicken Regenwolken hindurchdrückte. So wie es aussah, wurde es wohl ein Regentag. Wie passend zu der Stimmung. Das Auto war nichts anderes als ein dicker Geländewagen, der aussah, als konnte er ganze Berge überqueren.

"Was hast du denn mit dem Ding vor, in den Dschungel fahren?", scherzte ich halbherzig, doch Sherlock schien mich gar nicht zu hören. Er blickte überaus konzentriert auf seine Handbewegungen, als er den Wagen aufsperrte. Es schien, als müsste er sich daran erinnern wie man das tat. Ob es wohl schon sehr lange her war, das er das letzte mal mit einem Auto gefahren ist?

"Worauf wartest du noch, steig ein", befahl er selbstgefällig, als wäre er stolz darauf gewesen das Auto aufbekommen zu haben.

Missmutig schmiss ich meine Tasche auf den Rücksitz und ließ mich dann auf den Beifahrersitz nieder. Das ganze Auto wirkte, als sei es drei mal zu groß für uns gewesen, selbst Sherlock konnte gerade noch noch auf die Straße schauen.

"Und du bist sicher, das du das Teil fahren kannst Sherlock? Sherlock?"

Dieses mal schen ich ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen zu haben. Vorwurfsvoll blickte er mich an.

"Ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen wenn ich bitten darf."

Das war das letzte, was ich auf der gesamten Fahrt zur Schule von ihm zu hören bekam. Die Fahrt war viel zu kurz und trotz meiner Bedenken wäre ich viel lieber mit Sherlock zu seinem neuen Fall gefahren, als in das Höllengebäude zu gehen.

Sherlock parkte am Straßenrand und wartete darauf, das ich endlich aus stieg.

"Na dann los, einen netten Tag wünsch ich."

"Ich mir auch", murmelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und öffnete die Tür. Ich musste regelrecht aus dem hohen Wagen springen, doch ich bemühte mich so cool wie möglich zu wirken, schließlich standen wir vor der Schule. Und die Gruppe an Teenagern am Eingang konnte ich schon sehen. Mir wurde richtig übel, die Kälber vom Vortag standen auch dabei. Langsamer als nötig holte ich meine Tasche vom Rücksitz, während Sherlock gegen das Lenkrad trommelte.

"Soll ich dich rein bringen?"

Tatsächlich wusste ich nicht, ob das sarkastisch gemeint war oder nicht. Sherlock blieb toternst, als er mich durch den Rückspiegel aus anssah. Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Lieber nicht, bis später."

Ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen ließ ich schnurstracks auf den Eingang zu. Als mich die Blicke der Teenager trafen, kamen plötzlich alle schlechten Gedanken auf ein mal zusammen. Sah ich komisch aus? Lief ich komisch? Schaute ich seltsam oder zu aufdringlich? Noch bevor ich die Tür erreichen konnte, plärrte eine Stimme von hinten.

"Wie süß, wurdest du von Papi gebracht?"

Ich erkannte Anastasia, die mit aufgesetzt entzückten Blick hinter mir stand. Ich drehte mich nicht um, aber ich konnte ihren Atem im Genick spüren. Ich versuchte sie zu ignorieren, doch das schien es noch schlimmer zu machen.

"Wie ich es schon sagte, nichts dahinter bei dieser Schlampe. Erst das Leben anderer zerstören und jetzt nicht mal das Maul aufreißen können."

Das brachte Zustimmung der anderen ein. Ich versuchte noch immer die Tür aufzumachen, das Anastasia war schneller. Geschwind drückte sie die Tür zu und trat mir mit voller Wucht gegen das Schienbein. Es tat so weh, das ich fast in die Knie gegangen bin. Die anderen lachten und jolten, meinten, das ich ohne meinem Beschützer nichts weiter wäre als eine falsche Kakerlake, die man zertreten müsste.

Genau in diesem Moment brüllte jemand über den ganzen Schulhof. Das erste was ich durch Tränen verschleierten Augen sah, war ein schwarzer Mantel, der in hoher Geschwindigkeit über den Schulhof wirbelte. Dann verschwand der Griff Anastasias, die ihre Hand die ganze Zeit über auf meinen Arm gelegt hatte. Sherlock hatte sie gepackt, herum gerissen und gegen die Mauer des Schulgebäudes geknallt. Er kam ihr jetzt ganz nah, der Griff mit Sicherheit schmerzhaft um ihren Arm gekrallt, der ungelenk gegen ihren Rücken gedrückt wurde.

"Fass. Sie. Nicht. An", flüsterte er bedrohlich leise. Anastasia versuchte sich gegen den Griff zu wehren, doch Sherlock knallte sie zur Unterstützung noch ein mal gegen die Wand. "Ich warne dich, noch ein mal und dein Vater wird nicht der einzige sein, der große Probleme hat. Ihr da hinten, verschwindet sofort, sonst hole ich die Lehrer", rief Sherlock nach hinten. Es dauerte nicht mal eine Minute, bis alle verschwunden waren. Mein Bein pochte noch nach und Anastasia konnte sich noch immer die Rillen in der Wand anschauen.

So geschmeidig wie er angegriffen hatte, lies Sherlock das Mädchen wieder los und schickte sie mit einem Blick des Todes in ihr Klassenzimmer. Sie schenkte mir keinen Blick, als sie an mir vorbei durch die Tür marschierte. Mir war, als würde mir die Luft weg bleiben. Was war das denn bitte? Hatte Sherlock gerade tatsächlich ein Mädchen angegriffen, um mich zu verteidigen? Ist er etwa absichtlich länger stehen geblieben, um zu sehen, ob ich schikaniert wurde oder nicht?

Ein einziger Blick von Sherlock reichte aus, um genau das zu bestätigen. Ich hätte wahrhaft heulen können.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er mich, als wenn das nicht offensichtlich gewesen wäre. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn danken oder verfluchen sollte. Ich glaubte nämlich nicht daran, das er dadurch meine Situation verbessert hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sherlock hatte eine Spur zu dick aufgetragen, doch das konnte ich ihn so nicht sagen. So undankbar war ich nicht.

"Geht schon. Das war...ziemlich krass."

Sherlock zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und atmete tief aus. Eine kleine Wolke trat aus seinem Mund aus, die zeigte, die kalt es schon geworden war zu dieser Jahreszeit. Ich merkte davon nichts. Mir war heiß vor Scham, Verwirrung und Unglaube.

"Irgendjemand musste sie ja mal zurecht weisen. Ich glaube, ich sollte dir Kampftraining geben."

Scheiß auf Undankbarkeit.

"Kampftraining? Hast du sie noch alle? Du hättest ihr den Arm brechen können!"

Sherlock sah tatsächlich etwas verletzt aus, als ich das sagte. Mit wehenden Mantel drehte er sich um und setzte an zum gehe.

"Dann werde ich dir eben nicht mehr helfen. Ich dachte nur, dass ein Kind wie du es bist so etwas von mir in meiner...Position erwartet."

Ich wusste genau was er damit meinte, auch wenn er es so verschleiert ausgedrückt hatte. Plötzlich tat es mir wieder leid ihn beschuldigt zu haben.

"Ich meine doch nur, dass man das auch hätte mit Worten regeln können!", rief ich ihn hinterher, doch Sherlock war schon fast wieder am Wagen. Ich fühlte mich so undankbar wie noch nie. Meine Meinung stand zwar fest, aber so hätte ich es vielleicht nicht sagen sollen.

"Wieso, hat SIE etwa Worte benutzt um dich zu treten?"

Sherlocks Stimme hallte das letzte mal über den Schulhof, bevor er in den Wagen stieg und die Tür zuknallte. Als er weg fuhr stand ich noch immer da und schaute ihm hinterher.

Der zweite Schultag entpuppte sich für mich als reines Versteckspiel. Die meiste Zeit, wenn kein Unterricht statt fand, verbrachte ich in den verschiedenen Toiletten des Schulgebäudes. Einmal saß ich sogar so lange in eine Kabine, bis das automatische Licht ausging. Ich fühlte mich wie auf der Flucht. Ich traute es Anastasia und ihrer Crew sogar zu, das sie mich noch vor den Augen der Lehrer angreifen würden. Ich wollte sie unter keinen Umständen sehen. Vielleicht war das feige, doch das war mir egal. Flashbacks meines alten Lebens tauchten auf und gruben die ganzen schlechten Gefühle aus der Schulzeit wieder aus, die ich damals erfolgreich vergraben hatte. Die Angst, sich verstecken zu müssen um nicht hören zu müssen wie die anderen über einen redeten. Die Hilflosigkeit, wenn bei Gruppenarbeiten keiner mit einem arbeiten wollte oder in Sport, wo man immer zum Schluß gewählt wurde, weil sie schließlich keine andere Wahl hatten als mit einem zusammen zu spielen. Dieses Gefühl nichts wert zu sein aber gleichzeitig nicht zu wissen warum. Waren die anderen denn wirklich besser als ich? Warum mochten sie mich nicht? Sollte ich mich verändern? Das waren die Probleme eines typischen Aussenseiters, eine Rolle, die mir auf den Leib geschneidert war.

Früher war es so, das ich gemieden wurde, weil ich aus einem Haushalt stammte, der das Geld nicht von dem Bäumen pflücken konnte. Ich trug einfache Sachen, hatte einfaches Schulzeug und so weiter. Das reichte schon aus um mich zu schickanieren. Irgendwann hieß es die hat doch eh nichts drauf, ist genau so dumm wie ihre Hartz 4 Eltern. Zu meinem Leidwesen war ich sehr schlecht in Mathe und stellte mich manchmal wirklich dumm an, was noch Öl ins Feuer goss. Jede Klasse hat ihre Elite und ich gehörte noch nie dazu. Egal in welcher Schule ich war, das Trauerspiel war immer das gleiche, wenn auch manchmal aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Manchmal wusste ich noch nicht einmal warum die anderen mich nicht mochten und antworten bekam ich auch nie. Ich erinnerte mich an die Momente, wo ich den anderen sehnsuchtsvoll hinterher blickte, wenn sie mit ihren Freundinnen herum alberten und durch die Gegend zogen, sich über Dinge unterhielten von denen ich keine Ahnung hatte. Egal wie oft ich es versuchte Anschluss zu finden, eine Chance bekam ich nie. Dann kam die Berufsschule und alles wurde anders, ich bekam Freunde und ich war glücklich.

Und jetzt war ich hier. Drei Jahre jünger und in dem selben Mist, aus dem ich es geschafft hatte zu flüchten. Die einzige Freundin die ich offentsichtlich hatte war nicht da und ich saß auf dem Klo. Perfekt.

Gerade als ich die Tür meines Kabine aufschließen wollte um zu den letzten Schulstunden zu gehen, fluchte jemand heftig aus der Kabine daneben. Das kam so unerwartet, das ich zusammen zuckte. Im nächsten Moment kam mir durch den Spalt unter der Trennwand eine Toilettenpapierrolle entgegen gerollt. Das Ende des Papiers wurde offenbar von der fluchenden Stimme festgehalten.

"Sorry, kannst du die bitte wieder zurück rollen?", fragte mich die Stimme auf der anderen Seite peinlich berührt. Natürlich tat ich ihr den Gefallen, warum auch nicht?

"Danke!", kam es wieder, gefolgt von rascheln, was mich aber gar nicht interessierte. Die Stunde fing fast an, also sperrte ich endlich auf und wusch mir obligatorisch die Hände. Die Toilettenpapierschmeißerin tauchte auch plötzlich auf und stellte sich an das Waschbecken daneben. Peinlich berührt grinste sie mich an, als ich sie ansah. Sie war etwas größer als ich, hatte leicht gebräunte Haut, dunkelbraune Augen und dicke, gelockte braune Haar, die sie zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte. Sie schien nett zu sein, was an dieser Schule schon ein großes Wunder war. Ich lächelte zurück.

"Hey, äh, gehst du zufällig in die elfte Klasse?", fragte das Mädchen plötzlich, kurz bevor ich mich zum gehen wandte. Na toll, was sollte das denn werden? War ich jetzt schon Schulgespräch?

"Äh, ja", antwortete ich vorsichtig. "Warum?"

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen schien das Mädchen sehr erleichtert zu sein. Ein großes Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das mich wundern ließ.

"Gott sei dank, du bist heute die erste aus der elften die ich antreffe! Ich komme morgen in eure Klasse, ich bin gerade hier weil meine Mutter beim Direktor ist um die letzten Unterlagen zu unterschreiben. Ich bin Sarah."

Pflichtbewusst, so , als ob sie es einstudiert hätte, streckte sie mir ihre Hand entgegen. Ich schüttelte sie, obwohl sie noch nass war. Da war wohl jemand nervös? Ich sah augenblicklich die Chance eine Freundin zu finden. Diese Sarah wirkte sehr nett auf dem ersten Eindruck.

"Eliza", antwortete ich freundlich und wischte mir die Hand so unauffällig wie möglich an meinem Rock ab. Sarah sah es trotzdem und wurde rot.

"Sorry", murmelte sie, " Ich muss zurück zu meiner Mutter. Bis morgen also."

"Ja, bis morgen. Halt, warte mal!"

"Ja?"

Mir war wieder eingefallen, was Sarah vorhin erwähnt hatte.

"Wo sind denn die anderen aus der Elften?"

Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Einer sagte nur, sie wären beim Raucherversteck. Keine Ahnung wo das ist. Tschau!"

Mit diesen Worten war sie wirklich weg. Ich blickte stutzend in den Spiegel. War es normal, das die alle dort waren? Ob das wohl immer so war, oder ob die was im Schilde führten? Ich schimpfte mich paranoid und verließ das Badezimmer.

Natürlich, so wie es kommen musste, kam ich zu spät zum Unterricht. Ich hätte es von der Zeit her gerade noch geschafft, doch der Raum wurde mit einer anderen Klasse getauscht, was ich allerdings nicht wusste. Die anderen offentsichtlich schon, aber natürlich hatte mir keiner etwas gesagt. Und so schlich ich mit hochroten Kopf zu meinem Platz, während die Mitschüler tuschelten und der Lehrer meckerte wie eine Ziege. Er meinte sogar, das ich mich in letzter Zeit seltsam benehmen würde und das er wohl meine Eltern anrufen müsste. Beinahme hätte ich ihn angebrüllt, das er dazu aber eine gute Leitung zum anderen Paralleluniversum bräuchte.

Die Drohung des Anrufes ging dennoch nicht spurlos an mir vorbei. Ich hoffte Hände ringend auf die Vergesslichkeit des Lehrkörpers, die immer dann anzutreffen ist, wenn leere Drohungen ausgesprochen werden. Die Finger kreuzent wartete ich auf den erlösenden Gong und ließ dabei die Physik Stunden an mich vorbei ziehen. Ich verstand sowieso nur die Hälfte davon.

Am Ende dieses seltsamen Schultages schaffte ich es tatsächlich den Bus zu nehmen, der nicht weit entfernt der Baker Street anhielt. Die Fahrt blieb verhältnissmäßig ruhig, denn die brutale Gang schien nach hause gelaufen zu sein. Um so besser, die paar Minuten Ruhe waren echt eine feine Sache.

Natürlich musste ich mich erst einmal mit den englischen Bussen vertraut machen. Im Grunde genommen gab es nicht so viele Unterschiede im Vergleich zu den Bussen meiner alten Realität, was aber entschieden anders war, war die Geschwindigkeit, mit der die Busfahrer von einer Haltestelle zu anderen fuhren. Wenn du eine Minute unaufmerksam warst, befandest du dich plötzlich am anderen Ende Londons, obwohl du nur zur Stadtmitte wolltest. Gott sei Dank war ich so aufgeregt, das ich meine Haltestelle erwischte und nach hause laufen konnte, ohne Ewigkeiten auf den Straßen herum zu irren.

Meine Freude über die geglückte Fahrt hielt nicht lange an, als ich die Wohnungstür von 221b aufmachte und dem wütenden Gesicht von John begegnete. Er schien nur auf mich gewartet zu haben, wie er da stand, knapp an der Tür und mit dem Handy in der Hand. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Eigentlich hatte ich schon eine gute Vorstellung davon, was der ernste Arzt von mir wollte. Das Vertrauen in die Vergesslichkeit der Lehrer war dahin.

"Sehr gut, das du daheim bist Eliza. Ich hoffe, du hast eine Minute?"

Diese geschmeidige Falschheit hatte ich eigentlich eher von Sherlock erwartet als von dem gutmütigen John. Ich schluckte hörbar schwer und merkte, wie die Hitze meinen Wangen empor kroch. Das bedeutete nichts anderes, als das ich unweigerlich rot im Gesicht wurde. John hatte mich schon am Hacken, noch bevor ich mich verteidigen konnte. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als schief zu grinsen.

"Darf ich vorher meine Tasche wegschaffen?" Ich versuchte nicht aufsässig zu klingen und offensichtlich hatte ich das auch geschafft, denn John ließ mich gewähren. Ich ließ mir doppelt so viel Zeit wie nötig gewesen wäre, um die Tasche auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl zu stellen. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Schuldiger auf dem Weg zur Exikution. John wusste nicht von meiner Situation bescheid, was nichts anderes bedeutete, als das ich sagen konnte was ich wollte und es würde doch nichts bringen. Es war einer vieler aussichtslosen Kämpfen, die ich in dieser Zeit bestreiten musste. Diese Zeit nannte ich später "Die Anlaufphase."

Doch diese Bezeichnung brachte mir in diesem Moment noch gar nichts. John saß mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen in dem Sessel, der zur Tür ausgerichtet war. Unwissend, was zu tun war, setzte ich mich in den anderen, während sein Blick mich verfolgte.

"Hast du schon eine Ahnung, über was ich mit dir reden will?", fragte John ernst, aber noch nicht unfreundlich.

"Bin mir nicht ganz sicher."

John räusperte sich und setzte sich gerade hin, während ich unsicher im Raum hin und her sah, als wenn ich nach einem Ausweg gesucht hätte.

"Dann werde ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen. Ich habe vor nicht mal einer Stunde einen Anruf von deinem Lehrer erhalten. Er sei besorgt, weil du dich in letzter Zeit sehr seltsam benehmen würdest und auch ständig zu spät kommst. Außerdem sollst du dich in den Pausen vor den Anderen verstecken. Ist das richtig?"

Mir wurde auf Schlag knall heiß. Das mit dem zu spät kommen und dem seltsamen Benehmen konnte ich ja noch verstehen, schließlich war es ja wirklich so, aber die Tatsache, das einer oder gleich mehrere Lehrer meine Flucht auf die Toilette bemerkt hatten, alarmierte mich extrem und hielt mich dazu an, das nächste mal vorsichtiger zu sein. Wenn es denn ein nächstes mal gab, denn es würde mit Sicherheit sehr peinlich werden in der Nähe der Lehrer und John blickte mich auch so an, als wollte er mich einsperren. Auf ein mal fühlte ich mich so hilflos, denn schließlich hatte ich wirklich keine Ahnung was ich tun sollte.

"Ich..ich weiß auch nich", antwortete ich wage und beobachtete bei John, wie seine Gesichtszüge weicher wurden. Offensichtlich zog die unsichere Schiene bei ihm.

Leicht rückte er nach vorn und legte eine Hand auf mein Knie. Ich starrte sie an, als wäre sie grün gewesen.

"Ich habe auch schon gemerkt, das mit dir etwas nicht stimmt Eliza. Ich mache mir Sorgen und möchte, das du mit mir redest wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Du weißt, ich bin für dich da und-"

"Ja ich weiß", schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab. "Das hast du mir schon gesagt. Aber ich glaube nicht, das du mir helfen kannst."

Ich empfand es gut, jetzt zumindest die halbe Wahrheit zu sagen. "Ich muss das allein regeln", fügte ich hinzu bei dem Gedanken, was Sherlock eher an diesem Tag gemacht hatte. Johns Blick verdunkelte sich auf unangenehme weise.

"Wenn du Hilfe von einem Spezialisten brauchst-"

"Nein!"

Johns Hand rutschte von meinem Knie, als ich aufsprang. Mir kam alles so sinnlos und dumm vor. Ich hatte Probleme, für die ich noch nicht mal verantwortlich war, kam damit nicht zurecht und konnte nicht nach Hilfe bitten. John wusste von nichts und Sherlock machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Ich wollte nur noch raus, die unsichtbare Wand durchbrechen und zurück in meine eigene Welt kehren, dort, wo es zwar trist, aber gewohnt war. Da wusste ich wer ich war und wo ich hin gehörte. Hier fühlte ich mich nur wie ein schlecht bezahlter Schauspieler, der seinen Text nicht konnte.

Ohne es wirklich wahr zu nehmen, trugen mich meine Beine nach draußen, so wie am ersten Tag gleich nach meiner Ankunft. Doch dieses mal stand kein Sherlock hinter mir, der mich aufhielt. Niemand lief hinter mir her oder stellte sich vor mich, frei konnte ich durch die Straßen irren. Laufen, einfach nur laufen und den Kopf leer bekommen. Mir war es egal wohin ich lief, nicht einmal die Kälte spürte ich, die in der Luft hing.

Wie von selbst landete ich irgendwann in einem Teil der Stadt, der alles andere als schön war. Die Häuser waren alt und teilweise kaputt, auf den Straßen lag Müll und in den Schatten der Straßenlaternen standen zwielichtige Gestalten. Ohne nach links oder recht zu schauen, lief ich weiter, bis ich an einem großen Hochhaus angelangte, das wie ein verlassenes Bürogebäude wirkte.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber dieses Ort kam mir seltsam bekannt vor.


	13. Die Ausreißer

**~Die Ausreißer~**

**Anmerkung: **Mir gehört noch immer so gut wie nichts ;)

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht angetrieben kam ich dem Gebäude immer näher, das im schwachen Schein der alten Straßenlaternen bedrückend wirkte, genau so, wie der Rest der Umgebung. Ich wusste nicht, was ich mir erhoffte von der Flucht und von dem Gedanken, in dem verlassenen Gebäude unter zu kommen. Mein Kopf glich einem ausgezuselten Luftballon, der gnadenlosen Kinderhänden ausgesetzt war. Es war, als würde ich nichts selbst bestimmen können, als sei alles schon voraus geplant. Ein gemeiner und durchdachter Streich des Schicksals.

In dem Gebäude pfiff der Wind unangenehm durch die Ritzen der halb vermoderten Fenster. Überall knackte und stöhnte es, als wollte sich das Haus selbst über die Ungerechtigkeit des alt werdens beschweren. Es hatte mehrere Stockwerke und von oben waren leise Geräusche zu vernehmen, die von anderen Menschen stammten. Voller Furcht flüchtete ich mich in die Ecke eines Zimmers im Erdegschoß wie ein kleines Kind, das Angst hatte vor der Dunkelheit. Die war es nicht, die mir zu schaffen machte. Es war viel mehr die Ungewissheit vor dem Unbekannten, das in jeder Ecke lauern konnte. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich nicht mehr wie in der Hauptstadt Englands, sondern wie in meinem kleinen, persönlichen Alptraum. Es war und blieb unmöglich, das ich dort war, in dieser Welt, mit diesen Personen. Es entsprang meiner Fantasie, aber wiederum auch nicht. Es war gleichermaßen verwirrend wie verstörend. Und ich sah kein Licht am Ende des Tunnels, keinen Ausweg, wie ich das alles beenden konnte.

Müde und erschöpft rutschte ich an der Wand entlang nach unten und ließ mich mit einem sanften Knall auf den Boden fallen. Zusammengekauert saß ich im Schatten der Dunkelheit und zitterte. Hätte ich nur nicht meine Jacke vergessen. Irgendwie wartete ich darauf, das jemand kam um mich zu holen. Doch es kam niemand.

Schlafen konnte ich in dieser Situation auf keinen Fall. So sehr ich es auch versuchte, meine Augen ließen sich einfach nicht schließen. Vielleicht war das eine Schutzreaktion? Dort gab es bestimmt etwas, vor was ich mich schützen musste. Plötzlich unterbrach das Knarren der Stufen im Flur die drückende Stille, die sich langsam ausgebreitet hatte. Jemand lief durch das Haus, und kam auf mich zu. Ich konnte es zwar nicht sehen, doch ich spürte es. Reflexartig schlug ich die Arme vor das Gesicht, als sich vor mir ein Schatten bildete, der regungslos stehen blieb. Im nächsten Moment war ich eingehüllt von dem Licht einer grellen Taschenlampe.

"Schau an, ne Neue." Am Türeingang stand ein abgemagertes Mädchen mit Piercings im Gesicht und Rastalocken. Sie sah sehr mitgenommen aus, schien sich aber in der Umgebung, in der sie sich bewegte, sehr gut aus zukennen. "Wenn du hier pennen willst, musst du dich bei mir anmelden, ist das klar?"

Die Stimme des Mädchens, das nicht viel älter als ich zu sein schien, war rauchig und rau, wie die einer Raucherin. Sie sah allerdings so aus, als hätte sie noch ganz andere Sachen genommen. Langsam rappelte ich mich auf und blinzelte gegen den Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe an. "Ich bin nur aus Zufall hier", bekam ich heraus. Das Mädchen lächelte spöttisch.

"Genau so siehst du auch aus. Weshalb bist du weg gerannt, weil Papi und Mami dir kein Pony kaufen wollten?" Langsam ging sie mir auf die Nerven.

"Selbst wenn würde es dich nichts angehen."

"Ganz schön große Klappe. Gefällt mir. Komm mit, ich zeig dir die anderen."

Die 'Anderen' waren eine Gruppe von Ausreißern, die im ersten und zweiten Stock aufgeteilt auf alten Matratzen und Papkartons schliefen. Einige von ihnen sahen sehr jung aus, während andere wohl in meinem Alter und älter waren. Ich fragte mich warum die wohl alle da waren, stellte aber keine Fragen. Ich fürchtete mich davor, zusammen mit dieses Leuten die Nacht zu verbringen. Überall auf dem Boden lagen Spritzen und in der Luft hing ein widerlicher Geruch. Ein Mann im Rentneralter fand mich besonders sympatisch. Als er mir mit seinem langen, schmutzigen Bart immer näher kam, reichte es mir endgültig. Ich sah, das ich so schnell wie möglich wieder da raus kam. Niemand hielt mich auf und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das mir ein paar sehnsüchtig nachgeschaut hatten. So, als wollten sie auch nach hause gehen.

Zurück auf der Straße versuchte ich mich verzweifelt an den Heimweg zu erinnern. Als ich weg gerannt war, hatte ich nicht darauf geachtet in welche Straßen ich eingebogen war. Und die Dunkelheit tat sein Übriges die Orientierung zu verlieren. Ich schaffte es mit Müh und Not auf einen Weg zu kommen, der mich zur Baker Street führte. Es dauerte lange und als ich endlich da war, war ich sehr müde und erschöpft. Tausende male ging es mir durch den Kopf was ich mir hatte einfallen lassen einfach so weg zu rennen. Ob John nach mir gesucht hatte? Ob Sherlock wohl wieder daheim war? Und was das aller wichtigste war: Wollte ich ihre Reaktion auf meine Flucht erfahren?

Ich bekam nicht einmal die Chance dazu einen Fuß in die Wohnung zu setzten, als mich eine mächtige Ohrfeige traf. Ich sah Sterne vor den Augen, als ich meinen Kopf wieder nach vorn drehte und John sah, der furchtbar aussah. Müde, angestrengt und vor allem erschöpft stand er da und sah zu, wie ich meine Wange rieb. Ich kam nicht mal auf die Idee zu protestieren. Ich hätte mich ja selbst schlagen können.

"Mach das nie wieder."

Mit diesen Worten wurde ich in eine Knochen brechende Umarmung gezogen. Wieder war ich den Tränen nahe und konnte sie nicht zurück halten.

"Weißt du überhaupt, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe? Ich habe dich überall gesucht! Oh Gott.."

Ich weinte nun noch mehr und ließ mich von John zur Couch führen. Ich weinte vor Angst, Ungerechtigkeit und Verwirrung. All das, was ich niemanden erklären konnte und doch rauslassen musste. Warum nur geschah das alles, warum? Unwillkürlich drückte ich mich enger gegen John, der nun neben mir auf der Couch saß. Meine Tränen ruinierten wahrscheinlich seinen heiß geliebten Pullover, doch es störte ihn nicht. Zumindest sagte er nichts dazu.

Diese Nacht war so prägend, das ich sie nicht mehr vergessen konnte. Das lag weder an der Standpauke noch an den Schlag, sondern weil ich es endlich schaffte meine Gefühle rauszulassen. Doch das John nicht wusste, was mich dazu bewegt hatte, störte mich immens. Als Sherlock am nächsten Morgen in der Tür stand sprang ich ihn regelrecht an den Hals. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis der Detektiv heraus gefunden hatte, was mit mir los war.

"Schlechte Nacht?", fragte er, während er sich zu mir herunter beugte. Ich nickte nur und ging dann in mein Zimmer, um mich für die Schule fertig zu machen. Zu meiner Überraschung folgte er mir. Leise schloss Sherlock die Tür, als wir in meinem Zimmer waren. Mit großen Augen blickte er mich erwartungsvoll an. Offenbar hatte ihn sein neuer Fall so entspannt, das er wieder zugänglich für andere Dinge war.

"Erzähl mir was passiert ist."

Seufzend setzte ich mich auf das Bett und erzählte Sherlock alles, was vorgefallen war. Er hörte aufmerksam zu und setzte sich dann auch.

"Verstehe, es war unvermeidbar, das es so kommen musste. Das John von nichts weiß erschwert die Angelegenheit sehr. Was sollen wir also deiner Meinung nach tun?"

Überrascht blickte ich zu ihm auf.

"Warum fragst du mich das?"

Plötzlich hatte Sherlocks Blick etwas seltsames angenommen.

"Weil es dein Leben ist, von dem wir da reden. Ich habe verstanden, das das, was ich an der Schule getan habe nicht richtig war. Das hättest du allein machen müssen Eliza."

Wortlos senkte ich den Blick und stützte das Kinn in meine Handflächen.

"Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Aber als ich gestern die Obdachlosen gesehen habe, wusste ich, das es mich noch viel schlimmer hätte erwischen können. Und Johns Reaktion...ich bin überfordert Sherlock. Wollt ihr mich denn wirklich hier haben? Wenn ja, warum? Ich habe mit euch doch überhaupt nichts am Hut!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah ich, wie Sherlock langsam nickte.

"Du hast Recht, aber so ist nun mal das Schicksal. Eine höhere Macht, wenn du so willst. Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt das zu sagen."

Seuftzend ließ ich mich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen und starrt die Decke an. Sherlock blieb sitzen und beobachtete mich dabei, wie ich nachdachte.

"Sherlock?"

"Ja?"

"Das Schicksal ist ein Arschloch."

Das erste mal seit meiner Ankunft hörte ich Sherlock aufrichtig lachen.


	14. Felizitas Geschichte

**~Felizitas Geschichte~**

**Anmerkung: **Wie immer gehört mir fast nichts!

Wie hätte ich ahnen können, das ich mir schon sehr bald nicht nur Gedanken über mein eigenes Leben machen musste. Der Schultag schien anzufangen wie immer. Ich fuhr mit dem Bus, der dieses mal deutlich voller mit Schülern war, und schlich auf dem Schulweg herum, um der Zickengruppe aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dieses mal gelang es mir recht gut und so schnell wie möglich machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer. Als ich die Tür erreichte, blieb ich jedoch wie erstarrt stehen. Mein Herz schien ein mal ausgesetzt zu haben, als ich am Lehrertisch niemand geringeren als Mark Owen sah, der angespannt mit dem Lehrer redete. Ich kannte den Mann, der in dieser Welt der Vater meiner Freundin Feli war und den ich in meiner alten Welt im Radio hörte. Dann war es also wahr, auch er war hier in diesem seltsamen Käfig der Fantasie gefangen. Ich fühlte mich wie benebelt, als ich in den Raum trat und meinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Ob er wohl wegen Felis fehlen in der Schule war?

Er war ein etwas kurz geratener, sehniger Mann mit leichter Sturmfrisur und einem Gesicht, das von den Falten des Alters und des Stresses nicht verschont geblieben war. Er wirkte vollkommen ernst, fast schon bedrückt und als sein Blick mich traf, wusste ich, das etwas schlimmes geschehen war.

Die neidischen Blicke der anderen hefteten sich an mich, als Mark auf mich zukam. Ich stand wie ein Häufchen Elend an meinem Platz und schluckte schwer. Gern hätte ich die Aufmerksamkeit mit den anderen geteilt.

"Du bist Eliza, nicht war? Felis Freundin."

Ich nickte und bemerkte dabei, wie Mark den Satz ausgesprochen hatte. So, als wenn ich Felis einzige Freundin war.

"Kannst du bitte kurz mit mir auf den Gang kommen? Das ist mit dem Lehrer abgeklärt."

Spätestens jetzt wusste ich, das etwas furchtbares passiert sein musste. Als ich zusammen mit dem Musiker den Raum verließ, brummte mir der Schädel und alles schien sich zu drehen. Ich war einzig und allein darauf konzentriert mich nicht zu übergeben, als wir endlich draußen standen. Marks Blick war unangenehm und beruhigend zugleich, obwohl ich nicht einmal wusste, was passiert war.

"Du bist Felis einzige Freundin, deshalb dachte ich, das es besser sein wird dir davon zu berichten. Feli ist im Krankenhaus. Sie hat versucht sich umzubringen."

Der Boden tat sich auf und verschluckte mich mit Haut und Haar. Regungslos stand ich da, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Wieder kam die Frage auf: Warum? Warum geschahen nur all diese furchtbaren Dinge? Wer hat versucht, mir auch noch meine einzige Freundin weg zu nehmen?

Nur ganz langsam drangen Marks Worte in mein Hirn und ließen mich reagieren. Meine Gefühle nahmen Überhand, ließen mich nicht selbstständig zu Wort kommen. Mehrmals schnappte ich nach Luft und dachte trotzdem ersticken zu müssen. Es war, als hätte Mark gesagt, das Feli bereits tot war. Und da war auch wieder die Ungerechtigkeit. Was ging in dem Mädchen vor, das sie dazu bereit war sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen? Ich verstand nichts mehr. Das hatte ich mir bestimmt nicht ausgedacht.

"Was...wie..warum?"

Mark legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern, ohne das ich es wirklich spürte. Schon fast dumm starrte ich in sein Gesicht, ohne es wirklich wahr zu nehmen. Alles was ich sah waren seine Augen, die aussahen wie die seiner Tochter.

"Du kannst sie später besuchen gehen, ich kann dich auch fahren wenn du willst. Ich gebe dir meine Nummer. Tut mir leid, das ich dir das jetzt gesagt habe. Das hätte ich vielleicht nicht tun sollen."

Ich hätte ihn an liebsten angeschrien. Er hatte verdammt noch mal recht. Hätte es nicht gereicht mich erst später darüber zu unterrichten? Nein, so war mein Tag gelaufen. So konnte ich mich auf keinen Fall mehr konzentrieren, egal auf was.

Wenig später ließ ich mich entschuldigen. Der Lehrer, Mr. Hopkins, verstand es und sah mich mitleidig an. Es war nicht einmal Mittag, als ich Mark anrief um mit ihm ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Er schien nicht einmal überrascht gewesen zu sein, das ich mich so kurz darauf schon meldete.

Er saß am Lenkrad wie ein Geist, als ich in sein großes Auto einstieg. Ihm ging es schlecht, sehr schlecht. Schlimmer, als ich es wahrscheinlich je hätte spüren können. Erst war die Fahrt still, dann fing Mark an zu fragen, was wir denn immer so gemacht hatten, wenn wir draußen unterwegs waren. Er sprach liebevoll von seiner Tochter, vorsichtig, so als hatte er Angst sie mit einem falschen Wort zu verlieren. Ich versuchte seine Fragen so gut wie möglich zu beantworten, auch wenn ich selbst nicht sehr viel wusste. Mark wirkte verloren und zerstreut. Ein Zustand, den ich nachvollziehen konnte. Und doch konnte ich es nicht lassen, die Frage nach dem Warum zustellen.

"Ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie mir das nicht sagen können oder wollen, aber warum hat Feli überhaupt versucht sich...etwas anzutun?"

Die Frage hing schwer in der Luft und fast schon rechnete ich damit, sie nicht beantwortet zu bekommen, als Mark schwer ausatmete und zu reden begann.

"Schuldgefühle. Sie gibt sich die Schuld daran, ihre Mutter nicht aufgehalten zu haben, als diese betrunken auf die Straße lief. Dabei hab ich ihr doch so oft gesagt, das sie daran nichts ändern konnte, verdammt!"

Mark schlug auf das Lenkrad ein. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich, als wenn ich in einen sehr intimen Moment hineingestolpert war. Mark biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte so gut wie möglich den Blick auf die Straße halten zu können. Doch er war noch nicht fertig mit reden.

"Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, das ich eine Tochter habe? Ich hätte sie doch schon viel eher aus diesem Elend geholt, das hätte alles nicht passieren dürfen. Warum hat sie mir nicht gesagt, das ihr alles zu viel geworden war?", sprach er verzweifelt, ohne auf eine Antwort seiner Beifahrerin zu warten. Ich sagte nichts, blickte sogar aus dem Fenster. Mark durchlebte einen sehr furchtbaren, intimen Moment, bei dem ich einfach fehl am Platz war. Fast schon bereute ich es ihn angerufen zu haben. Elend auf Elend vertrug sich einfach nicht.

Während der ganzen Autofahrt redete Mark weiter. So erfuhr ich einiges über Felizita. Sie wuchs bei ihrer Mutter auf, die starke Alkoholikerin war. Ihr Leben war alles andere als normal oder einfach, und als ihre Mutter dann eines Tages vor ihren Augen von Autos überfahren wurde, übergab man sie dem Jugendamt, das dann ihren Vater, Mark, ausfindig machte und zu ihm brachte. Das alles passierte nicht mal in einem Jahr. Kein Wunder also, das in Feli ein Wirbelsturm aus Gefühlen stürmen musste. Keiner hätte das so einfach ausgehalten.

Irgendwie hätte ich mir gewünscht nichts von ihre Geschichte erfahren zu haben. So sah ich sie nämlich immer mit anderen Augen. Augen des Mitleids, die sie nicht brauchte. Als wir endlich im Krankenhaus angekommen waren hatte sich Mark fast wieder vollständig beruhigt, dafür war ich nun total aufgewühlt. Feli lag an mehreren Maschinen angeschlossen in einem weißen, sterielen Bett. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war friedlich, doch auf ihrer Stirn befand sich ein großer Verband. Das schlimmste waren die vielen inneren Verletzungen, die Feli erlitten hatte. Sie wollte sich auf die Bahngleise legen, zuckte aber im letzten Moment doch noch zurück und wurde so nicht ganz von dem Zug getroffen. Laut der Ärztin wurde sie wohl weg geschleudert und sei gegen eine Wand geknallt. Es war ein wahres Wunder, das sie noch lebte. Ihr Leben hing am seidenen Faden. Während der ganzen Erzählung drückte Mark mich seitlich an ihn. Ich ließ es geschehen, auch wenn er praktisch fremd für mich war. Doch das hatte sich jetzt auf tragische Art und Weise geändert. Schock und Machtlosigkeit hatten ihn in die Arme der einzigen Person getrieben, die sich etwas daraus machte das Krankenbett seiner Tochter zu besuchen.

Das Zeitgefühl hatte mich verlassen und so wusste ich nicht einmal wie spät es war, als wir das Krankenhaus wieder verließen. Mark bestand darauf mich zu fahren, was mich erleichterte. Denn allein hätte ich bestimmt nicht mehr zurück gewusst. Er setzte mich auf meine Bitte hin eine Straße vor der Baker Street ab. Ich brauchte den Weg, um beim laufen einen relativ klaren Kopf bekommen zu können. Doch natürlich klappte das dieses mal nicht. Kurz drehte ich mich um, um Mark wegfahren zu sehen und um mich zu versichern, das das alles wirklich geschehen war.

Als ich daheim ankam liefen die Nachrichten im Fernsehen und John saß davor in seinem Sessel, während Sherlock wieder mal in der Küche stand mit einer dicken Schutzbrille auf der Nase um irgendwelche Experimente zu machen. Wahrscheinlich langweilte er sich schon wieder, doch das war mir herzlich egal. Ohne einem Wort des Grußes trat ich in den Flur und steuerte den Weg zu meinem Zimmer an, als Johns Stimme mich zurück hielt.

"Eliza? Alles in Ordnung?"

Diese Frage schon wieder. Niedergeschlagenheit wandelte sich in Wut, als ich mich umdrehte und zurück in das Wohnzimmer lief.

"Alles in Ordnung? Alles in Ordnung? Soll ich vielleicht ein Berichtsheft führen, das du dann immer unterzeichnen darfst? Hör auf damit mir immer diese scheiß selbe Frage zu stellen!"

Ich wusste selbst nicht wo das herkam, doch Fakt war, das selbst Sherlock die Brille von der Nase fiel. Na super, jetzt hatte ich zwei Augenpaare, die mich anstarrten.

"Wie redest du denn mit mir?", war das erste, was John zum besten gab. Standartfragen, immer diese Standartfragen!

"Mit dem Mund!"

"Eliza." Dieses mal war es Sherlock, der die Stimme erhob. Verständnislos starrte ich ihn an. Gerade er müsste meine Gereiztheit doch verstehen können!

"Erst kommst du viel zu spät und jetzt führst du so ein Theater auf. Mir reicht es jetzt, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, das du bei Problemen zu mir kommen sollst!"

Mich traf es wie ein Schlag, als ich realisierte, das diese Worte die selben waren, die Mark im Auto ausgesprochen hatte. Plötzlich traten mir Tränen in die Augen, die ich nicht zurück halten konnte. Der Fernseher lief noch immer im Hintergrund und es war ein Bericht zu hören über ein Mädchen, das nur knapp einem Zugunglück entkam. Das Mädchen, das sich entschloss zu sterben und dann doch noch einen Rückzieher machte, hieß es. Diese Reporter wurden immer schneller. Mit großen Schritten lief ich auf John drauf zu, erreichte ihn mit wenigen Schritten und packte seine Schultern.

"Du willst wissen wo ich war? Dann schau da hin!" Ich zeigte mit einem Zeigefinger auf den Fernseher. John kam meiner Aufforderung nach, viel zu baff um etwas anderes machen zu können. Dann schaute er mich wieder fragend an.

"Und was hat das mit dir zu tun?"

Ich musste ein paar mal schlucken um meine Stimme zu festigen.

"Dieses Mädchen war Feli. Ich war bei ihr im Krankenhaus."

Sofort änderte sich die Stimmung. John war wie ausgewechselt und drückte mich an ihn, aber nicht wie Mark, sondern in einer voller Umarmung. So viel wie in letzter Zeit wurde ich noch nie gedrückt.

"Tut mir leid", sagte er leise. "Wie hast du es denn erfahren?"

"Mr. Owen, also Felis Vater, war in der Schule um mit den Lehrern zu reden und hat es mir dann erzählt. Er hat mich auch zum Krankenhaus und zurück gefahren."

Ich spürte, wie John tief ein und aus atmete.

"Ich glaube, ich muss mal ein Wort mit Mr. Owen reden. Es war nicht in Ordnung dich so gewaltsam und so schnell da rein zu ziehen."

Er war also der selben Meinung wie ich, trotzdem versuchte ich Mark ein wenig zu verteidigen, schließlich tat er mir leid.

"Er ist verwirrt und ich kann das verstehen, das wäre ich auch. Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl, das es ihm sehr wichtig war es mir zu erzählen."

"Das kann ja sein, aber gleich in der Schule mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen ist auch nicht der beste Weg. Wie ging es dir danach Eliza?"

Ich seufzte leicht. Dieses mal sah ich über die Monotonie dieser Frage hinweg.

"Nicht viel anders als jetzt. Diese ganze Welt ist doch nicht echt."

Sherlock, der sich bis jetzt raus gehalten hatte, blickte jetzt auf und schaute mich mit einem dringlichen Blick an. Ich wusste auch warum, doch ich empfand diese Aussage nicht sehr schlimm, da sie einfach durch meine Niedergeschlagenheit herführen konnte.

"Tja, manchmal denke ich das auch", seufzte John und grinste einseitig. Er ließ mich los und fragte mich über Felis Zustand. Ruhig erzählte ich ihm von dem Krankenhausbesuch, ließ aber Marks Redeschwall aus. John hörte mir aufmerksam zu und auch Sherlock ließ von seinem Experiment ab und trat von hinten an mich heran.

Während der ganzen Zeit fühlte ich mich richtig taub. Alles was um mich herum geschah nahm ich nicht richtig oder gar nicht wahr. Sorge und Angst um ein Mädchen, das ich nur aus verfälschten Erinnerungen kannte, beherrschten mich und ließen mich recht zeitig am Abend in einen unruhigen Schlaf fallen.

**Anmerkung Teil 2: **Normalerweise funktioniert das wahre Leben nicht so wie hier beschrieben, doch das ist ja auch nicht die Realität :) Außerdem wird es eventuell noch Kurzgeschichten zu Feli und ihrem Vater geben, einiges ist schon vorhanden :D


	15. Erste Begegnung

**~Erste Begegnung~**

**Anmerkung: **Mir gehört fast nichts!

Früher glaubte ich immer fest daran, das das Schicksal als ein eigenes Wesen betrachtet werden kann, das mit ein paar Tricks gesteuert werden kann. Damit meinte ich nicht, das das Schicksal als eine Art Gottheit angesehen werden konnte, sondern viel mehr, das es ein so fester Bestandteil der Welt war, das es schon beinahe materialisiert in Erscheinung trat. Wie genau das aussehen sollte konnte ich allerdings nicht sagen, nur das es die Handlungen und die Erlebnisse aller Menschen steuert und bestimmt. Damals war ich so besessen von den Gedanken, das ich immer versuchte das Schicksal auszutricksen. So trug ich zum Beispiel nur ganz bestimmte Sachen, von denen ich ausging, das sie mir in den folgenden Situationen Glück bringen würden. Oder wenn das nicht klappte trug ich Shirts, die ich sonst nie an diesen Tagen getragen hätte, nur um das Schicksal in die Irre zu führen. Auch hatte ich einen ganz besonderen Trick. Wenn wir zum Beispiel an einem Tag eine Klassenarbeit schreiben sollten, schrieb ich auf meine Hand, das wir es nicht tun werden und glaubte furchtbar fest daran. Und das wirklich erstaunliche war, das es funktionierte. Jetzt stellte sich nur eine Frage: Wenn es das Schicksal als solches wirklich gab, was war dann der Sinn an der Situation, in der ich mich befand? Was hatte es sich dabei gedacht? Wie kam es denn auf diese Idee? Und vor allem, warum ließ es andere Leute leiden, nur um zu sehen, wie ich reagieren würde? Das war es nämlich woran ich glaubte. Und fast verfiel ich wieder in den Wahn, das Schicksal als eigenständige Person zu sehen.

In dieser Nacht hatte ich einen sehr sonderbaren Traum. Ich fand mich auf dem Boden einer riesigen Halle wieder, die vor Seltsamkeiten nur so strahlte. Der Raum war wirklich erstaunlich groß und war in einer Form erbaut, die ich so noch nie gesehen hatte. Er besaß unzählige Ecken und an jeder dieser Ecke stand eine Statur aus massiven Stein, die jeweils bis zur Decke reichten. Es waren Abbilder von Mädchen, die sich alle etwas ähnlich sahen, aber doch unterschieden. Jedes dieser Mädchen verbreitete eine ganz eigene Aura und man bekam das Gefühl in etwas eigenartig befremdliches hineingezogen zu werden. In der Mitte des dämmrigen Raumes befand sich ein großer Thron auf einem Sockel, die wie ein Stapel Papier aussah, nur aus Stein gemacht. Der Thron selbst war verziert mit den verschiedensten Symbolen. Unter anderem sah ich eine Musiknote, ein Zahnrad, etwas was aussah wie ein Zauberstab und ein Raumschiff. Voller Neugierde ging ich auf den Thron zu, um ihn besser anschauen zu können. Doch als ich ihm näher kam leuchtete eines der Symbole auf und alles um mich herum fing an zu beben. Die Pistole, die in einem gleißenden Licht erstrahlte, fraß sich regelrecht in meine Netzhaut. Ich wollte weg rennen, doch ich konnte nicht. Es war, als hielt mich eine unsichtbare Macht fest.

_~Du stellst zu viele Fragen. Ausrichten kannst du nichts, nur genießen~_

Wie ein eiskalter Schauer traf mich eine unheimliche Stimme, die von allen Wänden des Saales wiederhallte. Nervös drehte ich mich zu allen Seiten um, und sah doch nicht, von wem die Stimme gehörte. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch die Worte blieben mir im Hals stecken. Ich konnte mich weder bewegen, noch etwas sagen. Die Situation war beänstigend, und doch hatte ich das Gefühl der Antwort meiner Fragen einen Schritt näher gekommen zu sein. Es war, als sprach das Schicksal selbst zu mir, was natürlich absolut nicht sein konnte. Und gerade, als mein innerer Wille die Hände ausstrecken wollte, um die Wahrheit zu ergreifen, wurde ich mit Macht zurück in die Realität gezogen.

Oder ganz einfach ausgedrückt, ich bin aufgewacht. Schweißnass saß ich im Bett und bemerkte voller Panik, das die Sonne schon sehr hoch am Himmel stand. Ich muss am Abend davor so fertig gewesen sein, das ich nicht mal die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte. Der Wecker auf dem Nachtschränkchen zeigte 11.30. Und das unter der Woche. Ich hatte so verschlafen, das es schon nicht mehr heilig war. Total panisch sprang ich aus dem Bett und suchte Sachen zusammen, die noch getragen werden konnten. Währenddessen versuchte ich mich krampfhaft Ausreden für die Schule und für John und Sherlock auszudenken, wenn sie denn daheim waren. Die hätten mich ruhig wecken können! Mit schiefen Rock und falsch zugeknöpften Hemd stürmte ich aus meinem Zimmer, nur um gegen etwas violettes zu knallen. Das violette war ein Hemd und in diese Hemd steckte Sherlock, der mit den Händen in den Seiten mitten im Flur stand und dazu auch noch grinste.

"Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er, als wenn das nicht offensichtlich gewesen wäre.

"In die Schule! Tut mir leid ich weiß auch nicht..", begann ich nervös, während ich versuchte mich an Sherlock vorbei zu drängen. Doch der Detektiv hielt mich zurück.

"Nicht so schnell. Wir haben dich aus Absicht ausschlafen lassen. In diesem Zustand gehst du nirgendwo hin Eliza."

Diese Worte lösten eine unglaubliche Erleichterung in mir aus. Tief holte ich Luft und stieß sie wieder aus, noch völlig durcheinander. Erst der schreckliche Tag gestern, dann der Traum und dann der Schock so heftig verschlafen zu lassen. Das alles sackte mir betonschwer in die Glieder.

"Ich...ich brauch einen Kaffee", stieß ich mit leicht zitternder Stimme aus und ließ prompt meine Tasche auf den Boden knallen. Sherlock schenkter dieser Handlung eine hoch gezognene Augenbraue und machte sich tatsächlich daran Kaffee zu machen. Sah ich wirklich so mies aus, das mir solche eine Behandlung zu teil wurde? Um ehrlich zu sein fühlte ich mich auch wirklich nicht besonders, sodass ich mich kraftlos auf Johns Sessel fallen ließ, noch komplett mit Schulkleidung. Die Kaffeemaschine ratterte und wenig später trat Sherlock in den Wohnbereich, mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand und der Tageszeitung in der anderen. Wortlos hielt er mir den Kaffee entgegen und setzte sich danach auf seinen eigenen Sessel, die Zeitung aufschlagend.

"Was für ein Unfall gestern, was?", fragte Sherlock, als wenn mir das alles entgangen war. Guter Anfang, solche ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

"Das war kein Unfall. Feli wollte sich wirklich das Leben nehmen", entgegnete ich düster und ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Wusstest du denn von ihrem Dilemma?"

"Natürlich nicht, wie sollte ich denn? Weiß du wie schwer es für mich gestern war, als ihr Vater mit mir sprechen wollte? Ich wusste absolut nicht was ich sagen sollte", sprach ich von unten durch meine Haarstähnen schielend. Es war erleichternd das aussprechen zu können, was mir auf dem Herzen lag.

"Hmm, verständlich", antwortete Sherlock schlicht und knisterte mit der Zeitung.

"Darf ich dich was fragen?", schoss es schneller aus mir heraus, als ich denken konnte. Der Detektiv schaute genervt über den Rand der Zeitung.

"Du machst es doch eh, selbst wenn ich nein sage."

Die Angelegenheit erschien mir zu wichtig, als das ich in die Versuchung kam mit ihm zu diskutieren. Nach kurzem Zögern erzählte ich Sherlock von dem Traum letzter Nacht, da ich das Gefühl hatte, das er etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Der Detektiv hörte mir in seiner typischen Denkerpose zu ohne mich zu unterbrechen.

"Es kam mir einfach so komisch vor", beendete ich die Erzählung, unsicher, ob ich einfach nur Blödsinn daher geredet hatte, oder ob es tatsächlich wichtig war. Sherlock hatte auf jeden Fall noch nicht gelacht, was ich als gutes Zeichen deutete. Er sah sogar recht ernst aus.

"Gut, das du mir davon erzählt hast Eliza. Der Traum scheint bedeutungsvoll zu sein."

"Meinst du?" Mein Herz schlug bei diesen Worten schneller.

"Ja. Ich würde dir raten ein Auge drauf zu haben. Wie dem auch sei, du musst dich anziehen, wir sind spät dran."

Ohne weiteren Erklärungen sprang Sherlock aus den Sessel, die Zeitung weg schmeißend. Er hatte bereits seinen Mantel an, als ich noch immer fragend auf meinem Platz saß.

"Wohin denn? Ich dachte, ich soll heute nicht in die Schule?"

"Sollst du auch nicht." Mein Mantel kam mir entgegen geflogen. "Du wirst dich jetzt schön ablenken."

Eigentlich war es von Grund an eine blöde Idee mit Sherlock irgendwo hin zu gehen, ohne das er das Ziel der Reise verriet. Weil ich aber zu diesem Zeitpunk von nichts eine Ahnung hatte, fand ich mich eine Stunde später in einer alten Lagerhalle wieder, die dunkel, muffig und total verrostet war. Um mich herum standen überall Polizisten, die sich unterhielten, etwas aufschrieben oder Fotos machten. Weiter weg stand Inspektor Lestrade und daneben hockte Sherlock, tief über eine Frauenleiche gebeugt. Ich wusste weder was ich tun noch sagen sollte, also schaute ich mich selbst ein wenig um. Ich bekam nur die Anweisung nicht zu nah an die Leiche zu gehen. Lestrade gefiel es so schon nicht das ich mit dabei war, also mussten wir diese Bedingung akzeptieren, damit Sherlock nicht von dem Fall abgezogen wurde. Und dieses Theater wollte ich nun wirklich nicht.

Hätte ich Angst haben müssen? Wahrscheinlich schon, aber das war nicht der Fall. ich fühlte mich einfach nur tatsächlich abgelenkt und betrachtete die Hacken, die von der Decke hingen. Die Polizei ging erst davon aus, das der Täter mit diesen Hacken sein Opfer gequält haben musste, da der Körper der Frau überall kleine Einstiche aufwies. Aber ich war anderer Meinung. Das Blut an den Hacken war schon so alt, das es von dem Eisen abblätterte wie Farbe. Klar, das die Polizei trotzdem als erstes zu dem Entschluss kamen, da es das nahe liegendste war. Aber ich war mir sicher, das spätere Untersuchungen des Tatortes andere Ergebnisse hervor bringen würden.

Warum brachte mich Sherlock zu so einem Ort? Wollte er mich wirklich nur ablenken, oder testen. Bei ihm konnte ich mir da nicht sicher sein. Vielleicht machte ich mir auch einfach nur zu viele Gedanken.

"Und, was denkst du?"

Ich erschrak, als die Stimme Sherlocks mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. Schnell drehte ich mich zu ihn um, mit einem großen Fragezeichen über den Kopf.

"Über was?"

Sherlock grinste leicht und ungewöhlich.

"Über diesen Fall. Ich habe gesehen wie du dich hier umgeschaut hast. Und?"

Warum fragte er mich das? Wollte er mich am Ende wirklich testen?

"Ja, na ja, also ich habe bloß daran gedacht, das die Frau vielleicht mit etwas anderes gestochen wurde als mit den Hacken hier." Ich deutete auf ein Exemplar neben mir.

Sherlock schien zufrieden zu sein. "Und warum?"

"Weil das Blut frischer sein müsste?" Ich war augenblicklich ziemlich aufgeregt und gespannt auf Sherlocks Antwort. Der Detektiv nahm den Hacken in seine behandschuhte Hand und nickte.

"Ganz genau, das stimmt", verkündete er, was mich stolz machte. "Fast."

Und schon war der Stolz weg.

"Genau das ist der Grund, warum ich dich heute hier hin mit genommen habe Eliza. Du siehst die Dinge zwar, hälst sie aber für etwas anderes, weil du nicht daran gewöhnt bist, weil du denkst es müsste anders sein. An den Hacken ist kein altes Blut, es ist Farbe. Wir befinden uns in einer alten Lagerhalle und nicht in einer Metzgerei."

So war das also. Natürlich konnte es nicht so sein, das der große Sherlock Holmes etwas tat, ohne einen größeren Sinn darin zu erkennen. Oder besser gesagt, jemanden vorzuführen. Das ließ mich etwas enttäuscht zurück. Er wollte mich doch ablenken, hatte er gesagt..

"Ist ja ganz toll. Du hast mich also nur mit hier her genommen um mir eine Lektion zu erteilen? Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung wie es in mir drin aussieht! Das letzte was ich jetzt brauche sind scheinheilige Ratschläge!"

Wie immer war mein Mund schneller als mein Kopf und ich war drauf und dran eine Szene zu machen. Einige der Polizisten drehten sich zu uns um, doch Sherlock blieb ganz ruhig.

"Wenn das deine Meinung ist, dann solltest du dich in Zukunft an jemand anderen wenden, wenn du Probleme hast. Ich frag ich nur an wen das sein soll."

Ich war viel zu aufgebracht, um darauf eine Antwort zu geben. Wahrscheinlich war es auch, das mich mein Unterbewusstsein davor beschützte, etwas zu sagen, was ich bereuen würde. So wendete ich mich einfach von Sherlock ab, mit den Händen in den Manteltaschen zu Fäusten geballt. Ich konnte nur erahnen, was der Detektiv hinter meinen Rücken machte, aber es war mir auch egal. Es war frisch, die Umgebung war seltsam und meine Laune im Keller. Ich wollte einfach nur nach hause und mich von diesen komischen Stunden erholen. Wäre ich doch nur rechtzeitig aufgestanden und in die Schule gegangen. Eine hohlköpfige Zickenbande war leichter zu verkraften als der Geruch von Blut und dem Gefühl, verarscht worden zu sein.

Als ich mich wieder umdrehte war Sherlock im Gespräch mit Lestrade vertieft. Der Detektiv beschwerte sich darüber, das der Fall langweilig und gewöhnlich war und das er von Anfang an wusste, das die Polizei an der falschen Stelle ermittelte. Mein Blick wanderte müde zwischen den Männern hin und her, während sich leichte Kopfschmerzen bemerkbar machten. Die Männer redeten und redeten, oder besser gesagt diskutierten sich fast dumm und dämlich. Wie lang sollte ich denn noch warten? Der Ort war so unangenehm! Mir wurde es endgültig zu bunt. Egal was Sherlock oder Lestrade oder sonst wer gesagt hatte, ich musste da weg. Selbstsicher drehte ich mich erneut um und bahnte mir einen Weg durch die letzten Polizisten, die sich noch in der Halle befanden, nach draußen an die frische Luft. So wie mich die Sonnenstrahlen des Tages begrüßten, hatte ich nicht nur Kopfschmerzen, mir wurde richtig schwindelig. Schweiß brach auf meiner Stirn aus, als ich mich an einen nahe stehenden Dienstwagen lehnte und die Augen zukniff. Irgendwas war nicht richtig. Die Luft schien zu kochen und überall waren Augen die mich beobachteten. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich wie ein Darsteller auf einer Bühne. Schatten huschten von einer Ecke zu anderen, die Lagerhalle verschwamm direkt vor meinen Augen, bis sie komplett verschwunden war. Alles drehte sich und gefror gleichzeitig.

_~Tu bitte nicht so, als würdest du es nicht genießen...~_

Da war sie wieder, diese Stimme aus dem Traum, die mir eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Panisch drehte ich mich um meine eigene Axe, blickte hin und her und sah jedoch nichts.

"Wer bist du?! Zeige dich!"

Natürlich bekam ich darauf keine Antwort. Was ging bloß vor sich? Bildete ich mir das alles nur ein? Verlor ich den Verstand? Die Augen zukneifend versuchte ich das üble Gefühl eines immer drehenden Karussels aus zu schalten, was nur mäßig gelang. Nicht nur Panik, sondern auch die pure Angst stiegen in mir auf. Ich wollte nach Hilfe rufen, doch keine Laute drangen aus meiner Kehle. Wie eine Gefangene in einem unsichtbaren Gefängnis wand ich mich hin und her, unter dem ständigen Blick eines Beobachters. Dem Besitzer dieser Stimme.

Hatte das vielleicht mit meinem Erscheinen in dieser Welt zu tun? Gab es da tatsächlich jemanden, der zu mir sprach? Wenn ja, wer? Oder was?

"Eliza? Eliza, sprich mit mir!"

Als wenn jemand mit den Fingern geschnipst hätte, hörte das Schauspiel vor meinen Augen auf. Ich fand mich im festen Griff Sherlocks wieder, dessen besorgtes Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt war.

Um eine feste Stimme bemühend, schluckte ich mehrmals kräftig. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis ich endlich ein Wort heraus brachte. Sherlock blieb während dieser Zeit ruhig , hielt mich aber an den Armen fest. So als hätte er Angst gehabt, ich könnt umfallen oder erneut versuchen weg zu laufen. Weder nach dem einem, noch nach dem anderen war mir zu mute.

"Alles ok...Ich war nur in Gedanken."

"Das hab ich gesehen", antwortete Sherlock spitz. "Du hast ausgesehen, als stündest du dem Bösen persönlich gegenüber. Komm jetzt, es ist besser wenn ich dich nach hause bringe."

Da hatte ich zur Abwechslung mal nichts dagegen. Die ganze Fahrt zur Baker Street über blickte ich still aus dem Fenster, noch immer das Gefühl im Nacken spürend, das ich beobachtet wurde.


	16. Wie vom anderen Stern

** ~Wie vom anderen Stern~**

**Anmerkung: **Mir gehört noch immer fast nix! Naja, außer Eliza, Feli und die beiden anderen natürlich ;) Ich komme endlich voran, juhu :D

Jeden Tag bekam ich mehr den Eindruck, das ich jegliches Zeitgefühl verlor. Alles begann seinen Rhythmus zu nehmen. Bis zum frühen Nachmittag saß ich neben Sarah in der Schule und versuchte mich unsichtbar zu machen. Das Mädchen war zwar nett und freundlich, aber ich fühlte mich dennoch nicht wohl. Mir fehlte Feli, auch wenn ich noch gar nicht so viel mit ihr unternommen hatte. Währe sie da gewesen, hätten wir zwar an dieser seltsamen Veranstaltung teil nehmen müssen, von der sie mir erzählt hatte, aber ich hätte gleichzeitig die Gelegenheit gehabt ein wenig mehr über mich heraus zu finden. Zwei mal die Woche fuhr ich gleich nach der Schule zum Haus der Owens, um Hausaufgaben und andere Lernmaterialien vorbei zu bringen. Ein paar mal geschah es, das Mr Owen selbst nicht zu hause war. An diesen Tagen legte ich die Blätter und Bücher vor der Haustür ab, wenn sie nicht in den Briefkasten passten. Wer würde schon auf die Idee kommen so etwas klauen zu wollen?

Jeden Morgen war ich sehr müde und kam nur schwer aus dem Bett. Was der Grund dafür war? Diese seltsamen, verstörend echt wirkenden Alpträume wollten einfach nicht enden. Jedes mal fand ich mich in einem anderen Raum wieder, nur um im nächsten Moment eine absurde Situation nach der anderen zu erleben. Ein mal wurde ich von einer Schlange verschluckt. Ein anderes mal stand ich knietief in Blut und wiederum ein anderes mal verlor ich ohne jeglichen Grund an beiden Händen den kleinen Finger. Was sich im ersten Moment vielleicht nicht so schlimm anhört, war aber grausam zu erleben. Jeder dieser Träume war schmerzhaft real und gab das unausweichliche Gefühl, das genau das passieren wird. Jede Nacht schrak ich auf und konnte danach nicht mehr einschlafen. Ich steckte in einem Teufelskreis aus einschlafen, Alptraum und schreckhaften Erwachen und ich wusste weder warum, noch was ich dagegen tun konnte.

Ich der Schule lief es mäßig. Ich versuchte mein bestes, um mit zu kommen und auf zu passen, aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, das ich nicht so klug war wie ich es eigentlich sein sollte. Für Hausaufgaben hatte ich zwar die Zeit, aber nicht den Nerv. Am Abend fragte ich manchmal Sherlock, ob er mir etwas auf seiner Geige vorspielen konnte, um meine Nerven zu beruhigen. Er verstand es, ohne das ich viel sagen musste.

Ich empfand es als sehr wohltuend, das ich Sherlock nie mehr erzählen musste, als ich wollte. Im Gegensatz zu John verstand er es, sich den Rest selbst zu denken, wenn ich eine Erzählung nicht zu ende brachte. An den Wochenenden begleitete ich ihn und John ein paar mal, wenn sie an irgendwelchen Fällen außerhalb der Wohnung arbeiteten. Doch das machte ich nicht oft. Meistens leistete ich Mrs Hudson Gesellschaft, wenn ich nicht gerade den Tag durch schlief. Ich hörte mir gern ihre Geschichten an, auch wenn einige davon etwas seltsam waren.

An einem unschönen Samstag kam Sherlocks älterer Bruder Mycroft zu besuch. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er eigentlich wollte, denn wenn er kam, dann immer unangemeldet. Mycroft war etwas kleiner und dicker als Sherlock. Auch besaß er noch weniger Humor und Menschenkenntnisse, die sich außerhalb der Deduktionsgrenze befanden. Eigentlich konnte er perfekt als Vulkanier durchgehen.

Am Himmel hing weit und breit keine Wolke, doch Mycroft Holmes kam mit einem Regenschirm in der Hand in die Wohnung gelaufen, als wäre es selbstverständlich, wie der Pinguin aus den Batman Comics auszusehen. Sein Blick streifte durch die Wohnung und blieb prompt an mir hängen. Ich lümmelte gemütlich auf der Couch, ein Buch in den Händen, als der Überraschungsbesuch kam. Und zu allem Übel waren Sherlock und John nicht da.

"Eliza! Es überrascht mich zu sehen, das mein Bruder dich noch nicht aus der Wohnung geeckelt hat", grüßte er, mit etwas, das wie ein schiefes Grinsen aussah.

"Hallo", antwortete ich, nicht wissend, was ich sonst hätte sagen sollen. "Sherlock und John sind nicht da."

"Hätte ich mir denken können", sagte Mycroft und setzte sich unaufgefordert in den Sessel seines Bruders. Mir war mulmig zu mute, weil ich nicht wusste was ich sagen oder tun sollte. Ich hatte zwar keine direkte Angst vor Mycroft, aber ich war vorsichtig. Die Stille die zwischen uns entstand, nutzte er um in aller Ruhe einen Umschlag aus der Innenseite seines Jackets zu ziehen und behutsam auf den Tisch zu legen. Ich verfolgte jeden seiner Bewegungen mit den Augen und wünschte, das Sherlock oder John jeden Moment zur Tür herein kamen. Oder Mrs Hudson, Hauptsache ich war nicht allein mit ihm.

"Der ist für Sherlock. Ich verlasse mich darauf, das du ihm sagen wirst das ich ihm das vorbei gebracht habe, und das du die Finger davon lässt." Er schaute mich mit einem Blick an, der verriet, das er eigentlich genau das Gegenteil von mir erwartete.

"Wenn wir schon so schön am plaudern sind, wie ist es so mit meinem Bruder zu leben? Anstrengend, nehm ich an."

Wollte er mich nur ausfragen oder macht er sich tatsächlich darüber Gedanken? Ich richtete mich noch ein wenig mehr auf und legte entschlossen das Buch zur Seite, das ich zuvor auf dem Schoss liegen hatte. Dieses mal war ich es, deren Bewegungen beobachtet wurden.

"Ich weiß, das sie sich nicht besonders gut verstehen, aber Sherlock ist gut zu mir. Viel mehr gibt es darüber nicht zu sagen."

"Kein Grund gleich aufgebracht zu sein. Es war nur eine nett gemeinte Frage."

"Und ich habe nur nett geantwortet."

Mycroft blickte nach unten auf den Griff seines Schirmes. Langsam drehte er ihn in seiner Hand hin und her. Ich wurde etwas nervös, obwohl ich mich bis hier hin recht wacker geschlagen hatte.

"Ich könnte verstehen, wenn es dir nicht so gut geht Eliza. Es gibt keinen Grund die Harte zu spielen, nach dem, was du durch gemacht hast."

Sofort waren meine Sinne hellwach. Rein aus Reflex stand ich auf und ging auf Mycroft zu, ohne wirklich zu wissen zu welchem Zweck ich das tat. Um die Situation zu retten setzte ich mich ihn gegenüber auf Johns Sessel.

"Wie meinen Sie das."

"Ich meine natürlich den Vorfall mit deiner Freundin. Auch ich lese die Zeitung."

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen machte es mich wütend, das Mycroft über Feli sprach. Es war, also wollte er noch extra Salz in die Wunde streuen.

"Es ist schlimm aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Wenn das alles ist, ich habe noch was vor. Ich richte Sherlock aus, das Sie hier waren."

Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und stellte mich neben die Tür. Mycroft blickte mich etwas überrascht an, schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und stand tatsächlich auf. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das es so einfach war ihn los zu werden.

"Wenn das so ist. Reisende soll man nicht aufhalten. Auch wenn ich etwas mehr Gastfreundschaftlichkeit von jemanden erwartet hätte, der nur auf Grund von Freundlichkeit eines anderen ein Dach über dem Kopf hat."

Mycroft blieb kurz stehen und schaute mich von oben herab an.

"Wenn Sie meinen. Noch einen schönen Tag wünsch ich."

Während Mycroft die Stufen im Hausflur nach unten stieg, rief er mir zu: "Manchmal könnte ich schwören, du seist eine echte Holmes."

Nach diesem anstrengenden Besuch zog ich Stiefel und Mantel an, um im nah gelegenen Park etwas spazieren zu gehen. Ich musste den Kopf frei bekommen und mich auf das besinnen, was wirklich wichtig war. Ich hatte vor kurzen beschlossen, alle Träume auf zu schreiben, ebenso den seltsamen Vorfall an der Lagerhalle und die Stimme, die zu mir gesprochen hatte. Ich war mir so sicher, das ich mir das nicht eingebildet hatte, das ich anfing eine Theorie zu entwickeln. Irgendjemand oder Irgendwas versuchte eine Botschaft zu übermitteln. Sie musste nur noch richtig erfasst und aufgeschlüsselt werden. Ich betrieb so zu sagen Detektivarbeit an etwas, das nur aus Träumen und Halluzinationen bestand. Wahrscheinlich war das der Hauptgrund, warum ich niemanden davon erzählte. Ich glaubte an so was, doch die meisten taten es nicht. Ich hatte so schon sehr wenig Freunde, da wollte ich mir die nicht auch noch vergraulen.

Ich schnappte mir meine Unterlagen und verstaute sie in meiner Tasche. Der Park war nicht weit weg und gut zu Fuß erreichbar, sodass ich mich gleich auf den Weg machte. Zuvor schrieb ich noch eine kleine Notiz über meinen Aufenthaltsort, falls Sherlock oder John vor mir wieder daheim sein sollten.

Der Park war, wie zu erwarten war, gut besucht. Pärchen lagen bei den Temperaturen noch im Grass und genossen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, Kinder rannten hin und her und ältere Leute saßen auf den Parkbänken, um den Vögeln Brotkrumen zu zu schmeißen, die sich noch nicht auf den Weg Richtung Süden gemacht haben. Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank, die etwas weiter weg stand und legte die Aufschreibungen neben mich. Für einige Zeit blieb ich einfach nur dort sitzen und beobachtete die Kinder, die lachend umhertollten. Wehmut kam in mir auf, bei dem Gedanken, das ich nie die Chance hatte genau wie diese Kinder in diesem Park zu spielen. Wie wäre ich wohl heute, wenn ich hier aufgewachsen wäre? Ob mir einiges einfacher gefallen wäre als jetzt? Ob ich nicht so misstrauisch den älteren gegenüber gewesen wäre, wenn ich von klein auf jemanden gehabt hätte, der sich wirklich um mich sorgt? Die Erinnerung an eine Familie kam auf, die mich allein ließ, während sie Unternehmungen machten. Die mich nicht am Tisch hat mit essen lassen und deren Dreck ich jeden Tag beseitigen musste.

Tränen weg blinzelnd schaute ich nach unten auf die Unterlagen und nahm sie zur Hand. Bei dem letzten Traum, den ich aufgeschrieben hatte, war ich mir nicht so sicher, ob er auch zu den anderen, seltsamen gehörte, oder ob er geprägt war von den Erinnerungen meines früheren Lebens. Ich träumte von einem Mann der mich schikanierte und befehligte Aufgaben zu erledigen, zu denen er selbst keine Lust hatte. Eines Tages hatte ich keine Lust mehr und nahm ein großes Messer zur Hand, das sich in der Küche befunden hatte. Danach endete der Traum aprupt und ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob ich mir selbst oder dem Mann etwas antun wollte. Jetzt wusste ich, das ganz tief in mir die Antwort steckte. Doch zu sowas war ich nicht in der Lage. Es war halt doch einfach nur ein Traum. Neben dem Eintrag schrieb ich ein großes Fragezeichen und blätterte im Notizbuch hin und her.

Als ich wieder aufblickte waren die Kinder schon weg. Dafür tummelten sich zwei andere Gestalten herum, die auffällig in knall bunten Farben gekleidet waren. Sie wirkten beinahe so, als seien sie modetechisch gesehen ein Jahrzehnt zu spät dran. Eine von den beiden, die die Kapuze ihrer Jacke tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte und Handschuhe trug, holte eine seltsame silberne Bock aus ihrer Tasche und hielt sie an den Pavillion, der in der Nähe stand. Die andere schien darüber aufgebracht zu sein und versuchte die Box weg zu schnappen, doch die andere war schneller und hatte sie wieder weg gesteckt.

Seltsame Leute gibt es wohl überall, dachte ich nur und schaute wieder auf das Notizbuch, als neben mir anfing ein Hund zu bellen. Von dem Moment an wurde alles so seltsam, das ich mir sicher war, das mir das niemand glauben würde, wenn ich davon erzählte. Eigentlich war das sogar der Stein, der alles ins Rollen brachte und meine Geschichte erst richtig beginnen ließ.

Die Hundebesitzerin versuchte vergeblich, ihr kleines Hündchen zum schweigen zu bringen. Genervt schaute ich sie an, doch die ältere Dame ignorierte mich geschickt und zog an der Leine, als wenn es die Zügel eines durchdrehenden Pferdes wären. Tatsächlich war der Hund gerade mal so groß, das er Gefahr lief umzufallen, während er bellte. Ich schaute wieder nach vorn und sah noch immer die beiden Gestalten von vorhin. Nur das sich eine von den beiden zu uns gewendet hatte und die andere so aussah, als wenn sie einfach nur noch weg wollte. Die besagte eine kam auf uns, also mir und dem Hund, drauf zu, doch ich konnte ich Gesicht nicht erkennen. Das sah so gruselig aus, das ich schon drauf und dran war einfach abzuhauen. Doch aus welchem Grund auch immer tat ich es nicht und starrte die Person einfach nur an. Doch von mir schien sie gar nichts zu wollen, denn sie wechselte leicht die Richtung und ging auf den Hund zu, der sie weiterhin tapfer anbellte. Die Hundebesitzerin blieb versteinert stehen, mit einem Blick, der meinem gar nicht so unähnlich war.

"Oh, na was bist denn du für ein Ding, hm?"

Mit einer Stimme, die nicht von dieser Welt war, sprach die Person, oder besser gesagt das Mädchen, zu dem Hund und beugte sie zu ihm herunter. Jetzt hätte ich eigentlich gehen können, doch ich musste mir das Schauspiel mit anschauen. Im Hintergrund sah ich die andere Person, die sich jetzt auch langsam näherte. Ob die wohl auch noch nie einen Hund gesehen hatte?

Der Kleine bellte nun wie verrückt, als würde er etwas riechen, was kein anderer riechen konnte. Das Mädchen ließ sich nicht beirren und versuchte nun sogar, den Hund zu streicheln. Und da passierte es. Kaum hatte sie ihre Hand ausgestreckt, schnappte der Hund danach und biss sie. Das Mädchen schrie kurz auf, mehr erschrocken als vor Schmerzen, und versuchte ihre Hand aus dem kleinen Maul zu ziehen. Ich sprang auf um zu helfen, wusste aber nicht wie und blieb einfach nur stehen. Die Frau übrigens auch, was natürlich eine Frechheit war. Das Mädchen schien stark zu sein und schaffte es mit einem gewaltigen Ruck ihre Hand zu befreien. Dabei verlor sie jedoch ihren Handschuh, der noch im Maul steckte. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis das Mädchen realisierte, das sie ohne Handschuh war und sie ihre Hand in der Jackentasche versteckte. Doch die Zeit reichte für mich aus, um zu erkennen, das die Hand vollkommen blau war. Sie hatte keine blauen Flecke oder war blau angelaufen, nein, sie war BLAU. Richtig blau, als hätte man sie in einen Topf Farbe gesteckt!

Als sie meinen Blick bemerkte schaute sie mich an und ich hätte schwören können, das ihr Kinn auch blau war. Offensichtlich erschrocken trat sie erst einen Schritt zurück und rannte dann ganz weg, vorbei an der anderen Person, die genau so alamiert wirkte. Ein paar Sekunden später kam auch sie auf uns zu.

"Entschuldigt meine Freundin, sie...schminkt sich gern außergewöhnlich und liebt Hunde. Wenn ich den Handschuh wieder haben dürfte? Er war ein Geschenk."

Wie auf Befehl spuckte der Hund, der erstaunlicherweise ruhig geworden war, den Handschuh aus. Ich bückte mich um ihn aus zu heben, doch genau in der selben Sekunde tat das Mädchen das selbe. Unsere Hände berührten sich und ich schaute auf um zu lachen und mich zu entschuldigen, doch sie hatte genau das selbe vor. Nun sah ich ihr Gesicht knapp vor mir und bekam einen fast noch größeren Schock als zuvor. Es war, als hätte ich in einen Spiegel geschaut. Ein Gesicht schaute mich an, das genau so aussah wie meins, ausgenommen von der Augenfarbe. Ihre Augen waren noch hellgrüner als meine und stachen richtig hervor.

Auch sie schien das selbe bemerkt zu haben wie ich und starrte mich einfach nur an, als könne auch sie es nicht begreifen. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis ihr Gesicht zu berühren, doch ich wusste es besser, als das zu tun. Was hatte diese Freakshow zu bedeuten? Erst ein Mädchen mit blauer Haut und nun jemand, der genau so aussah wie ich?

Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte schnappte sie sich den Handschuh und rannte genau so schnell weg, wie es zuvor ihre Freundin getan hatte. Die Hundebesitzerin schaffte es endlich ihren Kläffer weg zu zerren und ich setzte mich wie ein Stück Holz zurück auf die Bank. Nach mehreren Minuten in die Luft starren, nahm ich das Notizbuch zur Hand und schrieb in aller Schnelle auf , was geschehen war.


	17. Curiosity killed the cat

** ~Curiosity killed the cat~**

**Anmerkung:** Wie immer gehört mir fast nichts! Hier wieder ein kürzeres Kapitel glaub ich, meh. Außerdem: Wer Lust dazu hat sich ein paar Bilder zu der Geschichte anzuschauen kann die Facebookseite Marikona - Drawing &amp; More besuchen! Ich würde mich freuen ;) (*Hust* Keine Eigenwerbung *Hust*) Und ich möchte diesen Teil der Story langsam zum Ende kommen lassen, es muss ja mal weiter gehen :D

"So, noch mal ganz langsam. Du hast was gesehen?"

Sherlock sah aus, als hätte er gerade den größten Schwachsinn der Welt gehört. Ich konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Nachdem ich damit fertig war die Geschehnisse auf zu schreiben, sah ich zu, das ich nach hause kam. Mit großer Erleichterung stellte ich fest, das Sherlock schon da war, und zwar allein. Wenn John auch noch da gewesen wäre, hätte er mich mit Garantie gleich ins Krankenhaus geschickt.

"Die eine war blau und die andere sah so aus wie ich! Ich schwöre es dir, das denk ich mir nicht aus, das war wirklich so!"

Ich erklärte Sherlock nun schon zum dritten mal was ich im Park gesehen hatte, in der Hoffnung, das er etwas hilfreiches oder aufklärendes dazu sagen konnte. Doch er stand nur am Fenster mit der Geige in der Hand und schaute mich an wie ein Fisch. Kurz war mir, als hätte ich ihn sogar schmunzeln sehen.

"Mit blau meinst du mit Sicherheit betrunken, oder?"

"Mein GOTT!"

Ich war so durch den Wind, das ich aufgeregt hin und her lief, als ginge die Welt unter, wenn ich mich nicht sofort mitteilen konnte.

"Du hast genau gehört was ich gesagt habe! Und ich dachte DU wärst der schlauste weit und breit!"

"Die Illusion will ich dir auf keinen Fall nehmen Eliza, ich will nur sicher gehen, das du nicht unter dem Einfluss von Drogen stehst."

"Ich geb dir gleich mal ne Droge! Schau mich doch mal an und sag was du da siehst!"

Sherlock drehte sich tatsächlich vollkommen zu mir um und legte sogar die Geige weg.

"Ich sehe einen blassen Teenager mit Augen die viel zu groß sind für ihren Kopf", antwortete Sherlock prompt. "Und du hast drei Kilo zugenommen."

Im ersten Moment blieb ich ganz ruhig. Einfach nur, um nicht auf den Gedanken zu kommen diesen großen Mann anzufallen wie eine Raubkatze. Statt dessen blickte ich einfach in diese viel sagenden Augen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, das ich das Gesicht verzog wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.

"Brilliante Deduktion Mr Holmes, ich werde Sie weiter empfehlen. Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich gehe mir jetzt Gedanken über mein Leben machen."

Ohne noch einmal nach hinten zu schauen ging ich in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Heimlich beglückwünschte ich mich für diesen Abgang, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, das ich Sherlock in keinster Weise beeindruckt hatte. Dazu gehörte schon viel mehr. Ich konnte es nicht lassen mich sofort im Spiegel anzuschauen. Waren es echt drei Kilo?

Um sich über so etwas Gedanken zu machen war nun wirklich keine Zeit. Irgendwas lief hier ganz faul und ich musste heraus finden was es war, auch wenn das hieß selbst Detektiv zu spielen. Konnte es nur ein Zufall gewesen sein, das das eine Mädchen so aussah wie ich? Immerhin hatte ich mal gehört, das es auf der Welt ungefähr sieben Leute geben soll, die so aussahen wie man selbst. Ob das nun stimmte oder nicht wusste ich nicht, aber warum hatte dieses Mädchen auch so erschrocken reagiert? Das konnte doch nur ein Zeichen dafür sein, das ich mir das nicht einbildete, oder? Und von dem blauhäutigen Mädchen ganz zu schweigen...

Ich ging zu meinem Schreibtisch, um mein Notizbuch abzulegen. Der Tisch war überladen mit Papier, Zeug von der Schule und anderes, was ich nun lustlos mit dem ganzen Arm zur Seite schob. Ein Blatt blieb jedoch liegen und wollte sich einfach nicht lösen. Erst auf dem zweiten Blick erkannte ich, was darauf stand.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

Mein Herz begann zu rasen und Schweiß bildete sich auf meiner Stirn. Dieses Blatt stammte nicht von mir. Diese Worte hatte ich nicht geschrieben, ich besaß nicht einmal rote Tinte. Dieser Satz kam mir wie eine Drohung vor. Eine Warnung, das ich nicht so neugierig sein sollte. Mein erstes Gedanke war dieses Blatt irgendwie von der Tischplatte ab zu kriegen, um es Sherlock zu zeigen, als Beweis dafür, das wirklich etwas nicht stimmte. Doch so sehr ich es auch versuchte, es ging einfach nicht ab! Es war, als sei es mit dem Holz verschmolzen. Gerade als ich dachte, das ich eine Ecke zu fassen bekam, geschah erneut etwas unglaubliches. Das Blatt schien Stück für Stück im Tisch zu verschwinden, als wenn es auf dem Wasser liegen würde!

Automatisch ging ich einen Schritt zurück, nur um kurz darauf aus dem Zimmer zu rennen. Sherlock stand noch immer im Wohnzimmer, was gut war. Sofort packte ich ihn am Ärmel und zog daran wie ein kleines Kind.

"Sherlock, du musst mitkommen, SCHNELL!"

"Was ist denn?"

"Komm einfach, bitte!"

Als er die Panik sah, die in meinem Gesicht geschrieben stand, lief er geschwind voraus in mein Zimmer. Ich kam etwa später an und sah den Detektiv ratlos in meinem Zimmer stehen.

"Was ist nun Eliza?"

Ich ging sofort zu meinem Schreibtisch, in der Hoffnung, das noch etwas von dem Blatt übrig war. Doch es war alles weg. Um genau zu sein sah der Tisch aus, als sein nie etwas passiert. Sogar die anderen Blätter lagen wieder da, von wo ich sie vorhin weg geschoben hatte.

"Das gibt es doch nicht! Es war gerade noch da! Ich bin doch nicht verrückt! Da war eine Drohung!"

"Eine Drohung." Sherlock sah unbeeindruckt, aber auch etwas alarmiert aus. Jedoch nicht wegen der Drohung, sondern wegen meinen Verhaltens, das war klar zu sehen.

"Und was soll das für eine gewesen sein?"

Geschlagen drehte ich mich wieder zu ihn um, nachdem ich die Blätter erneut weg gefegt hatte. Der Zettel war aber trotzdem nicht mehr da.

"Da stand drauf : Curiosity killed the cat. Jemand hat mir gesagt das ich nicht zu neugierig sein soll!"

"Bist du sicher, das du das nicht selbst irgendwann geschrieben hattest? Ich meine bei dem Durcheinander da.."

"Klar bin ich mir sicher! Ich erkenne doch meine eigene Schrift und rote Tinte hab ich auch nicht!"

Das gab es doch gar nicht. Nicht einmal jetzt glaubte mir Sherlock!

"Weißt du was?", begann ich, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. "Ich könnte gekippnet oder ermordet werden und es wäre dir trotzdem egal! Du glaubst mir ja eh nicht!"

Ich hätte mir die Haare rausreißen können vor Wut! Die Lust, Sherlock an den Schultern zu packen und kräftig durch zu schütteln wuchs immer mehr.

"Wenn du meinst", antwortete der Detektiv kühl, aber mit einer Spur Irritation in der Stimme. Den Blick gesengt machte ich Anstalten aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, doch daraus wurde nichts, als ich Sherlocks Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte.

"Aber das ist nicht die Wahrheit. Ich habe nicht vergessen was du gerade durchmachst und ich tue mein bestes um Verständnis für die ganzen Probleme auf zu bringen. Aber ich bin nun mal wie ich bin und wenn ich von auserirdischen Mädchen, Doppelgängern und unsichtbaren Drohbriefen höre ist mein Vertrauen nicht wirklich groß. Vor allem, wenn das auch noch alles an einem Tag passiert."

Sherlock klang ruhig, wie ein Lehrer, der versuchte seine aufgebrachten Schüler zu beruhigen. Langsam drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm hin.

"Aber glauben tust du mir noch immer nicht." Ich versuchte weniger Enttäuschung in meiner Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen.

"Sagen wir mal ich bin interessiert. Für seltsame Fälle bin ich immer zu haben, das weißt du doch."

Täuschten mich meine Sinne, oder versuchte Sherlock tatsächlich einzulenken? Das war wohl das meiste, was ich von diesem Mann bekommen konnte. Auch wenn ein paar aufmunternde Worte auch schön gewesen wären.

"Ok, dann ist das wohl so. Entweder will mir jemand einen Streich spielen oder ich werde verrückt. Keins von beiden ist sehr nett wenn du mich fragst."

Mit hängenden Schultern ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen.

"Aber das mit dem Zettel hat mir schon Angst gemacht. Mir war richtig mulmig zu mute und ich hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Kennst du das?"

"Wenn du Mycroft zum Bruder hast kennst du das Gefühl mehr als gut", antwortete Sherlock mit einem einseitigen Grinsen. Ich grinste mit, bis mir wieder einfiel was ich vor lauter Aufregung ganz vergessen hatte zu sagen.

"Ich soll dir übrigens ausrichten, das Mycroft hier war. Er hat dir etwas da gelassen, eine Akte oder sowas."

"Schon gesehen, uninteressant. Aber schön, das du mir das jetzt schon sagst."

"Hey, ich hatte mit übernatürlichen Dingen zu kämpfen!"

"Oder mit Paranoia", konterte Sherlock, während er an mir vorbei ging. An der Tür blieb er jedoch ruckartig stehen.

"Ach übrigens, hast du irgendwo meine Zigaretten gesehen Eliza?"

Ich bekam spontan das Gefühl, das der Tag seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.


	18. Übernatürlich

** ~Übernatürlich~**

**Anmerkung**: Nach sehr langer Zeit bin ich wieder zurück! Ich habe nicht mal ne passende Ausrede parat, weil ich sämtliche Kapitel schon vorgeschrieben hatte und trotzdem nicht dazu kam regelmäßig die Story zu updaten. Sorry! Trotzdem bleibt es dabei: Außer Eliza (und andere Personen, die vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht hier auftauchen und die ich nicht alle aufzählen mag) gehört mir nix!

Ich sah mein Leben an mir vorbei ziehen, zusammen mit der Tasse, die in hoher Geschwindigkeit auf mich zukam. In letzter Sekunde schaffte ich es mich zu ducken, vollkommen überrumpelt von dem plötzlichen Angriff, der von der Küche aus kam. Unter anderem lernte ich an diesem Tag, das es keine gute Idee war einen Mann, der auf kalten Entzug war, zu reizen. Und einem Süchtigen seine Droge weg zu nehmen war ganz klar ein Reiz.

"Ich wusste nicht, das die von dir waren!", rief ich als verzweifelten Versuch hinter dem Sessel hervor, hinter dem ich mich nun versteckt hielt. Besser gesagt, ich benutzte ihn als Schutzschild, da noch mehr Teile aus der Küche geflogen kamen.

"Hör auf mich anzulügen! Du hast mich eiskalt bestohlen, obwohl du ganz genau weißt wie sehr ich die brauche!"

"Jetzt lügst du aber! Zigaretten sind ungesund und DU weißt ganz genau das du nicht rauchen darfst!"

"DU.." Eine Kelle kam geflogen und kam mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Teppich neben mir auf. "..HAST MIR NICHT ZU SAGEN.." Jetzt flog ein Küchensieb knapp über den Sessel. "..WAS ICH ZU TUN ODER LASSEN HABE!" Zum Schluss kam das größte auf mich zu, ein Suppentopf, mit voller Wucht gegen den Sessel. Das hat mir gereicht. Auch wenn ich Angst hatte sprang ich auf.

"Sag mal spinnst du? Was wenn mich das Ding GETROFFEN hätte?!"

"Dann hättest du dir das verdient!"

Obwohl ich Sherlocks seltsame Art kannte, rechnete ich dennoch nicht mit dieser Art von Antwort. Geschockt blickte ich ihn an, während meine Augen großer und mein Herzschlag schneller wurde.

"Du...du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle", rief ich in dem Wissen, das ich keine Chance hatte, wenn weitere Angriffe jeglicher Art kamen. Was war aus dem freundlichen, verständnisvollen Sherlock geworden, der mir seine Hilfe angeboten hatte? Der mich auf dem Schulhof verteidigt hatte? Und nun war er selbst derjenige, der angriff.

Etwas regte sich in seiner Mimik, als er mein geschocktes und verängstigtes Gesicht sah. Gab es wirklich einen Grund Angst zu haben? Ich schuldete niemanden etwas, ich könnte jederzeit abhauen, irgendwo hin, wo mich niemand kannte. Freilich war das, was ich tat nicht richtig, doch noch lang nicht schlimm genug um so aus zu rasten. Und wenn das Schleudern von Töpfen kein ausrasten war, dann wusste ich auch nicht mehr weiter.

Ich versuchte mir immer und immer wieder einzureden, das Sherlock nur so handelte wie er es tat, wie jeder andere Süchtige es tun würde, der bestohlen wurde. Ich erinnerte mich an eine Szene, in der Sherlock die Wohnung auseinander nahm, weil John seine Zigaretten versteckt hatte. Wo war John überhaupt? Gerade dann, wenn ich ihn am dringensten brauchte war er nicht da. Er wusste bestimmt, wie er den Tobsuchtsanfall dieses riesigen Kindes stoppen konnte. Zumindest hätte ich mich hinter dem ehemaligen Soldat verstecken können, wenn es hart auf hart kam.

Doch Sherlock schien sich tatsächlich etwas beruhigt zu haben. Er ging nun unruhig hin und her und wuschelte sich durch die Locken, ohne mich zu beachten. Bestimmt dachte er darüber nach, wie er am schnellsten an neue Zigaretten kam. Währenddessen machte ich mir Pläne zur Flucht. In mein Zimmer zu gehen war zu unsicher und einfach wieder hinaus auf die Straße zu rennen erschien mir sinnlos, da ich mir sicher war, das Sherlock mir hunderprozentig folgen würde. Also entschied ich mich ganz einfach dafür zu Ms Hudson zu gehen. Sie hatte bestimmt ein offenes Ohr und eine ruhige Wohnung.

So unauffällig wie möglich schlich ich mich zum Flur hinaus und ging die Treppe runter. Sherlock rief nichts und folgte mir nicht, also fühlte ich mich sicher genug um an der Tür von Ms Hudson zu klopfen. Es regte sich nichts, also wartete ich kurz und klopfte erneut. Leider musste ich feststellen, das die ältere Dame nicht zuhause war. Geschlagen setzte ich mich auf die unterste Stufe der Treppe und lehnte den Kopf gegen das Geländer. Oben aus der Wohnung drangen jetzt Geigenlaute, doch ich bewegte mich nicht vom Fleck.

Ich wusste nicht genau wann, doch irgendwie musste ich es geschafft haben einzuschlafen. War ich überhaupt müde? Ich hatte mich nicht so gefühlt, nur etwas erschöpft vielleicht. Doch das Adrenalin, das durch die Aufregung durch meinen Körper schoss hätte mich eigentlich wach halten müssen. Das hatte es dieses mal nicht getan. Statt dessen fand ich mich wieder in der riesigen Halle wieder, von der ich schon einmal geträumt hatte. Doch dieses mal war ich nicht allein. Dort, wo der Thron stand, leuchtet nun ein heller Lichtkegel, der den ganzen Sitz erstrahlen ließ. Die Symbole leuchteten nun alle auf und gaben kaum die Möglichkeit genau hinzuschauen, wer dort auf dem Thron saß.

Ich spürte, wie meine Beine weich wurden und mein Herz anfing wie verrückt zu schlagen. Plötzlich kam mir das alles nicht mehr wie ein Traum vor, sondern wie die blanke Realität. Alles fühlte sich so echt an, das es schon unheimlich war. Jetzt zitterten nicht nur meine Beine, sondern mein ganzer Körper. Das, was da auf dem Thron saß, stieß eine solche Macht aus, das es mich beinahe weg drückte.

Ich hielt den Atem an, als ein langer Seufzer den Raum erfüllte. Er klang relativ hoch und definitiv menschlich, was mich etwas beruhigte.

"Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Dabei hab ich mir solche Mühe gemacht. Tja, Undank ist der Welten Lohn."

Da war sie wieder, diese Stimmen, die mich zu verfolgen schien. Doch dieses mal war sie viel lauter und näher als je zuvor. Mir stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf.

"Hallo? Wer ist da?", fragte ich in den Raum hinein. Ich konnte noch immer nicht viel sehen, viel zu sehr tat das Licht in den Augen weh.

"Du fragst wirklich wer ich bin? Erkennt denn das Kind seine Mutter nicht?"

Ok, nun wurde es wirklich, WIRKLICH unheimlich. Ich musste ganz klar aufwachen aus diesem absurden Traum. Völlig unpassend zu dieser ernsten Situation musste ich an Cartoons denken, in denen sich die Figuren immer selbst kniffen, um auf zu wachen. Gar keine so schlechte Idee, was hatte ich schon zu verlieren?

"Ich weiß schon was du denkst, was hast du schon zu verlieren? Na ja, außer dein Leben vielleicht. Du kannst echt von Glück reden, das ich dich am liebsten mag."

Jetzt war die Stimme noch näher als zuvor. Beinahe war mir, als könnte ich die Gestalt unmittelbar vor mir spüren. Auf mich lauernd, provozierend.

"Wer bist du? Wo bin ich hier?!", versuchte ich es nochmal, aber fordernder.

Plötzlich schien sich an den Lichtverhältnissen etwas zu verändern. Das helle Leuchten wurde unterbrochen, wie eine Silhouette, die durch ein hell beleuchtetes Fenster beobachtet werden konnte. Jetzt sah ich, das dieses etwas tatsächlich näher kam. Und ich sah auch, das dieses etwas menschlich war. Er oder sie wirkte nur noch halb so bedrohlich, angesichts der Größe dieses Geschöpfes. Es war nicht sehr viel größer als ich, doch als ich in ihr Gesicht sehen konnte, änderte ich meine Meinung in Betracht der Bedrohlichkeit wieder. Es war ganz klar ein Mädchen, mit schneeweißer Haut, leicht spitz zulaufenden Kinn und den seltsamsten Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte. Und die waren es wohl auch, die dem Mädchen diese bedrückende Aura gaben. Sie waren groß, stechend und von seltsamer Färbung. Eins war grasgrün, während das andere komplett lila war. Die Pupillen waren nichts mehr als Schlitze.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, das es soweit kommen würde. Was habe ich bloß getan? Das ist vorher nie passiert."

"WAS ist passiert?!" Mir war egal, was für eine mysteriöse Gestalt das war. Ich wollte endlich richtige Antworten haben.

Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, als das Mädchen lächelte und sich zu mir runterbeugte, als wäre sie sehr viel größer als ich.

"Du hast die Grenze überschritten. Du hast mich dazu gebracht das alles hier geschehen zu lassen. Aber warum nicht? Was spricht denn dagegen etwas neues aus zu probieren? Eigentlich könnte ich das ganz gut ausnutzen..."

"Wer. Bist. Du!" Ich wusste nicht woher ich den Mut aufbrachte so zu reden. Das Mädchen schien sich nicht daran zu stören, ganz im Gegenteil.

"Die Rolle der Eliza steht dir wirklich gut! Aber wird es nicht langsam langweilig so daher zu dümpeln im trüben London, mit Erwachsenen die nichts von dir wissen und einer Freundin, die die Welt nicht mehr ertragen kann und sich selbst umbringen will? Clevere Idee mit dem Zug, so gut war ich schon lang nicht mehr drauf.."

Sie lachte kurz auf, was mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Was meinte sie mit Idee?

"Aber ich will dich nicht länger da herum stehen lassen, stumm wie ein Fisch. Ich habe dich schließlich nicht umsonst hier her geholt. Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur warnen, aber jetzt habe ich ganz andere, viel interessantere Pläne für dich."

Das Licht, das vom Thron aus kam, wurde erst schwächer und verschwand dann ganz. Jetzt konnte ich das Mädchen in ganzer Gestalt sehen. Sie war tatsächlich nicht viel größer als ich und trug ein knielanges, ausgestelltes Kleid, das mit allerlei Einzelheiten beschmückt war. Einiges schien gar nicht zusammen zu passen oder sah aus, als sollten sie nicht einmal an irgendein Kleidungsstück gehören. Ihre Haare waren pechschwarz und in zwei Zöpfe aufgeteilt, die von ihrem Kopf abstanden.

Nachdem das Licht natürlicher geworden war, konnte ich auch andere Teile des großen Raumes besser sehen. Wie zum Beispiel die großen Statuen, die allesamt als Säulen zu dienen schienen, die das riesige gewölbte Dach trugen. Sie schienen mich an zu starren, die steinernden Mädchen mit ihren kalten Augen, genau wie die Gestalt vor mir. Vergnügt lief sie nun hin und her und grinste, was mich nicht beruhigte.

"Herzlich willkommen in der Zentrale, in meinem Reich. Um deine Frage endlich zu beantworten muss ich auch dir eine Frage stellen. Du glaubst doch an das Schicksal, oder nicht?"

Was hatte das nun schon wieder zu bedeuten?

"Das stimmt."

Das Mädchen blieb nun stehen und breitete seine Arme aus, als würde es mich umarmen wollen.

"Das ist ganz toll! Weißt du nämlich warum?"

Sie schaute mich an wie ein erwartungsvoller Hund, dem ein Knochen gezeigt wurde. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Weil ich es bin! ICH bin dein Schicksal! Ich habe dich erschaffen und kann mit dir machen was ich will! Ich kann dich in jede Welt befördern, in jedes Buch, in jeden Film. Und das mache ich schon sehr lang, aber nicht mit dir wohlgemerkt. Du bist neu und schon jetzt mein Liebling. Du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen wie nervig die anderen waren. Und so kurzlebig! Aber du, DU bist etwas anderes, aufregendes. Das spüre ich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers. Wir werden noch viel Spaß haben."

Ich wusste gar nicht, was ich zu dieser Verrückten sagen sollte. Mir blieben regelrecht die Worte weg, als die mir tatsächlich weiß machen wollte, so eine Art Gott zu sein, der mich erschaffen hat. Ging es noch bekloppter?

"Ich glaube dir kein Wort."

Das Lächeln des Mädchens verschwand kurz, nur um kurz darauf wieder auf zu tauchen.

"Ich habe gehofft das du so reagieren würdest. Ich werde es dir beweisen und du wirst mir glauben müssen, ob du willst oder nicht. Ich bin doch nicht verrückt!"

Kennt ihr diese Träume, in denen man sich selbst sieht wie von der Perspektive eines Zuschauers aus? Genau so ging es mir in diesem Moment, nur das ich mir sicher war nicht mehr zu träumen. Ich spürte einen Schlag auf die Brust, bevor ich mich selbst sah, mit dem "Schicksal" davor. Ein blaues Licht erschien und hüllte mich komplett ein. Im nächsten Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, hundert kleine Hacken würden sich in mein Fleisch verfangen und mich nach vorn ziehen, in die Dunkelheit, die immer näher zu kommen schien.

Das erste, was ich war nahm, war ein modriger Geruch nach Schimmel und die Feuchtigkeit, die in der Luft hing. Noch bevor ich die Augen öffnete wusste ich, das ich nicht mehr in London war, nicht mehr in Hausflur der 221b. Ein stechender Schmerz zog sich von einer Schläfe zur anderen, als ich langsam die Augen öffnete, und doch nichts sehen konnte. Überall war es stockdunkel, wo auch immer ich war. Auch hören konnte ich nichts. Langsam aber sicher kroch Panik in mir hoch. Ob ich wohl tot war?

Nur um zu testen ob das stimmte versuchte ich mich zu bewegen. Erleichterung machte sich breit als es funktionierte und sich meine Hände nach vorn bewegten um nach Hindernissen in der Dunkelheit zu fühlen. Ich schrak auf, als da tatsächlich etwas war, das knapp vor meiner Nase stehen musste. Dieses etwas gab unter leichten Druck nach und bewegte sich wie eine Tür zur Seite. In diesem Moment dämmerte es mir. Ich stand in nichts geringeres als in einem Schrank. In einem alten modrigen Schrank noch dazu, weshalb ich mich entschloss so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen.

So wie ich aus dem Schrank raus war wurde ich von etwas gewaltigen umgeschmissen, das in hoher Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu kam. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere sah ich in das Gesicht eines blutrünstigen Mannes mit langen Fangzähnen. Die Gestalt lag auf mir drauf und drückte mich an unten. Ich wollte schreien, doch er umschloss mit seiner mächtigen Hand meinen Hals und drückte ihn zu. Nach Luft ringend sah ich bereits mein Ende, als sich plötzlich heftige Schritte von der Seite näherten. Noch bevor ich den Kopf zur Seite drehen konnte um zu sehen wer da war, zischte etwas und der Kopf des Mannes, der auf mir lag, flog im hohen Bogen durch die Luft.

Mit zittrigen Beinen und schnell schlagendem Herzen versuchte ich aufzustehen, nachdem der kopflose Körper seitlich von mir herunter gerollt war. Das war nicht wahr, das war doch alles gar nicht echt. Dieses Mädchen versuchte mir Halluzinationen zu verursachen und offenbar hatte sie Erfolg. Noch bevor ich richtig stand sackte ich wieder zusammen, als mir schwarz vor Augen wurde. Genau in diesem Moment spürte ich einen festen Griff um meine Hüfte, der mich wieder nach oben zog. Mühselig hob ich den Kopf, um durch meine schmutzigen Haarsträhnen hindurch erkennen zu können wer mein vermeintlicher Retter war.

"Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst im Wagen bleiben Amber? Du weißt verdammt nochmal genau wie das immer für dich ausgeht!"

Noch bevor ich ihn mir richtig anschauen konnte, hörte ich ihn schimpfen. Die Stimme war fest und kräftig, genau wie der Mann, dem sie gehörte. Er war normal groß, war einfach aber praktisch gekleidet, hatte kürzeres Haar und große, grüne Augen. In seiner linken Hand lag eine blutverschmierte Machete. Ich hatte so ein Gefühl, wer da an meiner Seite stand, wollte aber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Aber ich meinte hey, wenn schon Sherlock Holmes, warum nicht auch er?

"Dean?", fragte ich mit noch schwacher Stimme als ich befürchtet hatte. Der Mann schaute mich fragend an.

"Wer denn sonst? War der Aufprall gegen den Boden zu viel für dich?"

Ach du heiliger...

Noch bevor ich den Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte kam ein weiterer Mann in den Raum hinein gestürmt. Er war größer, schon fast riesig und hatte längere Haare als Dean. Jetzt, wo ich die Bestätigung hatte, wusste ich auch wer das war.

"Ein bisschen spät Sammy. Hätte ich auch so getrödelt wie du wäre Amber jetzt Vampirfutter."

"Vampire?", brach es aus mir hervor. Bevor ich etwas anderes tun konnte wich ich erschrocken zurück. Ängstlich zu sein war wohl meine Natur. Oder besser gesagt die, der ich nun verkörpern sollte.

"Ja klar, was denkst du denn warum wir dich nicht dabei haben wollten? Hörst du uns eigentlich einmal zu?"

Dieses mal war es Sam der sprach. Er wirkte keine Spur erfreulicher über die Situation als Dean. Der Jüngere blickte erst Dean, dann den Kopf des Mannes an, der in einer Ecke des Zimmers lag.

"War das der Alpha?"

"Leider nicht", antwortete Dean matt. "Aber ein toter Vampir ist ein guter Vampir. Nun lass uns endlich gehen, bevor mir der Kragen platzt."

Mit diesen Worten wurde ich unzeremoniell vorwärts geschoben. Das Haus, in dem wir uns befanden war groß und dunkel. Es sah aus, als würde es frisch aus einem Horrorfilm stammen und war mit Sicherheit perfekt geeignet um Vampiren ein Versteck zu bieten. Vampire, pah, das ich darüber mal nachdenken würde, als seien sie echt. Seit Twillight stand ich denen eher fragwürdig gegenüber. Ich fand es albern, wie sie immer mehr von der Gesellschaft, vor allem von den Jugendlichen, verehrt und angeschmachtet wurden. Echte Vampire glizerten nicht und waren auch keine Vegetarier, das konnte ich nun mit Sicherheit sagen. Zu gerne zerstörte ich die rosa Träume kleiner Mädchen.

Vor dem Haus stand der schwarz glänzende Impala, Deans Schatz. Lustlos ließ ich mich zum Auto führen, nach hinten auf den Rücksitz. Die Männer stiegen auch ein, Dean wie gewohnt auf der Fahrerseite und Sam daneben. Während die beiden sich über etwas unterhielten, was ich entweder nicht verstehen konnte oder wollte, dachte ich darüber nach in was für einer Situation ich mich gerade befand. Vor mir saßen Dean und Sam Winchester, Brüder, die beide zu Jägern gegen das Übernatürliche erzogen wurden. Ich befand mich mit beiden in ihrem Chevrolet Impala, nachdem ich fast von einem Vampir ausgesaugt wurde. Alles soweit ganz schön aber...WAS SOLLTE DAS?

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht vor Wut auf zu schreien. Hatte dieses dumme Mädchen etwa Recht behalten und sie schleuderte mich hin und her wie eine ihrer Puppen, oder träumte ich das alles nur? Vielleicht hatte sie mir auch irgendeine Droge verabreicht, ohne das ich es merkte und hatte nun Halluzinationen. Schließlich befand ich mich in nichts geringeren als einer Fernsehserie. Schon wieder. Doch dieses mal schien es ernster zu sein, schließlich landete ich nun in einer Welt voller Ungeheuer. Und einen anderen Namen hatte ich auch. Wie hatte Dean mich genannt, Anna? Abby? Nein, Amber musste es sein. Ob ich wohl auch anders aussah? Ich rutschte von meinem Platz, unangeschnallt wie ich war, und streckte meinen Kopf nach oben, um in den Rückspiegel schauen zu können. Auf den ersten Blick sah alles normal aus, außer das meine Haare komplett von einem Haarreifen nach hinten gehalten wurden und ich sehr, sehr blass war. Das lag wahrscheinlich an dem Schock von vorhin. Außerdem hatte ich Augenringe. Deans Blick traf meinen, als auch er in den Spiegel schaute.

"Anschnallen Amber, du steckst schon genug in Schwierigkeiten. Weißt du eigentlich was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe, als du nicht mehr im Wagen warst?"

"Wir beide haben uns Sorgen gemacht", schaltete sich Sam ein.

"Ach ja? Und wo warst du dann?"

"Entschuldigung, ich würde ja gerne überall sein, aber auf meinem Weg waren ein paar Vampire ,die mich leider nicht vorbei lassen wollten."

"Schon gut", lenkte Dean ein. "Wenn Amber auf uns gehört hätte wäre das erst gar nicht passiert. Das nächste mal lassen wir Castiel bei ihr."

"Ich brauch keinen Babysitter", hörte ich mich sagen.

"Das haben wir ja heute gesehen", sprach Dean die finalen Worte. Danach war es ruhig im Impala. Ich wollte nicht, oder besser gesagt konnte nicht weiter diskutieren, was eher ungewöhnlich für mich war. Obwohl es eigentlich von Anfang an irgendwie klar war merkte ich, das ich nicht mehr ganz die selbe war. Ein Blick nach unten verriet mir auch, das ich andere Klamotten trug als zuvor. Ein kariertes Hemd mit Shirt darunter, ein robuster Rock und derbe Schuhe hatten den Platz meines schönen Mantels eingenommen.

Wie ich schon gedacht hatte bogen wir beim nächsten schäbigen Hotel ein, das in Reichweite war. Dean war bei der Rezeption und buchte ein drei Betten Zimmer, während ich mit Sam Draußen stand. Der Riese schaute mich an, doch ich starrte nur Löcher in die Luft. Normalerweise hätte ich was gesagt, doch jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr, als hätte mir jemand einen Riegel vorgeschoben. Aber ich verstand schon, das war ein Teil meiner jetzigen Persönlichkeit und ich konnte nichts daran ändern, auch wenn ich es gedanklich wollte. So musste sich ein Stummer fühlen, der reden will, es aber nicht kann. Das störte mich tierisch und dieses Schicksalsdingens wusste das ganz genau. Wahrscheinlich wollte es mir eine Lektion erteilen, doch so schnell gab ich mich nicht geschlagen. Ich war ein eigenständiges Wesen, und das wollte ich auch beweisen. Zeit, ihren Plänen einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen.

Ich musste fast würgen, um die Worte über meine Zunge zu bekommen, die nicht für mich bestimmt waren. Es war ein richtiges Kampf und ich lief Gefahr ihn zu verlieren. Aber ich konnte das, musste es sogar. Wie hätte ich ihr sonst was beweisen wollen?

"Ich..also..ich." Es viel mir verdammt schwer den Satz zu vervollständigen und das Dean dazu kam machte es nicht einfacher. Auch das war mit Absicht, das wusste ich ganz genau. Denn sie wusste wiederum was ich vor hatte, auch wenn es sich nur in meinem Kopf abspielte. Das machte mir wiederum Angst.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Dean mit besorgtem Blick. Er sah mich an als sei ich krank.

Dann, plötzlich, als wenn sich der Knoten gelöst hätte, begannen die Worte aus mir heraus zu sprudeln. Es geschah so plötzlich, das ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam.

"Ich bin nicht von hier und ich heiße gar nicht Amber! Ich heiße Eliza und komme aus London aber auch nicht wirklich und die da hat mich irgendwie hier her geschickt und ich will eigentlich nur nach Hause."

Wow, das war mal ein Satz. Nach Luft ringend stand ich da, während in der kalten Nachtluft nur die Zimmerschlüssel in Deans Hand klimperten. Die Männer sagten nichts und starrten mich nur an. Eigentlich hatten die beiden doch schon so viel erlebt, das sie doch nichts mehr schocken konnte, oder?

"Ich glaube wir müssen reden", sprach Dean plötzlich in die Stille hinein und ging auf die Zimmertür zu, die uns wohl die Nacht über gehören würde. Der Satz war bedeutungsvoll, das war daran zu erkennen, wie Dean ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Sam hatte dem nichts hinzu zu fügen und trat nach mir ins Zimmer. Es war dunkel, miefig und die Betten klamm. Fast so wie der Schrank in dem ich stand, nur ohne Bett.

Dean ließ die Schlüssel geräuschvoll auf die Theke der Küchenzeile fallen und deutete auf eins der Betten.

"Setzen", befahl er schlicht, was mir aber reichte. Bevor ich's mich versah saß ich auf dem Bett und ließ die Beine ein wenig hin und her baumeln. Sam saß sich neben mich, nur Dean blieb vor mir stehen, seitlich an die Wand gelehnt. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und seufzte leicht.

"Also schön, fangen wir an. Vor zwei Wochen tauchst du plötzlich auf und behauptest irgendeine Bekannte zu sein, ohne Beweise zu liefern. Wie nehmen dich auf, weil du ja offensichtlich nirgends hin konntest. Dann machst du uns ständig Ärger, nicht zu vergessen heute Abend sodass wir dir ständig hinterher rennen müssen und jetzt behauptest du plötzlich Eliza zu heißen und aus London zu kommen? Ist das die Wahrheit? Hast du uns wirklich die GANZE Zeit angelogen?"

Das war wohl ganz klar ein Fehler. Ich wusste ja nicht mal ob das stimmte! Ganz ehrlich, konnte ja sein das mein Ich in dieser Welt wirklich eine Verwandte war und das das alles stimmte was ich wohl mal gesagt hatte. Schließlich war ich bei Sherlock ja auch nur in eine Rolle gerutscht! Mir rutschte das Herz in die Hose, als ich Deans Blick sah. Ich hatte es eindeutig vermasselt, aber richtig. Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, das ich das irgendwie erklären konnte.

"Hört bitte zu,ich weiß wirklich nicht wie ich das erklären soll!"

"Nur zu, wir verstehen so einiges", antwortete Sam, ruhig aber sauer.

Tief Luft holend zählte ich innerlich bis drei. Jetzt sträubte sich mein Geist noch mehr die wahren Worte auszusprechen. Mit anderen Worten, ich musste kotzen.

"Entschuldigt kurz.."

Ich konnte gerade noch so meinen Mageninhalt (was hatte ich nur gegessen?) in mir behalten, als ich zur Toilette rannte. Ohne die Tür zu schließen hing ich mich über die Schüssel und würgte. Nur entfernt im Hintergrund konnte ich hören, wie mich die Männer riefen.

"Alles in Ordnung?", rief einer von beiden, ohne das ich die Stimme sofort zuordnen konnte. Alles drehte sich um mir herum, so schlecht ging es mir schon lang nicht mehr. Ich zitterte, als ich mich endlich vom Klo losreißen konnte und sah, wie Sam auf mich zukam. Als nächstes spürte ich seine große Hand auf meinem Rücken. Das Schwindelgefühl wurde stärker, als er mich hoch hob und in beiden Armen zum Bett trug. Dean stand dabei und schlug die Decke zu Seite, bevor mich Sam absetzte. Mir war wirklich nur noch zum schlafen zu mute, aber ich musste doch unbedingt erzählen was los war! Ich wollte nicht einschlafen bevor die Männer nicht die Wahrheit wussten. Mit brummenden Schädel richtete ich mich auf, gegen die Proteste der Männer.

"Bleib liegen Amber, oder wie du auch immer heißt."

"Dean, bitte. Ihr gehts nicht gut."

"Bitte, bitte ich muss es euch erklären", leierte ich als sei ich betrunken. Daran war nur sie Schuld, das konnte ich spüren. Sie versuchte mich mit aller Macht davon abzuhalten die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich kam mir vor wie in einem umgekehrten Märchen von Pinocchio.

"Amber gibt es wirklich, sie ist wahrscheinlich sogar auch mit euch verwandt, ganz bestimmt sogar. Ich bin nur in ihre Rolle geschlüpft, ich komme eigentlich aus einer ganz anderen Welt. Vorher war ich in einer Fernsehserie namens Sherlock und jetzt bin ich hier, ich glaube sogar das ich wieder jederzeit verschwinden kann. Bitte, ihr müsst mir glauben. Glaubt der Amber die noch hier sein wird wenn ich wieder weg bin, bitte. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es besser erklären soll weil ich es selbst nicht besser weiß. Ich..ich..."

"Shh.. ist schon gut", sprach Sam und legte eine kühle Hand auf meine heiße Stirn.

"Schlaf jetzt erst mal, wir sehen morgen weiter."

Das war ein Befehl, den ich gern ausführte.


	19. Das Archiv

** ~Das Archiv~**

**Anmerkung:** Das selbe wie immer, außer das ich jetzt versuche die fertigen Kapitel rauszubuttern wie die gute Tante Berta.

Obwohl ich ganz klar krank war kam ich nicht in den Genuss in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen. Nein, statt dessen sah ich Sherlock und John, die nach mir suchten und Feli, die im Krankenhaus vergeblich auf meinen Besuch wartete. Ich fing sogar an darüber nachzudenken, ob das nicht nur ein normaler Traum war, sondern das ich sehen sollte, was wirklich während meiner Abwesenheit geschah. Aber das war nur eine Vermutung. Das ich sehen sollte, was ich sah, war klar. Nichts geschah einfach so, und wenn doch was aus dem Ruder lief, weil ich rebellierte wurde ich krank. Schöne Aussichten.

Als ich irgendwann endlich wach wurde waren die Kopfschmerzen und das Schwindelgefühl so gut wie verschwunden. Ein einziger Sonnenstrahl hatte seinen Weg durch die dicken Vorhänge am Fenster gefunden und schien mir direkt ins Gesicht. Blinzelnd richtete ich mich auf und schaute im Raum umher. Dean lag mit dem Gesicht von mir abgewandt auf seinem Bett, während Sam am Küchentisch saß und seine Waffe auseinander nahm. Er sah müde aus, bemühte sich aber um ein Lächeln als er sah, das ich wach war.

"Morgen Amber, wie geht es dir?"

"Besser, denke ich", antwortete ich schlapp und rieb mir ein Auge. "Und du?"

Sam schaute von seiner Waffe auf, als hätte ich ihn das erste mal angesprochen.

"Hm? Ja, ich denke auch", antwortete er etwas hastig dann etwas wage. Prompt musste er ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

Jetzt sah ich meine Chance noch eins drauf zu setzen. Auch wenn ich dafür das Risiko eingehen musste wieder krank zu werden, oder schlimmer.

"Sitzt Luzifer noch immer in deinem Kopf? Das solltest du echt mal deinem Bruder sagen, tzz tzz."

Sams Blick war einmalig. Am liebsten hätte ich eine Kamera zur Hand gehabt, aber man konnte ja nicht alles haben. Ich war schon froh genug die Sätze ohne Probleme heraus zu bekommen. Entweder schlief sie noch oder sie wollte diese Szene herauf provozieren.

"Woher weißt du das", fragte Sam eisig, während er sich erhob und auf mich drauf zu kam. Ich stand selbst schnell vom Bett auf und versuchte beiläufig meine Schuhe an zu ziehen, ohne Sam aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Ich habs euch ja gesagt, ich bin nicht von hier. Ich weiß so einiges was ihr noch nicht wissen könnt."

"Bist du ein Prophet? CASTIEL!"

Der plötzliche Ruf ließ mich zusammen zucken. Sam blieb stehen und blickte nach oben, doch es passierte nichts. Es war allgemein bekannt, das der Engel eher auf Dean hörte als auf Sam. Dieser wurde übrigens durch den Ruf wach und sprang auf.

"Was ist los, ist was passiert?", fragte er alamiert und voll in Bereitschaft.

Sam zeigte mit den Finger auf mich. "Ich glaube zu wissen was sie ist."

"Das glaube ich nicht."

Der Satz ertönte mit einer ebenen, fast schon gelangweilten Stimme. Wie auf Knopfdruck drehten wir uns alle um und sahen Castiel, der in Anzug und Trenchcoat hinter uns stand. Nicht mal das Schlagen seiner Flügel hatten wir gehört.

"Ah, da bist du ja", begann Sam ganz unvermittelt. "Sag die Wahrheit, ist Amber ein Prophet oder nicht!"

Dean, der jetzt erst mitbekam was los war, blickte mich fragend an. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Wie ich bereits sagte, das ist sie nicht. Ihr solltet Ambers Erzählungen ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken", antwortete Castiel, mit dem Blick auf mich gerichtet. Ich blickte schwer schluckend zurück.

"Du willst uns doch nicht sagen das ihre absurde Erzählung stimmt? Das sie jetzt gar nicht die "richtige Amber" ist und den ganzen Mist? Ist sie vielleicht ein Formwandler?!"

"NEIN!", hörte ich mich schreien. "Ich weiß nicht mehr wie ich ganz früher hieß, aber danach war ich Eliza Holmes und jetzt bin ich Amber! Ich..ich reise quasi durch Welten, oder Realitäten.. Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich das bezeichnen soll.

"

"Dann bist du also Doktor Who?", meinte Dean. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Dem bin ich auch schon begegnet, dem 11. um genau zu sein."

"Cool", antwortete Dean, bevor er sich wieder fing. "Aber verstehen tue ich das immer noch nicht. Und glauben erst recht nicht."

Langsam wurde es mir echt zu viel. Ich konnte und wollte es auch schon gar nicht mehr besser erklären.

"Brauchst du noch mehr Beweise? Na schön. Du, Dean Winchester landest im Fegefeuer. Und zwar ziemlich...

_"SCHLUSS!"_

Das kam so unerwartet und plötzlich, das ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und hinfiel. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war ich nicht mehr in dem muffigen Hotelzimmer mit den Männern und dem Engel, sondern wieder in der kalten, seltsamen Halle. Vor mir stand das "Schicksal" und bedachte mich mit glühendem Blick.

Bevor ich mich auch nur in Stück bewegen konnte packte es mich an den Armen und zerrte mich nach oben, sodass ich ihr wutverzerrtes Gesicht genau vor mir hatte. Diese Augen bereiteten mir noch immer einen Schauer. Ich konnte kaum hinsehen.

_"Du spielst das Spiel nicht richtig!"_

Sie spie den Satz aus wie ein bockiges Kind.

"Könnte daran liegen das ich dein Spiel nicht spielen will!", antwortete ich kühl, froh darüber wieder ich selbst zu sein. Als Reaktion darauf starrte sie mich einfach nur an, bevor sie ich ruckartig los ließ.

_"Eines muss ich dir lassen. Du bist hartnäckiger als alles, was ich vorher erschaffen hatte. Eigentlich müsste ich dich dafür belohnen."_

Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie unter Belohnung verstand. Überrascht viel mir auf, das sie nun ein anderes Kleid trug als beim letzten mal. Es war ganz schwarz und hatte überall Schleifen, was es wiederum kindlicher machte. Die Farbwahl gefiel mir trotzdem nicht. Schwarz versprach meistens nichts gutes. Ebenso wenig, wie sie jetzt meinen Arm packte und mich nach vorn zog.

_"Komm mit, ich will dir was zeigen."_

Aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind, das sein Spielzeug präsentieren wollte, zog sie mich durch eine breite Tür an der Seite, die mir vorher nie aufgefallen war, in einen anderen Raum, der die selbe grau marmorierte Farbe hatte wie der Hauptsaal. Dieser Raum war etwas kleiner und an einer langen Wandseite stand ein riesiges Regal voll mit hohen Schubfächern. Davor befand sich ein gemütlicher Ohrensessel und ein Kaffeetischchen. Das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen stellte sich vor das Regal und breitete die Arme aus.

_"Herzlich willkommen in meinem Archiv! Hier bewahre ich alle Informationen und Hintergrundgeschichten der Personen auf, die ich bisher erschaffen habe. Alles was ich nicht mehr im Kopf habe kann ich hier nachlesen. Nur zu, nicht so schüchtern! Schau es dir an."_

Ich war hin und her gerissen, ob ich der Bitte dieser Verrückten wirklich folgen sollte oder nicht. Unsicher ging ich auf das Regal drauf zu, während mir flau im Magen wurde. Stell dir vor, alles über deine Freunde und dich steht in einem Buch, und du hättest die Gelegenheit es zu lesen. Würdest du es tun?

Meine Neugier siegte über die Angst ud brachte mich dazu einen genaueren Blick auf das Regal zu werfen. Auf jedem der hohen Schubfächer stand ein Name. Alle waren weiblich viel mir auf und hatte meistens einen bekannten Nachnamen. Mein Herz schlug schneller, als ich meinen Namen auf einem Fach erblickte, das sich relativ in der Mitte befand. Mit zitternder Hand griff ich danach und zog daran. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei Akten und etwas, was aussah wie ein Zeichenblock.

_"Den Block kannst du dir ansehen, aber in den Akten wirst du nichts finden, was du so schon weißt. Willst du dir nicht lieber eine andere ansehen?"_

Warum machte sie das nur? Warum sollte ich das hier alles sehen? Ob es ein Trick war, eine Falle? Ich schob mein Fach wieder zu und entdeckte rechts daneben einen sehr vertrauten Namen: Felizita Owen. Sollte ich das wirklich tun? Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an mir.

"Nur zu, als wenn sie das stören würde."

Rief sie von hinten, als wenn sie meine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Wieder gab ich nach und warf einen Blick hinein.

Ich bekam einen Einblick in die frühere Geschichte meiner Freundin. Dinge, die ich vorher noch nie gehört hatte, auch wenn ich einmal gedacht hatte, ich hätte das alles erfunden. Doch so war es nicht, das bekam ich nun richtig zu spüren. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, als ich Bilder einer schönen Frau mit langen, braunen Haaren sah, die überglücklich ein kleines Mädchen im Arm hielt. Auf einem anderen Foto sah diese Frau schon nicht mehr ganz so schön aus. Sie war gezeichnet von einem exessiven Lebenswandel. Das Mädchen war nun größer und sah der heutigen Feli ähnlicher. Auch sie blickte nicht mehr ganz so glücklich und ergriff den Arm ihrer Mutter, als half sie ihr aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Danach folgte eine Todesanzeige, die lieblos in der Zeitung stand, ohne ein zusätzliches Wort von Trauer oder Mitgefühl. Eine kalte Hand legte sich um meinen Magen, als ich das Bild eines Grabsteines sah, wovor ein Mädchen ganz in schwarz gekleidet von einem Mann gehalten wird.

"Warum zeigst du mir das alles?", schrie ich beinahe mit erstickten Tränen in der Stimme. "Was für ein kranker Mensch bist du, wenn du dir das alles ausgedacht hast?!"

Ich zeigte auf die Bilder, um "ihr" auch ganz klar zu machen was ich meinte. Sie schien unberührt von meinen Worten und starrte mich aus kalten Augen an.

_"Selbst schuld, wenn du dir ausgerechnet die Akte nimmst. Das Leben ist nun mal weder fair noch einfach und es wird dir nichts geschenkt. Warum also sollte ich so tun als ob? Heile Welt ist nichts für mich. Hier, schau dir das mal an.."_

Wie von Geisterhand kam eine anderen Akte auf mich zugeflogen, die so lange vor mir her schwebte, bis ich sie ergriff. Auf ihr stand der Name T`edurea. Wirklich sehr außergewöhnlich. Etwas wiederwillig öffnete sie und bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als ich das Bild sah, das oben auf lag. Es war das blaue Mädchen aus dem Park! Also hatte ich mich doch nicht getäuscht. Beinahe hätte ich gejubelt, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. "Sie" beobachtete mich neugierig, als ich die ersten Seiten überflog. Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Dieses Mädchen, wenn man es so nennen konnte, war eine Außerirdische einer Rasse, die ich nicht mal aussprechen konnte, und kam aus der Zukunft. An der Seite eines Blattes stand "Zukunfts-Feli."

"Was heißt das", fragte ich in dem Glauben, das sie genau wusste was ich meinte. Tatsächlich grinste sie etwas.

_"Was glaubst du denn was es heißt?"_

Ich hatte so eine Vermutung, wollte sie aber nicht aussprechen um am Ende vielleicht lächerlich da zu stehen. Stattdessen las ich weiter und sah ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht. Es war das des anderen Mädchens aus dem Park, das mir zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Unter dem Bild stand "Shona M." und "Partnerin". an der Seite stand "Zukunfts-Eliza".

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst", stammelte ich. Ich sah das als Bestätigung meiner Vermutung. Diese beiden Mädchen waren Feli und ich, besser gesagt unsere Zukunftsichs.

_"Ich habe halt auch für die Zukunft vorgesorgt. Kennst du diesen "Mein früheres Ich" Mist? Tja, in meiner Welt gibt es sowas wirklich, nur das du gerade auf dein späteres schaust. Wenn du dann fertig wärst..."_

Drängelte sie mich etwa? Was hatte sie denn noch so vor? Eigentlich wollte ich es schon gar nicht mehr wissen. Trotzdem legte ich die Akte zur Seite und drehte mich zu ihr um.

"Und nun?"

_"Wenn du willst kann ich dir die erste Figur zeigen, die ich je erfunden habe. Irgendwie wie macht es mir Spaß dich mit all dem hier vertraut zu machen."_

"Soll ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen?"

_"Das ich dich mag? Selbstverständlich, sonst würdest du gar nicht mehr existieren. Aber ich meinte eigentlich, das ich extra für dich meine älteste Figur nochmal zu Leben erwecke. Das wird ein Spaß!"_

Das bezweifelte ich ernsthaft, doch schon wieder bekam ich nicht die Chance dazu zu protestieren. Ein starkes Kitzeln durchfuhr meinen ganzen Körper, sodass ich mich nach vorne beugte und regelrecht sehen konnte, wie sich der Boden unter meinen Füßen auflöste.


	20. Wie durch Magie

**~Wie durch Magie~**

**Anmerkung: **Nur meine Figürchen gehören mir, so wie schon die ganze Zeit über! (Auch wenn ich sehr gerne die Rechte für alles andere hätte und reich am Strand liegen würde.) Ich weiß nicht ob sie das je lesen wird aber dieses Kapitel ist einer guten Freundin von mir gewidmet, die mich damals erst zum schreiben brachte, sodass ich mit meiner allerersten Story begann, die im Harry Potter Universum spielte. Sie wird sich schon angesprochen fühlen ;)

Ich dachte, das ich schon einmal darüber gelesen hätte. Ein starkes Ziehen am Bauchnabel und ein Gefühl, das es dich nach vorn reißt als Nebenwirkung eines Transportmittels. Keines gewöhnlichen, es war irgendwas magisches, aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern was es genau war.

Zur Abwechslung wurde ich nicht mit irgendwas harten oder muffig, dunklen begrüßt, sondern mit einer weichen Decke, die sich an meinen Körper schmiegte. Obwohl ich die Augen geschlossen hatte, nahm ich das weiche Sonnenlicht war, das durch meine Lieder schien. Ich hatte wohl gerade geschlafen, recht gut sogar, und war nun dabei aufzuwachen. Könnte ich doch nur auch aus diesem Welten wechselnden Alptraum erwachen...

Als ich endlich die Augen öffnete begrüßten mich rote Vorhänge, die rings herum um mein Bett gespannt waren. Etwas ungewöhlich vielleicht, aber ich dachte mir im ersten Moment nichts dabei. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und besah die Decke, die aus bunten Flicken zusammen gesetzt war und mein Oberteil, das dunkelgrün war und überhaupt nicht zu den warmen Farben der restlichen Gegenstände um mich herum passten. Einen Spalt breit schob ich den Vorhang zur Seite, gerade so viel um durchschauen zu können. Man wusste ja nie, was einem erwartete. Gerade ich wusste es nicht mehr. Ich hätte auch genau so gut im Dschungel landen können. Aber ich war jetzt "Ihre" älteste Figur, rief ich mir ins Gedächnis zurück. Was das bedeutete war klar, wo ich jetzt gerade war jedoch nicht. Durch den Spalt konnte ich zwei weitere Betten entdecken, die meinem gegenüber standen. Bei einem waren die Vorhänge komplett zurück gezogen und zeigten sauber zurecht gemachte Lacken, das andere war noch voll verhüllt und schnarchte. Besser gesagt der Besitzer dieses Bettes schnarchte, und das auch noch herzhaft. Dieses Geräusch hatte ich schon sehr lang nicht mehr gehört. Mein Stiefvater tat es damals, wenn er etwas getrunken hatte, aber er war auch der einzige. Weder Sherlock noch John schnarchten und bei den Winchesters konnte ich es nicht heraus finden. Eine seltsame Art war es, sich an Leute zu erinnern, aber so ist das nun mal im Leben. Die kleinsten Dinge können einem zum nachdenken bringen.

Apropos nachdenken, ich musste unbedingt heraus finden wo ich war, und das so schnell wie möglich. Ich verließ das Bett und bemerkte zwei weitere Betten links und recht neben mir, die auch leer standen. Offenbar war ich in irgendeinem Schlafraum, der zudem auch noch einen runden Ofen in der Mitte hatte. Am Ende meines Bettes stand eine Kiste, die ich zugleich öffnete. Irgendwo musste ich ja meine Kleidung haben, denn außer Betten und dem Ofen gab es nicht viel in dem runden Raum. Warum war der überhaupt rund? Befanden wir uns in einem Turm? In der Kiste fand ich tatsächlich Kleidung und sehr zu meinem Entsetzen bemerkte ich, das die Kiste von innen sehr viel größer aussah als von außen. Täuschten mich meine Augen? Wahrscheinlich lag das an dem ständigen hin und her, das ich so durcheinander war. Die Kleidung in der Truhe stellte sich größtenteils als Schuluniformen heraus. Strickjacken, Pullunder, Röcke, Strümpfe... alles in verschiedenen Grautönen gehalten. Auch schwarze Umhänge konnte ich finden, die mich aus irgendeinem Grund an alte Hexen erinnerten. Ich blickte mich rasch um, ob jemand schaute, und zog mich etwas ungelenk an. Ich wusste noch immer nicht wo die Toilette war, vielleicht war es hier auch normal sich vor anderen umzuziehen. Für mich war es auf jeden Fall nicht. Ich zwängte mich in einen Rock mit Strümpfen, einem weißen Hemd und einem Pullunder, der rote Ränder hatte. Irgendwie kam mir das alles so sehr vertraut vor, doch es war, als säße etwas in meinem Kopf, das verhinderte das ich mich daran erinnerte.

Als ich irgendwann endlich einen Spiegel fand, fiel ganz langsam und schmerzhaft der Groschen. Mein Aussehen hatte sich nun etwas mehr verändert als zuvor. Ich hatte nun lange, pechschwarze Haare mit einen etwas zotteligen Pony. Wie groß ich war konnte ich noch nicht einschätzen, doch ich fühlte mich auf jeden Fall größer und stärker. An den Fingernägeln blätterte langsam blauer Nagellack ab und der rechte Handrücken zierte eine feine Narbe, die aussah wie eine Schrift. Einzig und allein meine Augen waren die selben, wenn auch etwas dunkler.

"Estherlein, ich muss mich doch sehr wundern. Seit wann bist du nicht die letzte, die aufsteht? Und angezogen bist du auch schon?"

Die Stimme, die von der Badezimmertür kam, war hell und aufgeweckt und wirkte bei mir, als hätte mir jemand mit einem Gummihammer auf den Kopf gehauen. Diese Estherlein war wohl ich, sonst war niemand hier. Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah ein Mädchen mit buschigen, braunen Haaren und freundlichen Grinsen. Auch sie hatte die Schulkleidung an, mit dem Wappen auf der linken Seite. Das Hauswappen der Gryffindors.

"Da kannst du mal sehen", antwortete ich leise und betrachtete das Mädchen ganz genau. Das muss wohl sehr seltsam ausgesehen haben, da sie mich nun besorgt ansah.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst noch blasser aus als sonst. Wir müssen uns beeilen, Zaubertränke fängt gleich an, oder soll ich dich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen?"

Die Worte kamen gar nicht richtig bei mir an. Zu viel unwirkliches war drin, fast jedes Wort wie aus einer anderen Welt. Haha, guter Witz.

"W..was hast du gesagt?"

"Jetzt komm schon, zum frühstücken ist keine Zeit mehr. Ich will nicht zu spät kommen, ich habe nicht umsonst für den Test gelernt. Und du weißt doch wie Snape ist. Gerade bei dir."

Au Backe, auch das noch. Ich wusste nicht was schlimmer war, das ich gleich einen Test schreiben würde, von dem ich keine Ahnung hatte, oder das ich der Schreckensfigur aus meinen Kindheitstagen gegenüber stehen sollte. Beides war schlimm und auch noch zusammen eine Katastrophe. Vielleicht hätte ich mich wirklich krank stellen sollen? Der Gedanke war sehr verlockend. Was war eigentlich mit dem schnarchenden Mädchen, die noch im Bett lag? Sollte die verschlafen? Bevor ich den Gedanken aussprechen konnte, wurde ich von Hermine am Arm gepackt und mitgeschliffen.

Es war wie im Traum. Als Kind hatte ich mir immer vorgestellt durch diese Gänge zu laufen, auf den sich bewegenden Treppen herum zu hüpfen oder sich mit den Gemälden zu unterhalten. Hogwarts wurde zum wahr gewordenen Kindheitstraum und ich konnte es kaum fassen. Mit offenen Mund wurde ich von Hermine höchst persönlich durch die Gänge gezogen, während sich alte Herren mit lustigen Hüten in Gemälden darüber unterhielten, was für ein Wetter es wohl war, und das sie es eh nie heraus finden würden. Ich hielt den Atem an, als wir aus steinernden Stufen hinab stiegen, die spiralförmig nach unten führten. Unten, im Kerker war es finster und feucht. Es gab mehrere schwere Holztüren, doch nur eine stand offen. Erster Qualm stieg bereits aus dem Raum hervor. Sie hatten also schon angefangen.

Als wir schell in den Raum schlüpften hielt ich den Kopf unten, um so unbemerkt wie möglich an den einzigen Platz zu kommen, der noch frei war. Hermine war schneller als ich und stand schon da, holte einen Kessel hervor. Offenbar arbeiteten wir zusammen, was mir gefiel. Trotz unserer Schleichversuche blieben wir natürlich nicht unentdeckt. Durch die dichten Rauchschwaben hindurch, die aus Neville Longbottoms Kessel stiegen, sah ich den großen Mann mit schwarzem Haar und Hackennase, in seinem üblichen, schwarzen Gehrock bekleidet. Mir jagte er einen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Granger, Corren, ihr seit zu spät. 20 Punkte Abzug. Oh, und Corren." Er blickte mich kalt an. "Nachsitzen, heute Abend."

Ermüdet ließ ich den Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen.

Der Test bestand darin einen Trank zu brauen, den ich nicht mal richtig aussprechen konnte. Ich versuchte so viel wie möglich bei Hermine abzuschauen, wurde aber erwischt und bekam ein T, was Troll hieß. Nur gut, das mir das so ziemlich egal war. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Snape, der mich ständig beobachtete, als sei ich ein Austellungsobjekt in einem Museum. Ein ziemlich hässliches, weil ich mich in meiner Haut gar nicht wohl fühlte. Plötzlich bekam ich das Bedürfnis wieder in London zu sein. Nicht in meiner ersten, die ich für die richtige hielt, Welt, sondern bei Sherlock und John. Diese "Welt" war meine Basis und genau da wollte ich wieder hin. Als hätte man Heimweh.

Während der restlichen Stunde versuchte ich bekannte Gesichter im Klassenzimmer zu finden. Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lang, bis ich einen schwarzhaarigen, grünäugigen Jungen mit Narbe auf der Stirn und einen Rotschopf sah. Beide sahen alles andere als glücklich aus. Als sie meinen Blick bemerkten lächelten und winkten sie mir zu. Harry Potter und Ron Weasley winkten mir zu. Was kam als nächstes, Micky Maus?

Nichts was ich tat, tat ich bewusste. Meine Gedanken waren komplett unabhängig von meinen Taten. Es war, als würde ich genau das tun, was für mein derzeitiges Ich vorbestimmt war, einfach so, wie ein Ablauf einer Maschine. Was ich sah konnte ich nicht verarbeiten. Ich war in Hogwarts, ein fiktiver Ort, der früher für mich beinahe heilig gewesen war. Was hätte ich dafür gegeben durch diese Hallen zu schreiten, zu zaubern und mit Freunden Schokofrösche zu essen. Doch dieses Miststück hatte mir die Lust darauf deutlich verdorben. Ich war zwar hier, wusste aber, das es jeden Moment vorbei sein könnte, als wache man plötzlich aus einem Traum auf. Genau das war es auch, der Traum eines Wesens, den ich aus welchen Gründen auch immer ausleben sollte. Warum konnte sie das nicht selbst, wenn sie doch so mächtig war. Es gab so vieles, was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht verstand.

Die Stunde verging schneller als gedacht. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, das ich die ganze Zeit über tief in Gedanken war. Das änderte sich jedoch ganz schnell, als es vor meinen Augen schwarz wurde. Nein, ich wurde nicht ohnmächtig, nur Snape stand wieder mal vor mir. Ich saß noch immer an meinem Platz, während die meisten schon nach draußen gegangen waren um zu den nächsten Stunden zu gehen. Entweder lag es an den Dämpfen, das ich so benebelt war, oder ich bekam wirklich nichts mehr mit.

"Und worauf wartest du? Ich würde zu gerne wissen was heute mit dir los ist Esther."

Und ich wollte gerne wissen, wie oft ich diesen Satz wohl noch zu hören bekommen würde. Etwas unsicher schaute ich auf und sah in die Augen des Mannes, die so dunkelbraun waren, das sie fast schwarz wirkten. Ganz schön unheimlich.

"Äh..nichts, ich muss dann mal", versuchte ich aus der Situation zu entkommen, doch Snape starrte mich noch immer an. Erst jetzt viel mir auf, das er mich gedutzt hatte. Ein noch sehr unheimlicherer Gedanke drängte sich mir auf. Instinktiv griff ich mir ins Gesicht und war erleichtert, keine Hakennase vor zu finden.

"Heute Abend um sechs bei mir. Und keine Sekunde später."

Früher hätte ich mich gefreut, wenn ein männliches Wesen so etwas zu mir gesagt hätte. Aber das war ja wohl was ganz anderes. Wie so oft starrte ich die Person vor mir nur dümmlich an, während ich mich sekündlich unwohler in meiner Haut fühlte.

Ich kam mir vor wie in einem dieser ganz schlechten Fanfictions, als ich zusammen mit dem goldenen Trio, bestehend aus Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, am Tisch der Griffindors in der großen Halle saß und auf das bunte Essen vor mir starrte. Eigentlich kam ich mir schon ein bisschen dämlich vor. Früher hätte ich mir nichts tolleres und aufregenderes vorstellen können. Und jetzt saß ich einfach nur da, mit dem Kopf auf einer Hand gestützt, und dachte nur daran, wann es endlich vorbei sei. In einer Welt wie dieser konnte alles passieren, aber das war in den anderen bisher auch so. Die Frage, was ich dort zu suchen hatte aber blieb. Allerdings war ich ein wenig neugierig darauf ob ich wohl tatsächlich zaubern konnte. Ich war mir jedenfalls sicher, das sich jetzt irgendwo in meinem Gedächnis die passenden Zaubersprüche befanden. Ein paar zumindest.

Ich wusste, das ich das nicht hätte tun sollen, aber was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? An meinem Handgelenk befand sich eine Halterung, in der ein Zauberstab steckte. Wie durch Zauberhand (lustig, nicht?) bemerkte ich ihn jetzt erst. Mit großen Augen zog ich ihn heraus und betrachtete ihn. Er war relativ dunkel und besaß eingravierte Zeichen, die ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Mir war, als vibrierte er leicht, als ich ihn etwas hin und her schwenkte. Grüne und rote Funken kamen aus der Spitze und veranlassten mich dazu, den Stab fast fallen zu lassen. Es schien zu funktionieren. Mit freudiger Erregung hielt ich ihn nun etwas höher und beschloss etwas auszuprobieren. Am Tisch der Slytherins saß ein kleiner Junge, der gerade aus seinem Becher trank. Ich richtete den Blick fest auf den Becher, zog den Zauberstab nach oben und brach kurz darauf in schallendes Gelächter aus. Der Becher flog nach ober und ergoß den gesamten Inhalt über den Kopf des Jungen. Aus irgendeinem Grund fand ich es unsagbar lustig, wie der Kleine da saß und nass wie ein Pudel aus der Wäsche schaute. Um mich herum erntete ich erst überraschte und dann vernichtende Blicke. Einige aber lachten auch, was die Situation nicht ganz so unangenehm machte.

"Musste das jetzt unbedingt sein?", herrschte mich Hermine von der Seite an. Sie sah nicht glücklich aus, was zu erwarten war.

"Also ich fand es lustig. Aber du hättest dir Malfoy aussuchen sollen", meinte Ron und lachte. Auch das war zu erwarten. Und auch, das Harry nicht genau wusste welchen seiner Freunde er sich anschließen sollte. Eins war sicher, und zwar das ich mich jetzt schlecht fühlte. Zu recht wohl gemerkt.

Wenig später kam Proffessor McGonagall zu mir und verkündete 10 Punkte von Griffindor ab zu ziehen. Das war mir aber ziemlich egal, was ich zu meiner Überraschung auch verkündete. McGonagall sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie über meine Reaktion überrascht gewesen. Statt lang zu diskutieren schickte sie mich sofort zu Snape, der zwar alles andere als amüsiert, aber auch nicht schockiert war. Was war ich in dieser Welt bloß für ein Mensch?

Irgendwie tat es ganz gut mal den Larry raushängen zu lassen, ohne das ich lange darüber nachdachte oder es mich sonderlich störte. Ich merkte einfach nur, das ich mich verändert hatte. Ob mir das nun unbedingt gefiel oder nicht konnte ich noch gar nicht sagen. Das es noch viel schlimmer kommen würde wusste ich noch nicht.


	21. Wie durch Magie Teil 2

** ~Wie durch Magie Teil 2~**

**Anmerkung: **Es bleibt beim alten!

Es war ein so unglaubliches Gefühl durch das riesige Schloss zu laufen, das ich es gar nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Ich fühlte mich leicht und die Luft vibrierte regelrecht vor Magie. Magie, Zauberei, das ich das beherrschte war so unglaublich, das es fast schon beängstigend war. Denn natürlich wusste ich, das es in dieser Welt genug schlechte Dinge gab, die in handumdrehen deinen Tod bedeuten konnten. Schlimm aber nicht tötlich war es auch, das ich definitiv Snape zu oft sah und Draco, ein hellblonder Kerl mit Spitzmausgesicht aus dem Hause Slytherin, mir immer näher kam. Ich machte kein Geheimnis daraus, das ich keine Ahnung hatte was da vor sich ging und als Reaktion darauf wurde ich von den meisten entweder argwöhnisch oder besorgt angeschaut.

Ich machte all das, was ich mir als kleines Kind immer vorgestellt hatte. Ich saß vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum und lernte Verwandlung mit Hermine, aß tatsächlich Schokofrösche mit Ron, die zwar sehr gut schmeckten, aber ständig weghüpften und übte mit Harry Expeliamus, einen Entwaffnugszauber. Er zeigte mir den Raum der Wünsche, wo wir weiter trainierten.

Lange dauerte es nicht, bis ich meinen neuen Alptraum kennen lernte. Er, oder besser gesagt sie war pink von Kopf bis Fuß und hieß Dolores Umbrige. Sich mit ihr anzulegen war mehr als eine schlechte Idee. Eigentlich glich es mehr der Selbstfolterung, weil es genau das war, was sie tat. Als Harry an einem Abend von ihrem Büro kam, war seine linke Hand geschwollen und gerötet. Jedenfalls sah es so von weiten aus. Als ich es schaffte seine Hand zu ergreifen sah ich, wie in seinem Handrücken der Satz "Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen" hineingeschnitten war. Sofort wollte ich zum Direktor gehen, bis ich merkte, das Umbrige ja die neue Direktorin war. Harry wollte sich nicht helfen lassen, geschweige denn in den Krankenflügel gehen. Die Situation schien auswegslos, bis mir die zündende Idee kam. Wenn sich jemand mit Heiltränken und Salben auskannte, dann war es Snape. Vielleicht kam ich aus dieser Welt wieder raus, wenn ich das Unmögliche schaffte und damit alles aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Ich wollte, das Snape so etwas wie Mitgefühl für Harry empfand, oder sich vielleicht sogar dafür einsetzte, damit das Chaos in Hogwarts aufhörte, das diese pinke Schlange angerichtet hatte.

Mein Plan war ganz einfach: Zu Snape gehen, nach einem Heilmittel fragen und beiläufig erwähnen wofür und für wen es sein sollte. Doch bei mir lief nie irgendwas einfach.

"Wenn Potter Probleme hat soll er in den Krankenflügel gehen. Wenn er erwartet eine Extrabehandlung zu bekommen hat er sich geschnitten", war Snapes Antwort, mit der er keine Sekunde zögerte. Er lief im Zaubertränkeklassenraum hin und her und ich verfolgte ihn.

"Aber genau das ist doch das Problem! Er hat sich ja geschnitten, besser gesagt Umbrige hat das! Das ist doch illegal! Da muss doch etwas dagegen unternommen werden!"

Meine hitzige Ansprache bekümmerte Snape keines wegs.

"Und wie kommst du darauf das ich mich darum kümmern muss?"

Schon wieder dieses duzen, doch das störte mich gar nicht mehr.

"Ich kann mir keinen besseren vorstellen, der das machen könnte. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das nur Harry davon betroffen ist", antwortete ich zurück und wurde dabei etwas lauter. Snape blieb aprupt stehen und ergriff entgegen meinem Protest meine Hand. Er blickte drauf, rümpfte die Nase und ließ sie wieder los.

"So lange du nicht betroffen bist ist es mir egal. Ich kann nichts tun, fertig. Geh jetzt, ich muss den nächsten Unterricht vorbereiten."

Diese Worte standen so fest im Raum, das ich von ihnen regelrecht aus dem Raum verdrängt wurde. Ich stand schon an der Tür, als sich Snape noch einmal zu Wort meldete.

"Ach und Esther? Lass dir ja nicht einfallen mit Potter zurück zu kommen. Ich meine es ernst."

Das lief ganz klar nicht so, wie ich es geplant hatte und mit dem entsprechender Laune kehrte ich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Harry hatte ich nichts von meinen Plänen erzählt, da ich seine Reaktion darauf eh schon kannte. Also musste eine neue Idee her, damit ich aus dem Schlamassel heraus kam. Ich war mir zwar sicher, das "Sie" meine Gedanken lesen konnte, doch das hielt mich nicht davon ab alle Hebel in Bewegung zu setzten um ihr die Suppe zu versalzen. Früher hätte ich mir nichts schöneres vorstellen können als hier zu sein, doch die Zeit war vorbei. Jetzt wollte ich nur noch meine Ruhe haben, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war was das bedeutete, besser gesagt wo ich die finden sollte. Nach hause kommen. Hatten diese Worte überhaupt noch eine Bedeutung für mich?

Hier fühlte ich mich weder wohl noch unwohl. Es war einfach zu spüren, das das ein Abschnitt war, das ein Teil eines früheren Lebens darstellte, das heute nicht mehr aktuell war. Alles schien still zu stehen, nichts aufregendes passierte. Es war wie aufgewärmtes Essen. Eine Präsentation von dem, was einmal war, aber heute eher museumsreif ist. "Sie" wollte mir ihre erste Figur zeigen, indem ich sie verkörperte. Ich spürte, das das hier nicht lang anhalten würde, das "Sie" es bald langweilig finden würde mich hier herum zu führen. Lohnte es sich dann überhaupt irgendwelche Pläne zu schmieden um "Sie" zu verärgern und den Vorgang zu beschleunigen? Wollte ich das überhaupt noch? Das Risiko war nicht gerade gering. "Sie" hatte mir schon zu verstehen gegeben, das sie mit mir machen konnte was sie wollte und das ich momentan nur den Favoritenbonus hatte. Wie viele hatte "Sie" wohl schon weggeschmissen?

Meine Persönlichkeit war in dieser Welt schon sehr ausgereift und konnte nicht mehr viel verändert werden. Die Leute um mich herum waren getränkt von den vielen verschiedenen Vorstellungen, die sich Fans im Laufe der Jahre gemacht und in Form von Geschichten veröffentlicht hatten. Irgendwie hatte das alles keinen Reiz mehr. In dem Moment, als ich das dachte, fühlte ich mich mit "Ihr" sehr verbunden. Gerade so, als wenn wir das selbe gedacht hätten. Ob das wohl möglich war? Es war auf jeden Fall nicht unwahrscheinlich, schließlich entsprang ich ja ihrem Kopf. Der Gedanke gruselte mich immer noch auf vielen verschiedenen Ebenen.

Ich fuchtelte ein wenig mit dem Zauberstab hin und her, als Hermine vorbei kam und sich im Schneidersitz vor mich hin setzte. Das Holz im Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraums knackte und kleine Funken flogen durch die Luft, die ich mich Begeisterung verfolgte. Hermine schaute mich erst eine ganze Weile an, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

"Und was hälst du davon?"

Die Frage brachte mich aus dem Konzept, weil sie so unvorbereitet kam.

"Von was?"

Hermine zeigte mit einer ausladenen Geste durch den Raum.

"Na das alles hier. Das du jetzt hier bist und wie du bist. Entspricht das mehr deinem Geschmack? Ich war damals noch sehr jung."

Ich brauchte tatsächlich eine Weile, bis ich begriff was hier vor sich ging. Die vor mir war auf jeden Fall nicht Hermine.

"Du? Wie ist das denn möglich? Kannst du dich jetzt auch schon verwandeln?"

Ich wurde angeschaut als hätte ich sie nicht mehr alle.

"Hallo? Was denkst du denn? Alles ist möglich, wir sind hier schließlich bei Harry Potter", antwortete sie mit einem zwinkern, gefolgt von einem breiten Grinsen. Mir war gar nicht danach es ihr gleich zu tun. "Nein aber wirklich, ich kann tun was ich will und sein wer ich möchte. Schließlich bin ich ja auch du und du bist ich, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. So und nun beantworte meine Frage: Was hälst du von dem hier?"

"Na ja, ziemlich vorhersehbar das ganze. Vor allem deine Figur, eine weibliche Harry mit Draco zum Freund und Snape zum Vater. Gäähn. Alles schon tausend mal gehabt."

"Sie" schürzte die Lippen, plusterte die Wangen auf und zog die Augenbrauen nach unten. Ich konnte gar nicht glauben das sie mich anschmollte!

"Ja, ja, noch mehr zum drauf herum hacken? Wie gesagt, ich war damals noch sehr jung und vergiftet von anderen Geschichten. Mir hat Esther Corren trotzdem schon immer gefallen."

War das tatsächlich ein Eingeständnis von ihr? Jedenfalls kam es dem ganz schön nahe.

"Jetzt sei nicht so, ich glaube diese Phase haben viele gehabt. Und die Persönlichkeit gefällt mir tatsächlich ganz gut." Ich konnte selbst nicht glauben das ich so freundlich war.

"Wirklich? Das hab ich doch gewusst", antwortete "Sie" mit strahlenden Augen.

"Natürlich hast du das", gab ich trocken von mir.

"Sie" stand plötzlich auf und wischte sich die Hände am Rock ab. Eine Geste, die Hermine bestimmt nicht gemacht hätte.

"Na gut, hätten wir das auch geklärt. Wollen wir weiter? Ich hab guten Tee daheim."

Jetzt sprang ich auch auf. Das ging mir alles etwas zu schnell.

"Moment noch! Darf ich wenigstens den Zauberstab behalten? Bitte."

"Sie" lachte vergnügt, als hätte sie den besten Witz seit langem gehört.

"Natürlich nicht du Dummerchen. Was soll den bitte Esther Corren ohne Zauberstab machen, wenn du weg bist?"

Mit diesen Worten begab ich mich wiedermal auf die Reise ins Ungewisse.


	22. Die Dunkelheit in dir

** ~Die Dunkelheit in dir~**

**Anmerkung und Warnung: **Wie der Titel schon verrät ist dieses und das darauf folgende Kapitel etwas düsterer, obwohl ich mich schon sehr zurück gehalten habe. Habt trotzdem Spaß und von DC gehört mir wie gewöhnlich nix.

Sehr zu meinem Wohlgefallen wachte ich nicht in einer fremden Umgebung auf, sondern in der vertrauten Halle des "Schicksals", wie ich sie heimlich nannte. Ich fand mich vor einem riesigen Portrait wieder, das mir irgendwie bekannt war. Zu sehen war eine Gestalt, die mit dem Rücken zum Betrachter auf einem Hausdach stand. Um ihre Beine flatterte ein dunkler Umhang, während ihr Gesicht, das zur Seite gewendet war, nicht richtig erkannt werden konnte. Sie trug eine Maske, die mich an das Phantom der Oper erinnerte. Nur war sie nicht so schön strahlend weiß, sondern richtig schmutzig. Der Himmel im Hintergrund war verhangen und zeigte einen Sonnenuntergang über einer Stadt, die gleichzeitig bedrückend, aber auch anziehend war.

"Schönes Bild, oder?"

Ich schreckte hoch, als "Sie" plötzlich neben mir stand. Ihr Blick war auf das Bild gerichtet und ich hätte schwören können, das sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. So schön war das Bild nun auch wieder nicht.

"Weißt du, ich habe eine schwere Zeit hinter mir. Ein Wunder, das ich nicht längst im Gefängnis gelandet bin. Menschen, denen ich einst vertraute hintergingen mich und stellten schlimme Dinge mit mir an. Ich will nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, aber ich dachte schon oft daran auf drastische Mittel zurück zu greifen. Ich war verzweifelt, weißt du? Wenn meine Vorstellungskraft nicht gewesen wäre, wüsste ich nicht wo ich heute wäre. Dann hätte ich nämlich alles wirklich ausgelebt statt nur daran zu denken. Während der Zeit entstand sie hier, die du hier sehen kannst. Ihr Name ist Emilia Havering. Sie hat alles gemacht, was ich nicht tun konnte. Sie brachte ihren Stiefvater um, floh und begann ein neues Leben. Um den ganze noch ein bisschen Charme zu geben ließ ich sie nach Gotham City gehen. Ich musste mir eine Welt aussuchen, in der es nicht ungewöhnlich war, das sich Verbrecher dort aufhielten. In der Zeit war ich richtig manisch, kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Vorstellen war gut und schön, ich musste erst einmal verdauen was ich gerade gehört hatte. Das war harter Tobak, das muss man schon sagen. Warum erzählte sie mir das alles so offen? Ich hatte zwar immer noch einen heiden Respekt, doch langsam mochte ich sie.

"Hat nicht jeder von uns so eine Phase in seinem Leben? Wo man einfach alles kurz und klein schlagen möchte, weil man einfach keine Kraft mehr hat?"

"Siehst du, genau deshalb mag ich dich so. Du bist der vernünftige Teil von mir. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr du mir hilfst. Als Dank will ich meine tiefsten Ängste mit dir teilen. Aber keine Panik, ich hole dich bald wieder da raus, versprochen."

Wieder konnte ich nicht widersprechen, als sich ein dichter Schleier um mich herum bildete und ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.

Ich hatte Angst, richtige Angst. Ich wollte nicht wissen was da auf mich drauf zu kam. Wie ein kleines Kind hielt ich mir die Hände vor die Augen, als ich den Boden unter den Füßen wiederfand. Das erst was ich bemerkte war erneut komplette Dunkelheit, so als wenn ich wieder Amber wäre. Und wie ich noch zu gut wusste ging das gar nicht gut aus. Dann kam der Geruch. Schwer und dreckig, und ganz nah an mir dran. Auf Schlag fühlte ich mich furchtbar und wollte nur noch weg. Etwas kaltes war an meinem Bein angelehnt. Ganz langsam nahm ich eine Hand vom Gesicht und Blickte nach unten. An meinem Bein, gekleidet in engen Stiefeln, lehnte eine Machete. Sie war schmierig und ich wollte gar nicht wissen warum. Langsam nahm ich auch die zweite Hand herunter. Ich befand mich in einem Lagerhaus, das vollgestellt war von verschiedenen Computern und Geräten, die ich nicht kannte. Das Licht war gedämpft und in der Luft hing noch immer der seltsame Geruch nach Metall und... Blut. Sofort suchte ich nach einem Ausgang, rutschte aber in einer Pfütze aus, die sich genau vor mir befand. Das war kein Wasser.

Ein langer Schrei entkam meiner Kehle, als ich den Mann erkannte, der zusammengesackt an der Wand mir gegenüber lehnte. Hals und Bauch waren aufgeschlitzt, noch relativ frisch, da die Wunden noch von Blut glänzten. Ich kam aus dem schreien gar nicht mehr heraus. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich eine Leiche gesehen, vor allem nicht eine, die so schauderhaft zugerichtet war. Sofort drängte sich mir ein Gedanke auf. War ich das, die das angerichtet hatte?

Genau in dem Moment, als ich kurz davor war in Ohnmacht zu fallen, öffnete sich von irgendwo her eine Tür mit einem lauten Quitschen. Ein dünner Lichtstrahl fiel in den Raum und erleuchtete das Opfer.

"Och nein, der war doch unser Buchhalter. Na da weiß ich ja wer die nächste Steuererklärung macht"

Egal wer das gesagt hatte, ich war mir sicher das sich diese Person gewiss keine Gedanken über so etwas wie Steuern machte. Er, die Stimme war männlich, kam auf mich drauf zu und im Nu spürte ich zwei Hände, die mich unter den Arme packten und nach oben zogen.

"Wieder so ein Anfall? Schade das sie sich nicht auf Rätsel beziehen, sonst könnte ich noch so viel mehr mit dir anfangen."

Der Mann entfernte sich wieder von mir und begann die Taschen des Mannes zu durchsuchen, bestimmt nach Wertgegenständen. Jetzt konnte ich ihn richtig sehen. Er war ein noch relativ junger Mann, schlank und groß mit rotbraunen Haaren, scharfen Gesichtszügen und gekleidet in einem recht mitgenommenen Anzug, der dunkelgrün leuchtete. Auf seinem Kopf befand sich eine dazu passende Melone, die er nach dem Beutezug auf eine der Maschinen legte. Und er führte einen Spazierstock mit sich, auf dessen spitze ein Fragezeichen vorhanden war. Diesen stellte er nun zur Seite und putzte sich unnötiger weise ab. Da war eh nichts mehr zu retten.

"Während du deinen Trieben nachgegangen bist habe ich mich darum gekümmert, das wir bald eine vernünftige Bleibe haben. Hier kann es ja niemand aushalten, vor allem nicht wenn du Arbeit mit nach hause nimmst. Was habe ich dir gesagt übers simple töten?"

Er nahm den Stock wieder zur Hand und zeigte ihn auf mich. Ich musste die ganze Zeit über nur an den Toten hinter dem Mann denken. Ihm schien das gar nicht zu stören. Doch auch er machte mir Angst. Ich verlor den Halt, als der Stock gegen mein Bein knallte. Ich landete mit voller Wucht seitlich auf dem harten Boden. Ich wusste nicht was mehr weg tat, der Schlag oder der Aufprall.

"Ganz genau, gib der Sache einen Grund, sonst bist du nur einer dieser hohlen Schwachköpfe, die es hier zu hauf gibt. Jetzt steh auf, es wartet Arbeit auf uns."

Ich spürte, wie Tränen in meine Augen stiegen, tat aber mein bestes es zu vertuschen. Ich wusste instinktiv, das Gefühlsausbrüche jeder Art in dieser Situation nichts brachten und noch mehr Nachteile mit sich bringen können. So versuchte ich die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und rappelte mich auf, den Blick bewusst auf den Mann gerichtet, damit er ja nicht auf die Idee kam, das ich Angst vor ihm haben könnte. Ich ließ meinen Körper alles tun, was Emilia auch sonst tun würde, wenn ich nicht in ihrer Haut steckte. Es fiel mir aber unglaublich schwer den Mund zu halten. Ich hoffte einfach nur, das ich so schnell wie möglich wieder hier raus geholt werden würde.

Ich wusste nicht wann es genau geschah, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich vollkommen zu dem wurde, was in dieser Welt verlangt war. Ich spürte einen giftigen Cocktail aus Wut, Hass und Verwirrung in mir aufsteigen, zusammen mit einem Hauch Verzweiflung, die ganz tief aus der Seele kam. Ich bekam am eigenen Leib zu spüren, was mir das Schicksal zuvor erzählt hatte. Ich wollte die Welt brennen sehen und verspürte Rachegelüste gegenüber Menschen, die mir zuvor nie begegnet waren. Der Mann, der stets an meiner Seite wachte wie ein gefährlicher Hund war auch ein Verbrecher, der in Gotham City von der Polizei gesucht wurde. Jedoch handelte er nach einem ganz anderen Muster als ich, wodurch er nicht so gefährlich wirkte, was aber ein Trugschluß war. Edward Nigma war ein Geisteskranker, der besessen war von Rätseln und Knobelspielen, mit denen er andere Leute ins Verderben trieb. Ich teilte diese Leidenschaft überhaupt nicht. Mich interessierten nur die, die mich in was für eine Weise auch immer geärgert hatten und machte kurzen Prozess. Das hieß aber nicht, das ich sie immer gleich tötete.

Ich ging auch zur Schule, denn am Tag führten wir nach außen hin ein ganz normales Leben. Dann hieß ich nicht mehr Emilia Havering sondern Emilia Nigma, offizielle Tochter des Rätselmannes. Tagtäglich schaute ich ihn nur mit tiefer Abscheu an.

Ein mal brachte mich ein Mädchen in der Schule vor dem Lehrer in Verlegenheit, weil sie behauptete, das ich bei einer Arbeit abgeschaut hätte. In der Mittagspause ging ich in den Baumarkt und am Nachmittag musste dieses Mädchen von einem Krankenwagen abgeholt werden. Sie hatte das blaue Schneckenkorn in ihrem Salat nicht bemerkt, das sie in einer der Pausen gegessen hatte. Daheim wurde ich dafür gelobt, weil ich klüger gehandelt hätte als mit meiner Machete zu zu schlagen. Das hätte auch eine Sauerei im Klassenzimmer gegeben.

Der Teil, der noch mein altes Ich war, schrie, hielt sich die Ohren zu und wollte endlich, das das alles aufhörte. Doch der kleine Teil in meinem Kopf reichte nicht aus, damit die Emilia in mir reagiert hätte. Wie ein verängstigter Zuschauer sah ich zu, wie ich diese furchtbaren Dinge tat, für dich ich mir nie mehr verzeihen konnte. Ich fühlte mich so dreckig, und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Es war, als würden die ganzen Verbrechen an mir kleben und mich für ein Leben zeichen. So niedergeschlagen war ich noch nie.

Edward hatte uns tatsächlich eine Bleibe besorgt, die recht ansehnlich war. Ein Loft, mitten im Herzen von Gotham City mit Panoramafenstern, die einen herrlichen Blick auf die Stadt boten. Ich hatte ein großes Zimmer, das ich sogleich nach meinem neuen Geschmack einrichtete. Poster von Metalbands, eine amerikanische Flagge als Gardine, überall lagen Zeitschriften und CDs herum und gelüftet hätte das Zimmer auch mal wieder können. Das Bett war groß und gemütlich, doch es wurde nicht oft benutzt, außer das eine mal, als ich mitten in der Nacht mit einen Typen nach hause kam. Wieder hielt ich mir die Augen zu, während Emilia ihr Spielchen trieb. In dieser Nacht verlor ich auf eine weitere Art meine Unschuld, jedoch offensichtlich nicht Emilia. Bei ihr war der Moment wohl schon länger her.

Auf Grund des vielen Schlafmangels zeichneten sich bald dunkle Augenringe ab, was meinen Look mit den so schon eher derben Sachen abrundete. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis die Schule darauf aufmerksam wurde und das Jugendamt einschaltete, da ich mich in der Schule auch alles andere als gut benahm, was Edward missfiel. Er mochte ein Verbrecher sein, doch er legte viel Wert auf Bildung. Als dann auch noch auffällig wurde, das drei Leute aus meiner Klasse verschwunden waren, kurz nachdem ich irgendwas mit ihnen zu tun gehabt hatte, schaltete sich auch die Polizei ein. Und genau dann wurde es interessant, denn mit dem polizeilichen Interesse kam auch die eines bekannten Mannes dazu, der ein Fledermauskostüm trug und sich selbst Batman nannte.

Er und Edward waren schon alte Bekannte. Als der Mann im Fledermauskostüm bei uns auftauchte, gaben sich die beiden ein Sprachduell allererster Güte. Er stellte mir einige Fragen, die ich alle lustlos und gleichgültig beantwortete, als wäre es nicht das erste mal. Das alte Ich in mir zitterte allerdings wie Espenlaub.

Wir kamen noch mal mit einem blaue Auge davon, weil Edward wirklich gut darin war sämtliche Beweise zu verstecken. Da er persönlich in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich etwas angestellt hatte, ließ auch Batman uns in Ruhe, was mich allerdings ein wenig wunderte. Das hatte wohl alles seine Gründe.


	23. Qual

**~Qual~**

**Anmerkung und Warnung: **Genau wie das vorherige Kapitel ist das hier etwas schwerer zu verdauen als das was ich sonst so schreibe. Beschreiben wir diese Stelle einfach als die depressive Phase des Mädchens.

Ich hatte einen Jungen kennen gelernt, der mir sehr gut gefiel. Eigentlich musste ich mir eingestehen, das es mein altes Ich war, das sich ein wenig in ihn verliebte, während Emilia sich nur in ihn verknallt hatte. Da gab es sehr wohl Unterschiede bei mir und ich hatte Angst, was wohl daraus werden würde. Er hieß Richard Grayson und natürlich wusste ich wer er noch war, und genau deswegen hatte ich noch mehr Angst. Ich schmachtete ihm im Hintergrund an, während ich mit ihm in der Schule redete, als wäre er ein Trottel. Es war schmerzlich ihn so zu sehen, doch nicht so sehr wie das, was noch kommen sollte.

Nach ganzen drei Wochen geschah dann das, was mich endgültig in den Wahnsinn trieb. Es war noch früh am Morgen, als ich mit meiner ausgebeulten Tasche das Schulgelände der High School betrat, als ich etwas sah, das mein Herz zum Aussetzten brachte. Es war Dick, der an den Fahrradständern stand und mit einer Blondine aus einer unteren Klasse rummachte. Sofort lief mein Hirn auf Hochtouren. Ich beobachtete die Gedankengänge und bekam einen Schock. Ich wollte Rache, und wie das aussah wollte ich gar nicht erleben.

Ein gebrochenes Herz kann vieles anrichten. Das hatte ich schon oft am eigenen Leib erlebt, wie sich sowas anfühlt und was man sich danach alles in Gedanken ausmalt. Trauer, Wut und im besten Falle Gleichgültigkeit. Das Wissen, das es noch viele andere gibt und das das Leben weiter gehen muss. Doch davon war ich noch lange entfernt. Noch am selben Tag lud ich Richard dazu ein am Nachmittag nach der Schule etwas zu unternehmen. Er stimmte zu, was mich noch wütender machte. Ihm machte es offenbar gar nichts aus sich mit einem Mädchen etwas auszumachen, kurz nachdem er eine andere geküsst hatte. Wie dem auch sei, für meine Pläne war das ausgezeichnet. In der großen Mittagspause "borgte" ich mir den Roller eines Mitschülers und fuhr damit in die Lagerhalle, in der ich das erste mal aufgewacht war, unser altes Zuhause. Dort bereitete ich dann alles für den schönen Nachmittag vor. Dort fand ich alles was ich brauchen würde. Ein massives Gestell aus Eisenstangen, Schweißbrenner, Sägeblatt und so weiter. Bis ich alles aufgebaut hatte verging eine ganze Zeit, worauf ich zu spät in die Schule kam. Edward wurde benachrichtigt, da das offenbar nicht zum ersten mal passiert war, doch das interessierte mich nicht im geringsten, jedenfalls noch nicht. Ich war viel zu sehr mit dem beschäftigt, was ich zu tun hatte.

In der Stadt war viel los, als ich am späten Nachmittag neben Dick auf dem Gehweg schlenderte, während uns die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages trafen. Wir unterhielten uns über Nichtigkeiten und ich lächelte stets lieb und freundlich, während ich versuchte ihn so lang wie möglich anzuschauen, ohne das er sich unbehaglich fühlte. Das sollte er auf keinen Fall. Während seiner Ausbildung als Robin hatte er gelernt gefährliche Situationen zu erkennen und richtig einzuschätzen, doch im Moment sollte er sich gut fühlen. Wie Hühner in Freilandhaltung oder Kühe, die massiert werden. Das gibt gute Erträge und die Tiere sind glücklich, wenn sie geschlachtet werden.

Schritt für Schritt führte ich ihn zu dem Lagerhaus und hoffte, das er keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Er machte jedoch nicht den Anschein, also tat ich so als hätte ich das Gebäude das erste mal gesehen.

"Schau mal wie gruselig. Ich wette du traust dich nicht da mal rein zu gehen."

"Also wirklich, für was hälst du mich? Natürlich würde ich mich trauen, im Gegensatz zu dir."

Das klappte wirklich immer besser.

"Meinst du? Warte hier, ich werde es dir schon zeigen."

Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte, als ich die große Tür aufzog und das dunkle Innere freigab. Man konnte nichts sehen, so dunkel war es da drin und das war auch gut so. Was Dick nicht wusste: Nicht weit entfernt von dem Eingang gab es noch eine weitere Tür, die etwas versteckt hinter einem Busch von Außen nicht gleich zu sehen war. Zielstrebig ging ich hinein, ging zu der anderen Tür und ging wieder hinaus, so leise, das er es nicht bemerkte. Auf dem Weg hatte ich auch noch eine Eisenstange mitgenommen, die ich nun fest in der Hand nach oben hielt. Ich beobachtete Dick, wie er an der offenen Tür wartete, einen Schritt nach vorn ging um hineinzuschauen und meinen Namen rief. Ganz der aufmerksame Held. Aber nicht aufmerksam genug. Ein dumpfes "Klong" später lag er am Boden mit blutendem Kopf.

Wie in Trance sah ich zu, wie ich Dick in die Halle schliff und an das Gerüst kettete, das ich in der Pause zusammengebaut hatte. Arme und Beine waren fest an zwei massiven Stangen angebracht, während über seinem Kopf ein großes Kreissägenblatt hing, das verspracht, ihn einmal längs durchzuschneiden. Ich wusste nicht, woher ich das technische Wissen und die Fertigkeiten hatte, doch auch das war mir erst mal egal, Hauptsache es funktionierte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Dick wieder aufwachte. Er verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz und wollte sich an den Kopf fassen. Als er merkte, das er angekettet war blickte er panisch um sich und zerrte an den Ketten mit aller Macht, die ihm zur Verfügung stand. Ketten rasselten, die Stangen klirrten, doch sie hielten dem Zerren aus und schon bald bildeten sich blutige Scheuerstellen an Armen und Beinen.

"HEY! Hallo! Hört mich jemand? HILFE!"

Er wurde noch panischer als er nach oben schaute und die scharfen Zähne des Kreissägenblattes sah. Ich stand im Schatten versteckt mit einem kleinen Schalter in der Hand, der über Leben und Tot entscheiden sollte. Als er mich sah weiteten sich seine Augen, weil er zuerst dachte das Rettung kommen würde.

"Emilia! Gott sei Dank, hol mich hier raus. Aber sei vorsichtig, der Täter..."

"Könnte noch hier sei? Du bist wahrlich ein schlechter Robin."

Seine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr. Wohl von der Kenntnis, das ich erstens wusste wer er war und zweitens, das ich der Täter war. Den geweiteten Augen folgte ein Blick des Hasses. Auch er schien erkannt zu haben wen er da wirklich vor sich hatte. Das er das nicht schon von Batman wusste wunderte mich sowieso.

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen", sprach Dick mit rauer Stimme. Er zog ein weiteres mal an den Fesseln. "Lass mich sofort gehen, Batman wird kommen..."

"..Und?"

"Dann wird es dir erst recht leid tun. Warum machst du das?"

Jetzt wurde er lauter, wahrscheinlich um bedrohlicher zu wirken. Ich musste nur lachen.

"Als wenn du das nicht wüsstest. Und jetzt hör auf so viel zu reden, davon wird mir schwindelig von so viel heißer Luft."

Wo war nur die Liebe hin, die Emilia für ihn empfunden hatte? Sie war verpufft wie ein Traum und entwickelte sich zu einem Alptraum für Dick und mein altes Ich. Ich hielt mir wieder die Augen zu, als Emilia den Schalter sichtbar in die Luft hob und grinste.

"Und jetzt sag mir wer die blonde Schlampe von heute Morgen war. Mit der habe ich auch noch eine Rechnung offen."

Wieder das Klirren der Ketten.

"Ich sage kein Wort, lieber sterbe ich anstatt du noch mehr unschuldige Leute tötest. Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn, die ganzen Verschwundenen, deine ständige Müdigkeit."

"Echt schnell deduziert du Nachwuchsdetektiv. Du musst noch viel lernen, schade das du keine Zeit mehr dazu haben wirst."

Mit diesen Worten begann das Kreissägenblatt sich laut surrend zu drehen. Ein angstvoller Blick nach oben verriet Richard, das es Stück für Stück auf ihn drauf zu kam. Die Szene erinnerte ein bisschen an James Bond, wie er an einem Tisch gefesselt von einem Laserstrahl bedroht wird. Wieder musste ich lachen.

Was war das für ein Gefühl die ganzen schlechten Eigenschaften heraus zu lassen, die inneren Dämonen, die jeder hat, Freilauf zu geben. Dabei rede ich von meinem alten Ich, das sich langsam daran gewöhnte. Das war gar nicht gut, überhaupt nicht. Genau so wenig, wie das ich viel zu sehr mit mir zu tun hatte, anstatt endlich die tödliche Maschine zu stoppen.

Die Kreissäge hatte Dick schon fast ein Scheitel gezogen, als die Tür aufsprang und gleich zwei Menschen herein gestürmt kamen. Es waren natürlich Batman und, ich traute meinen Augen nicht, Edward! Machten die nun etwa gemeinsame Sache? Das schwarze Cape bauschte sich monströs auf, als der Fledermausman mit einem Satz bei seinem Partner war und die Maschine auseinander nahm. Edward hingegen war mit einem Satz bei mir und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung. Im nächsten Moment hatte ich den Griff des Gehstockes in der Seite, worauf ich erneut hinfiel.

"Kannst du mir vielleicht mal erklären was das hier soll?! Wir hatten eine Abmachung, und DU wusstest das ganz genau!"

Als ich von unten auf ihn hinaufblickte wusste ich nicht wovon er sprach, traute mich aber nicht das zu sagen. Aber das war auch nicht notwendig.

"Es war ganz einfach. Ich beweise meine Besserung indem ich Batman gelegentlich helfe und dafür lässt er uns in Ruhe. Und nun willst DU Robin spalten!"

Natürlich wusste auch er das Richard und Robin die selbe Person waren, genau so wie er wusste wer Batman war. Eigentlich war er der einzige dem es gelang hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen. Aber auch er hatte es nie jemanden verraten.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Batman Robin gerettet und erkundigte sich über seinen Gesundheitszustand. Wenn er das auch bei mir gemacht hätte wären ihm bestimmt die ganzen blauen Flecke aufgefallen, die dieser verfluchte Stock schon verursacht hatte. Ich musste daran denken dem Schicksal für diese Erfahrung zu danken. Ganze drei Wochen hatte sie mich nun schon hier gelassen, ohne sich auch nur ein mal zu melden. Das war viel länger als es in den anderen Welten gedauert hatte. Außer vielleicht bei Sherlock, aber da verging die Zeit eh wie im Flug. Ganz anders als hier.

Ich stand kurz davor ins Arkham Asylum gebracht zu werden, in das große und angsteinflößende Irrenhaus von Gotham City. Dort landete nur der Abschaum, der zu verrückt war um seine Taten zu begreifen. Und ich gehörte nun auch dazu.

Edward versuchte alles mögliche, damit ich nicht abgeführt wurde, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Der feige Kerl zog den Schwanz ein, als ihm selbst mit einer Gefängnisstrafe gedroht wurde. Ich wurde von zwei muskelbepackten Kerlen geschnappt und hinausgeführt wie die Verbrecherin, die ich auch war. Die Türen des großen Wagens der Anstalt öffneten sich schon, als Edward hinterher gerannt kam und darum bat sich noch einmal richtig von mir zu verabschieden. Nach kurzem hin und her bekam er sogar die Erlaubnis dafür. Die Kerle ließen mich ganz kurz los, wofür es nun mein Ersatzvater war, der mich umarmte. Ich versteifte mich bei dieser ungewohnten Art von Berührung. Wenn er das nur vorher schon mal getan hätte...

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis ich den Sinn dieser Umarmung begriff. Er steckte mir etwas kleines, kaltes hinten in den Kragen.

"Es tut mir im Herzen weh, aber wenn du es nicht mehr aushälst musst du das schlucken. Ich werde versuchen dich da raus zu holen."

"HEY! Schluss mit den Gesprächen!", donnerte einer der Kerle und riss mich von Edward los. Sofort wurden mir Handschellen angelegt und ich wurde grob in den Wagen geschubst. Durch den Gitterstäben an der Autoscheibe sah ich Eddy, wie er mit hängenden Schultern auf der Straße stand und uns hinterher schaute.

Das Arkham Asylum war die Hölle. Während der Fahrt dort hin hatte ich es geschafft die Pille von meinem Kragen in meine Hand zu befördern, doch ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich sie durch die Leibesvisitation kriegen sollte, mit der ich begrüßt wurde. Meine Klamotten wurden durch die der Anstalt gewechselt, nachdem sie mich von oben bis unten durchsucht hatten. Die Pille hatte ich vor lauter Panik fallen lassen, sodass sie auf dem Boden lag, ohne das es jemand gemerkt hatte. Der Raum war kalt und grell mit Neonröhren beleuchtet, das Personal war grob und unfreundlich. Ich merkte, wie mein Hirn alles zu verdrängen versuchte, damit ich nicht durchdrehte. Die Frage war nur, wie lange ich das durchhalten würde.

Diese Frage wurde mir beantwortet, als ich wenig später in einer Zelle hockte, die nicht viel größer war als eine Besenkammer und mit weichen Wänden ausgestattet war. Die Handschellen wurden mit einer Zwangsjacke ausgewechselt, die so eng saß, das ich das Gefühl bekam jeden Moment meine Arme zu verlieren. Es dauerte nicht lang bis ich sie nicht mehr spüren konnte, dafür ließ ich meiner Wut freien Lauf. Es war, als zog jemand einen Stöpsel und die ganze Frustration der letzten Wochen, die sich aufgestaut hatte, floß nun hinaus. Wie eine waschechte Irre schrie und fluchte ich, trat gegen die Wände, die auch noch die Frechheit besaßen nachzugeben. Ich hätte mir nicht mal den Schädel aufschlagen können wenn ich es gewollt hätte. Und die Pille hatte ich auch nicht mehr. Das war ein interessanter Gedanke: Wenn ich vorgehabt hätte mich selbst umzubringen, hätte das Schicksal mich dann wieder rausgeholt? Ich fühlte, das ich eine große Chance verpasst hatte. Aber wie hätte ich das auch machen sollen? Ich war halt doch ich, und nicht Emilia. Die ganze Sache erinnerte mich an Sherlock, wie er mit dem Taxifahrer mit tödlichen Pillen um sein Leben spielte. Als er MIR einfiel und nicht Emilia, begann ich zu schluchzen und fiel auf die Knie. Ich wollte hier einfach nicht mehr sein. Bei aller Liebe, aber das schaffte ich nicht.

Alles was ich je gewollt hatte war ein normales Leben mit einer Familie die mich liebte und hinter mir stand. Mit Freunden, für die ich da sein konnte und die auch für mich da waren. Ich wünschte mir Tage, an denen ich aufwachte und frei sein konnte von Sorgen und Verlustängsten. Einfach nur leben, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, das jeden Moment etwas schlimmes passieren konnte. Das war mein Herzenswunsch, den ich nie erfüllt bekam. Statt dessen hockte ich nun mit einer Zwangsjacke in einer Gummizelle und rief nach Hilfe. Ich wusste, das Edward nie kommen würde. Ich war allein mit meinen Gedanken, die vor Angst und Verwirrung aufkeuchten.

Ich bekam es fast nicht mit, wie eine Frau in meine Zelle kam, gefolgt von zwei starken Männern, die an der Tür Wache hielten. Sie setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl im Raum und wartete, bis sie Augenkontakt mit mir aufnehmen konnte. Es war erniedrigend, so vor ihr zu hocken, während sie auf mich hinab sah wie eine Richterin. Sie stellte sich als Frau Price vor und begann Fragen zu stellen, die ich nur teilweise beantworten konnte. So etwas wie, Weißt du warum du hier bist? Ist dir bewusst was du getan hast? Wie ist es bei dir daheim? Fühlst du Reue?

Ich hätte gerne ja gesagt, doch ich konnte es nicht. Ich saß einfach nur da und hoffte, das sich die Frau in das Schicksal verwandeln würde und mich mitnahm. Doch das geschah leider nicht. Sie kritzelte Notizen auf ihren Block und verschwand wieder mit den Männern. Kurz darauf kam eine weitere Person im weißen Kittel, stellte ein Tablett mit Essen ab und versuchte eine Pille in meinen Mund zu schieben. Als Reaktion darauf biss ich ihn so sehr in den Finger, das er blutete. Eine Ohrfeige später löste er meine Zwangsjacke und verlangte, das ich vor seiner ausgestreckten Pistole etwas aß. Wiederwillig blickte ich auf das, das wie Erbrochenes aussah und aß etwas mit meinem tauben Arm, nachdem mir mit Zwangsernährung gedroht wurde. Es schmeckte so widerlich, das ich es fast wieder herausbrachte.

Von dem Medikament muss genug in meinen Kreislauf gekommen sein, denn kurz nachdem der Kerl weg war wurde mir schwindelig und schwarz vor Augen. Das letzte was ich mitbekam war der weiche Boden an meinem Gesicht.

Als ich Stunden später aufwachte war ich schweißgebadet und mir war wirklich übel. Ich kratzte alle Kräfte zusammen, um aufzustehen und ging die paar Schritte zur Tür. Ich lehnte mich dagegen, als ich ganz aus der Nähe ein schrilles Lachen hörte, zusammen mit dem Singsang "Er wird kommen und mich retten." Mühselig stellte ich mich auf Zehenspitzen und blickte durch das kleine Fenster an der Tür, das mit dicken Gitterstäben versehen war. Ich erhaschte einen Blick auf eine weitere Tür, die meiner gegenüber war. Und an dieser stand eine Frau mit blonden Haaren, die in zwei Zöpfen aufgeteilt waren. Ihr Gesicht war geschwärzt von zerflossener Schminke. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und kurz war es ganz still. Dann fing sie an mit kratziger, hoher Stimme zu reden.

"Ich kenn dich doch!"

"Was?" Ich klang wie eine Besoffene.

Die verweinten Augen der Frau wurden großer.

"Aber klar! Du bist die Göre von diesem Nigma! Wurdest also endlich von Batsi erwischt?"

Augenblicklich viel mir ein wer sie war.

"Harley", begrüßte ich sie schlicht. Die Blondine zeigte ihre weißen Zähne.

"Du erinnerst dich also auch. Schön. Und warum bist du hier?"

"Hab versucht Robin zu töten."

Harley machte ein zischendes Geräusch.

"Ach Schätzchen, das haben schon viele versucht. Und wie wolltest du es machen?"

"Durchsegen."

"Ahhh, Oldschool. Schade das es nicht geklappt hat."

"Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

Harleys Lächeln verschwand.

"Du wärst nicht mehr am Leben."

Die Stille die danach folgte, war regelrecht greifbar. Ich war aus der Puste und schwitzte fieberhaft hinter meiner Tür, während Harley hinter ihrer lauerte wie eine Raubkatze. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr mit ihr zu reden und ließ mich auf den weichen Boden fallen. Von dem dünnen Bett, das an der Wand stand, machte ich gar keinen Gebrauch. Ob ich nun dort oder auf dem Boden schlief machte auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Das Tür zu Tür Gespräch hatte mich ausgelaugt, sodass ich erneut einschlief, mit trockener Kehle und vollgeschwitzter Jacke. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Schwein, das sich in dem Bodendreck der anderen suhlte. Doch wie gesagt, auch das war nun auch schon egal.

Im Traum sah ich einen hell erleuchteten Raum in Pasteltönen und einen Kaffeetisch, zusammen mit zwei großen, flauschigen Sesseln. Auf dem Tisch stand eine schöne Teekanne mit Schmetterlingen und zwei dazu passenden Tassen. Daneben stand ein großer Teller mit lecker aussehenden Keksen. Klar, das das nur ein Traum sein konnte. Mein Hirn war wohl schon so verzweifelt, das es sich solch schöne und einladende Dinge ausdachte. Ich wollte zu dem Tisch gehen und mich in einen der Sesseln fallen lassen, doch etwas, oder jemand hielt mich an den Schultern fest. Ich kniete auf den Boden, so angezogen wie ich war, verweint und mit Haaren, die in alle Richtungen abstanden. Die Person, die mich berührt hatte, trat vor mich und beugte sich nach unten, noch immer mit den Händen auf meinen Schultern. Nun konnte ich in ihre Augen sehen. Eins lila, das andere grün und Schlitze als Pupillen. Hoffentlich war das doch kein Traum.


	24. Sipediduda

** ~Sipediduda~**

**Anmerkung: **Ich darf verkünden das wir endlich zum leichten und fluffigen Teil der Story angekommen sind! Und echte Kenner werden durch den Titel schon erahnen können wohin uns das Leben von Eliza jetzt führt. Auch wieder hier ganz wichtig: Mir gehört nur Eliza und das "Schicksal"! Was noch erwähnenswert wäre: Ja ich weiß gerade in diesem Bereich gibt es viele Interpretationen von Schauplätzen und so weiter, und das hier ist nun mal meine und ich lasse mir alle Möglichkeiten offen auf die Schnelle noch mal was zu ändern. Also nicht böse (oder verwirrt) sein ^_^

_"Es tut mir so leid."_

Überraschend beugte sie sich noch mehr zu mir herunter und umarmte mich fest. Ihr ganzer schmaler Körper zitterte, als hätte sie selbst die ganzen Dinge durchgemacht. Aber klar, das hatte sie. Schließlich war es ihr Traum.

_"Ich hätte dich viel eher da rausholen sollen, aber mir ging es so schlecht."_

Sie sah tatsächlich nicht besonders gut aus. Sie hatte die selben dunklen Augenringe wie ich und ihre Zöpfe sahen ungepflegter aus als sonst. Ihr Kleid war viel schlichter als die, die sich die letzten male trug und wieder war es schwarz. Erst hatte ich gedacht, das die Farbe etwas bedrohliches ausdrücken sollte, doch damit hatte ich mich wohl getäuscht. Ob es ihr beim letzten mal schon nicht gut ging?

"Sag mir einfach nur das das hier kein Traum ist", flüsterte ich erschöpft in ihren Armen. Eigentlich wollte ich sauer sein, doch ich konnte es nicht. Zu sehen, das auch ihr es schlecht ging veränderte meine Einstellung beachtlich.

_"Alles ist ein Traum. Aber dein letzter ist nun vorbei. Komm, ich helfe dir aus diesen Klamotten."_

Innerhalb einer Sekunde wechselten die Sachen der Anstalt mit einem schönen Kleid, ausgestellt und mit Rüschen. Sie meinte es wohl wirklich damit ernst nun freundlicher zu sein. So brachte ich es nicht übers Herz ihr zu sagen, das ich solche Kleider eigentlich gar nicht mochte. Auch spürte ich, wie die getrockneten Tränen auf meinen Wangen verschwanden und meine Augen waren nicht mehr verklebt von der zerlaufenen Schminke. Außerdem befand sich meine Temperatur wieder im Normalbereich und meine Arme waren nicht mehr taub. Auf Schlag sah auch sie wieder besser aus.

_"Komm, setz dich. Wir müssen unbedingt etwas besprechen."_

Anders als am Anfang bekam ich keine Gänsehaut mehr bei diesem Satz. Ich folgte ihr und ließ mich endlich in einen der kuscheligen Sessel fallen, während sie die Tassen mit dampfenden Tee füllte.

_"Ich glaube das wird uns jetzt beiden gut tun. Vor allem dir."_

Daran hatte ich nichts auszusetzen. Ganz vorsichtig nippte ich an dem Tee, der köstlich schmeckte. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, wie die warme Flüssigkeit meinen Rachen hinunter floß. Wir saßen ein paar Minuten schweigend da, in denen ich sie über den Rand meiner Tasse genauer beobachtete. Elegant und anmutig saß sie in ihrem Sessel mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen und dem Blick stets auf ihre Tasse. Hin und wieder nahm sie sich einen Keks ohne mir einen anzubieten. Trotz der harten Fassade merkte ich, das sie angespannt war, wenn nicht sogar etwas nervös. Das machte mich neugierig. Aber ich wartete darauf, bis sie das Wort ergriff. Nach weiteren Minuten war es dann auch so weit.

"Weißt du, ich habe nachgedacht. Vielleicht ist mir etwas eingefallen, das uns beiden gut tun würde. Denn wie du weißt bist du ein Teil von mir, so wie ich ein Teil von dir bin. Wir haben ähnliche Vorstellungen und Gedanken, deshalb bin ich neugierig darauf zu erfahren, was dein größter Wunsch ist."

Das kam so unerwartet, das ich fast die Tasse fallen ließ. Mit erwartungsvollem Blick starrte sie mich an, als wäre ich ein Museumsstück. Wieder begann ich zu schwitzen, jedoch vor nervositet. Trotz aller Freundlichkeit konnte das auch eine Fangfrage sein.

"Wie meinst du das?"

_"So wie ich es gesagt hatte. Und was ist nun deine Antwort?"_

Ich war mir so unsicher was ich tun sollte, das ich stumm wie ein Fisch einfach nur da saß, noch immer mit der Tasse in der Hand. Sie wurde währenddessen immer ungeduldiger. Verärgert knallte sie ihre Tasse auf den Tisch.

_"Weißt du, ich kann es mir auch wieder anders überlegen! Das ist keine Falle, du sollst mir nur antworten!"_

Da war der Respekt wieder, den ich einst für sie verspürt hatte. Schwer schluckend suchte ich nach den richtigen Worten, was gar nicht so einfach war.

"Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll."

_"Tu es einfach. Glaube mir, ich verstehe so einiges."_

Ich holte tief Luft, stellte die Tasse ab und rieb die Hände nervös auf den Beinen vor und zurück. Darüber hatte ich noch nie mit jemanden geredet. Ich war mir sicher, das es komisch klingen würde, wenn ich die Wörter aussprach, die in meinem Kopf schwirrten.

"Wie du ja selbst am besten weißt hatte ich keine richtige Kindheit. Ich möchte so gern erleben wie es ist unbeschwert zu sein und glücklich über die einfachsten Dinge. Das selbstverständliche Gefühl zu haben, das immer jemand da ist wenn ich ihn brauche, egal unter welchen Umständen. Ich möchte mir einmal nicht ständig Gedanken darüber machen wie ich den Tag zu leben habe, sondern es einfach tun, leben. Diese kindliche Naivität, verstehst du?"

Sie hörte aufmerksam zu und blickte nach unten. Beinahe war mir, als hätte ich Tränen aufblitzen sehen, doch der Moment war genau so schnell vorbei wie er gekommen war. Nach kurzer Zeit hob sie den Kopf und blickte mir fest in die Augen. Ihr Ausdruck hatte sich verändert. Ihre Augen strahlten und ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet.

_"Das ist also dein Herzenswunsch?",_ fragte sie mit kehliger Stimme.

"Ja, das ist er."

Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl das alles ausgesprochen zu haben. Es war befreiend und zu erleben, das ich nicht dafür ausgelacht wurde, verbesserte die Situation ungemein.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und legte die Hände zusammen.

_"Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Und auch nichts anderes erhofft."_

Sie holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Auf einmal begannen die Kanne und die Tassen von allein zu wackeln. Die ganzen Schmetterlinge, die an dem Porzellan angebracht waren, erwachten zum Leben und flatterten in alle Richtungen über unsere Köpfe. Ein lustiges Liedchen erklang zu dem das Geschirr im Tackt tanzte, als gebe es kein Morgen mehr. Sie beobachtete mein verdutztes Gesicht mit einem breiten Grinsen und wippte selbst im Tackt des Liedes.

"Jetzt sei doch nicht so ernst. Ich mache dir ein Geschenk, das du nicht bereuen wirst. Aber denk daran, nichts ist für die Ewigkeit. Irgendwann werde ich dich wieder zurück holen müssen."

"Aber was hast du denn vor?"

Darauf bekam ich nur ein weiteres Grinsen zur Antwort. Sie seufzte tief, als sich rosiger Rauch um mich bildete, der wohl meine nächste Reise ankündigen sollte. Vorsichtshalber schloss ich die Augen und bereitete mich Gedanklich auf ein neues Chaos vor. Ob sie nur weiterhin mit mir und meinen Gefühlen spielte?

Meine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, als ich merkte, das ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte. So wie immer versuchte ich als erstes zu spüren, was um mich herum war, doch das war dieses mal nicht möglich. Um ehrlich zu sein spürte ich überhaupt keinen Widerstand, nicht mal einen Boden. Ganz langsam öffnete ich die Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder. Um mir herum war nichts als ein kräftiges blau mit weißen Wolken. Ich stand mitten in der Luft! Jedoch nicht sehr lang, denn so wie ich herausgefunden hatte wo ich war, begann ich zu fallen. Jetzt riss ich doch die Augen auf und sah, wie der Boden in rasender Geschwindigkeit näher kam. Das wars, das war mein endgültiger Tot. Das würde ich nicht überleben. Der lange Schrei, der aus meiner Kehle kam, konnte da auch nicht helfen.

Ich knallte ungebremst auf dem Boden auf, doch statt unweigerlich zu sterben gab der Boden unter mir nach und Sekunden später fand ich mich in einem Loch wieder, das die Umrisse meines Körpers hatte. Das erinnerte mich an die alten Cartoons, wo die Figuren auch nie sterben wenn sie fallen sondern genau so einen Abdruck hinterlassen. Staub und Dreck hustent versuchte ich mich aus dem Loch zu ziehen, merkte jedoch sofort das etwas anders war, noch bevor ich es sah. Ich fiel fast wieder in das Loch, als ich die weißen Handschuhe sah die ich an den Händen trug. Sie sahen etwas größer aus als sonst und hatten...hatten.. nur vier Finger! An jeder Hand fehlte mir ein Finger! Aufgeregt wie ein flatterndes Huhn lief ich hin und her, sah mir die Hände von allen Seiten an, versteckte sie hinter den Rücken damit ich sie nicht mehr sehen musste, nahm sie doch wieder hervor und versuchte die Handschuhe abzuziehen. Das war richtig schwer, doch als ich es schaffte starrte ich auf ein schwarzes Paar Hände, noch immer mit insgesamt nur acht Fingern. Ja ganz genau, sie waren schwarz, genau wie auch der Rest meiner Arme. Ganz vorsichtig beugte ich mich nach unten und sah, das auch meine Beine diese Farbe hatte. Nervös fasste ich sie an und war noch nervöser, als sie sich wie eine ganz normale Haut anfühlten mit dem natürlichen leichten Flaum eines Kindes. Ich wollte mich gerade wieder gerade hinstellen, als ich die schwarzen Lappen sah, die links und recht an meinem Kopf herunterhingen. Panisch fasste ich sie an, zog daran und jaulte auf vor Schmerz. Noch panischer tastete ich meinen Kopf ab. An der Stelle, wo meine Ohren hätten sein sollen, hangen nur diese Schlappdinger, die so lang waren, das sie mir fast auf die Schultern fielen. Ich schielte, als ich den schwarzen Knubbel sah, der sich ständig in mein Blickfeld schob. Ängstlich berührte ich ihn. Er quitschte sogar, als ich ihn drückte! Das reichte aus, damit ich Vögel um meinen Kopf herumfliegen sah und in Ohnmacht fiel.

Ich war noch gar nicht richtig wach, als ich eine hohe, quitschige Stimme an meinem Ohr hörte, das mir durch Mark und Bein ging. Ich verzog das Gesicht und öffnete die Augen. Kennt ihr das, wenn ihr ein Haustier habt, aufwacht und überraschend genau in das Gesicht des Tieres seht, weil es auf euer Bett gesprungen ist? Und jetzt stellt euch vor, ihr habt eine überdimensionale Maus, die genau das mit euch macht. Mir standen vor Schock die Haare zu Berge, als ich aufschrie und so lang rückwärts nach hinten krabbelte, bis ich mit Wucht gegen einen Baum knallte, sodass ich fast wieder das Bewusstsein verlor. Vor mir stand eine Maus in der Größe eines kleinen Mannes, gekleidet in weißen Handschuhen, roter Hose und gelben Schuhen. Nein, ihr habt euch nicht verlesen. Vor mir stand Micky Maus. Besorgt lugte er hinter seiner knubbeligen Nase hervor auf mich herab.

"Ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?"

Als wenn das in dieser Welt möglich wäre. Schließlich war ich gerade vom Himmel gefallen ohne auch nur einen Kratzer ab zubekommen. Bei allem, was ich bisher erlebt hatte, schlug das dem Fass den Boden aus. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

"Ich bin nur etwas verwirrt", gab ich zu und stellte mich mit meinen bunten, etwas zu großen Turnschuhen hin. Also eigentlich sahen sie nur so groß aus, sie passten sehr gut, was mir Angst machte wegen meiner Schuhgröße.

"Hmmmmm..Du musst neu hier sein! Ganz klar, dich habe ich hier noch nie gesehen. Leute kommt mal schnell her! Keine Bange, wir werden gleich herausgefunden haben wo du dazu gehörst, haha!"

Haha was? Das ging alles viel zu schnell. Wer sagte denn, das ich irgendwo dazu gehörte? Ich war ja schließlich gar kein Teil dieser Welt.

Ich stand da wie ein Eiszapfen, als aus dem Hintergrund eine weiße Ente in einem blauen Matrosenanzug angewatschelt kam gefolgt von einem groß gewachsenen Hund mit grüner Mütze. Ich war mir sicher, das meine Augen eh schon groß waren, doch jetzt wurden sie noch größer, als die drei Gestalten mich umrundeten, als wäre ich ein Ausstellungsobjekt. Als Micky dann auch noch einen Stuhl aus dem Nichts holte, auf dem ich dann plötzlich stand, befand ich mich ganz kurz vor dem ausflippen.

"Hmm lass mal sehen, kein Schnabel und keine Federn. Keine großen Ohren und auch kein Schwanz.."

Ich hatte keinen Plan was die machten, wo genau ich war und vor allem woher die alle plötzlich aufgetaucht waren. Alle drei sahen so angestrengt aus, das ich schwören konnte Rauch aus den Ohren steigen zu sehen. Auch bei Donald, auch wenn da die Sache mit den Ohren nicht ganz so eindeutig war. Ich fühlte mich gar nicht beobachtet, als Goofy sogar meine Ohren anhob. Na wenn mir das vorher jemand gesagt hätte...

Micky kam direkt vor meiner Nase zum stehen und machte eine Siegerpose.

"Oh Junge! Jetzt hab ichs! Du bist ein Hund!"

Oh man, diese Maus konnte mit Sherlock konkurieren. Nicht.

"Na schau mal einer an, ahiak!"

"Ja also sagt mal." Jetzt hatte ich endgültig keine Lust mehr. "Seht ihr euch eigentlich noch? Ich bin gerade vom Himmer gefallen, vom HIMMEL! Macht euch das keine Angst? Hört zu, mir gehts gerade echt nicht so super. Erst war ich die Tochter eines Detektivs, traf mein Zukunftsich, wurde fast von einem Vampir verspeist, war eine verflixte Hexe, danach eine Mörderin und jetzt ein Hund? Ich glaube ich bekomme einen Nervenzusammenbruch."

Gesagt, getan. Der Stuhl brach unter mir zusammen und schon wieder wäre mir der Boden gefährlich nahe gekommen, wären da nicht die zwei schlanken Arme gewesen, die mich statt dessen auffingen. Verdutzt blickte ich in die überdimensional großen Augen von Goofy, der dazu auch noch anfing zu lachen. Na das konnte ja heiter werden...


	25. Erste Eindrücke

**~Erste Eindrücke~**

**Anmerkung: **Von einer Mörderin zur lustigen Comicfigur, tja so schnell kanns gehen! Wie üblich gehört mir nichts außer Abby. (In Andenken an mein verstorbenes Hündchen Abby :')

Nachdem ich endlich wieder auf den Boden gestellt wurde, entfernte ich mich etwas von meinem Empfangskommite und begann die Umgebung etwas genauer anzuschauen. Wir befanden uns auf einer großen Grünfläche mit bunten Blumen und starken Bäumen. In der Ferne konnte man hübsche Vorstadthäuser sehen, die ordentlich in Reihe und Glied standen, mit großen Garagen und allem was dazu gehörte. In dieser Welt lag absolut nichts bedrohliches in der Luft. Sogar die Bienen schienen freundlich zu sein, wie sie melodisch summend aus ihren Bienenstöcken flogen und ihre Bahnen um meinem Kopf zogen. Ich brauchte unbedingt etwas, wo ich mich anschauen konnte, auch wenn ich ein wenig Angst davor hatte. Schließlich war man nicht alle Tage ein Cartoonhund. Gerade als ich an Cartoons dachte kam das goldene Disneytrio hinter mir her gelaufen, Micky mit federnden Schritten, Donald mit irgendwelchem Gebrabbel, das ich beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte und zum Schluss Goofy, der seine trottelige Aura versprühte. Ich konnte weder glauben noch akzeptieren, das ich jetzt auch so einer, oder besser gesagt eine sein sollte. Und das sollte meinem Wunsch entsprechen? Ich blickte gen Himmel und versuchte zu fluchen, doch es ging nicht. Es ging einfach nicht! Wut stieg in mir hoch, als ich fast an meinen "schlimmen" Wörtern zu ersticken drohte. Wenn mir das Fluchen genommen wurde, war ich nicht einmal mit Mostrich zu genießen. Ich war knallrot im Gesicht, als die Figuren dieser ganz tollen zensierten Welt mich erreichten.

"Wisst ihr auf was ich jetzt echt Lust hätte? Auf Mäusefallen, gebratene Ente und einem Hundefänger!"

Ich war ja nicht blöd, ich konnte zwar nicht fluchen, dafür auf eine andere Art meine Wut rauslassen. Schließlich waren das keine Schimpfwörter, wenn man sie einzelnd betrachtete. Nur in einem Satz wurden sie böse.

Mich hätte es nicht wundern sollen, als Donald einen Wutanfall bekam und irgendwas mit "Balg" schnatterte. Trotzdem erschrak ich mich über das sirenenlaute Geschnatter und fiel zurück auf den Hosenboden, ohne das mich jemand fing oder mir wieder aufgeholfen wurde. Statt dessen bekam ich Blicke, die ganz klar signalisieren sollten, das ich eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Und tatsächlich, das passierte sonst nie so schell, fühlte ich mich schuldig. Egal ob gut umgesetzt oder nicht, das Schicksal hatte wahrscheinlich ihr bestes gegeben eine friedliche und nette Welt für mich zu finden, so wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte. Und nun benahm ich mich so undankbar.

"Viel durchgemacht, hm?", sagte Micky, richtig mickyuntypisch. Und ja, das ist eigentlich kein Wort. Auch Goofy nickte verständnisvoll.

"Jep, Teenager. Ich weiß wie das ist, ich habe selbst noch so einen."

Man hörte und staunte, diese kindliche Welt reagierte gar nicht so kindlich, wie man es erwarten hätte können. Nur Donald benam sich ganz seinem Muster entsprechend und musste von Micky erst einmal beruhigt werden.

Wisst ihr, was ich mir dachte? Nach alldem, was ich durchmachte, hatte ich es verdient nun hier zu sein und die Seele ein wenig baumeln zu lassen. Noch verrückter konnte es ohne hin nicht mehr werden. Was hatte ich also zu verlieren? Eben, meinen Verstand hatte ich eh nicht mehr.

Jedes kleine Kind, das sich wünschte ins Disneyland zu gehen, wäre vor Neid erblasst. Das konnte dem hier nicht einmal ansatzweise das Wasser reichen. Das große Schloß, das in jedem Park stand, gab es wirklich. Jedoch sah es ein wenig anders aus und wurde von den Personen bewohnt, die quasi als Vetteranen dieser Welt galten. Das waren Leute wie Micky, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy und sämtliche anderen, die noch zu ihnen gehörten. In einem prächtigen Baum vor dem Schloß wohnten die Streifenhörnchen Chip und Chap und in einem Stall, der ganz in der Nähe war, arbeitete ironischerweise Horace Horsecollar. Ja ja, Disneylogik war die beste überhaupt. Ich hatte mir zwar vorgenommen mich zu benehmen, aber das hieß nicht, das ich keine Fragen stellen würde. Apropos benehmen, wie alt war ich hier eigentlich? Ich bekam den Eindruck nicht los, das ich hier bei weitem jünger war als zuvor. Aber wem sollte ich hier denn bitte fragen? Bis jetzt kannte mich noch keiner, was auch eine echte Prämiere war.

Um dem Schloß herum erblühte ein buntes Städchen aller erster Güte. Das Land wurde geprägt von fröhlichen Leuten, die in Geschäften aller Art ein und aus gingen und Häusern, die unterschiedlicher und einzigartiger gar nicht sein konnten. Da gab es zum Beispiel eine riesige Teekanne, ein Haus auf Stelzen, das zum Teil aussah wie ein Raumschiff, eine Konzerthalle, die zum Teil in das Meer ragte, das an das Land angrenzte, ein meterhoher Turm, auf dem mit großer Sorgfalt viele gelbe Sonnen gemalt waren, ein großes Baumhaus in einem Waldstück, das mit seinen viele Einzelheiten zum spielen einlud, und, und ,und. Das Auge konnte sich nicht satt sehen. Auch nicht an den vielen Geschäften, wie das große Modehaus, das mit den neusten Glaspantoffeln warb, einer liebevoll verzierten Schnitzerei, die "No Strings", also keine Fäden hieß und ein kanariengelbes Büchergeschäft, das den simplen Namen "Belles" trug. An einer Straße stand ein Geschäft in Form einer Zauberlampe mit den Namen "Make A Wish" und daneben befand sich ein Caffee mit den Namen "Mad Hatters". Ich musste schmunzeln, als ich das Schild sah, das davor angebracht war. Darauf stand nämlich "Gratis Tee, für jeden der nicht Geburtstag feiert. Etwas anderes gibt es eh nicht." Die Speisekarte konnte ich mir richtig gut vorstellen. Neben den ganzen Gebäuden gab es auch noch eine menge Parks und ein großes, altes Karussel mit weißen Pferden, das einfach mitten drin stand. Es gab keine Straßen für Autos (die ich übrigens auch nicht sah) sondern nur Wege aus weißen Steinen. Und wieder standen viele bunte, herrlich duftende Blumen wohin das Auge nur sah und das grün der Rasenflächen schien hier besonders grün zu sein. Es war verrückt, doch dieser Ort war das perfekte Paradebeispiel für eine friedliche, freundliche und spaßige Welt. Das Schicksal hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen.

Ich war tatsächlich aufgeregt, als mich Micky, Donald und Goofy zum Schloß führten. Schon der Weg dahin war abenteuerlich, weil ich wie aus dem Hinterhalt von drei kleinen Geschöpfen umgerannt wurde, die man in der Schnelle nur als weiß-bunte Kondenzstreifen erkennen konnte. Als Donald hinterhermeckerte erkannte ich die Schubser. Es waren die drei Neffen von Donald, Trick Trick und Track, die völlig fertig mit einem roten Skateboard in der Hand zum stehen gekommen waren.

"HEY! Gebt es sofort wieder her!"

Die Szene wurde komplettiert, als von links noch jemand kam, der ganz offensichtlich hinter dem Skateboard her war. Als er an uns vorbei rannte grüßte er Goofy flüchtig mit einem "Hy Dad", rannte weiter, kam quitschend zum stehen und lief zurück. Ich schaute etwas doof aus der Wäsche als ich schon wieder begutachtet wurde, dieses mal von Max, der mit großen Augen vor mir stand.

"Hey, wer ist das denn?", fragte er ganz unverblümt und blickte zwischen den anderen hin und her. Tick, Trick und Track wurden auch auf mich aufmerksam und kamen auf uns zu, ließen das Skateboard aber sicherheitshalber zurück.

"Ja genau..."

"...wer ist..."

"...das denn?"

Die drei ergänzten sich perfekt beim reden, was schon fast wieder lächerlich war. Ich war so überwältigt von den vier neugirigen Augenpaaren, das mir die Spucke weg blieb. Aber was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? Ich wusste ja nicht mal meinen Namen! Als wenn Micky meine Gedanken gelesen hätte schnappte er sich meinen Shirtkragen und zog ihn etwas nach hinten. Oh man wie peinlich, mein Name war eingestickt wie bei einem kleinen Kind!

"Das ist Abby, sie ist neu hier also begrüßt sie recht freundlich in unserer Familie."

Familie, wie lang hatte ich dieses Wort nicht mehr gehört? Und gerade nun, ausgesprochen von einer Maus, bedeutete es so viel.

"Hy, woher kommst du?", fragte Max und ergriff meine Hand. Was sollte ich darauf nur sagen? Das ich vom Himmel kam, aus einer anderen Welt? Das klang sehr mystisch, eigentlich passend für diese Welt.

"Von sehr weit weg, man könnte schon sagen aus seiner anderen Welt."

"So so, eine Außerirdische", lachte Max und machte sich wieder auf den Weg um um das Skateboard zu kämpfen. So wie es aussah hatten es die drei Neffen geklaut und waren auch schon wieder über alle Berge damit.

Nach dieser kleinen Unterbrechung durfte ich endlich das Schloß von innen sehen. Es war groß, geräumig, lichtdurchflutet und hatte eine menge Zimmer, die auch zahlreich belegt waren. Die Farben der Wände waren auf verschiedene Bereiche des Schlosses aufgeteilt. Ein Bereich war rot, einer blau und ein dritter war grün. Die Gänge, die übrig waren, leuchteten in einem neutralen mintzgrün. Mir wurde ein großer Gemeinschaftsraum mit knuddeligen Sofas und einem flauschigen Teppich, eine helle Küche auf zwei Etagen, ein langes Esszimmer im warmen rot und zum Schluß eine offene Halle mit vielen Bänken und einem Rednerpult gezeigt. Dieser Raum interessierte mich besonders, da er nicht wirklich zum Rest des Schlosses passte und einen sehr offiziellen Charme versprühte. Draußen sollte es auch noch einen großen Garten geben, der ungefähr die Hälfte des Grundstückes einschloß und ein Teich mit Steg zum angeln. Nach der ganzen Tour bekam ich sogar ein eigenes Zimmer. Die Freundlichkeit, dir mir, einer völlig fremden, entgegen gebracht wurde haute mich fast aus den Socken. Eins war klar, so etwas konnte nur hier möglich sein. Mein Zimmer befand sich im grünen Teil des Schloßes. Als wir den Gang hinunter liefen sah ich die Tür, die meiner gegenüber war und auf der mit großen Buchstaben "KEEP OUT" geschrieben stand. Ein Stückchen Rebellion in einem freundlichen Märchenschloß, das gefiel mir.

Freundlich war auch das Innere meines Zimmers. Es hatte eine ordentliche Größe, war aber nicht übertireben groß, und hatte zwei große Rundbogenfenster, die einen fantastischen Ausblick auf den Teich draußen boten. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür stand ein großes Himmelbett mit mehr Kissen, als ich benötigte und daneben befand sich ein mannsgroßer Spiegel und ein himmelblauer Kleiderschrank. Im ganzen Zimmer fand man verschiedene Blautöne, aber auch mintgrün, was mir sehr gut gefiel. Ich hoffte nur, das sich die Bemühungen der anderen lohnten und ich nicht schon am nächsten Tag wieder weg war. Als ich durch das Zimmer lief blieb ich apprupt an dem Spiegel stehen. Es war ein Schock mich das erste mal so zu sehen. Meine Arme und Beine waren schwarz, genau wie meine Haare, die in einer ziemlichen Pracht und Wellen über meinen Rücken fiele und so aussahen, als hätte ich eine Permanentfrisur, damit ich jeden Tag gleich aussah. Mein Gesicht war der einzige Teil, der nicht schwarz war, sondern eher hautfarbend. Dafür waren meine Augen tatsächlich erstaunlich groß und man konnte leider keine Augenfarbe sehen. Meine Nase war nur noch ein schwarzer Knubbel, der leicht vom Gesicht abstand, wie eine kleine Hundeschnauze und von meinen Ohren wollte ich schon gar nicht reden. Wie zwei dünne, schwarze Lappen hingen sie mir auf den Schultern und machten den Hundelook komplett. Die Kleidung, die ich trug, war auch recht interessant. Weiße Handschuhe, ein rot gestreiftes Shirt, ein blauer ausgestellter Rock, der mit Hosenträgern angemacht war und zum Schluß noch bunte Turnschuhe mit jeweils einem großen Stern an den Seiten, aus denen weiße Socken schauten. Was für eine Zusammenstellung.

"Schau dich ruhig noch ein bisschen um, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mit uns zu Abend isst. So ungefähr um sechs", sagte Micky und verschwand mit einem großen Grinsen aus dem Zimmer. Donald und Goofy schauten sich an, bevor auch sie sich erst einmal verabschiedete und gingen. Ich verlor keine Minute aus dem Schloß zu rennen und die Stadt auf eigene Faust zu erkunden und kennen zu lernen.

Von nichts kommt nichts, dieser einfache Grundsatz galt nicht nur in der normalen Welt, sondern auch hier. Man konnte nicht erwarten, das einem vom Nichtstun gebratene Tauben in den Mund flogen. Nein, auch hier hatte jeder seine Arbeit, mit der er etwas zu dem Wohl der Gemeinschaft beitrug. Woher sollte man Lebensmittel und neue Kleidung herbekommen, wenn sich keiner die Mühe machte entsprechende Läden dafür zu betreiben? Woher sollten die ganzen Holzmöbel und Spiezeuge kommen, wenn keiner das Schreinerhandwerk beherschte? Wo sollte man am Abend nach der Arbeit oder am Wochenende hingehen, wenn es keine Bars oder Konzerte gab? Ganz genau, alles musste betrieben werden, auch wenn die Arbeitsmoral hier etwas anders war als anderswo. Nahmen wir doch mal als Beispiel das Caffee "Mad Hatters". Das war der erste Laden, in den ich hineinstolperte. Ich stand noch gar nicht lang an der Tür, als als ein Stuhl auf mich drauf zu gelaufen kam, der es irgendwie schaffte, das ich auf ihn saß, und der mich sofort zu einem freien Tisch schleppte. Mir taten schon die Augen weh, so bunt war der Laden von innen. Musik, die einem fast in den Wahnsinn trieb, dröhnte aus jeder Ecke und man musste sich ducken, wenn Teekannen und Tassen durch die Luft flogen, als wären sie Vögel. Ein reizendes Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren und einem blauen Kleid mit einer weißen Schürze begrüßte mich freundlich und wollte meine Bestellung aufnehmen, erklärte aber im selben Atemzug das es nichts anderes als Tee gab. Ich versuchte ihr über dem ganzen Lärm hinweg klar zu machen, das ich nur mal vorbei schauen wollte und gar kein Geld hatte, doch sie hörte mich natürlich nicht und rauschte wieder davon. Das weiße Kaninchen musste Alice mit seiner Eile angesteckt haben, doch bei solch einem Laden war das auch nicht sehr verwunderlich. Trotz des Protestes des Stuhles stahl ich mich wieder nach draußen. Ich hatte das Gefühl mindestens die Hälfte meiner Nerven verloren zu haben.

Der Nachmittag wurde eingeläutet mit der Sonne, die kräftig und schön etwas tiefer am Himmel stand. Während ich durch die Stadt lief begegnete ich jeder menge Leute, die mir alle natürlich nicht ganz so unbekannt waren, wie sie gedacht hatten.

"VORSICHT! Aus dem Weg!"

Gerade, als diese Worte gesprochen waren, sauste etwas haarscharf an meinem Ohr vorbei und traf einen Baum, der ganz in der Nähe stand. Mit Entsetzen sah ich, das es ein Pfeil war, der mich fast getroffen hätte. In der nächsten Minute ritt ein schönes, kräftiges Ross an mir vorbei. Auf ihm saß ein Mädchen mit einem gewaltigen feuerrotem Haarschopf, der sich beim reiten hypnotisch hin und her wiegte. Als sie mich mit ihren aufgeweckten Augen sah, gab sie dem Pferd das Zeichen zum stehen bleiben und sprang herunter.

"Entschuldige das ich dich fast aufgespießt hätte. Mein Name ist Merida, und du bist?"

Natürlich kannte ich Merida, die zukünftige Herrscherin der schottischen Highlands. Ich liebte ihren aufgeweckten, dynamischen Charakter und ihre Liebe zur Freiheit.

"Mein Name ist Abby. Ich bin neu hier."

"Ich weiß, sonst hätte ich mich ja nicht vorgestellt", lachte die Rothaarige und zeigte in Richtung des Baumes, der ihren Pfeil trug. "Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich will weiter trainieren. Vielleicht können wir ja mal was machen."

"Ja, vielleicht..."

Ich kam gar nicht dazu mehr zu sagen, als Merida schon auf und davon war. Kurz blieb ich stehen und schaute ihr hinterher, damit mein Hirn das gesehene verarbeiten konnte. Ok, ich musste ganz klar aufhören durchzudrehen, wenn ich jemanden begegnete.

Ich schaute mir noch mehr Läden an und kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. Ich hoffte wirklich, das ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekam noch mehr Zeit dafür zu haben. Alles an einem Tag war überhaupt nicht zu schaffen. Als ich an einer hawaianischen Strandbar vorbei ging wurde ich fast von einem kleinen blauen Wesen gebissen, das auf den Namen Stitch hörte und ein Außerirdischer war. Bitter dachte ich daran, das ich wohl auch zu dieser Gattung gehörte. Die Besitzerin, ein kleines Mädchen namens Lilo, kam sofort herbei gerannt und bespritze Stitch so lange mit einer Wasserpistole, bis dieser von mir abließ und davon rannte. Darauf hin schloß ich eine neue Bekanntschaft und ging weiter. Mir war, als würde ich eine Liste abarbeiten, die so lang ging, bis ich jeden der Stadt getroffen hatte.

Die Sonne ging schon langsam unter, als ich an einem rosa gestrichenen Gebäude vorbei ging, aus dem ein lieblicher Gesang drang. Gesänge dieser Art waren zwar in dieser Welt nichts Außergewöhnliches, doch dieser zog mich an als käme sie von einer Sirene und ich war der Seemann. Die Tür stand offen, also trat ich einfach hinein. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber ich war viel neugieriger und entschlossener als sonst. Deswegen hatte ich auch nicht geklopft. Ich sah eine junge Frau, die mit dem Rücke zu mir vor einer Staffelei saß und etwas mit einem feinen Pinsel zeichnete. Um ihr herum standen ganz viele Bilder, eine Menge hing auch an den Wänden. Eigentlich war alles vollgestellt, auch die Regale an den Seiten, die von Zeichenmaterial nur so überquellten. Und in der Menge der ganzen Dinge schlängelte sich ein langer, blonder Zopf, der der jungen Frau gehörte. Ich war wohl mitten in die Gallerie von Rapunzel gestolpert. Ich räusperte mich kurz, da sie mich nicht bemerkt hatte. Rapunzel drehte sich apprupt um und verteilte rote Farbspritzer mit ihrem Pinsel, von den ich voll getroffen wurde.

"Oh tut mir leid, tut mir leid!" Sie sprang sofort auf und holte ein Tuch, mit dem sie so stark an meiner Kleidung rieb, das ich hoch und runter hüpfte.

"Ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt! Bist du neu hier? Wie heißt du denn? Ich heiße Rapuzel und wenn du willst kannst du gerne eines meiner Bilder kaufen. Weil du neu bist gibt es auch Rabatt."

Ich brauchte kurz, um zu verstehen was sie in einem Rutsch gesagt hatte, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Sie gab mir die Hand, ohne zu merken das sie Farbe daran hatte. Mit einem ruinierten rechten Handschuh versuchte ich zu grinsen.

"Du hast Recht, ich bin Abby. Ich will nichts kaufen, aber die Bilder sehen echt schön aus."

Und das taten sie wirklich. Die Motive waren ganz unterschiedlich, aber meistens waren Teile und Landschaften der Stadt zu sehen.

"Malst du auch Menschen?" Die Frage war nicht von sonst wo her. Das war nämlich das einzige, das ich nicht sehen konnte. Es waren keine Zeichnungen von Menschen vorhanden. Rapunzel lächelte etwas unsicher und räusperte sich.

"Nun, leider nicht. Das ist das einzige das ich nicht zeichnen kann, tut mir leid. Ich würde es gern, aber ich bekomme es einfach nicht hin."

Ich wusste absolut nicht, was mich gepackt hatte, doch ich wusste instinktiv, das es das richtige war. Vielleicht das einzig richtige, sodass es voraus bestimmt war, das das passieren musste. Ich zeigte auf eine leere Leinwand und sagte: "Darf ich es mal versuchen?"

Es war, als schaute ich mir nur zu, während meine Hand die ganze Arbeit allein erledigte. Ich bat Rapunzel sich ganz still hinzusetzte, während ich begann sie zu zeichnen. Es dauerte gar nicht lang, bis ich ein Portrait von ihr vor mir stehen hatte. Zu sehen war der Oberkörper bis zum Bauch und es gefiel mir richtig gut. Ich merkte nicht einmal, wie sich gelbe und lilane Farbtropfen zu den roten auf meiner Kleidung gesellten, aber es war mir auch egal. Der Blick von Rapunzel reichte aus, damit ich wusste, das ich meine Arbeit gut gemacht hatte. Sie sprang auf, schnappte sich die Leinwand und hob es hoch in die Luft.

"Das ist ja der Wahnsinn! Pure Magie! Wie hast du das nur gemacht?"

Sie klang so freudig, das ich überfordert war.

"Ich weiß nicht..."

"Oh ich weiß, ich stelle dich hier ein! Damit sich jeder malen lassen kann! Bezahlt wirst du natürlich auch. Ich darf das doch behalten, oder?"

Schon wieder war ich überfordert. Ich stand einfach nur da, während Rapunzel um mich herum tanzte wie um einem Maibaum. Ich hatte also einen Job und eine Fähigkeit, von der ich vorher nichts gewusst hatte. Aber vor allem hatte ich einen Job. Ob mir das Recht war oder nicht wusste ich noch gar nicht. Was wohl die anderen dazu sagten? Hatte ich überhaupt die Zeit dazu?

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht ob ich das annehmen kann. Du kennst mich doch gar nicht richtig und.."

Wieder konnte ich nicht aussprechen. "Das ist doch halb so wild. Ich liebe es neue Leute kennen zu lernen und du scheinst ganz besonders nett zu sein. Also, wir sehen uns morgen, ja? Komm einfach wann du willst."

Das war ein Traum für jeden, der Arbeit suchte. Ich verabschiedete mich von Rapunzel und wollte gerade zur Tür hinaus, als ich einen Farbeimer mitriss und die gesamte Farbe auf dem Boden und mich kleckerte. Sie ergoß sich bis aus dem Haus, wo sie im letzten Sonnenschein schön grün schimmerte. Ich wollte fluchen, aber das ging ja nicht.

"Oh nein! Tut mir leid, ehrlich. Ich ersetze dir die Farbe, versprochen!", rief ich sofort, doch Rapunzel winkte ab.

"Halb so schlimm, jetzt hat mein Weg wenigstens ein wenig frische Farbe. Bis morgen!"

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen lief ich los, buntegesprenkelt und grüne Fußspuren hinterlassent. Ich musste mich beeilen. Um sechs sollte ich wieder im Schloß sein und die Sonne hing schon gefährlich tief am Himmel. Ich wollte gerade losrennen, als ich erneut aufgehalten wurde. Es war eine Stimme, die von oben kam.

"Ach ne, kann das die Möglichkeit sein? Noch so ein trotteliger Hund hier? Das hält man ja nicht aus."

Wütend über diese Beleidigung blickte ich nach oben und sah Peter Pan, der mit verschränkten Armen über meinem Kopf schwebte.

"He, was soll das?", begann ich mich zu beschweren, doch er grinste nur.

"Und wohl auch genau so begriffstutzig."

"Ich weiß wenigstens wie man das schreibt."

"Fühlst du dich etwa angegriffen? Was willst du tun, mich anbellen?"

Peter lachte über seinen eigenen Scherz, während ich vor Wut kochte. Ich sprang hoch und schnappte sein Bein, um ihn nach unten zu ziehen.

"HEY! Was wird das denn?!"

"Komm erst mal auf meine Augenhöhe wenn du mit mir sprichst, du feiges Huhn! Da oben herumflattern kann jeder!"

"Na und! Dafür bin ich nicht dazu verdammt blöd und tollpatschig zu sein!"

Damit begann der Kampf. Ich zog nochmal an Peters Bein, worauf er versuchte mich zu hacken. Ich wich aus und begann ihn mit Kieselsteinen abzuschießen, doch er brach einen Zweig von einem nahem Baum ab und begann Baseball mit den Steinen zu spielen. Ich wollte ihn eine reinhauen, doch dafür war Peter zu weit oben.

"Feiges Huhn!"

"Blöder Goof!"

Diese Bemerkung brachte mich dazu kurz inne zu halten, noch mit einem Stein in der erhobenen Faust. Mein Stillstehen nutze Peter dazu aus den letzten fliegenden Stein mit voller Wucht auf mich zu schießen. Das nächste was ich merkte war ein stechender und brennender Schmerz an meiner Wange, da wo ich getroffen wurde. Ich hielt mir eine Hand an die Wange, während ich begann in Richtung des Schloßes zu rennen. Peter lieb nur stumm in der Luft und verduftete dann, als hätte er begriffen was er getan hatte.


	26. Prügel und geheime Dokumente

** ~Prügel und geheime Dokumente~**

**Anmerkung: **Nur Abby gehört mir, wie auch sonst! Was ich noch sagen wollte, ja der eine oder andere Character scheint OC zu sein, aber zwischen den ganzen verschiedenen Charakteren hin und her zu switchen ist alles andere als einfach. Außerdem entspricht das ja alles den Vorstellung des "Schicksals" und entspricht nicht unserer Realität. Bläh

Es war halb sieben, als ich farbverschmiert und mit einer angeschwollenen und blutenden Wange in das Esszimmer stürzte. Jeder saß bereits am Tisch und schaute mich mit großen Augen an, als ich in diesem Zustand das Zimmer betrat, dazu noch aus der Puste.

Am Tisch saßen Micky, Minni, Donald, Daisy, Tick Trick und Track, Onkel Dagobert Goofy, Max, Horace und Klarabella. Und keiner war froh darüber mich so zu sehen.

"Abby! Was ist passiert?"

Micky kam auf mich drauf zu, gefolgt von Goofy. Sofort wurde ich von allen Seiten angeschaut, vor allem meine schmerzende Wange. Die jüngeren am Tisch verränkten sich fast die Köpfe um mich sehen zu können, während die anderen, außer Donald, wohl noch darüber nachdenken mussten wer ich war.

"Mir geht es gut", versuchte ich das Thema zu beenden.

"Das seh ich ganz anders. Wer war das?", fragte Goofy, nahm mich hoch und schaute sich die Wange noch genauer an. Ich sah keinen Grund nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, vielleicht bekam dieser grüne Wicht von Pan sogar Ärger.

"Das war Peter Pan. Er hat mich beleidigt und dann haben wir gekämpft."

Ich klang wie ein kleines Kind. Goofy stellte mich wieder ab und verschränkte die Arme.

"Ihr habt gekämpft? Was hat er denn gesagt?"

Ich spürte die Hitze in meinem Gesicht aufsteigen.

"Er meinte, das ich ein blöder und trotteliger Hund sei und das hier nicht noch so einer gebraucht wird. Damit hat er wohl dich und Max gemeint, und vielleicht auch Pluto, aber da bin ich mir nicht ganz so sicher."

Ich erhielt schockierte Blicke, die Gott sei Dank nicht mir gewidmet waren.

"Ich werde mich darum kümmern", sprach Micky und tätschelte meine Schulter.

"Und warum bist du so bunt?"

"Ich hab einen Job bekommen bei Rapunzel. Ich zeichne jetzt Menschen", erzählte ich frei von der Leber weg und lief zum freien Stuhl mit dem einzigen unbenutzten Gedeck. Daneben saß Max, der mich mit amüsierten Blick musterte. Ich streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen, nur um danach völlig schockiert zu merken wie kindisch das war.

"Abby, ich finde wir sollten darüber reden", sprach Goofy und setzte sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl zwischen Donald und Horace. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach so einen Job annehmen und mit jemanden kämpfen, den du gerade erst kennen gelernt hast. Das hier ist eine fleißige, aber sehr friedliche Welt."

"Das mit den Job war ja gar nicht gewollt und der Kampf erst recht nicht. Ich hab doch nicht angefangen!"

"Aber auch nicht aufgehört, oder?"

"Sag mal seit wann bist DU denn ein Moralapostel?!"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Max sich den Hinterkopf rieb und in eine andere Richtung schaute. Goofy sah gar nicht glücklich aus und die anderen schauten drein als würde sie ein interessanntes Spiel verfolgen.

"Was willst du mir damit sagen? Ich erkläre dir nur was man hier machen darf und was nicht."

Ich glaube ich war die einzige, die es schaffte in solch einer Welt gleich am Anfang einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

"Ahem!"

Mickys Räuspern war zwar piepsig, aber trotzdem beeindruckend. Wie hörten sofort auf uns mit Blicken anzufunkeln und schauten auf Micky, der sich erhoben hatte.

"Wenn ich euer kleines Gespräch beenden dürfte. Abby, Goofy hat völlig Recht, aber das konntest du ja natürlich noch gar nicht alles wissen.."

"Ja, sie weiß nicht das man nicht kämpft", lachte Tick, oder Track (Ich konnte die Drillinge noch nicht auseinander halten) hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu seinen Brüdern. Das Lachen erstarb, als er von Donald angeschubst wurde.

"Äh.. wie dem auch sei, wir geben dir so viel Zeit zur Eingewöhnung wie du brauchst Abby. Du darfst auch deiner Arbeit nachgehen, nur..."

"Ich bin dagegen!", unterbrach Goofy schon wieder. Ich erwischte mich dabei, wie ich mit den Augen rollte.

"Abby ist noch zu jung um richtig arbeiten zu gehen. Was ist mit der Schule? Ich schicke Max doch auch nicht auf die Straße zum arbeiten!"

"Na das wäre ja noch schöner", murmelte der Teenager neben mir und stocherte in sein nun kaltes Essen. Ich hatte überhaupt keinen Hunger wegen dieser sinnlosen Diskussion.

"Aber Goofy, das hat doch keiner..."

Der arme Micky kam einfach nicht zu Wort, da ich ihn nun unterbrach.

"Jetzt hört mir doch mal alle zu! Rapunzel meinte ich könnte kommen wann ich will, ich zeichne nur etwas und operiere keine Leute, ich decke auch keine Dächer! Das war doch reiner Zufall das ich in den Laden gegangen bin. Ich will ja keinen Ärger machen. Und das mit Pan, äh ich meine Peter, tut mir auch leid. Ich konnte die Beleidigung nicht auf mir sitzen lassen, vor allem weil sie nicht mich allein betraf."

Ich sackte etwas in mich zusammen und lehnte mich an die Stuhllehne. Das was ich gesagt hatte meinte ich auch so. Ich wollte wirklich keinen Ärger bereiten. Ärger war das einzige, das mich in den letzten Wochen begleitet hatte. Ich wollte mich einmal wenigstens davon lösen und wirklich das tun, was ich zu dem Schicksal gesagt hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie sich Micky wieder setzte und in Richtung Goofy schaute, der nun nervös mit seiner Serviette spielte.

"Nun, also, ähm. Ich..ich versteh das denke ich. Das hab ich wohl nicht mitbekommen. Du wolltest uns also verteidigen?"

Ja, ja das wollte ich tatsächlich. Ich wollte Comicfiguren verteidigen, die ich erst wenige Stunden kannte. Ich hatte diese brennende Wut in mir aufsteigen gespürt, die man nur spürt, wenn die Freunde oder die Familie angegriffen werden.

Ich nickte nur und nahm selbst die Serviette zur Hand, die unbefleckt zu einem Tafelspitz gefaltet auf meinem Teller stand.

"Das war sehr nobel von dir Abby, wenn auch auf etwas unschöne Art. Ich werde schauen, das mal jemand mit Peter darüber redet", ergriff Micky das Wort, froh darüber endlich mal einen Satz vollenden zu können. Er stand wieder auf und blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

"Ich habe noch eine Neuigkeit zu verkünden. Meine Neffen Mack und Muck werden mich für ein paar Tage besuchen und hier im Schloß wohnen. Ich hoffe das ist für niemanden ein Problem?"

Das Gestöhne, das darauf hin von jeder Ecke des Tisches kam, überraschte mich ganz schön. Die meisten, nein eigentlich alle sahen sehr unglücklich aus über diese Nachricht. Ungewünschte Kinder in dieser Welt? Na nu, was war denn da los? Micky konnte man seine Frustration regelrecht vom Gesicht abschälen, als er mit seinen weißen Handschuhen auf den Tisch klopfte.

"Kommt schon Leute, was ist denn das für ein Benehmen? Klar, die beiden sind ganz schöne Racker, aber.."

"Racker?", unterbrach Donald zuerst. "Die beiden haben mir Löcher in den Gartenschlauch gestochen und ständig alle Samen aus dem Acker geklaut!"

"Nicht zu vergessen das Spülmittel im Teich! Es hat drei Tage gebraucht die armen Fische umzusiedeln", warf Goofy ein.

"Oder das Chillie im Heu! Die Pferde haben den ganzen Tag nur getrunken", beschwerte sich Horace.

"Was ist mit der Mottenfamilie in unseren Kleiderschränken? Wir durften sämtliche Kleider wegschmeißen, stimmts Minnie?", gab Daisy noch dazu und erntete Zustimmung von Minnie.

"Denkt denn niemand daran, wie die beiden Halunken mein hart verdientes Geld in den Kochtopf warfen und sie mir dann unterschoben? Ich hab mir fast die Federn versenkt", gab nun Onkel Dagobert zum besten.

"Oder..."

"Okay, okay ich seh es ein. Ihr seit alle nicht begeistert. Aber sie sind meine Neffen und ich kann sie nicht von meiner Tür weisen", meinte Micky entnervt.

"Fein, aber auf deine alleinige Verantwortung", bestand Donald und nickte sicher. Er bekam die Zustimmung aller, auch Mickys.

"Also wir mögen ihn", warfen Donalds Neffen ganz keck ein, was mich gar nicht wunderte.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Wehe ihr macht mit denen gemeinsame Sache!", warnte Donald. Goofy warf Max einen Blick zu, der genau das selbe aussagte. Max wiederum machte eine Geste, die wohl sowas wie 'Ich? Niemals!' bedeutete. Auch ich wurde angeschaut, obwohl ich mich noch ganz unschuldig fühlte. Na ja, fast ganz. Meine Wange belehrte mich eines besseren.

Ich war ganz gespannt auf Mickys Neffen Mack und Muck. Ich wusste fast gar nichts über die beiden, außer das sie offensichtlich ganz schöne Rüpel waren. Während der Restzeit, die wir noch am Tisch verbrachten, verhielt ich mich ruhig, auch als ich fast dazu genötigt wurde etwas zu essen. Ich wusste nicht genau was es war, das ich auf den Teller bekam, doch es schmeckte außerordentlich gut. Es machte irgendwie Spaß, trotz der vorausgegangenen Diskussion gemeinsam mit allen am Tisch zu sitzen und ihren Gesprächen zu lauschen. Es war auch unglaublich faszinierend alles aus nächster Nähe zu beobachten. Klarabella redete auf Horace ein, während die Glocke um ihrem Hals bei jeder Bewegung bimmelte. Donald gab vor Daisy an einen Fisch gefangen zu haben, der angeblich das doppelte seiner Armlänge lang war, worauf sich die Entendame fast an ihrem Essen verschluckte vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Micky und Minnie warfen sich verliebte Blickte zu, die ich einst kitschig und klischeehaft gefunden hätte. Die jüngeren am Tisch unterhielten sich über ihre ganz eigenen Dinge, lauter und schneller als die Erwachsenen. Ab und zu warfen sie mir noch schnelle Blicke zu, doch meistens schielte ich hinter meiner Knubbelnase unsicher zurück. Obwohl ich mich nicht einbrachte hatte ich ständig das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, aber nicht im negativen Sinne.

"AU! Muss das sein?"

"Ich fürchte ja, tut mir leid."

Ich saß auf meinem neuen Bett, das entweder sehr hoch war oder ich hatte sehr kurze Beine, denn diese konnte ich frei hin und her schwingen. In der Sekunde jedoch kickte ich fast Minnie, die vor mir stand und einen Wattebausch mit Desinfektionsmittel gegen meine Wange drückte. Nach dem Essen hatte sie mich angesprochen und mir gesagt, das sie sich um meine Wunde kümmern würde. Die freundliche Mausdame hatte sofort damit begonnen und ich hinderte sie nicht daran, auch wenn der Alkohol brannte wie Feuer.

"Das haben wir gleich. Du hattest dir bestimmt einen anderen Anfang gewünscht, oder Liebes? Erzähl doch mal, wie gefällt es dir bisher bei uns?", fragte Minnie freundlich und lächelte, worauf ich auch lächeln musste.

"Es ist ganz anders hier als alles was ich bisher gesehen habe. Schon allein zu wissen das ich jetzt so hier aussehen gibt mir ein ganz seltsames Gefühl. Als würde ich in einem Kostüm stecken", sagte ich und sah auf meinen schwarzen Arm.

"Hmm, das kann ich alles sehr gut verstehen", antwortete Minnie und setzte sich neben mich auf das Bett. "Auch wenn ich das selbst noch nicht erlebt habe. Aber du scheinst mir ein sehr starkes Mädchen zu sein, das sich schon durch allerhand durchgebissen hat. Jeder von uns hier hat seine eigene Geschichte und die meisten haben nicht gerade schön angefangen. Aber es lief alles gut, weil sie an sich geglaubt haben und nun sind sie hier und leben ein friedliches Leben. Natürlich gibt es auch hier Auseinandersetzungen, so wie du ja selbst schon erlebt hast, doch niemand ist auf den anderen lange böse. Weißt du, Micky ist hier an oberster Stelle, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zu gibt, und er weiß ganz genau das wir nur eine Welt von vielen sind, die nebeneinander her existitieren. Bisher ist es noch nie passiert das jemand aus einer anderen Welt zu uns gekommen ist und sofort seinen Platz hier fand. Du bist etwas besonderes."

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher, das ich meinen Platz gefunden habe? Ich bin wie ein Waisenkind, gestrandet in einer bunten Welt voller sprechender Tiere."

Minnie lachte, als hätte ich einen Witz erzählt.

"Meinst du das wirklich? Schau dich doch mal an! DU bist ein Familiemitglied von uns. Das stand von dem Zeitpunkt aus fest, als du hier aufgetaucht bist. Und ich, nein wie alle möchten, das du dich auch so fühlst. Als du unterwegs warst hatten wir eine Sitzung der innersten Gruppe, das heißt mit all den Leuten die vorhin mit am Tisch saßen. Wie waren uns einstimmig einig, das du hier her gehörst."

"Aber wie könnt ihr jemaden vertrauen, der gerade erst erschienen ist? Und so mysteriös auch noch dazu! Momentan trau ich mir ja nicht mal selbst. Ich weiß noch nicht mal wie alt ich bin und ich vergesse ständig meinen Namen."

Minnie schaute kurz auf ihre Hände, die zusammengefaltet auf ihrem Schoß lagen und dann blickte sie sich um Raum um als hätte sie Angst, das uns jemand belauschte.

"Ich müsste eigentlich mit Micky darüber reden, aber ich glaube es geht schon in Ordnung, wenn ich es dir zeige. Kommst du mit?"

Minnie stand auf und reichte mir ihre Hand. Erst schaute ich sie nur an und fühlte mich dabei wie ein Idiot, bis ich sie ergriff und vom Bett gezogen wurde.

Minnie führte mich durch allerhand Korridore, an deren Wände starke Lampen hingen. Die waren auch nötig, da wir immer wieder Stufen nach unten stiegen und es dunkler und dunkler wurde. Mir wurde schon ein wenig mulmig, als Minnie stehen blieb und an einem Kerzenhalter an der Wand zog. Darauf hin spaltete sich die Wand vor unserer Nase und glitt links und rechts auf wie große Schiebetüren in Supermärkten. Dahinter befand sich eine große, massive Tür mit der klassischen Silouette von Mickys Kopf darauf. Ich hüpfte vor Aufregung auf und ab, als Minnie ganz langsam die Tür aufzog. Dahinter verbarg sich ein großer Raum, der unnatürlich hell dafür war, das wir im Keller waren. Die Wände waren in einem zarten Blau gestrichen und große, deckenhohe Regale voller Bücher standen an einer Wandseite uns gegenüber. Links und rechts hingen große Gemälde mit goldverzierten Ramen. Mir fiel fast die Kinnlade herunter, als ich auf den Bildern sämtliche Bewohner dieser Welt sah, wie sie früher ausgesehen haben mussten. Sie waren schwarz weiß und viel einfacher als heute in der Erscheinung. Auf einem Bild waren Minnie und Micky, Micky mit einer weißen statt roten Hose und Minnie trug oben herum gar nichts, dafür hatte sie einen Hut auf dem Kopf, an dem eine Blume steckte. Auf dem nächsten Bild war Donald mit einem viel schmaleren Kopf und daneben stand Goofy, der nichts anderes anhatte als Schuhe, eine Weste und einen Hut. Zusätzlich hatte er sogar einen leicht buschigen Schwanz. Dann kam noch Klarabella, auch oben herum nackt, dafür mit einer Halskrause und bodenlangen Rock und Horace, der nur sein Gestell um dem Hals hatte und ebenfalls einen Hut auf dem Kopf. Und alle hatten Augen, die so simpel und ausdruckslos aussahen, das es schon gruselig war. Je weiter wir auf die Bücherregale drauf zu kamen, umso länger wurde der Raum. Beinahe fragte ich mich, ob wir sie je erreichen würden. Die Bilder an den anderen Wänden waren jetzt nicht mehr schwarz weiß, sondern bunt und zeigen alle Figuren in der Form, wie sie etwas später aussahen. Dieses mal fiel mir ein Bild ins Auge, das einen kleinen Jungen zeigte, der vorher nicht zu sehen war. Er war rothaarig und hatte das Erscheinungsbild eines Hundes, jedoch fehlten ihm die Ohren. Seine Nase war auch rötlich und er trug eine blaue Latzhose. Gleich daneben tauchten Gemälde von Tick, Trick und Track auf, gefolgt von Mack und Muck. Fragend blieb ich vor dem rothaarigen Jungen stehen, bis mich Minnie weiterzog. Sie hatte es offenbar eilig wieder hier raus zu kommen. Warum zeigte sie mir diesen Raum? Und vor allem, was wollte sie mir noch zeigen? Es hatte offensichtlich mit den Büchern zu tun, die vor uns wegliefen, so schien es zumindest. Es ging noch eine ganze Weile so weiter, das immer mehr Bilder auftauchten, bis sie so aktuell wurden, das auch Max auftauchte. Ich erschrak furchtbar, als ich das letzte Bild der Galerie sah. Der Rahmen glänzte ganz neu und frisch und abgebildet...ja, war ich. Ich war stehend zu sehen, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das eine kleine Zahnlücke zeigte und den Händen hinter den Rücken. Ich war so irritiert, das ich nicht gleich merkte, wie auch Minnie stehen geblieben war und das Bild anschaute. Sie hingegen war aber keines wegs irritiert.

"Da siehst du es schon, du bist der neuste Teil unserer Galerie Abby. Du bist gut getroffen!", sagte sie vergnügt.

"Aber wie... wie ist das denn möglich? Es hat doch keiner ein Foto von mir gemacht oder mich gezeichnet!"

"Mach dir keine Gedanken, das geht alles automatisch. Und nun komm, ich muss dir noch mehr zeigen."

Ich konnte mich nur schwer von dem Bild lösen, als Minnie endlich zu den Regalen kam. Ich war erst so frustiert, das sich die böden Möbestücke immer mehr entfernten, das ich nun um so freudiger darauf zu steuerte. Mit geschicktem Griff zog Minnie eines der Bucher heraus. Es war grün und hatte einen samtenen Einband. Auch hier fanden sich die Farben des Hauses wieder, rot, grün, blau und minzgrün. Minnies Mine war unergründlich als sie mir das Buch reichte. Mit leicht zittrigen Händen nahm ich es entgegen, den auf dem Einband stand mit goldenen Lettern: Abbigale Goof.

"Weißt du noch als ich dir sagte, das jeder hier seine eigene Geschichte hat? Hier sind sie alle verzeichnet, die ganzen Bücher die du hier siehst sind randvoll von den Ereignissen und Informationen aller Bewohner dieses Landes. Auch in deinem steht schon etwas drin."

Ich traute mich gar nicht das Buch aufzumachen. Ich kam mir vor wie in einer Geheimgesellschaft, wo andere Leute ausspioniert werden. Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte, aber wahrscheinlich war das alles nur ein weiterer Teil der unerklärlichen Magie dieser Welt. Einer Welt, in der auch einfach so Bilder auftauchten. Ich fasste mir ein Herz und klappte das Buch auf. Eigentlich hätte es mich nicht überaschen sollen, das noch nicht viel darin stand. Wie in einem Märchenbuch wurde festgehalten, wie ich vom Himmel kam, gefunden und hergebracht wurde und so weiter. Was mich allerdings interessierte waren die zusätzlichen Seiten, die mir fast gar nicht aufgefallen waren. Auf diesen Seiten stande ganz persönliche Informationen, wie mein ganzer Name, der mir Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Warum in Herrgotts Namen musste ich mit Nachnamen Goof heißen?! Und dann auch noch Abbigale. Ich hoffte, das mich keiner je so nennen würde, da war mir Abby schon etwas lieber. Und endlich sollte ich auch mein Alter erfahren. Jetzt fragte ich mich allerdings warum, den in dem Buch stand, das ich erst zehn Jahre alt war! ZEHN!

"Minnie, hast du eine Tüte dabei?"

"Nein, warum?"

"Weil ich gleich hyperventiliere!", rief ich und streckte ihr das aufgeschlagene Buch demonstrativ entgegen. Minnie nahm es mit einem Fragezeichen über dem Kopf.

"Ich bin erst Zehn! Ist das zu fasse? Nein, ich glaube das einfach nicht. Aber ich hätte schon an meinen Sachen merken müssen das da was nicht stimmt. Oh und was ist mir der Schule? Ich will das ganze Zeug nicht noch einmal machen! Was lernt man hier überhaupt?"

So wäre es bestimmt noch eine Weile gegangen, wenn Minnie mich nicht aufgehalten hätte. Sie schlug das Buch zu und fing an zu lachen.

"Du meinst es wohl wirklich ernst mit den hyperventilieren. Ich habe mir schon gedacht das du so alt bist, das sind die anderen der jüngeren auch alle", erklärte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln, das meine Nackenhaare stehen ließ.

"Jetzt mal ehrlich, was soll das ganze? Ich kann ja verstehen warum du mir das gezeigt hast aber warum ist das alles hier so geheim?"

Minnie sah aus als wüsste sie nichts von dem was ich sagte.

"Was meinst du denn? Das hier ist doch nicht geheim, es weiß nur nicht jeder davon, das sich das Archiv hier befindet. Aber sollte einmal jemand zu uns kommen und uns fragen wird er die richtige Antwort erhalten. Und nun komm, es ist schon spät und der neue Tag morgen wird ganz sicher aufregend."

Unzufrieden mit der Antwort machte ich mich auf den Weg Minnie zu folgen, die schnellen Schrittes aus dem Keller ging. Nicht geheim, aha. Warum also hatte sie daran gedacht erst Micky zu fragen, bevor sie mir dieses Archiv zeigte? Konnte es sein, das es sogar in einer Welt wie dieser Verschwörungen und falsches Spiel gab? Wahrscheinlich war das ein so fester Bestandteil des Lebens, das sich das überall wieder finden ließ.

"Was meinst du mit aufregend? Ist morgen irgendetwas los?"

Minnie blieb auf ein mal stehen, so das ich fast gegen sie knallte. Ihre Augen leuchteten wieder vor Freude.

"Haben wir dir das noch gar nicht erzählt? Morgen findet eine Feier statt, anlässig deines Erscheinens Abby! Das ist bei jedem neuen Bewohner so, das ist ein fester Brauch. Es wird getanzt, gespielt, gegessen und gelacht. Da kannst du dich wirklich darauf freuen."

Ein Fest für mich? Da hatte ich prinzipiell nichts dagenen, aber etwas unwohl war mir schon dabei. Ich war noch nie ein großer Fan davon im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich dafür gar nichts getan hatte. Es war nicht mein Verdienst, das ich hier gelandet war. Sollte es dafür überhaupt eine Belohnung geben? Wahrscheinlich sollte das gar keine Belohnung sein, sondern war so alltäglich, das die Disneylandbewohner darüber nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckten. Was regte ich mich eigentlich so auf, in der realen Welt wurde auch jeder Mist gefeiert, wie zum Beispiel das Bestehen von Supermarktketten, die es angeblich schon etliche Jahre gab.


End file.
